


Heart of a Beast

by Fire_Inu_Princess



Series: Heart of a Beast [1]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Anxiety, Attacks, Blood, Breaking, Concern, Confessions, Doctor - Freeform, Emotional pain, Empath, Fear, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Full Moon, He gets better, Healing, Karaoke, Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Parents, Post-Canon, Post-Season 2, Pregnant, Romance, Surprises, Transformation, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vinnie Dakota Needs a Hug, colour blind, dakota can sing, dakota goes into shock, dakota has evil parents, dakota is a music god, dakota panics a lot for a bit, heat - Freeform, just abusive, lonely past, not that kind of evil, puppy dakota, researcher - Freeform, standing up for himself, strong people break too, werewolf dakota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 174,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Inu_Princess/pseuds/Fire_Inu_Princess
Summary: Dakota and Cavendish are living their lives as paranormal investigators since they were able to save an alien planet thanks to Milo. Though, while on a late mission, Dakota is badly wounded, and almost ends up dead because of. Yet, since then he has started to act strange, almost seeming to change a tad in personality that it even concerns Cavendish over his partner. What is wrong with Dakota? Why is he acting the way he is right now and would it reveal much more than what Dakota had become, even to allow the two time travelers to finally confess their love for the other?First fic for Murphy's Law, I've become a fan of Dakota and Cavendish being a couple.
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish & Vinnie Dakota, Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota
Series: Heart of a Beast [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842076
Comments: 184
Kudos: 52





	1. Attack

It was late in the night, the moon, hidden thanks to the earth being between both the moon and the sun. Hiding the moons light, almost giving the world a darkness that would shield the world from any and all darkness, by hiding the monsters in the shadows. The only sounds though among a night such as this, there were the sounds of animals, insects. To be honest, you would believe that the world itself would be calm and rather peaceful on a night such as this wouldn’t you?

Well, that would be where you are wrong.

Two men, agents so to speak were running through the woods nearby a construction site. Both men, once agents of the bureau for time travel, now worked as paranormal investigators. It was rather thrilling, to say the last. On a mission late in the night though, that was something that the one agent, a younger looking man would have preferred to have avoided if he could help it.

“You sure they are out here?” asked the younger man.

The younger man was to say the least, average height, for the most part. Olive skin, thick dark curly brown hair with matching sideburns. His eyes, hidden behind a pair of tinted orange framed glasses. He wore a tracksuit. The pants were a simple red in colour, while the jacket itself was red with yellow sleeves, ending in orange cuffs. As for the collar of the jacket, it was a darker red in colour. His jacket though, was only half-way zipped, revealing the white undershirt he wore, and a gold chain that adorned his neck. To complete his outfit, was a pair of white sneakers, he truly looked like he came from the 1970s to say the least.

Breathing deeply, hands resting on his knees he looked up as he asked “Come on Cavendish, we’ve been searching for over an hour and we haven’t found these ‘beasts’ that the boss told us about. Can’t we just call it a night, maybe get some food. I’m starving here.”

“It is reasons like this that makes me believe why you are so out of shape Dakota.” Said the older-looking man with a roll of his bright turquoise eyes. He was a rather tall man, pale complexion to say the least. Not overly so, but it was noticeable more so at night. The man had grey hair, and a matching handle bar mustache curled at the tips. He wore an olive green three-piece suit with coat-tails that go down to his knees. His brown vest features four gold colored buttons and the chain of his pocket-watch, and beneath this, he wears a white dress shirt with a pink tie.

He wears a small, matching green top hat with goggles, a pair of square, frameless glasses, and a pair of black and white dress shoes.

“Come on Cavendish, I know that since we became paranormal agents that it gives you like, new meaning and all but come on! I’m starting to think we’re on some wild goose chase.” Dakota said with a sigh.

“Or, you just want out of work tonight.”

“… Is it working?”

“No.”

“Fine.” Dakota said with a shrug, thinking that it was at least worth the effort to try to get out of work. Though in all fairness, he was being honest about it. It had felt like they were on some kind of wild goose chase. Having been chasing what? Something that they should have seen but haven’t even been close to seeing in the first place? It just didn’t make sense to him, though he just hoped that they could just go home soon and get the hell out of this place.

Soon, a howl is heard, causing Dakota to freeze up for a moment. “A wolf?” He mumbled, were there wolves out here in the woods near the city? He couldn’t recall, he’d have to ask Milo about that one maybe later. It was a bit late, and if he recalled the weekend. If anything, he was hanging out with his friends like he would tend to do on weekends.

Turning his gaze, he was about to say something to his partner until he saw Cavendish running off ahead. “This way Dakota!” he shouted.

“Wait! Cavendish!” Dakota shouted after his partner, not liking what could be happening. If there was a good chance of the older man being mauled by, if he was figuring to be right, there was a good chance that Cavendish would get himself killed again! He couldn’t allow that to happen, more so since they were still restricted in what they could do for time travel at the moment.

Oh how he wanted to curse this out, they’ve had some good luck thus far about his ‘death’ count so far. But at the moment he didn’t want to take that chance right now. It just seemed that at any given moment, there was a chance that he would end up losing his partner… for good.

Pushing himself to run faster, the olive skinned man tried to catch up to Cavendish, which was hard for him thanks to Cavendish being taller than him and thus, longer legs and longer strides.

More howls were heard, making his eyes widened in shock and fear. “Don’t be dead Balthazar.” He mumbled, trying to push himself harder. It wasn’t long before he found himself near a… construction site? “The hell?” He mumbled before shaking his head and looked around the area. Looking down, he saw that Cavendish had managed to slide himself down into the hole that had been dug out.

And he was surrounded by a pack of wolves.

“Those aren’t normal wolves.” Dakota mumbled softly, hoisting up his ray gun he started to slide down the hole. Cavendish, already dashing out his own ray gun was shooting at the wolves when they would get closer. Though it seemed that he had the gun set to ‘stun’ rather than disintegrate. That would just get him killed for sure!

Once he reached the bottom, a wolf lunged for Cavendish’s side, as if hoping to rip him to shreds. Narrowing his eyes, Dakota acted quickly and shot at the wolf, it dissolved within seconds. “Dakota! We need to take one back at least! The boss needs to see that we found a pack of wild dogs-“

“These aren’t wild dogs Cavendish! These are wolves, and not normal ones either!” Dakota said, thankful for all those times he looked up on animals growing up. This was not something that he had thought his knowledge of animals would come in handy for him but at the moment they had a job, and he had to get his partner out of here.

Looking around, Dakota saw that the wolves, were maybe roughly up to his chest in height. Wide and bulky in mass, their jaws were even coated in dried blood. These had to be the wolves that their boss had brought up in the debriefing. One tried to sneak up on him, though that wolf failed like the one that had tried to attack his partner. “You need to stop killing them-“

“We don’t have a choice here! These wolves will kill us!” Why wasn’t the taller man seeing this?! Pulling himself closer to his partner, he noticed that the wolves stalked toward them, a grin almost seemed to be appearing on their muzzles. These wolves, were a lot smarter than one would expect. “We’ll have to make a run for it I think. We need to get to higher ground right now.”

“But Dakota-“

“Cavendish, these are wolves damn it. They eat meat, and we are meat! You know, because we’re made of flesh-“

“I get it!”

“Dakota? Cavendish?”

Oh shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! No! Not him!

Whipping his head upward, he saw the one kid in the town that of course, brought bad luck for the most part. Bad things always happened, a carrier of the ‘curse of Murphy’s Law. “Milo! What are you doing here?!” shouted Dakota.

“Murphy! It isn’t safe for you here!”

At the top of the hole stood a boy. About eleven years old, brown hair with part of it slicked upward. A white t-shirt with a red sweater vest, brown shorts and darker brown shoes. Then of course, his signature backpack that carries everything that he would ever need.

“I heard howling so I came to check it out. Are those wolves down there?”

“It isn’t safe here! You need to get out of here now!” shouted Dakota.

Before Milo could say more though, the largest of the wolves leapt out of the hole, and rushed toward the boy. Dakota saw as Milo ran as quickly as he could, grabbing anything he could from his backpack.

To say the least, Dakota felt torn. Knowing that if he left, that he could be leaving Cavendish short in help, but if he didn’t rush to Milo, there was a very good chance that the kid would be torn to shreds. Murphy’s Law really put a big order on that one. Turning his gaze quickly to Cavendish, he saw that he was shooting at the wolves, this time having taken his words to heart.

Looking up, he groaned before tossing his gun to Cavendish. “Use both, I’m gonna get Milo! I can’t climb out of here with both!” Dakota shouted as he started to run up the slope of the hole. Thankfully, it wasn’t that steep, but he still needed to use both hands.

Managing to get out of the hole, the dark skinned man took a few deep breaths. “I have to hit the gym or something.” He mumbled before running off. Following the path of paw prints that had been left, thanks to the wolf’s size. Who, happened to be nearly his height, and that just made it all the more terrifying. He had to protect Milo, just had to. He was a good kid, and didn’t deserve this fate!

Looking over he saw that Milo was all but blocked, the wolf mere feet away from him. The kid was tightly holding his backpack close to his chest. His gaze, filled with so much fear that he almost thought it was a different person that he was staring at. There was no way that this could be the same kid that would always have a smile on his face and take on his curse with his head held high.

Shaking his head, Dakota rushed forward, the wolf lunged, went to swipe at Milo, only for the attack to miss.

“Gah!” cried out Dakota. Having thrown himself at Milo just in time as he felt the wolf’s claws slash at the right sleeve of his jacket. Pain burned through his skin, knowing that the wolf had not just torn his jacket but his skin. Landing on the ground rather roughly, he groaned a little as he looked down at Milo. “Go! I’ll keep you safe!”

Milo looked like he wanted to protest, though saw the serious expression in the bleeding man’s eyes. He nodded his head and pushed himself up and made a break for it. Heading toward… Cavendish. Well, he should be safer with him anyway.

Pushing himself up, ignoring the pain in his forearm, he looked over and saw that the wolf was glaring at him. Most likely because Dakota had taken away his ‘meal’ for the night. Though its eyes almost seemed to shine at some kind of idea. _’Great, now I’m the meal.’_ he thought to himself. The wolf rushed forward, Dakota of course just barely dodged. No new injury at least.

Though the wolf was rather quick, quicker than it should be. Moves, graceful as they were, made Dakota fear for his safety but at least Milo and Cavendish were safe. Breathing deeply, his forehead drenched in sweat, he’s never ran this much before in his life. His heart was pounding so quickly in his chest, making him think that it would burst from his ribs at any moment. Clenching his hands into fists, the wolf lunched at him once again.

Dakota though, threw a hard punch.

It did nothing.

The wolf seemed to have smirked at him before running around the tracksuit wearing man, causing Dakota to try to relax his breathing. He couldn’t panic right now. Looking over, he saw just in time for the wolf to tackle him to the ground, biting him in his right shoulder, causing Dakota to cry out in pain. Thinking quickly, he threw punch, after punch, after punch. The wolf managed to get off of him, not before tearing more of his jacket off of his shoulder.

Pushing himself up, the brunette haired man gripped at his bleeding shoulder. “Fuck.” He mumbled from the pain, he still had to buy some time here… Heh, time, because he was a time traveler…

_’Not fun without Cavendish…’_ He thought to himself.

His gaze looked around, feeling like the world had just gone too quiet in that moment. The only sound he could hear was the sound of his heart beating, ringing within his ears. The feel of his pulse through his body as well as the pulsing pain in his right arm. _’Where the hell did that thing go?’_ thought Dakota, only to cry out in shock and pain as he felt something sharp clamping down on the left side of his stomach.

Crying out in pain, Dakota felt his world fill with red. His glasses were thrown off of his face causing his world to lose colour in that moment. Damn his eyes! Slamming his good elbow into the wolf’s snout, he felt the wolf release its hold upon him.

He had to admit, this fight was so one sided. He was bleeding pretty badly and felt like he would be close to blacking out right now. Damn it all, where was Milo with Cavendish?! Clutching at his side, feeling the blood oozing out of his side, even his legs started to wobble but knew that he had to keep going. Had to stay strong right now. Breathing deeply, he looked over just in time to see the wolf lunge at him once again.

Quickly, Dakota dodged, throwing a kick at him as he tried to get out of this one. There was no chance of him really escaping right now. This wolf was far quicker than he gave credit for. Looking around, it was making it hard for him to see anything. Damn it! “Fuck.” He mumbled, trying to find some kind of escape route but that was easier said than done.

Looking around, he could faintly make out shadows, though there was no colour for him and with it being dark that didn’t help either. Taking one last look around, he saw something reflecting some light. _’My glasses!’_ thought Dakota as he rushed forward, ignoring the pain in his side and arm. If he could get to those, he would be able to see and even tell things apart now! Just as he was about to grab a hold of them, something snapped on his right ankle.

Crying out from pain, Dakota found himself being whipped around like that of a rag doll. He would feel the ground slamming into him again, and again. Over and over, he felt his skin breaking, blood stained his skin, his clothes. Everything. It almost felt like this wolf was trying to rip him apart by this whipping action and it just hurt him to the point that he didn’t know where the pain started and ended. In fact, it almost made him want to be dead but knew that he couldn’t do such a thing. He had to live damn it!

He didn’t know where the cuts began or ended anymore. All he could feel was complete and utter pain as it coursed through him. Soon he found himself being thrown into the air, causing him to cry out in pain as he found himself hitting the ground. His body almost felt like it was broken. His non-bleeding arm was bent at an odd angel, as was his once good leg.

Dakota blinked slowly, pain wrecked his body, and he felt like he couldn’t breathe anymore. Tears pooled in his eyes as he felt like he had failed somehow. Failed at being an agent, failed at being there truly for Cavendish, or… or even… telling him…

Looking up, he saw the wolf slowly stalking toward him, his jaws were dripping with his saliva as it seemed to be smiling down at him. Dakota knew that this was it, he was going to die. Cavendish wasn’t going to be able to bring him back with time travel, he wouldn’t have been able to do much of anything it seemed. He almost gave a weak laugh but his body just hurt too much. It took away all of his breath for the most part.

It hurt just to breathe actually.

Tears pooled in his eyes as they rolled down his cheeks.

_’Balthazar, I’m so sorry… I failed you.’_ he thought to himself.

Though before the wolf could even snap his jaws upon his flesh once again, the wolf just… dissolved within moments. Dakota blinked his eyes slowly as he looked over and saw the blurred images of two people rushing toward him. His breath would hitch and feel raspy as he could hear the sound of footsteps rushing toward him.

“Dakota!” shouted Cavendish, rushing toward him and skidding on the ground. “Can you hear me? Where are your glasses?!” shouted the older man, looking around wildly for the specs that his partner never left their office without. “Murphy, call for 911 right away!” shouted Cavendish.

“Yes!” Milo called out as he reached for his phone, which was thankfully in one piece it seemed.

Dakota looked up, tears still streaming down his face. Making him think that it was either from the pain in his body or his heart at this point. Feeling like he failed all the more. He faintly looked up at his partner, watching as he was saying something, most likely trying to keep him from closing his eyes. Or to at least keep himself busy with shock.

Even Cavendish had fear in his eyes and that was what confused him on some odd level. Weakly, he reached over and grabbed a hold of his wrist, trying to squeeze it but the pain was too great for him in that moment. Wincing from the pain, his arm fell back at his side at an odd angel, a sure sign that it was indeed broken.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be fine Dakota! Everything will be alright, I promise! I know the medical professionals aren’t as well suited as the ones in our time but they’ll fix you right up! I promise!” Cavendish said with hope in his voice.

Dakota just blinked slowly, his eyes getting heavier and heavier. “Don’t fall asleep on me!” demanded his partner. “I swear if you fall asleep on me then… then… you aren’t allowed to pick any of our take out options again!” though it seemed as even that threat, wasn’t enough to keep his eyes open as his eyes kept fluttering on Dakota. He wanted to speak, wanted to say something to assure Cavendish that he wasn’t planning to die right now. That he was going to do all that he could in order to keep living.

He never wanted to leave his partner alone in this timeline. Though he had little to no strength left right now. Breathing deeply, his breath sounded raspy, struggling to catch breath as he once more tried to speak. Then, he was finally able to speak one word…

“Milo…?” He whispered weakly.

“Murphy is safe and sound. Do not worry, Murphy’s Law managed to take down those terrible creatures that had tried to harm him. The ray guns had shorted out unfortunately, but the creatures are at least gone now.” Cavendish spoke, hoping that would keep Dakota awake it seemed. Yet, the bleeding man couldn’t really speak more, his arms laid limp down at his sides. Blood just seeming to ooze, maybe even gush from his wounds. “Vinnie don’t you die on me!” Cavendish shouted at him.

Dakota though gave a weak smile, tried once more to speak though it seemed his words had indeed finally left him. Smile slowly fading, he started to feel a little cold though not overly so. It seemed that Cavendish was at least keeping him warm for the time being. That was enough to give him some kind of comfort right now during this. As he gazed up at his partner, it almost looked like he was dealing with tunnel vision right now. What was happening to him right now?

“Dakota?” called Cavendish.

His voice started to sound muffled to him right now, his partner was slowly seeming to fade from his vision. The light in his eyes even dulled a little as he slowly started to close his eyes. Feeling like he could use a nice nap right now. Feeling as if he deserved some kind of nap of some kind right about now, a simple nap couldn’t right…

_”Vinnie!”_


	2. Hospital Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakota gets to the hospital and is in the process of recovering. Though there was one surprise and a huge shock. Just not in that order.

Cavendish didn’t think that he could feel true terror till he saw Dakota on the ground. Unconscious of all things. Bleeding so badly that he wondered if he was already dead or still alive. He was trembling so badly from shock that he hadn’t noticed that Milo had come over to him to try to comfort the older man.

He hadn’t even noticed the tears rolling down his cheeks as he tried to wake up his partner. Screaming out his name, calling out to him in the hopes that it would wake him up. If it wasn’t for the fact that the wolf was already dead, he would have tried to kill it again for doing this to his partner.

When he saw the ambulance arrive though, Cavendish moved back as they rushed to Dakota and pulled him onto a stretcher. Milo tugged on Cavendish’s arm, causing him to look down. “Here.” Milo said as he handed him a handkerchief and gestured to his eyes. Cavendish accepted and wiped at his eyes, just figuring that he had something on his face. “Go with him Cavendish, I’ll walk home.” Milo said with a frown before he started to make his way home.

Cavendish though just nodded, honestly, he just wanted to stay with Dakota, to make sure that he was going to be okay. Taking a deep breath, he followed the workers, they would after all need someone that had been with Dakota since he did tend to leave his ID at home.

The trip to the hospital, was well, to say the least silent. Milo couldn’t go with Cavendish and Dakota thanks to Murphy’s Law and well, the older man didn’t want to risk what would happen to Dakota. He looked like he was through some kind of mob of some kind. Looking down at his partner, he saw that Dakota was hooked up to oxygen, they were trying to bandage him up. Even going as far as to asking Cavendish on what had happened.

What could he say?

Looking back down at his partner, he calmly said “He went to save the boy that was with us. We got separated, so I don’t know much more than that and neither does the boy. He went to get me while my… friend here tried fighting off the creature.”

The paramedic nodded his head as he looked over at the injuries. “Looks like he was through some kind of blender that refused to give up.” He whispered while trying to get to the rest of Dakota’s injuries. Cavendish though, he could only stare in shocked horror before calming his demeanor. The way Dakota looked, it made him think of those horror movies that his partner made him watch on their days off.

Cavendish even swore that he felt the blood draining from his face in that moment as well. How was it that his partner had been able to survive such an ordeal in the first place? Turning his gaze back to the unconscious man, watching as they tried to split his arm and leg, well the one was, while the other was trying to patch him up while listening to the monitor.

The beeps, always alerted the older man that his partner was still alive. “So, does he have any family? ID?” asked the other paramedic after she finished splinting his arm and leg.

“No.” He said quickly before coughing into his hand. “He has no family here, I’m his friend. We also work together so, I’m kind of all he has.” Which wasn’t a lie, with the two of them being time travelers from the future, Dakota had no family here, well maybe ancestors but that was about it since they wouldn’t know a thing about this to say the least.

“Alright, do you want to stay with-“

“Please, I’d want to make sure that he is alright.” Cavendish said a little too quickly only to cough once again in his hand. Hoping to calm the situation down so to speak. “I mean, yes that would be proper. I would prefer seeing first hand to make sure that he is okay.”

Turning his gaze back to Dakota, he saw that the man looked a little pale. Paler than he should ever dare being. It broke his heart to see this happening, made him fear that this was some kind of punishment for all the times that Dakota had changed the time stream, just to save him from dying over and over again.

“What is his name, we need to start working on the paper work as quickly as we can.”

Cavendish sighed softly. Knowing that this was going to come up, thankfully he had planned ahead for when this would happen since they had been all but let go by the bureau of time. So, he gave what information he could give.

“His name is Vincent Dakota. He’s about thirty years old-“ He went on with what information he could give. Even if Dakota was allergic to any kind of prescriptions, thankfully he wasn’t. At least nothing from this time, there were still many things that he was allergic to in the future.

Once that was done with, the heart monitor started to blip before flat line. His heart sank, eyes widening as he went to reach out to Dakota. To call out to him in order to try to… well he wasn’t sure what he was to do in all honesty. After that, everything was a blur as they brought him inside the hospital.

* * *

The shock had finally worn down after a few hours of admitting Dakota in the hospital. They had been able to get his heart to beat again. They managed to give him proper casts for his arm and leg, and bandaged up his arm, stomach, and his other leg as well as his shoulder. Though they had to pump pain killers and of course antibiotics to help stave off any kind of infection.

They said that it was a miracle that he was even alive to say the least. Either he was very strong to have tried to fight to stay alive. Or, it was by some kind of weird force of nature that was trying to keep Dakota alive.

Breathing softly, he sat on the chair as he looked over at Dakota as he slept. He couldn’t tell if he was in some kind of medical induced coma or if he was just sleeping off his pain for the time being. Dakota to say the least, looked a bit better compared to when he was first attacked. His skin had retained some colour, they had to give him a blood transfusion thanks to all the blood that had been lost to him. He had a couple bandages on his cheek from the scrapes, and for the most part he was relieved from his track suit and the white muscle shirt that he wore under it.

The only thing he still had on, from what he knew was just a pair of boxers, and that god awful gold chain around his neck.

Even his shades had been removed from his face and had been set aside. Cavendish had always been rather curious as to why Dakota wore those things, not sure if it was because he just preferred to wear them like that or if there was some other motive for such a thing. Letting out a soft sigh, Cavendish pulled up his satchel and dug around for a book.

He wouldn’t leave his partner alone like this.

Wanting to bring comfort to both himself as well as Dakota in some odd way. Turning to the olive skinned man, he wondered what was going on in his head. Was he even dreaming? Could people dream while in this odd coma state? Tilting his head a little, the older man sighed before wondering if he could get some kind of radio in the hopes of playing some of Dakota’s favorite music in the hopes of it bringing him out of this.

During the course of a few days, it was still rather uneventful. The kids would come to visit, though Murphy didn’t stay long thanks to his ‘family curse’ so to speak. But bless that child’s heart as he gave a radio to Cavendish for them to listen too.

It was hard to find a station that he thought Dakota would like. Though maybe that didn’t really matter as Dakota was someone who could play pretty much any instrument from his own experience and was good at it. So maybe, that just meant that he would listen to just about anything to say the least.

Finding a station that was suitable. (Such as no static or chance of losing signal any time soon) Cavendish managed to pick up his book and started to read. This was a book that he had wanted to read for a little while now, he was trying to kill time, and hoped that maybe there was something that he could learn about the paranormal world.

Tilting his head, Cavendish thought that maybe he could look into the beasts that had attacked. Dakota of course, claimed that those wolves were bigger than normal so that had him curious. Flipping through the pages, Cavendish tried to find something, anything that would give him a clue as to what those creatures were in the paranormal world.

To say the least, there were many creatures in here, though a few pages were missing. Why was that? Maybe he’ll have to ask for a new copy.

Sighing softly, he set the book back and grabbed something else for him to read. Though soon he looked over at Dakota and sighed. “Hurry up and wake up. I am actually starting to miss your pathetic jokes.” He grumbled before pulling out a book and leaned back. Reading a little aloud to himself hoping that would be enough to bring Dakota out of this coma.

He felt like it wasn’t enough for the time being.

Shaking his head, he went back to his book, wanting to pass some time before he would even attempt at the paperwork from the mission that they were on. It just would be hard to do with only one half of the work done since Dakota was the one that was injured. Cavendish couldn’t help but fear for his partner, thinking of all the things that he had done for him. Risking his career for him because something was out to kill Cavendish for some reason.

Then of course it was his fault that they lost their job as time travelers for the most part though at least they were getting some perks back.

Sadly still limited in what they could do for the time being.

Taking a deep breath, Cavendish tried to think on what he could do. There had to be something that he could do in order to get the paperwork filled but at the same time, he thought that it wouldn’t be right to try to force Dakota’s work to be done with him in such a state. If anything, he should get some time off afterwards though that would be a little difficult to get done.

Removing his hat, Cavendish set it aside as he rubbed at his forehead. How was it that this had even happened? He just still couldn’t get it through… no plans that came to mind, or at the very least an idea that would come to mind. The mission, Dakota being nearly torn to shreds… Murphy of all people having been there? It was strange since Murphy normally wasn’t out at night.

Sighing softly, he leaned back in his seat, feeling very exhausted. All of this mental stress wasn’t good for him. It would just exhaust him for when Dakota would even wake up. No, he would wake up, Dakota was strong after all in his own odd way. Though he just wasn’t sure when it would be that his partner would even wake up. It was going to be a long hospital stay for him.

Cavendish didn’t know how long he had been asleep for, all he knew was that he was just exhausted mentally. Perhaps even emotionally, as even though they had some friends here in the current time well, they were all they had. Both of them are from the future, and that was what allowed them to tolerate the situation but he couldn’t lie that it had brought the two closer since they had been banished to this time line.

Though at the same time, he felt like there was something more just under the surface.

He wasn’t sure what it was, though he hoped that it was something that he could figure out on his own. Letting out a soft sigh, he sank a little more on the chair. His shoes having been removed while he stayed in Dakota’s room. He should have asked for a bed or something to be at least a little more comfortable on.

Groaning, he opened his eyes a little and frowned a little as he felt his neck becoming stiff from the odd sleeping position that he found himself in. “What time is it?” He mumbled. Looking over at Dakota, he saw that his partner was still asleep. He had… half expected him to make a stupid joke on that.

_”We’d have all the time in the world Cavendish! Ya know, because we’re time travelers? Since, you know we can travel through time and stuff.”_

“I get it.” Cavendish whispered softly before shaking his head as he pushed himself up from the chair as he looked over at his sleeping partner. Wondering if he knew that Cavendish was even here. Looking out for him to make sure that nothing would happen to him. “The things you put me through, for that you won’t be getting any choices in where we eat.” He threatened, as if hoping that would be enough to wake up the olive skinned man.

Nothing.

Shaking his head, he started to make his way out of the room. Wanting to get something to nibble on, not eating much of anything since that morning, to be honest he hadn’t really had much of a desire to eat because of stress. It made him think that if he was gone too long that he would either miss Dakota waking up or…

“Don’t be ridiculous, Dakota is stubborn as they come and annoying as can be. He wouldn’t go down that easily, I’ve tried before.” Cavendish said with a sigh. Only to want to hit himself for that one, no he didn’t dislike his partner. He rather enjoyed his company, even though they argued here and there it was just their dynamic at this point. It was just how they well, got along perhaps. He just wished though that Dakota took things a little more seriously when it comes to their mission.

_’But it was because he actually took it seriously for a change that got him in this state.’_ Cavendish scolded himself. Dakota knew that something was off about that creature and its pack, he knew that there was something off about it more than Cavendish himself did. That was what upset him, because Cavendish knew little to nothing about the supernatural, he… he almost got his partner killed.

Punching the wall nearby, he let out a shaky, trembling breath he hadn’t known that he was holding. “Why Vinnie? Why did you have to go and get yourself nearly killed? I… I should have listened to you for a change.” Cavendish whispered, angry at himself for allowing his partner to be in this state in the first place. Because of this, he almost lost the one person that meant something to him in this time.

Rubbing at his face, he went to a vending machine and grabbed just something simple for himself to snack on till the cafeteria was open. Then of course something to wash it down. Maybe it would even be enough to wake him up from that coma. Nodding to himself, he grabbed what he could and made his way back to the room, looking at the name card that hung outside of the room.

“Dakota, Vincent.”

Even though he knew that this was where Dakota was, it was still so weird to see his name printed anywhere other than paperwork. Lowering his gaze, he let out a soft sigh before he made his way back to his seat and set the snacks aside and leaned back on his chair. His hand covering his eyes as he sank in his seat. It just felt rather out of place right now. Feeling as if everything that had happened, it was spiraling out of control nowadays.

Feeling as if there was always something that would get in their way.

Cavendish dying many times and Dakota saving him. The times he would argue with Dakota, the time that he had tried to do a mission himself when it came to the aliens that took Murphy and being captured and locked away. It took Dakota to be the one to break him out of that cube prison, they of course argued until they made up.

They looked out for each other, Dakota more often than him but… now he couldn’t help but blame himself for everything that had happened that day. Blaming himself for what Dakota had gone through, the pain, the suffering that he had gone through. It was his fault wasn’t it? His fault that his partner, was in this state in the first place?!

“I’m sorry…” Cavendish whispered softly.

_”Ugh…”_

Looking up, he saw that Dakota was… moving. Squirming on the bed, his teeth clench as if he was feeling the worse pain he ever thought to be possible. Most likely but, weren’t the pain killers helping him at all? Dakota wheezed through his clenched teeth as he panted, gasped, gritted his teeth, it almost looked like he was trying to roll out of bed but the bed frames prevented such a thing from happening.

“Dakota!” Cavendish cried out as he rushed over to his partner, thinking that maybe he was starting to come around. That he was starting to wake up finally. That maybe they could go on a vacation just until he had fully recovered as there was no way that he was in shape to be a field agent. “Are you awake?” He said, hopeful.

Dakota’s eyes were tightly shut, as if he was trying to fight off the worse nightmare thought to be possible. He would mumble things that made no sense to him, thinking that he should get a nurse, a doctor! Someone! Before he could even rush away from the bed, he felt something latched onto his wrist.

Turning his gaze, his bright eyes looked over at the half lidded eyes of Dakota. Dakota just stared at him, mumbling things that he couldn’t understand. Frowning, he moved himself back and leaned over Dakota, wondering what it was that he was trying to say. “Vinnie?” he said, thinking he would respond to his given name, hoping that would get him to wake up at least.

Dakota though didn’t respond, he just kept looking up at Cavendish mumbling things too softly for him to understand. “What? I can’t understand you.” Cavendish said, leaning in close as he could. Maybe Dakota was blaming him for what happened? That had to be the reason, what other reason was there? Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath as he whispered “I’m sorry, I know I didn’t do anything to help you.”

Soon, he found Dakota’s grip tightening, causing Cavendish to wince from the pain as he looked down and frowned. His partner’s grip was so tight that his knuckles had grown pale in comparison, causing Cavendish to wince a little more, felt like knives were digging into his skin. Turning his gaze over to his partner, he swore that he saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes peering up at him.

“Vinnie?” He whispered, unsure as to what was happening right now. Before he could voice anything more, Dakota’s grip loosened and fell back to his side, eyes closed as he went back into the realm of dreams. Or, well, whatever it was that he saw as he slept.

Breathing deeply, he backed up, unsure as to what was happening. Or what had just happened. He’s never known Dakota to have such a grip on well, anything before. (Well, maybe on food but that’s it) That had him a little baffled to say the least. His wrist though was hurting with each pulse that would go through felt like fire to him. Looking down, he saw that his wrist had some welts, as if Dakota’s nails had punctured the skin of his wrist. “What the?” he whispered softly, unsure to what the hell was happening.

Turning his gaze over back to his partner, all he could do was stare in astonishment. Unsure as to what was happening to his partner, but he hoped that there was nothing wrong with Dakota. The last thing he wanted, was to lose his friend to something that would be out of his hands. But at the same time, he wanted to know what was happening to his friend, thinking that there was something more to what had happened to him at that forest.

Gazing back down at his wrist, he knew that he should get this tended to before he went to sleep himself. Letting out a soft sigh, Cavendish slipped his shoes back on and started to make his way toward the nurses station for some bandages and maybe some disinfected spray if possible. He just hoped that Dakota never found out that he was the one that had done this to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> won't lie I have up to 5 chapters written right now lol.


	3. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakota finally wakes up from his 'coma' and Cavendish doesn't like how Dakota is joking about it, though seems Dakota isn't aware of it.

The sound of music started to lull him out of his sleep. To say the least, the music was rather soft and comforting. It brought him a bit of peace, making him think that maybe Cavendish was just playing some music while trying to do some paperwork. Hm, paperwork. Made him wonder how long he had been asleep for. They had paperwork to do from the mission right?

Wait, why did he feel off? Such as the odd cotton feeling in his brain. His limbs couldn’t move either now that he thought about it.

Groaning a little, Dakota tried to get himself to sit up though it seemed that something prevented him from doing so in the first place. God, what the hell happened? Why did he feel so numb right now? Opening his eyes, he saw that he was surrounded by white. _’Odd, the walls in the office isn’t white…’_ He thought to himself before he noticed something more.

Taking a look around, he saw that the room didn’t even seem normal either. Along with the sound of the music, were the constant sound of a beep hitting his ears. Odd, Cavendish didn’t have music like that, he knew that for a fact.

Soon, his gaze fell onto a grey chair with Cavendish sleeping on the chair. No colour to be seen, oh right… he didn’t have his glasses on him so, no colour for him to see right now. Letting out a soft sigh, he tried to sit up once again though he noticed that he was stuck so to speak. Looking down, he saw that he had his left leg was in a cast and elevated so that made it hard for him to move a little.

Even his left arm was in a cast though it just rested at his side. While his right arm was wrapped up in bandages as well as his shoulder and just rested against his stomach. What the hell happened? Everything was kind of fuzzy for him right now. Turning his gaze back to his sleeping partner, he tried to call out to him though his voice didn’t want to work. His voice was raspy, and rough from what he could guess felt like misuse. Which was odd for him since he never shut up. (Cavendish sometimes said he swore that Dakota even talked in his sleep)

Breathing softly, the young man wanted to do something, he had to do something to get Cavendish’s attention, and he wanted to know what was going on. How long had he been here? How long has Cavendish been here? What happened after they left the office? God, why did it feel like his mind was filled with fog now instead of cotton?

Looking back down at his one freeish arm, Dakota decided to try moving that arm. Thinking that maybe he would be able to get Cavendish’s attention. Taking a deep breath, the young man moved his arm, ignoring the feeling of pulling from his arm. What the hell was under the bandages?

Grabbing a hold of the metal bar at the side of the bed, he felt pain shooting through his arm as he pulled himself to sit up. Crying out in pain, oddly enough the only sound that he could make right now, though that seemed to have been enough to gain the sleeping man’s attention.

Finally.

“Dakota?!” said Cavendish, causing the wounded man to look over and sighed. Finally seeing that his partner was finally awake and maybe could get some answers. The older man rushed over to him as he asked “How long have you been awake? I’m sorry, I had hoped to have greeted you properly when you have awakened.”

He tried to speak, though his voice was still very sore and raspy. What the hell was going on here? Cavendish though seemed to have noticed that his partner couldn’t speak. Reaching over, he poured some water into a cup and helped Dakota drink. “Sorry, I should have given you water first since you’ve been asleep for a while.”

“What?” came a raspy reply.

“Be quiet and drink first, talk after.” Cavendish spoke first causing Dakota to nod a little. Finishing the cup of water, it had felt rather refreshing to be honest. He had never known that drinking water could feel so good. Maybe he should start getting himself a water bottle or something like Cavendish had been nagging him to do for a while now.

After finishing off the pitcher of water, Dakota felt a little better, more so when Cavendish raised the head of the bed a little so he could be sitting up. Turning his gaze over to the other man, Dakota asked “How long have I been out Cavendish?”

“A week.”

“…” What did he say? Was he seriously saying that he has been out for an entire week? That couldn’t be right, there was no way that he could have slept that long. That just didn’t make sense to him. How could he have been asleep for an entire week?! That just couldn’t be possible for him! Shaking his head, Dakota felt panic sweeping up through him, what about Cavendish?! Had he gotten hurt at all? Obviously he was still alive but there was a good chance that another Dakota had came to save him. No, if that was the case, then he himself would have been sent to the island. So that wasn’t it right? So it wasn’t that no. But was he injured at all?

“Dakota calm down! You’re panicking!” Shouted Cavendish as he placed his hands on the man’s shoulders, hoping that would calm him down.

Instead, it made him cry out from the pain.

“Ah! I’m so sorry!” Cavendish said before pushing himself to sit back down on his chair. “Just… just take deep breaths Dakota. Want some food?” It seemed that Cavendish had started to take on rambling of some kind. Though he took his advice for the time being, knowing that he would have to calm down, if he was going to get some kind of answers about what had happened.

Taking a few more deep breaths, Dakota looked back up at Cavendish. Noticing that he was hunched forward, elbows resting on his knees as his hands were folded, resting just under his nose. His glasses had a bit of a glare hiding his eyes from the wounded man. Though it made him think to those shows where the guy is about to give some kind of grave news.

“Just give it to me straight doc, how long do I have?” Dakota said, wanting to lighten up the mood right now. Though he just hoped that it would work for the most part.

Though Cavendish didn’t even go for the joke. He just let out a soft sigh. “What do you remember?” asked the older man.

Dakota blinked a little at that one. Wishing that he could rub at his head, the young man tried to think back to what had happened. Looking down at his body, he saw that he was in some kind of fight to say the least. “I remember leaving the office…” He began, trying to fight through the fog that was clouding up his mind right now. God he wished that he could rub at his forehead right now.

“Must be the pain killers blocking your memory.” Cavendish whispered softly, causing Dakota to look over at him with a frown on his face. What was that supposed to mean? “Keep going.” He whispered.

“After that, I remember we got to the forest, near a construction site I think. We were… we were…” Dakota trailed off, the fog was starting to lift a little. “We were fighting wolves. We went into a hole and started shooting at them… then Milo showed up and he was chased.” Murphy’s Law, sometimes Dakota swore that it had it out for Milo’s family but, it seemed that he had no issue with it either way. After all, he was still a good kid.

“Murphy filled me in on what happened after he left.” Cavendish said softly as he lifted his gaze a little. The glare from his glasses gone and a pained filled expression remained. It tore at Dakota’s heart. “He came to me, telling me that you were hurt, having been scratched from jumping in to knock Murphy out of harm’s way. It took a while for me to remove the wolves but… what I saw when we finally got to you Vinnie…”

Dakota frowned a little, Cavendish almost never calls him by his first name. It had him worried about what was going on in his head. “You looked like you were struggling to live. I thought… I had thought that you were about to die.” He took a deep shaky breath. “I killed the wolf and rushed to you. You had a broken arm and leg, you had a deep scratch on your forearm, then deep bites on your shoulder, side and ankle.”

Looking down at his bandaged arm and leg, Dakota couldn’t help but think that did seem right to him. Though what Cavendish whispered next sent chills down his spine. “You also died for a moment.”

Looking over at him with wide eyes, Dakota wasn’t sure if he heard right. What? What was he talking about?! “While in the ambulance, before we arrived your heart had stopped beating for a little bit. Maybe five minutes, I’m not sure. I thought you couldn’t be saved and… I was happy to be wrong. They got you back and set your arm and leg so they could place them in a cast.”

Then Dakota started to remember… the wolf, the pain, the blood… “I remember.” Dakota whispered. Cavendish looked at him, not saying anything. It was his way of telling the wounded man to continue. “I told Milo to run off, he ran toward you.” He whispered before feeling his body tremble. Was that shock? Sure as hell felt like shock right now. “I kept punching the wolf, thinking that if I could punch it, it wouldn’t stand a chance but, no matter what I did, it wouldn’t work.”

“Punches did nothing?”

“No, I think it was playing with me. Biting me just to get a taste of my blood, whipping me around like a toy… I almost thought it’d rip my leg off.” Dakota admitted before he let out a soft yet trembling sigh. Feeling his body shaking even more than he thought to be possible for him. It was so surreal for him to know that he had been that close to death and yet had managed to survive. “I knew though that I had to keep fighting though, to make sure that Milo was safe, and to make sure that it wouldn’t go after you too.”

“Are you stupid Dakota?!” shouted Cavendish, causing the wounded man to look over at the older man. “You could have died! You would have died if I hadn’t arrived when I did to get Murphy to call for help! You almost _did die_ and I wouldn’t have been able to do anything!”

Dakota looked at Cavendish, seeing how he was shaking and trembling himself. Trying to keep his own feelings in check it seemed, not wanting to make Dakota worse than he already was. So, he did what he was best at.

Joking around.

“Yeah but don’t worry Cavendish! I’m alive, I’m still around and kicking and to give you jokes all day and night! You don’t have to worry alright? I’m here.” He said with a big grin on his face, ignoring his own trembling knowing that this was a serious matter of course, but knew that he had to lighten up the mood somehow. That he had to do this not just for his sake, but for Cavendish.

Cavendish, trembled a little more. As if he didn’t like what he heard from Dakota. That Dakota hadn’t taken this any more seriously like he should have right now. It made him angry, made him want to yell or shout or well, anything really. That he should have done something but nothing that he could say that would make it any better for him. Rubbing at his face, Cavendish knew that it didn’t matter what he said. That it wouldn’t matter to him but he still had to ensure something.

Taking a deep breath, the older man calmly said “We have some time off from work so you can recover and regain your strength. I should go get the doctors so they know you’re awake. Maybe even take off that oxygen.” Wait he was wearing oxygen? Looking down, he squinted his eyes a little, he couldn’t even tell, and he could barely see it. “Oh, one other thing.” Cavendish said as he reached into his pocket and held out Dakota’s glasses. “I had Milo go back to pick up your glasses and bring them here. Or at least, I had him leave them at the front desk.”

Dakota nodded his head a little. Feeling a little more comfort knowing that he didn’t have to replace his glasses. Though if… if he’s been asleep for that long then he’d need a little help from the doctors about something later. Turning his gaze back to Cavendish, he saw that he had already walked out of the door. So many things had to have happened since then, since he had been asleep. Though it had him rather puzzled as to if Cavendish had gotten hurt. If he was okay, if there was any wolf bites on him.

_’Did he wait here for me to wake up the whole time?’_ Dakota thought, his heart skipped a beat at the thought of such a thought. It made him hopeful that Cavendish would have waited for him the whole time that he was asleep. Made him happy to know that, should that be the case then… did that mean Cavendish still saw him as just a coworker? Friend? Or more? He wasn’t sure but honestly, he hoped it was the latter.

The doctors didn’t take long to come into his room. Checking him over and started to examine him. Wanting to make sure that he was healing alright, even went to change his bandages. Though when they saw that the injuries had started to look rather old, rather than fresh they were a little baffled but wrote it off that the injury wasn’t as bad as they originally recalled.

It had been a little hectic that day anyway.

Dakota could only stare in shocked awe as he looked at his forearm. The one that had been badly scratched. There wasn’t anything left of it to be honest. “You must have mostly been covered in blood Mr. Dakota, it’s rather amazing. You must be one of those people who heal rather quickly.” He chuckled a little before taking care of the bandages on his ankle, side and shoulder. But that made no sense to Dakota as he knew that he had felt pain from the moment he woke up and from when Cavendish touched his shoulder.

There were scars left from the bites, so that had confused him. Scars from those but not from the scratch? Rubbing at his forehead, Dakota whispered “Am I allowed to leave?” He just wanted to go home and get himself cleaned up. He could smell how badly he smelled and just felt the need to be cleaned right now.

Looking around, he saw that Cavendish hadn’t been in the room at all during the doctor’s time removing his bandages and stitches. Odd. Looking over, he saw that the doctor was going over a list. “Well, since you have been healing quickly, we’re going to check on your arm and leg. If that’s healed enough you’ll be able to go home.”

Dakota could only nod at that one. He knew that it made sense, since after all he needed help to get home. It didn’t take long for the doctors to get a good look at his arm and leg, the cast though stank when they took it off. It smelled like sweat and dried up skin to him. Or at least the latter was something he figured since his skin did still feel pretty dry after it was removed.

“Well, it seems that your bones had healed pretty well as well. Odd, bones normally take a long time to heal.” He frowned a little at that one though gave a small shrug. “Anyway, you should be good to go home.” He chuckled, causing Dakota to nod his head slowly. Okay, now he just needed a way to get home. And some clean clothes as well.

“Here.” Came a familiar voice, causing Dakota to look over and blink at him in shock. “I left to get you some clean clothes. Since your suit was ruined, I just grabbed something a little more… worthy of the weather.” Dakota just blinked a little more before nodding dumbly. Accepting the bag, he made his way to the bathroom and went through the bag.

It seemed his partner had just gone to a store instead of heading back to their office. How far was the hospital in the first place?

Shaking his head, he saw a few things in the bag that actually did come from the office. So, what was going on then? “Cavendish did you just not like my outfit?” called out Dakota.

“It’s hot outside, a track suit isn’t suitable for that kind of weather.”

“Then what about you?”

“I am at least cool in this suit as its still light-“

“You didn’t want to change did you?”

“… I don’t have to answer.”

Dakota rolled his eyes only to chuckle before making his way to the bathroom, then started to go through the bag once again, at least after he shut the door and locked it behind him. Pulling out a white under shirt like what he usually wears. Then a thin yellow, red short sleeved jacket. Tilting his head a little, Dakota could at least be thankful that he saw some stuff that he would be willing to wear. Slipping them on, Dakota pulled out a little case from the bag and sighed softly.

This was one thing that he hated about himself, it was something that used to get him teased when he was little. People would call him freaky, a freak or something. It doesn’t seem to happen here though, then again he always made sure to hide it from people. Cavendish of course, didn’t know what these were for, or at least not what they were truly for.

Opening up the case, he looked over at his reflection before reaching up, seeming that he was going to poke his eye but really he pulled out a contact lens from his left eye. Blinking a couple times, he looked back down at the case and set the contact there. As well as the cleaner before humming to himself and grabbing the other lens and slipped it over his eye.

Blinking a couple times, making sure that it would stay in place, Dakota smiled before walking out of the bathroom only to see Cavendish holding out his hand once again, his hand had Dakota’s glasses in his open palm.

It was nice to see his glasses, though it was hard for him to see without them. “Thanks.” He said with a big grin on his face as he grabbed the glasses and slid them on his face. Then colour blasted his eyes and he let out a soft sigh of relief. It was that he was able to see colour again. It was terrible not to see colour, and it made him feel better to know that he could keep staring at his one favorite thing.

“Ready to leave? We have discharge papers to do.” Cavendish calmly said.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Dakota said with a grin on his face before walking out of the room, kinda hoping that he could stare at his partner’s eyes a little longer but, well that wasn’t going to happen it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, I figured that Dakota making a joke about his situation, but can you guess what Dakota is hiding from Cavendish?


	4. Sick?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cavendish tries to get Dakota to rest, but seems to be doing it a little coldly to Dakota. So, Dakota leaves to get away from the issue and ends up coming back later on not in the same shape he was when he left.

Since coming home, Dakota has started to notice something rather odd for him lately. Or at least since he woke up this morning. Such as this morning. Moment he opened his eyes, the light coming in from the window was rather bright and it nearly blinded him. The result was a powerful headache that made him want to whine and groan from the pain and discomfort.

Next, was his sense of smell. He could easily smell the tea that Cavendish was preparing for himself like he always does in the morning. Though he had to admit it was a nicer scent, and it made him feel at least a little happy at the calming scent. Plus, it just made him think of Cavendish a little, not sure why that is though he just figured maybe that was stress.

Then of course he could hear things that he didn’t think that he could hear right now. It felt like he could hear the neighbors more than usual. That was rather odd, though he was just going to chalk it up to stress.

Shaking his head, he reached over and grabbed his shades from the table beside him and the moment he put them on, his world exploded in colour once again. _’Being colour blind is stupid…’_ Dakota thought to himself with a soft sigh before making his way out of the bedroom and made his way to the kitchen and saw Cavendish, already dressed for the day.

Blinking slowly, the still exhausted young man walked over to Cavendish and went to make himself a nice hot cup of coffee. “Here.” Cavendish said, causing Dakota to look over as he saw that he had already had a cup of coffee made for him. “You normally wake up at this time of day on your days off so I had the pot set up fifteen minutes before you would wake up so it would be hot for when you woke up.”

Dakota though just grinned all the more before accepting the coffee and drank at it with a soft content escaping him. As he sipped away at his coffee, Dakota watched as his partner worked away at the stove as he was working on bacon, eggs and sausage. Interesting. “Decided to cook today?” asked Dakota.

“Mhm.” Was Cavendish’s reply, causing the brown haired man to frown a little in concern. He couldn’t help but stare at his partner in concern. There had to be something wrong with Cavendish right now though he couldn’t be sure as to what it was since, well, Cavendish would tend to hide some things from him though at the same time he couldn’t help but still be curious as to what is wrong.

Maybe it was best to just sit aside and just relax for now. Since their boss had given them the month off, with pay mind you, for Dakota to fully recover though really? He felt like he was like a million bucks.

Taking a seat, Dakota sipped once more out of his coffee as he just watched Cavendish working away at the stove. To be honest though, he kinda hoped that it would be done soon, he was starving. The thought of digging into that food made Dakota lick at his lips a little at the taste of his partner’s food. He was a fantastic cook when he would cook at least.

It didn’t take long for Cavendish to finish cooking as he soon started to bring two plates over to the table. “Here you go.” He said softly before taking a seat for himself. Dakota grinned at the spread of food, he swore that his stomach was starting to eat itself. Licking his lips once again, Dakota happily started to eat, god it tasted so much better than he thought to be possible. It almost felt like his taste buds had gone onto some kind of overdrive or something.

Once he finished, Dakota couldn’t help but frown a little as he looked down at the now empty plate. Weird, he’s normally never this hungry and that had him a little baffled and confused. That was rather odd either way, looking over at Cavendish, he saw that his partner was just eating slowly while he was reading the newspaper. It had him rather puzzled how he could eat yet he was thin as a rail.

“So, what’s the plan for today?” asked Dakota.

“Not sure, right now you should be resting to regain your strength. You did, after all just get out of the hospital yesterday.” Cavendish calmly replied, not looking away from his newspaper. Only just idly eating at his breakfast, damn it, it made him even hungrier. What was wrong with him? Maybe he needed to go out or something, maybe even go and get something else to eat or maybe they have some snacks around the apartment so he could just have something in his stomach just to help him get through today.

Taking in a deep breath, Dakota was about to say something only to blink as he smelled something… well… fantastic. _’Huh?’_ Sniffing at the air, Dakota couldn’t help but be rather curious as to what that scent was. It smelled fantastic, and he wanted to learn what this scent was coming from. Turning his gaze over to his partner, he asked “Hey, Cavendish, what kind of tea are you drinking right now?”

“Green, why?”

“No reason.” He lied, that wasn’t the scent that he was smelling right now, and it was the scent of blackberry. Now, he won’t lie blackberry was one of his favorite scents. But, it was strange to be smelling it now that he had calmed his mind and relaxed enough to notice things a little better. Though at the same time, he couldn’t help but be a little curious as to why he was smelling blackberries of all things.

_’Is it Cavendish? Why would he smell like blackberries? It just seems weird, he doesn’t have blackberry scented anything…’_ thought Dakota with a frown on his face. Blushing softly, he felt like there was something wrong with this, something that he shouldn’t be noticing about his partner but damn it all this was rather odd.

_’Though would it hurt to ask him if he’s gotten a new body wash or something?’_ Dakota thought to himself, feeling the sweat collecting on his forehead. “So, did you change your body wash or something?”

“What makes you say that?” replied Cavendish, looking over at Dakota with a brow raised.

“I dunno, I just smell something different lately.” Dakota calmly replied, a big grin on his face as he chuckled. Hoping that his lighthearted attitude would be enough to not suspect anything wrong with him.

It seemed to work as his partner went back to his paper, taking another bite of his eggs. “I haven’t changed anything lately Dakota. You must just be smelling something due to shock. You were in really rough shape.” Can shock really do that? Is it even possible for shock to cause your senses to go wild like that? Rubbing at his face, he felt like he was being a little overwhelmed right now but then again, he had almost died so, maybe that was the cause of such an event?

Taking a deep breath, he looked down, unsure as to what was going on with him. Could it truly be shock? Was shock something that powerful to allow him to be having these problems? Could they have an effect on his eyes, hearing and sense of smell? No, there had to be something else that was wrong with him. There had to be something more to it that was going on.

Rubbing at his temples, Dakota tried to think things clearly. Maybe he was missing something important here? There had to be some kind of reason for it though, he wasn’t sure if that would be the case. Maybe Cavendish was right, maybe he was just in shock after everything and his body, sure that had healed okay after his week-long coma but, maybe his mind hadn’t healed properly?

“You alright?” asked Cavendish.

“Yeah… I’m alright, I’m just… I dunno.” He answered with a sigh. Maybe he needs to go out for a walk or something. That should help him right? After all, what could go wrong on a walk right? “I’m gonna go for a walk.”

“You should be resting Dakota.” Cavendish calmly pointed out.

“I’ll be fine. I can walk Balthazar.” Dakota mumbled before pushing himself up from his chair as he went toward the front door.

“Dakota stop it! You should be resting right now!” Cavendish shouted as he rose from his seat.

Dakota turned his head a little, staring at Cavendish from the corner of his eye. A small snarl escaped him as he said “Now you seem to care.” He had a little bit of bite to his words, he was shocked at that. Shaking his head, he whispered “I just need some air. Sorry.” He said before closing the door, just wanting to get away, no, he needed to get away.

* * *

Dakota walked through the streets. Thankful that he hadn’t bothered to change into his pajamas last night before he went to bed. He had been so exhausted last night even though he had slept for an entire week. He just needed sometime to calm down and relax and he couldn’t get that from the apartment. He had actually started to feel suffocated in there for some reason.

Or maybe it was because he wanted to get out from that alluring scent of blackberries?

He would like to think it was the apartment itself and not the blackberries.

Looking around, he saw that everyone was out and about. Enjoying their lives as if nothing had ever happened to them. That there hadn’t been a bunch of wolves in the forest that no one had almost died from the attack. No one knew the truth but him and Cavendish, well Milo as well but he only knew about the attacks. Not about him almost dying in the process from the attacks. Rubbing at his forearm, he couldn’t help but be worried about the kid.

Milo had never seen anything so gruesome, he was sure of that. Sure, he had most likely seen some things, some hardships and had even gotten hurt because of Murphy’s Law, but he’s never seen someone die in front of him in such a bloody way. That much was for sure, he wanted to go check on the kid but felt like he had to wait a little longer till he was sure that he could handle guests.

It felt like it was a burden for him just to be walking around right now.

Rubbing at his face, he took a deep shaky breath, trying to think on what he was to do. Maybe he needed to eat? That would help most likely.

Breathing softly, he sniffed at the air, his mouth watering at the scent of freshly cooked food. Licking his lips, he followed the scent and couldn’t help but find himself at a burrito place. Well, not just any burrito place, but the someplace that he and Cavendish had gone to when they first met. Blinking in shocked confusion, he figured that maybe it was because it was familiar to him right now.

Shrugging, he made his way over toward it and ordered a couple for himself. He was still so hungry.

He ate in silence, just trying to get himself to clear his thoughts and just focus on his meal. Damn, this tasted better than the last time that he was here. It had felt like it was so long ago now. It was baffling that he was so far from this place, at least by the flow of time he was and yet here he is, back again to having more of this stuff. He couldn’t help but grin at the memory.

It was because of this place that he met Cavendish in the first place.

Cavendish…

Letting out a soft sigh, he couldn’t help but think back to when he left the hospital to before he came here. Since before he left the hospital, Cavendish had started to act like he didn’t care. As if him being in the hospital was normal or that him getting hurt meant nothing. It was confusing, the older man (okay not much older than him but either way) had acted as if now that he was out of the hospital that there was no reason to be worried or that he never worried?

Why did it anger him that he didn’t care in the first place?

Sighing softly, Dakota knew that this was going to be a long month that was for sure though he just couldn’t help but feel like there was something wrong with him. Or at least, something more wrong with him. It just seemed rather odd that he was acting like this in the first place. He had noticed the way he had growled at Cavendish before he left and that baffled and kind of frightened him a little. What was that about anyway?

“Dakota?” called out a voice, causing the young man to look over his shoulder. There was Milo, a grin on his face as he made his way over toward him. “Oh you’re out of the hospital! You’re okay!” Milo said, his smile getting bigger seeing his friend out and about.

“Hey kid, yeah I got out yesterday.”

“You seem okay, how are you not in bandages or at least a cast?” That was a good question, a question that he had no true answer too in all honesty.

“I guess I just heal quick kid.” Dakota said before finishing off his first burrito. “By the way, I want to say sorry for what you say that day. I bet it wasn’t easy seeing someone… well… like that.” Dakota felt bad, he knew that he had to make it up to Milo somehow, that he had to do something for the kid before anything else. Such as if Murphy’s Law kicks in around them at the moment.

Milo looked away and kicked at the ground a little. His usual smile had faded in that moment, biting his lip before he said “It’s okay.”

“No Milo, it wasn’t okay. You shouldn’t have had to see something so gruesome at your age. But, I’m happy that you called for help when you did. I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you.” Dakota calmly said before taking a bite out of his second burrito. Milo looked up at him in confusion. Well, he may as well say something, even if it was just to put his mind at ease even if it’s a little bit.

“How so?” asked Milo.

Dakota chuckled a little before rubbing the back of his neck. “Well, you see I was in such rough shape that I would have died if I hadn’t gotten there in time.” He then gave Milo a grateful smile. “So, thanks to you, I was able to get help in time. You saved me kid.”

“So did Cavendish.”

Looking away, he mumbled “Yeah… he did.”

“What’s wrong?” asked Milo.

“It’s nothing kid. You should head home or go see your friends.”

“No, talk to me Dakota, I’m sure I can help.”

Dakota looked at Milo for a moment. Should he even tell him about his problems in the first place? Sure, he knew that Milo saw him as a friend, it was still weird to have a kid as a good friend but who was he to judge? After all, not like he had that many friends in the first place. “I just think that Cavendish doesn’t really care much. Sure we look out for each other but… since I got released he’s just been I dunno.”

Milo bit his lower lip again. It made Dakota look over at him in concern, unsure as to why he was looking at him like that. As if he was nervous about telling him anything. “Well, I think he’s just in shock as well.” Milo calmly answered.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, after you stopped responding to him he was panicking. Calling your name, shaking you without making your injuries worse than they were. Not to mention he was crying as he did so.” Milo answered while he looked away.

What?

Cavendish… was _crying?!_

That makes no sense, Cavendish never cries. Okay he was a tad teary at the island of his other selves but that was just a single tear. To actually cry? That was something that he hadn’t thought to be possible of the man to do. But to actually hear it happening. It made him wonder if maybe, Cavendish knew that since Dakota was okay now, that he had no huge reason to worry, but was still just simply worried about over doing it maybe? He couldn’t be sure but it still didn’t make it hurt any less that his worry seemed hallow or something along those lines.

“You gonna be okay Dakota?”

“Yeah, just a bit to take in kid. Thanks, I think I needed to hear that.” Dakota said with a smile before getting up on his feet and finished off his burritos and chuckled a little. “Come on, I think we should get some candy bars. One for you because you were brave back then, and one for me because I’m in the mood for something sweet.”

“Thanks!” Milo said with a smile as they both started to walk away.

“Ya know, it’s weird that Murphy’s Law didn’t kick in that whole-“

The burrito stand fell apart.

“Time…”

“That took a while…”

“What can ya do right?” Dakota said with a chuckle before he started to make his way toward the nearest shop to get some damn candy.

* * *

Cavendish rubbed at his face. He knew that he shouldn’t be upset with Dakota. He had just gotten out of the hospital yesterday, and what does he do? He acts like he doesn’t really care but honestly? He’s emotionally exhausted from everything and just baffled. How did Dakota heal so quickly in the first place? How the hell was he able to get his stitches removed already? Okay yeah that was one thing, some people can heal wounds such as that easily but, was it possible for a week?

Then of course there is a matter of his broken bones. There is no way that it was possible to heal a broken limb in a week. That was impossible and yet the doctors just shrugged it off as if it was nothing or an average thing to happen. That makes no sense to him, though he just hoped that maybe he was just over thinking it.

Dakota was acting rather odd this morning though when he woke up. The smell comment though was what baffled him. There was nothing blackberry in the apartment, yet that was what Dakota could smell. So what did that mean? It just didn’t make sense to him, was there something that he was missing? Maybe he should look up on those wolves in the archive or something to get an idea as to what it could be. Or maybe even keep track of anything else amiss when it comes to Dakota.

It was odd, but he hoped that he would be able to figure out what is going on with Dakota.

Soon, the door burst open, causing Cavendish to jump off of his seat as he looked at the door with wide eyes. There in the doorway, was Dakota, leaning heavily on Milo. To say the least, Dakota looked like shit. “Dakota?!” He shouted in shock as he rushed forward to help Milo bring his partner inside the apartment. “What happened?!”

“I don’t know, I met him at the burrito place and after a chat we went to get something to treat ourselves and then afterwards Dakota said that he didn’t feel good.” Milo said, panic was in his voice.

Cavendish looked down at his partner. Seeing that his skin was rather pale, he looked sweaty and he was trembling like crazy. “Let’s get him to his bed, help me please Murphy.” He ordered before helping Dakota to his bed. Thankful that Dakota didn’t wear a jacket, he just helped him slip in bed and grabbed a thin sheet to cover him with. “What did he eat?” asked Cavendish.

“A few things. Some skittles, gummies, chocolate…” Milo answered with a frown on his face.

Could be anything or even could have been the burrito for all he knew. Looking down at Dakota, he reached forward and felt his forehead. “He’s burning up. Murphy do you have an ice pack?”

“Yeah here.” Milo said as he reached into his backpack and pulled out one of those ice packs that you just have to crack and put on you. Cavendish acted quickly of course and placed it on Dakota’s forehead. The young man moans softly, almost seeming like he was trying to lean into Cavendish’s touch though his eyes remained shut during this whole thing.

It was strange to see him like this, he was looking like he had some kind of food poisoning or something though couldn’t be sure. Hm, if it was food poisoning maybe it was better to have him on his side in case? “Got a headband or something?”

“Sure do!” He said before pulling out a cloth and handed it to the older man. Cavendish carefully tied the ice pack to his partner’s forehead and carefully rolled him to his side. Hoping that would be enough to ensure that he wouldn’t get worse than he already was. How was it that he was fine leaving the apartment yet he comes back sicker than a dog right now? Shaking his head, he turned to Milo as he ruffled his hair a little, in the hopes of comforting him.

“Head home Murphy, he is in good hands. I’m not gonna leave him right now alright?”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, but, think you can leave some spare ice packs if you got them? I think Dakota would very much appreciate them.”

Milo nodded his head before pulling out maybe five ice packs. Must be because of the times he himself or others can get hurt because of Murphy’s Law. It was a good thing that the kid came prepared for anything and pretty much everything that would happen. Once he had the ice packs, he set them on a table next to Dakota’s bed and looked down at him. “If you want, I’ll message you when he’s better again okay?”

“Thanks.”

“No, thank you for bringing him home.”

“No problem Cavendish.” Milo said before he started to head out the door, only to stop before looking back. “I think, you should show him that you do care a little more often. He was… pretty upset when we talked…” Cavendish sighed softly, having a feeling that was going to be the case about it. All he could do was nod to the child before making a gesture with his hand for him to head out. A small smile gracing his lips to show that he heard him and that Milo shouldn’t worry about anything more than he already does.

After that, Milo left though, a bookshelf had fallen in the process.

Turning his gaze back to Dakota, he couldn’t help but frown at him. “Was it an allergy that he isn’t aware of?” He asked himself, not sure what it could have been. Though he knew that he was going to have a long night ahead of him. But at the same time he knew that he would have to leave sometime to get a few things that he would need if he was going to look after Dakota should this, happen again.

“Hm…” He hummed softly before walking to his side of the room and picked up his teddy bear Denis. “It isn’t me but, close enough I guess.” He mumbled before making his way toward his partner once again and carefully set the bear next to Dakota. The moment the bear was within his reach, Dakota slowly reached out and wrapped his arms around the stuffed animal. He couldn’t help but smile a little at the sight.

“You have a good rest Vinnie, I’ll check up on you in a little bit.” Cavendish whispered softly before leaving the room to go get a book so he could sit up on Dakota’s bed to read so he could keep him company. After all, if he was going to sit with Dakota while the other man slept, he may as well keep himself entertained in the process. How long could it take for him to wake up from… whatever this was in the first place?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, I figured that Cavendish would be worried but tried to hide it thinking that maybe if he showed 'tough love' so to speak that Dakota would listen but really? it just pissed him off, why that is you'll get an idea as to what it is, maybe. Plus, I thought it was cute that Dakota snuggled up against the teddy bear that Cavendish has


	5. Danger Senses?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakota has taken up a new hobby with all of this energy that he now seems to possess. Yet that wasn't the only thing that he seems to have gotten as now he is able to sense, and react to dangerous situations.

Dakota felt… warm to say the least. Even at peace, which seemed to confuse him. Then of course that wasn’t the only thing that had started to confuse him. For he swore that he felt himself snuggling against something nice, soft, and rather plush.

Frowning a little, he slowly started to open his eyes, vision is still a little blurred though he noticed that he could still see colour. Were his glasses still on him? Blinking slowly, he looked at his arms and saw that he was… snuggling Cavendish’s teddy bear?

“Huh?” He mumbled before sitting up, rubbing at his head as he tried to rub away at the dizziness that had hit him. Thankfully it wasn’t long before it had gone away. Staring down at the bear in his hand, Dakota couldn’t help but feel a little well, confused perhaps. Why was he holding Cavendish’s teddy bear? He never lets anyone use that bear, he barely liked having Dakota even holding the thing unless being asked to get it for him for one reason or another.

Blinking his eyes once again, he looked around the room, wondering where the man in question was in the first place. Rubbing at the back of his head, only to feel something tucked in his hair. Was that a knot? Pulling at the end of the knot, he felt something falling off of his forehead and frowned. “An icepack?” He mumbled before lifting it from his lap and set it over on the nightstand.

He had to remember what happened that could have caused this in the first place. Dakota was tucked in bed, an icepack on his forehead and… Cavendish’s teddy bear. Rubbing at his forehead, trying to think on what had happened. Let’s see, he finished having burritos, went to get some candy with Milo and after snacking on that he started to feel sick and had thrown up before falling over.

After that everything was a blur for him. Odd.

Milo must have brought him back home so he could sleep it off but just how long had he been asleep for in the long run? Checking his pockets, noticing that he had still been wearing the same clothes he wore, figured that he had to have still had his cell in his pocket or something along those lines. Hitting the button, the screen light up and he saw that…

It was early morning… he slept throughout the entire day yesterday?! The fuck did he eat to have caused that to have happened to him in the first place?! Shaking his head, the young man set his phone to the side and pushed himself up from his bed and sighed. He needed to do something. Now that he was awake, he had so much energy and wasn’t sure what he could do.

“Maybe I could go for a run…” He said to himself before turning around to set the bear back on the bed, only to blink in shock at what he saw.

There, sitting up on the bed was Cavendish. Eyes closed, book resting on his lap as he leaned himself against the headboard. The slow rise and fall of his chest told Dakota that he was still sound asleep, not having noticed that Dakota had gotten out of bed.

“Did… did he stay the whole time?” asked Dakota, unsure if he would even get an answer, though he had a feeling that he wouldn’t get an answer for that.

Reaching over, Dakota carefully grabbed the book from Cavendish’s hand and grabbed the bookmark that was resting behind the cover of the book, setting it where he had left off. Carefully, he set the book aside on the nightstand before reaching over once again, this time carefully lifting Cavendish into his arms and moved him over to his own bed. Though, he kinda wished that he had thought this part through because now he had no idea how to move the sheets over.

Frowning, he looked back on his own bed and saw that he only had a thin sheet there, that wasn’t there before so maybe he could use that, since it wasn’t really cold in here.

Carefully, he set the sleeping man on his bed, making sure to rest his head against the pillow and went to get the thin sheet and draped it over the exhausted man’s body. Cavendish didn’t move, or even show a sign that he felt like he was being moved or that he would wake up any given time. Chuckling, he heard Cavendish let out a big sigh before he rolled over. A small crack could be heard from the motion, must have been stiff from sleeping the way he had.

Looking over, he looked at the teddy bear and had a small smile before he grabbed a hold over it and handed it to his partner. The older man sighed softly as he wrapped his arms around it and just seemed to snuggle against it. Looking like that of a kid really, and it was rather adorable if he had to admit.

Chuckling softly, Dakota made his way over to his dresser and tried to find something clean to wear. Right now, he had so much energy that he almost felt like he was buzzing off of a few energy drinks… okay maybe not a few, maybe like a dozen. That was what it felt like anyway, and he just had to burn it off somehow.

It was strange to him, to have so much energy for a change compared to how it was before. Normally he would just sit around the apartment when they didn’t have to work. Now? He couldn’t sit still and that bothered him. “Maybe a run will help me out here.” Dakota mumbled to himself before he started to dig around in the drawer. He knew that he would need something to keep him cool as he ran.

Hm, red muscle shirt and matching red shorts. This will have to do till he can find something better suited to wear.

Looking back to look at Cavendish, the man hadn’t moved at all, still just sleeping away as if nothing was happening. Shrugging, he quickly changed clothes and just threw them to the hamper. Missing as usual, he’ll get a point someday.

Once he was changed and ready to face the day, Dakota grabbed his keys, wallet, pretty much what he knew he’d need for this run. Did they have bottled water actually as well or would he have to go and buy some? Checking the fridge, he saw that they had none. Looks like he’ll have to go and buy some while he was out running.

“Jeez, me running… I bet Cavendish would have a heart attack at that thought.” He chuckled a little before walking out of the door, making sure to lock up behind him as he started too started on a light trot and see how far that would take him.

* * *

The light trot, had for the most part turned into a full blown run after a while. Sure, he had slowly started to work his way up to it, but he had felt that he had to keep increasing his speed till he just couldn’t anymore and he hadn’t felt winded to say the least. Which, itself was rather odd for him. It made him think that maybe he wasn’t as out of shape as he thought he was.

Though at the same time he knew that couldn’t be right at the same time. After all, on the last mission he had been wiped out just from trying to chase the wolf and Milo. Then of course he had been asleep for a week from his injuries, so why did he have so much energy to spare now? Normally he was always so exhausted and worn out long before now and yet here he was, still running without a car in the world.

Dakota hummed a little in thought at the idea, trying to focus on his breathing as he ran. Yet at the same time his thoughts kept changing to a few things that he wanted to know. Such as to how the ray gun had worked on the last wolf when Cavendish had said that Murphy’s Law had shorted out both guns. Maybe the short circuit had acted up and switched the gun to disintegrate and it fired, hitting the wolf in the process before finally breaking?

That was a possibility though he couldn’t be sure since no one really knows how Murphy’s Law really worked.

“Hey Dakota!” shouted a familiar voice.

Dakota looked over and blinked before he chuckled as he ran up to three familiar faces. There was Milo with his two friends. A girl with curly red orange and dark blue eyes. She wore her usual black shirt, white jacket and pink skirt. Next to her was a young man, just a bit taller than both her and Milo. He had dark skin and black curly hair. Wearing a white t-shirt with a long white sleeved shirt underneath it. Then he wore a pair of blue jeans.

It had been a while since he had seen either of the two with Milo but he couldn’t help but grin all the same. “Hey Zack, Melissa, and Milo what’s going on with you guys?” asked Dakota with a chuckle.

“We’re just about to get some ice cream, wanna join us?”

“Nah, I think I should avoid sweets for a bit or something along those lines. Last time I went out for sweets I ended up pretty sick.” Dakota admitted with a small blush on his face. Still trying to figure that out as well.

“Yeah, we went out for sweets yesterday and after that he kinda got sick. Threw up, I had to help him home. What did Cavendish do for you anyway while you were resting?” Milo spoke up, smile still in place.

Dakota blinked a little at that one. What did Cavendish do exactly? Okay, he was in bed, tucked in and had an ice pack strapped to his forehead. Milo most likely gave the ice packs since Dakota knew for a fact that they didn’t have any. Then of course there was no way in hell he was going to bring up the teddy bear thing that was embarrassing in itself. “He just relaxed with a book. Honestly, Cavendish was so exhausted that he was asleep himself when I woke up.” Dakota admitted.

“Five bucks that Cavendish fell asleep on Dakota’s bed and Dakota had to tuck him in.” The girl said to the taller young man.

“Melissa!” Shouted Dakota, a small blush on his face.

“The blush speaks.” Melissa said with a giggle.

“This is why I’m glad I didn’t make a bet with you.” The taller young man said.

“Ah come on Zack, you could have had a chance.”

“No, no I wouldn’t.”

Dakota groaned a little. Didn’t these kids have anything better to do than to torment him when it came to… whatever it was that they were trying to do? Melissa giggled a little more before looking up at Dakota and saw that his face was still tinted pink. “So, what’s wrong Dakota? You’ve been gone for a while, Milo said you got hurt.”

He shouldn’t tell them what happened to them. Though at the same time he wanted to put them at ease since he could see the concern in their eyes. “I was.” He calmly said with a soft sigh before running a hand through his sweaty brown curls. “We were on a mission, couldn’t really chance it but when Milo showed up well, I had to do something. I rushed after him and the wolf…” Dakota went on, explaining parts of what had happened, leaving out the gory bits, such as him nearly being torn to pieces by the wolf.

“Actually… Milo, didn’t Cavendish say that the ray guns shorted out?”

“Yeah, but when we finally reached you, Cavendish rushed forward. I think he was hoping that the wolf would be distracted by him or something. Though I think Murphy’s Law worked in our favor as it acted up and shot at the wolf.”

That… kinda sounds like something Cavendish would do. If he could help he would so long as he had the element of surprise on his hands. Otherwise, he would try to calculate other means in order to stop any attack if he could.

“So, you fought a wolf?” asked Melissa.

“Yeah, still kind of out there really even for us but we fought it and won. Though, they didn’t seem like normal wolves.” Dakota said with a shrug before rubbing at his shoulder. The first bite that he got, the scar was still there, as were the other bites that he had received. It was so weird to feel the scars still, as well as see them when he got the stitches out. He had no idea when those scars would fade, of if they would ever fade. It would be a reminder on how close he had been to losing his life most likely.

“By the way…” Zack said, causing the short man to look over at the kid. “Why are you running? I’ve never seen you run unless you were trying to be first in line at a restaurant or something like it.”

That… also was a point made.

“I don’t know.” Dakota answered before giving a nervous chuckle. “I just had some new energy that I felt like I had to burn off. Ya know, since I’m sweating a lot from all the burning-“

“We get it.” The kids said.

“You guys hang out with Cavendish too much.” Dakota mumbled with a pout.

“Not as much as you.” Melissa said while wriggling her brows at him. Dakota blushed a little at that before he looked away. Before they could speak more, Dakota felt himself stiffen. A sense of dread went up his spin as a chill before that chill seemed to go through his entire body. Eyes widening, he looked around for a moment. As if trying to find the source of what it was that was going to happen till his body just… reacted.

Without even thinking, Dakota grabbed a hold of Milo, threw him over his shoulder before grabbing Melissa and Zack under his arms and moved over just as the roof of the building that they were under fell apart. Dakota didn’t know what happened, it had felt as if he could sense something bad was going to happen and that it had hit him before he could even think of a single thought.

Yet, that feeling never went away. There was something more that was going on, or at least that was going to happen. He jumped out of the way, just as all of the ice cream seemed to have exploded out of the remains of the building, hitting the spot where they had once resided.

“Dakota?” came a voice, mixed with fear and concern lacing together with their words.

Looking down, he saw the baffled expression on the faces of all three kids. Though when they looked up at him, he saw that they seemed all the more confused and shocked. “Your eyes.” Zack said with shock.

“Huh?” He said before closing his eyes and shook his head before looking down at them again. “What about them?” Dakota asked with confusion before helping them back down onto their feet.

“Uh… they were-“ Zack went to say till Melissa elbows him into the side, causing him to yelp out in pain. “What was that for?” He asked.

“Nothing’s wrong though how did you do that?” asked Melissa. Seeing Dakota’s confused expression she then sighed before saying “Well, pull us out of danger before it started. It was odd that you caught on to Murphy’s Law before Milo did.”

Dakota blinked his eyes in confusion on that one. Okay, that was new, he wasn’t sure what that was about either, though he knew that he didn’t have an answer. That was the first time that he had done anything like that in his entire life. So, it was rather baffling to say the least. Looking over, he saw that Milo just looked worried, Zack looked kind of scared and Melissa well, she seemed curious about everything that was happening.

“I don’t know, but I’m sure it was a one-time thing.” Dakota said with a chuckle before looking at the time. “Ah man, I should get home. I need a good shower and something to eat. I am starving actually.” Though really, he wanted to feel some kind of comfort right about now, it had felt like something was spiraling out of control and that was what confused him. It made him think that there was something that maybe Cavendish could figure out about this whole thing.

Breathing deeply, he calmly said “I’ll see you guys around later alright?” With that, he started to run on ahead, waving to the kids as he tried to make his way back to the apartment. Though really, he was still thinking about everything that had just happened. What the hell was that? What did he do? How did he know that the kids were in danger? It had felt as if another part of himself took over and did… what was right or something along those lines. It made no sense to him, but he just felt like there was something wrong with him.

Maybe he should sleep a little more when he got back to the apartment.

* * *

_Cavendish found himself in a black void, wondering where he was would be pointless as it seemed that he was, in a sense, nowhere. His turquoise coloured eyes looked around the void as he tried to think as to the reason he was here. Last thing he recalled was sitting up on Dakota’s bed, wanting to keep an eye on him so he wouldn’t drown in his own vomit should it happen of course._

_Then he found himself here._

_Inhaling deeply, he started to walk around the void, thinking that maybe he could find a way out of this place. Though he wasn’t sure how long he would be walking for. As it seemed that the further he walked, the less of a chance that he would be finding a means of escaping._

_Looking at his surroundings, Cavendish wondered if Dakota was here as well, it made him think that it was a good possibility as they were right next to each other before he found himself here. Though, if that was the case then why hadn’t he seen the sick man in the first place? It just seemed rather odd to him to say the least, and he hoped that nothing had happened to Dakota. The man was already through so much as it was, having him through his would only make it so much worse for his health._

_“Help me!” shouted a voice, causing Cavendish to blink as he looked up, eyes widening as he heard the voice that was screaming and crying to help._

_Without a second thought, Cavendish ran toward the voice, not sure if he would even be able to find that source as after all, he hadn’t been able to get very far in this void… or, maybe he had? He wasn’t sure at this point, but had felt like that maybe the sound would be enough to help him. To allow him to find a means of escaping from this place. A means to make sure that they would get out of this place._

_The driving point though was that the voice, he knew was Dakota’s. The way it called out for help it made Cavendish think back to the night of their mission. Was that how his voice sounded when he was fighting that wolf? Just before Cavendish found him?_

_He never wanted to think of that again._

_Upon reaching Dakota though, he couldn’t help but stare in open mouth horror. There, laid Dakota on the ground breathing was rather shallow and weak. Cavendish felt like his body was shaking from new found shock as he looked over at his partner. Gulping a little, Cavendish was about to walk forward till a voice stopped him._

_“You failed him.”_

_“No I…”_

_“He’s your partner and you allowed him to fight alone. Allowed him to fight and nearly be torn apart.”_

_“I was fighting creatures myself! I didn’t mean to leave him alone!” Cavendish called out, unsure who was even speaking to him. Who was even talking in the first place? It just didn’t make sense to him but knew that this was something that only wanted to tear him down._

_Turning his gaze over, he saw that Dakota was laying on the ground, laying just like he had when Cavendish found him. Gulping he rushed forward to try to help his partner. “Don’t worry Dakota, we’ll get you to the hospital okay? Everything will be okay! We’ve survived worse things than this!” He said, hoping that would be enough to reassure his partner. Hoping that would help, either himself or Dakota he hoped it would help his partner._

_Breathing deeply, the man went to hold onto Dakota till he noticed something off about this. Dakota wasn’t moving. There were dried tears on his partner’s face and his glasses, just like last time had been tossed aside. Though last time, Dakota at least had some light within those dark eyes of his though, now?_

_There was nothing in those depths._

_Dakota was surrounded by nothing but a pool of his own blood that was only growing bigger and bigger around him._

_Cavendish could only stare in panic as he quickly wrapped his arms around Dakota and held him as close to his chest as he could. Ignoring the fact that Dakota’s blood was staining his clothes in that moment. “Dakota? Vinnie? Say something, anything…” No answer came from the wounded man. Eyes, dark as they came had no light. There wasn’t even a slow rise and fall of his chest to show that he was breathing._

_“Please…” Cavendish pleaded a little as he reached down and grabbed a hold of his partner’s wrist. Hoping that he would find what he was looking for but…_

_There was no pulse._

_“Vinnie? You… you can’t be… you can’t be gone.” Cavendish said, eyes wide as tears rolled down his cheeks. Dakota’s face was pressed against his shoulder, he didn’t want to accept that his partner was dead. He couldn’t be dead, this just had to be a terrible dream! It just had to be, Dakota was fine, and he was just sleeping right?! He just had to be sleeping and nothing more!_

_“You failed him, it’s because of you that he’s dead. Even after everything he’s done for you, he’s dead and it’s all your fault. Because you are incompetent in what you do.” A voice spat in disgust._

_“No, no, no! He can’t be dead! Don’t leave me Vinnie! Please don’t leave me! I need you here with me!”_

_“Yo, Cavendish wake up! You’re having a nightmare!” called a voice, causing Cavendish to blink at his tears back. Thinking that he was hearing things, that it was the voice trying to taunt him with Dakota’s voice again. He just held onto the dead body of his partner as more tears rolled down his cheeks._

_“Balthazar wake the fuck up!” shouted a voice, and that was when Cavendish felt a pain stinging on his cheek._

Cavendish’s eyes snapped open and the first thing that came into his field of vision was a concerned looking Dakota. A… concerned and sweaty Dakota? What the? “You alright Cavendish? I get back and all I could hear from you was whimpering and my name. What the hell were you dreaming?” Cavendish just stared at Dakota, seeing that his partner was alive. _Alive_ and well!

Without thinking he wrapped his arms around Dakota, trembling like a leaf. Not caring that this was out of sorts for himself, the only thing he cared about was seeing that his partner was alive.

“Whoa, you alright? You’re acting like I died or something.” Dakota said, causing Cavendish to flinch a little. “Wait, you didn’t dream of me dying did you?” asked Dakota with concern.

“I dreamed of you being attacked by that wolf again. I couldn’t reach you soon enough and… and you died as a result. I had failed you.” Cavendish whispered before pulling himself back. Thinking that he had made a fool of himself right now. Of all the things that he had to do, it was hug Dakota. Looking up at his partner, he saw that he was wearing a red muscle shirt and matching red shorts. Odd…

“Why are you dressed like that?” Honestly, Cavendish needed the distraction right now. Wanting to forget about his dream, wanting to forget that in that terrible dream that Dakota was dead.

The olive skinned man frowned a little at the change of topic though sat down on his own bed as he gazed at his partner. Sending that he wanted a change of topic it seemed as they didn’t go back to the previous conversation. “Well, I woke up and had a lot of energy I wanted to burn for a change. Couldn’t sit still, so I went out for a jog.”

A jog? Dakota went out… for a jog? “You… on a jog? How daft do you think I am?” Cavendish said with a frown as he crossed his arms. It seemed that he wasn’t believing the man before him to say the least.

“Yeah I know, weird right? I ran into Milo and the kids today. Odd thing, I actually acted before Milo did from Murphy’s Law.” Dakota said with a grin, a chuckle also rumbled through his chest. Now that caught Cavendish’s attention. That was odd indeed. Normally no one could tell when Murphy’s Law would kick in or what it would do, for Dakota to act before it happened it had him rather puzzled and curious to say the least.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Okay, this is what happened.” Dakota began, going on about the odd feeling that he had creeping on him, how something had pretty much screamed at him to grab the kids before the building’s roof fell apart on where they were, then the ice cream having exploded and tried to hit them. “Then after all that, Zack was saying something about my eyes. Not sure what it was, since I’m pretty sure there is nothing wrong with them.”

Cavendish though had a sinking feeling he knew what Zack was trying to say. After all, he had seen his eyes change in the hospital the first time his partner woke up. Whatever was happening to the man, he knew that there had to be something going on and it was because of that wolf. Maybe he’ll have to do some digging into what was going on with Vinnie with work… that is the only thing that he could do. He just hoped that he could dig something up.

Though, there was one thing that he wanted to know right now. “How did I get in my bed?” asked Cavendish, looking over as he saw his teddy bear at the side.

“Oh, I woke up and saw that you were sleeping while sitting up on my bed. Thought it looked uncomfortable so I carried you to your bed after taking your book and marking it for you so you knew where you left off. After that I changed and left for my jog.” Dakota answered with a big grin on his face.

Cavendish could only blush softly at the thought of Dakota carrying him, even though he was asleep, he wished that he could have been awake long enough to have felt such a thing.

Well, he’ll have to try to be awake should it happen again.

Though what he had failed to notice, was the way that Dakota was looking at his wrist. The wrist, that Dakota didn’t seem to know he had injured during his stay in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought 'come on, since they don't have time travel anymore (mostly) that Dakota needed another means of keeping Cavendish from dying so, why not being able to sense dangerous situations before they happen?' so, here we are, its like I dunno, a reverse Murphy's Law since Milo can flow with Murphy's Law, while Dakota actually goes against it while it happens... no idea if that made sense, but ah well, loved writing the part with Dakota carrying Cavendish to bed, it was cute ^-^


	6. A Musical God?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakota's talent for music is much further than one would expect, though it seems that his one secret is revealed to Cavendish finally but, doesn't end the way it should.

Dakota groaned softly as he slowly started to come around from the restless night. Well, as close as restless as it could get for him. Sleep almost seemed to elude Dakota lately and he couldn’t help but wonder if it was from those spurts of energy that he would have. Blinking slowly, he looked around the room and saw that it was only him in the room. “Cavendish?” He mumbled before rubbing at his eyes and picked up his glasses and setting them on. Not bothering with the contact lens that he wore for his one eye, he walked out of the bedroom. Settled in nothing more than his sleeping shorts and muscle shirt.

Blinking slowly, he saw that he was indeed alone. The scents of tea had for the most part faded, as did the scent of blackberries. Whatever that damn scent was, it was driving Dakota nuts and made his mouth water at the thought of having some black berry pie.

“Mm… Pie.” Dakota said to himself before shaking his head and looked around the room once again. Maybe he’ll go get himself some later on, but right now he should get himself some kind of proper breakfast or something.

Walking over toward the fridge, he pulled out some bacon and eggs. He wasn’t a great cook, but he could at least cook this for himself. Shrugging to himself, Dakota made his way over to the stove and started to grab the pans and spatula.

Cooking was a cinch for Dakota, though it still made him want to have more of Cavendish’s cooking more than anything else. The guy could cook, and it made him wonder just how much Cavendish could cook, at least when he would cook. As there were times when they wouldn’t want to cook and would settle on take out. “Now that I think about it, we hadn’t had take out since I got out of the hospital.” Dakota mumbled to himself as he started to set the eggs and bacon on his plate now that it was done.

Staring down at his plate, he couldn’t help but think about what he had seen yesterday. When he got home, he saw Cavendish clutching onto his teddy bear like a life line. Calling out for Dakota and whimpering about ‘failure’ and it being ‘his fault’. It made the young man rather curious as to what it was that his partner was even seeing in the first place. There could have been a number of things, yet what had confused him was that when Cavendish woke up, he hugged Dakota as if he was some kind of life line.

That had bothered and confused him. The last time they hugged at all from what he could recall was when they forgive each other before rescuing Milo from the aliens. But that was a quick hug, then there were the other Dakota’s that hugged Cavendish.

Now? He just didn’t know what was going on with that. It was just rather odd for Cavendish to hug him as if he feared of never seeing Dakota again.

Rubbing at his face, Dakota finished his food, not even noticing that he had been eating while in deep thought. Letting out a soft sigh, he picked up the dishes and gave them a good scrub. Figuring that he could at least do this for Cavendish since he would just complain nonstop till the dishes were done either by Dakota, or by Cavendish himself.

Letting out a soft sigh, he finished the dishes in what felt like no time at all. Looking up at the clock, he saw that it was still early in the morning, and Cavendish wasn’t anywhere in sight. So, that gave him some time to goof off a little.

Grinning at the idea of having the place to himself for a bit, Dakota made his way to the bedroom. Grabbed a little device that he had used to hold onto his many, many, instruments. Grinning like a fool once again, Dakota hit a button and watched as the little device grow into a plate-like platform as a hologram appeared. It revealed images of different kinds of instruments. Such as his clarinet, harmonica and so on.

Scrolling through, he picked out a guitar and chuckled. Been a while since he tried to practice with this thing but it was the one thing that he could enjoy.

_’The one instrument that I had chosen for myself instead of by their whims.’_ Dakota thought to himself. Setting the device down after shutting it off, Dakota made his way over toward the ‘living room’ of the apartment and threw on some wireless headphones.

Sometimes he was still amazed by the technology of this century, but he was also still thankful that they had some wireless headphones for this. As he loved to play along to the music that he would hear on his headphones.

Clicking on his laptop, Dakota slipped through his playlist in the hopes of trying a song that he hadn’t heard in a while. There were a few songs that he hadn’t heard in a while, but he hoped and prayed that he would still have enough time to play the song before Cavendish would return.

Soon, he picked out the best song. It was a new one that he had recently added to his list. Grinning like a fool, he quickly tuned up his guitar as he hummed softly to himself. Making sure that the noise wouldn’t harm his ears. They have been rather sensitive lately for some reason. Once he had everything set up, Dakota hit the play button and started to strum away at the guitar.

_Blaze!_

The song, still being new to him it would take him a little while to adjust to the lyrics, though he was thankful that he was easily able to remember lyrics once he hears them a couple times. Though he normally was always pretty good when it came to lyrics anyway. Taking a deep breath, closing his eyes he started to focus on the lyrics as they would play out.

_Yeah Okay_  
_In life we always will do as we wish_  
_In a black box in your head is that bliss?_  
_You’re crossing the line exceed your limit_  
_Let’s go! Take a step!_  
_Now I mean this minute_

Tapping his foot to the beat, Dakota strumming away at the guitar, his voice sounded a little different as he sang. Actually putting effort into the song itself as he played with the instrument. Singing the lyrics that almost had some kind of meaning for him. Meaning of the life that he had tried so hard to put behind him. A life that he had never bothered to tell Cavendish, afraid of what his partner would think of him.

_Life is a bitch we all know that_  
_If its easy then you’re not trying_  
_Now stop_  
_Which way’s the right way to take?_  
_Just ignore it do whatever_  
_Yeah here we go!_

Shifting his weight side to side, bobbing the guitars neck as he played along, only to pull his one hand free, making a hand gesture as if unsure where he was to go. Making him think as to what he was to do with his life when he was a child. Always being told on what he was to do, on what he was to think. A smile grew on his face as he threw his fist up into the air, the grin still plastered on his face as he went back to strumming at the guitar.

_There are things that we can’t have_  
_Things that will all fade away_  
_Is there a reason that I must force my heart upon them?_

Hopping from foot to foot, Dakota reached up, placing a hand over his chest. Right over his heart as it thumped rather quickly from within his chest. Feeling all the emotions that he had tried to keep locked away all these years. Memories, feelings, the pain and torment that he had to suffer at the hands of people whom he was supposed to feel safe with. Though it was far from safe. Thrusting his hand outward, as if trying to give his heart to an invisible person, someone that he actually wanted to give his heart away too… someone that he knew that he could never have.

_Ooh!_

_You know I never tried to understand_  
_I force it all to go my way_  
_They try to keep me bound_  
_I’m no better than those who put me down_

Walking a few steps back, then forth, Dakota pictured the faces of those who tried to tell him that he couldn’t do what he wanted. To do the things that he had actually enjoyed doing. To not follow his dreams, to follow ambitions. To enjoy what life had to offer him. Instead, they had always tried to forge a path for him. Something that he never wanted to do, something that he wanted to do because he enjoyed it. Such as becoming a time travel agent.

_When I can’t keep dreams and life apart_  
_You can’t put out the fire in my heart_  
_Black clouds above me now_  
_Will rain on me_

Falling to his knees, Dakota threw himself back, as if he was trying to shout at the heavens themselves. That he would allow himself to follow his dreams. That this time, no one would stop him from doing what it was that he pleased. Not them, and he was following his dreams this time. Even if it wasn’t the complete dream, it was still the partial dream that he had always wanted for himself when he was a child. He took a deep breath, feeling his breath hitch a little at the mockery that he could recall as a child.

_Yeah!_

_They want me to be the same_  
_But I know I’m gonna have to change_  
_Now I’ve got a fire inside_  
_It’s burning up it’s all my_  
_Pride_

Throwing his head downward, Dakota felt his glasses slip down his face a little. Nearly to the edge of his nose. Eyes bare to the world but at the moment, he didn’t care. The only thing that he cared about was enjoying himself. To be the man that he was meant to be, not because they had wanted him to be like someone he wasn’t. To be like the people that he was supposed to look up to. No, he would be ‘Vinnie Dakota’. No one else was going to change that.

_It’s coming down on me_  
_Like I’m walking through the rain_  
_I see so many faces_  
_Yet I’m all alone_

The times he would walk through the rain. All the times that he would walk home from school as a child though, he would never go inside. He would just gaze up at the building that was supposed to make him feel safe. Yet it just made him so very alone. The one place where he was to be welcome? Warm in the embrace of loved ones? Never… he had never had such a thing and had known that he would never have such a thing. No matter how many faces that he would see, it be at home or school, he was always alone.

_They try to tell me who I am_  
_Or who I ought to be_  
_But if you try to carve my path_  
_I’ll bring you down_

Being told who he was to be? Told to follow this rule and that, because he was from a ‘proper’ family. Something that he knew was nothing more than a lie. Dakota felt himself rise to his feet, eyes narrowed into a glare at the memory. No, they were never a proper family. They were nothing but the very monsters that he thought hid in his closet or under his bed, but no, they were monsters wearing the flesh and skin of his parents.

_I know that there are things that I can’t have_  
_Things that I want and I need_  
_The anxiety it plants in my head_  
_Is overwhelming_

Strumming faster, Dakota glared at the mental images of his parents. People who he knew were supposed to protect him. To make him happy and enjoy his childhood, but they just made him feel nothing more than the neglect that he knew now was their intention. They never cared about him, only on what he could have offered them should he have followed their rules. Their rules so they could set him up with a ‘proper’ lady so he could have fantastic children because of ‘good’ genes and it made him sick. Sucks to be them, he was far from the ‘poster boy’ or ‘golden child’ that they had wanted him to be.

_You know you never tried to understand_  
_Maybe you never even cared_  
_You’re no better than those who put me down_

Lowering his gaze to the ground once again. Dakota felt like that was how it always was. People that surrounded him, people that he knew should have cared, that should have been able to understand him. No one ever did, well maybe one but even then… it wasn’t enough to him. He had felt like maybe he would have never found someone that would care about him. That was what young Dakota had thought back then. That he would never find someone that would care about him. Well, until Cavendish became his partner anyway.

_When I can’t dreams and life apart_  
_They can’t put out the fire in my heart_  
_Black clouds above me now_  
_Will rain on me_

Falling to one knee, Dakota felt his heart feeling a little heavy with emotion. Feeling as if he was allowing himself to be consumed by the darkness of his childhood. Though he shoved that aside, never again. He would never allow himself to feel those thoughts of his younger self again. There was just no point in allowing it to take hold over himself anymore. To do that, would only make Cavendish and the kids worry about him, something that he never wanted.

_Yeah_

_They want me to be the same_  
_But I know I’m gonna have to change_  
_Now I’ve got a fire inside_  
_It’s burning up it’s all my_  
_Pride_

Jumping up to his feet, Dakota pressed his hand against his chest. His heart thudding under his palm as he felt his heart starting to feel light once again. Yes, his heart was full of pride, a burning pride that he would never allow himself to lose ever again. He had pride in himself, pride in who the people in his life really were and what he truly wanted in his life. Even though he knew that it was something that he could never have, it would never stop him from wishing.

_Stop_

_Which ways the right way to take?_  
_Just ignore it do whatever now_  
_Here we go!_

_Stop_

_Which ways the right way to take?_  
_Just ignore it do whatever now_  
_Here we go!_

Thrusting his hand outward, as if to stop an aggressor, Dakota gave a smirk as if mocking the people of his past. As if telling them that it didn’t matter what path he would take, because it would be of his own choosing, the choices that he himself would pick. Not the paths that others would choose for him, but because he either choose for himself or choose to flow through with it. Or even just to pick an entirely other path, as long as it was by his choosing, not the choice of others. No one would ever take away his choices ever again.

_I can’t shake the fact that I’m alone no matter what_  
_I got no clue how to understand myself_

Alone? He was never alone, not anymore. The pain that once resided within his heart, now felt small. Light, as if he couldn’t even tell that it was there anymore. Even though, there was still parts of himself that he never truly understood, he knew that he would find out what it was. So long as he had the people in his life, they would help him through such trials and errors of his life, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

_Yeah!_

_Maybe when you’re around_  
_You can really see a glimpse of what I’m going through_  
_Maybe you can understand now_

There are people who understand what he is going through. People who understood and know when something is wrong with him. Knowing when he needed to be cheered up, and how he would want to be cheered up. That was how he knew that he did indeed have friends in his life now. And nothing would ever change that. Which, he was so grateful for to say the least.

_When I can’t dreams and life apart_  
_You can’t put out the fire in my heart_  
_The black clouds above me now_  
_Will rain on me_

Looking back up at the ceiling of his apartment, Dakota could almost imagine the rain falling on him once again. Closing his eyes in the bliss of the sensation that the rain used to bring him. Allowing it to cleanse the pain and suffering, the sadness that he used to go through because of the life that he had to live. A live that he never wanted, but now was nothing more than a phantom of his past that he had for the most part moved on from. Still suffering from the emotional scars, but they were scars that would fade given more time. He was sure of it.

_Yeah!_

_They want me to be the same_  
_But I know I’m gonna have to change_  
_Even if I go through hell_  
_I know that I’ll change myself_

Slowly, Dakota felt himself rising to his feet, knowing that he had been through hell, time and time again. The many times that he has had to watch his friend be killed. Him having to change the flow of time, and even daring fate to try to take him away again but knowing, that no matter what may come their way, he would always do what he could for those he cared about. He would change himself, but only if that was what he wanted for himself. Right now though? He felt like there wasn’t much to change personally but felt like there still was.

_This is all my pride_  
_It’s what I’m made of deep inside_

The pride that was within himself. A pride that he knew that he would never throw away if it meant losing the person that he had become. All thanks to his friends, the people who did care about him, they had made him the man that he was today and he would do it all over again so long as it was to ensure their safety.

_The fire that burns_  
_Within my heart_  
_Will never be put out_

_Yeah!_

_I’ll always fight_  
_I’ll never stop_  
_With that I have no doubt_  
_The fire that burns_  
_Within my heart_  
_Will never be put out_  
_I’ll always fight_  
_I’ll never stop_  
_I can’t be stopped_  
_Oh baby my pride!_

Placing a hand on his chest, feeling the fire from deep within. Dakota knew that this was the pride that he has felt his entire life. A pride that would never stop burning so long as he believed in himself when he would go out of his way to protect his friends. Tears even started to flow down his cheeks, throwing his fist in the air, his free hand strumming at the strings before falling to his knees.

That had felt liberating, that was for sure. Having all of that pent up pain for so long, Dakota did feel a little lighter though he wasn’t sure if it would ever be enough for him. Knowing that he was still hiding so much from Cavendish did hurt him, but the fear of Cavendish looking at him any differently hurt him even more than he thought could be possible.

Taking a deep breath, Dakota wiped at his eyes hoping to remove any remains of tears. Tears that he had thought dried up so long ago, the mere thought of it would bother him but knew that he could easily hide it again from Cavendish before he would get back home. Chuckling to himself, he pushed himself up from his feet and went to his laptop, hoping to change to another song. Having paused the playlist as he tried to find something that he could try to practice.

That is, until a scent hit him. Eyes widening, he knew that scent, it was blackberries. Something that he had started to enjoy whenever it was in the apartment. Though, it confused him as to why it was even here of all places.

“Dakota?” called a voice, causing the young man to jump as he gazed at the doorway. Unsure as to why he just froze in the living room, but he saw Cavendish standing in the doorway. Staring at him with wide eyes himself. Dakota tried to speak, tried to say anything to tell Cavendish… well… _something_ but nothing came out.

Before he could even think, his partner was already making his way toward him. Dakota didn’t even notice that his glasses were still partly down his face, until it was too late.

Cavendish gripped the shorter man’s face in his hand. His palm cupping under Dakota’s chin, forcing him to look upward at him. Dakota just stared at Cavendish with wide eyes, unsure as to what was happening. The older man gazed down at the shorter man before him and blinked his eyes in shock at what he was seeing. “You have Heterochromia…”

It was then, that Dakota found that he could move his limbs again. Quickly, he slapped Cavendish’s wrist off of him. Dakota felt panic welling up within his chest in that moment. Thinking that Cavendish was going to call him a freak. Because his right eye was brown, and his left was blue. A blue that was far too bright, while the brown was far too dark.

“Why would you hide something from me? _How_ did you this from me?” asked Cavendish.

Dakota slid his glasses back over his eyes. Unsure if he should really tell his partner anything of this. But, he felt like he still had to get something out of this himself. He knew that if he was going to give, that he should take something in return. “Tell me about your wrist first, and how much you heard of me earlier… then I’ll say the how and why.” Cavendish blinked his eyes slowly at Dakota. As if trying to think over the proposition for information. Honestly, Dakota had hoped and prayed that Cavendish would just say no and leave it at that.

But when was luck ever on his side for situations like these?

“I heard I’m guessing nearly the whole thing.” Dakota wanted to curse at that one. How was it that he hadn’t noticed Cavendish there in the first place? What more was he to say in the first place? Then he saw Cavendish looking down at his bandaged wrist, as if trying to think of the explanation over what had happened to him. Only for him to sigh as he said “During your stay at the hospital, you woke up for a brief moment.”

Wait what?

“During such time, you were mumbling things though, I could not understand what it was that you were trying to say.” Cavendish said with a soft sigh before lowering his arm to his side. “You grabbed a hold of my wrist, as if you didn’t want me to leave your side, but you had a rather firm hold over my wrist.” Looking back down to his bandaged wrist once again, Dakota let out a soft sigh before running a hand down his face. “Your nails had punctured the skin of my wrist and it bled a little. Not enough to be overly concerned, I never brought it up because there is no reason to do so Dakota.”

Dakota just stared with wide eyes. Unsure as to what he could say to that, he had hurt Cavendish and he didn’t even remember such a thing from happening in the first place! Lowering his gaze, he felt panic hitting him hard. Breathing in quick panicked breaths, seeming like he was freaking out over harming his partner. Then, he felt something pressing against his cheeks. Causing the olive skinned man to look up in confusion.

“You didn’t hurt me Dakota. Yes it hurt a little, but it is nothing serious, I know you didn’t mean to do so. How about we sit down, and you go on your tale shall we?”

Nodding his head slowly, Dakota took a seat as he let out a soft sigh. Leaning back on the couch, he tried to think of a way to explain the ‘how’ he hid his eye colour and the why. Though he didn’t want to delve into too much, not sure he trusted his own voice at the moment.

Taking a deep breath, Dakota calmly said “I wasn’t really liked growing up. People called me a freak growing up because of this ‘rare’ genetic mutation. So, I got tired of it around high school so I started using a contact lens to hide the blue eye, and picked out a nice pair of tinted glasses for my colour blindness that you knew of.” Dakota sighed softly as he rubbed at his face, it just seemed better to get to the point really.

“Dakota, why-“

“I don’t want to say any more than I already have Cavendish… I’m… I’m gonna go for a run.” Dakota mumbled before pushing himself up, making his way to their shared bedroom and changed. Knowing that he really did need this run before it would break down thinking that he had ruined their friendship already just by his damn eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song I used was 'Core Pride' a translation done by natewantstobattle on youtube, I highly recommend it, its such a good song. Now, I know in the show that Dakota could play some instruments, so it had gotten me thinking that he had to have an amazing talent for any and all instruments that he plays but, why? it'll be revealed later. Oh, I should mention that I had to rewrite this because I didn't like what I had originally, and it was bugging me for a few days... taunting me... laughing at me! (lol sorry tired) so rewrote it, hope you like it


	7. Panic at the Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cavendish decides to take Dakota to the zoo, hoping to get him to relax only to get more than either bargained for, and then some

Cavendish couldn’t help but lay on the couch. His gaze on the ceiling as he thought about the last few days. Ever since Dakota woke up, it was as if he was seeing a new part of his personality that he hadn’t thought to be possible. Dakota was always so carefree, easy going and went with the flow. Though lately, that was changing and it kind of unnerved him to say the least.

Such as how Dakota had started to eat more often than not. Though, he figured that was because of the new hobby he had taken up with running.

Otherwise, there was the odd changes that would occur, such as the time Dakota had growled at him. The day after he got home, it was odd that Dakota would even growl in the first place. Rubbing at his face, he had to think back to the other changes in his partner lately. Then of course there was the change around his eyes lately, such as the glowing…

Yet, yesterday it wasn’t just the glowing that had caught him off guard.

When he returned to the apartment, having gone to headquarters to send in a request form on the symptoms that Dakota was facing. (Making sure that Dakota was deemed anonymous for his own safety) He hadn’t expected to see Dakota, playing guitar, and _singing_ the way he was. Sure, he’s heard Dakota sing before but, it was different this time. It had an actual tone to it, as if he was actually trying this time around.

But the other thing that he hadn’t expected was just the way Dakota’s eyes looked.

Having made his way toward a confused and shocked Dakota, he firmly held onto his partner’s face and gazed into a pair of the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his entire life.

Sure, growing up he had found beauty in most things. But the one thing that he had always found fascinating was people with Heterochromia. People with that rare mutation, he found to have beautiful eyes, eyes that were different, only to enhanced people’s beauty. When it comes to Dakota, he thought that Dakota already was a good looking guy… now? It was… well he had no true words that he could use to express what it was that he felt.

His eyes, were the best part of both times of day. The blue of his left eye made him think of a clear sunny day and the ocean mixed together into one. While his other eye, made him think of the darkest of nights with the glow of a full moon.

Blinking slowly, Cavendish sighed softly, not sure what was with his thoughts. Dakota was his friend, yet he was, enchanted by his eyes alone. Did that make him some kind of creep? Shaking his head, Cavendish thought back to his eyes as he started to notice something off about the eyes, something besides his Heterochromia.

It was his pupils that had started to look different. Instead of the rounded pupils that a person’s eyes should have, Dakota’s pupils, almost looked like slits while they glowed during his panic filled moment. What was that? What had caused such a thing in the first place? It was confusing, just as confusing as the time Dakota told Cavendish about the day he had pulled the kids from a roof falling over and exploding ice cream.

These were changes that had started to concern him, though the slit pupils was new so he hadn’t added that to the report.

There had to be something going on with Dakota and it started since he woke up the first time he woke up in the hospital. Whatever it was though, he had no idea, but he hoped that he could figure it out but, at the moment he had nothing. There could be a number of things that could have caused it, though he just wasn’t sure what it was that was happening to Dakota.

Sighing softly, he pushed himself up thinking that maybe he had some books around that would give him an indication as to what was happening to Dakota. Looking through the bookshelf, trying to find anything about the supernatural or the paranormal. Yet, it seemed that he couldn’t find much research data. Maybe he’ll have to make another trip later on.

The sound of the door opening caught his attention. “Yo, I’m home!” The door slamming shut alerted Cavendish that his partner had returned after his jog. As usual, Dakota was drenched in sweat, a big grin was on his face. Yet, it at least made Cavendish happy to know that Dakota was for the most part back to his usual self. Though he felt like it was some kind of front that Dakota was putting up just for Cavendish’s benefit.

He could only watch as the shorter man made his way to the kitchen and pulled out a bag full of beef jerky. Digging right on in with a big grin on his face. _’More meat…’_ Cavendish thought to himself, unsure as to what was with him and meat lately. It just seemed as if meat was the main source for food that his partner would eat nowadays. It confound him to no ends.

“How was the run?” Cavendish asked, still curious about this newfound boost of energy that Dakota possessed. At least enough for him to even go on these _jogs_ of his and come back as if he hadn’t been gone for hours.

“Great as usual. I don’t feel tired yet though so I was hoping that maybe just to watch some movies and maybe go out and look around for something to do.” He answered while shoving a bunch of beef jerky in his mouth.

Cavendish gave his partner a calm expression. Trying to hide what was going on in his head right now, it shouldn’t be that hard to hide things from Dakota. He was in his own little world right now, though he did know that Dakota needed some kind of break. More so after his little break down yesterday. Wait…

“How about, after you shower up we go to the zoo.”

Dakota blinked his eyes innocently. Only for his eyes to widen in shock and awe before grinning. Setting the bag aside, he bounced a little as he started to sing. “We’re going to the zoo! We’re going to the zoo! We’re going to the zoo, and we’re gonna see some animals! Woo!” He sang as he made his way to the bathroom. Cavendish shook his head with a small amused chuckle. May as well take advantage of Dakota’s love of animals for this moment. He just hoped that it would bring more of the old Dakota back to him right now.

* * *

Cavendish couldn’t help but watch as Dakota pretty much dragged him around the zoo. They went to see the many animals that the zoo had to offer and, of course Cavendish would be lying if he said that he wasn’t enjoying himself as well.

Turning his gaze around, he saw looked at the animals as Dakota explained to the older man what they were, and some information that was placed out on the plaques that were left out of the animals habitats. To say the least, it was a rather informative day. Though it was also bringing a smile to Dakota’s face and for that he could be grateful.

“Okay, according to this there are even peacocks that roam the zoo. If we’re lucky we can see one before we leave today!” Dakota said with a big grin on his face as he looked over the map that also held onto some information. Cavendish chuckled a little at that, Dakota almost seemed like a little kid at this point.

“That so?” Cavendish replied.

“Yeah, I always loved seeing them. Their feathers are beautiful and amazing! With all the colours, the way they just fan out.” Dakota said, a soft sigh escaping him as he pictured the animal in his mind. Though it just made Cavendish raise an eyebrow at him. How can a bird be beautiful? If anything, nothing could compare to Dakota’s natural eye colours.

Dakota hummed softly as he looked over the map, trying to decide on where they should go to next. Though Cavendish wasn’t paying attention to what Dakota was saying, most along the lines the way Dakota’s eyes would light up and seeming to sparkle at the aspect of seeing more animals in the zoo. They had been here for hours now, and Dakota hadn’t even asked for anything to eat yet, which baffled him but at the same time it made him happy to see that he wasn’t just focused on running and food anymore.

Wanting to reach out, Cavendish wanted to grab hold of Dakota’s hand, though had to refrain himself from doing so. Knowing that he couldn’t do such a thing, it would send the wrong kind of signals that he never wanted out there. Afraid of making a food of himself…

“Wanna see the tigers next? They’re pretty neat!” Dakota said with a grin.

“Of course, though explain to me what tigers are?” He asked with a tilt of his head.

“They’re almost like giant cats but, they are more dangerous when in the wild.” Dakota explained before grabbing a hold of Cavendish’s hand and started to drag him toward the Tiger’s habitat. Cavendish felt his eyes widened a little before his gaze started to soften. Wrapping his fingers around Dakota’s hand, just enjoying the warmth that seemed to radiate from the man in front of him.

It just felt like they were friends, just trying to spend time together. Not that Cavendish brought Dakota here in the means of trying to cheer him up. To bring back pieces of the old Dakota, it nearly broke his heart to see that the Dakota he knew was starting to change.

Unsure if it was due to the shock of nearly losing his life, or if it was something more. It had him worried for his friend, but he knew that he would stand by Dakota no matter what may come their way. He just hoped though, that everything would be okay in the long run.

Upon reaching the Tiger’s habitat, Cavendish could only blink slowly as he stared at them. The tigers, creatures or at the very least giant cats were indeed, like giant cats but orange with black stripes and white fur from the chin to its belly.

They weren’t very impressive to him.

“Giant… cats…” Cavendish mumbled.

“Yeah, they’re awesome!” Dakota said with a big grin on his face.

The older man glanced at his companion, though a faint blush stained his cheeks at the sight. To him, Dakota was more of a sight than these giant cats. “Are there anything else that you’d like me to see Vinnie?”

Dakota blinked as he looked over at his partner. It was rare for either of them to use each other’s first names, rather than their last names like they always did. It was rare, but nice all the same. To Cavendish, it just showed the amount of trust that the other had for each other.

The olive skinned man gulped a little before he looked down at the map once again as he hummed softly. “Well, there are few more habitats that we can check out on our way to get some snacks. I’m kinda hungry right now.” Dakota softly said, frowning as he looked over the map before nodding to himself. “Yeah, there are a few we haven’t seen yet.” He had hoped that Dakota would last a little longer without food but, maybe it was from all the walking instead? Since well, he had been running more often than not so far.

The walk though itself, was rather long and kind of quiet. Though there was the soft humming of Dakota’s zoo song. At first he hated it because it was just Dakota being childish, but right now? It was just a sign to him that Dakota was still himself deep down. It made him feel a little better that his partner was still the same deep down after all. But he couldn’t allow himself to relax as of yet.

The older man was rather curious as to what Dakota was going to show him next until something seemed to have made Dakota freeze in place. “Dakota?” He called to him, wondering what was wrong with his partner. Dakota lifted his head from the map as he looked over and Cavendish saw the man’s eyes widen in shock. “What’s…” Cavendish was about to ask him what was wrong till he looked over and saw what was wrong.

A wolf was standing before them, snarling at the two of them. Dakota dropped his map as he stood in front of Cavendish, arms spread out as if trying to protect his partner. “Dakota what’s going on!?” Cavendish nearly shouted.

The wolf snarled at the two men, and then a second growl was heard, causing Cavendish to look down at the shorter man in front of him. Dakota was trembling, though he kept up a protective stance in front of Cavendish, as if trying to shield him from any coming attack. The wolf crouched down, as if getting ready to attack, Dakota of course backed up, pressing his back against Cavendish, as if trying to protect his partner from any given attack when it would happen.

Cavendish of course, couldn’t help but look down at his partner. Dakota’s curly hair almost looked like it was standing on end, making it look like his afro had grown back within a matter of seconds. Turning his gaze over he thought he saw that Dakota’s nails had sharpened-

“Look out!”

Cavendish let out a gasp as he felt something slam into, only to see that it was Dakota’s hand. Looking up, the older man saw that Dakota had glanced at him for a moment and he couldn’t help but stare at him in shock and confusion.

For he could see Dakota’s eyes glowing brightly, his expression was fierce, like that of some kind of wild animal that was willing to go into a fight in order to protect something important. As for what was important about him, well Cavendish wasn’t sure. Rolling on the ground, the older man groaned as he rubbed at his shoulder, having slammed onto his side.

Looking over, he saw that Dakota was pinned by the wolf, holding him back with his hands firmly planted at the animal’s chest. The wolf itself, kept snarling, snapping its jaws at Dakota as if trying to kill him, to fight him or try to show who was dare he say it? Dominate in some fashion. Dakota kept trying to hold the wolf off, the beast’s saliva was dripping down from its snapping jaws, covering his partner’s face. “Vinnie!” shouted Cavendish as he pushed himself up and went to try to help his friend, only for a sound to stop him.

The sound of… gun shots?!

The wolf went down within seconds. Cavendish stared in shocked horror thinking that they had killed the wolf, as well as Dakota. Rushing forward, he went to push the wolf off of his friend, though he noticed that there was no blood. “What?” He mumbled softly before he saw that the shorter man grunted as he carefully shoved the wolf off of him. The creature was… sleeping?

Taking a better look at the animal, he saw that there were a couple darts at its side. _’They used tranquilizer on it…’_ Cavendish thought in shock before shaking his head and looked over at his partner. Slowly pushing himself up onto his feet, his body trembling from the shock over what had just happened. “Dakota!” He shouted, rushing to his partner while helping him up onto his feet.

Though Dakota pushed his hands away. “Don’t touch me!” He shouted, his voice sounding shaky, panicked, and almost as if he was out of breath. “Don’t… don’t touch me.” Dakota whispered softly, his voice filled with panic as he placed a trembling hands on the sides of his head. Sobs could be heard as his breathing became erratic.

_’Is he having a panic attack?’_ Cavendish thought to himself as he looked around. Saw people starting to gather around, there was a hint of fear in their eyes though it was mostly directed at the wolf rather than Dakota. The one who had been attacked! _’I have to get him out of here to calm down…’_ He thought to himself before gently placing a hand on Dakota’s shoulder. “Come on, let’s go sit down.” He whispered soothingly, hoping it wouldn’t cause his attack to become worse.

“O-Okay.” Dakota stammered, his body still trembling, as his face turned to face Cavendish, the older man noticed that Dakota had tears streaming down his cheeks, eyes aglow in that yellowish shade once again. What is wrong with his partner?

Looking around, he started to lead Dakota away from the group of people, knowing that they would have to find a place for him to calm down. For that to happen, he would have to get the panicking man away from the crowd of people so he could focus on anything other than the large crowd of people and focus on something else a little more calming.

Cavendish would be lying if he didn’t think it would be if Dakota focused on him to calm down.

Upon finding a place for them, Cavendish sat Dakota down on the bench before joining him. Making sure to keep his distance should he feel suffocated during his attack. The only sound between the both was the short man’s heavy, gasping breaths as he held his head. Cavendish turned his gaze to look over at Dakota, seeing that the man’s eyes were tightly shut, as if hoping to stop the flow of his tears.

To see such a sight broke the older man’s heart.

It was odd to see Dakota in such a state, painful even. To see his friend having an attack, unsure as to what he could do to help him… it left Cavendish feeling so powerless. And he hated such a feeling.

What was going on in his head right now? The memories of when he was first attacked almost two weeks ago? Most likely, and it made Cavendish all the more afraid to even hold Dakota, thinking that if he did that it would set him off. There had to be something that he could do in order to set his thoughts off of the wolf attack.

“Dakota, why don’t we talk…?”

“I… I don’t…”

“It will help, trust me.” Cavendish spoke softly, hoping that maybe just talking about something random would help him.

“O-Okay…” Dakota stammered.

“Okay, you had told me the ‘how’ of your eye, but not the ‘why’.” He looked over at his partner, a small smile on his face as he added “If you tell me honestly, I will answer something for you.” Cavendish hoped that maybe speaking about a topic that had nothing to do with the wolf, may help get his thoughts off of it, enough so to allow himself to calm down. That was the best option that he had right now and he just hoped that it would be enough.

His partner slowly started to nod his head. That was a good start to say the least. “I… I was seen as a freak." Right, he remembered that being said, but why did they see it that way? “Kids… were so cruel to me. Calling me a freak, because of something that I had no control over it.” Sniffling, Dakota wiped at his eyes, trying to remove the tears that would stream down his cheeks though it was as if the stream had no true end as the tears would only come back.

“I was hated for it, hated because of my eyes by both people in school, and my family.”

Huh? His family hated him too?

Cavendish frowned a little as he carefully scooted himself a little closer to his partner. Hoping that he could try to get more information out of his partner. Maybe this was something that he needed to let out? Something that had been troubling him for so long that it was why he would notice the few times that he’d have these… blank stares now and again during the times of their partnership as agents.

The times that he would stare blankly, such as at a school, the concerts that Cavendish would drag him too for some culture inspiration for Dakota’s life, among many others. Even the times that he would notice that Dakota would give a fake smile when something didn’t bother him and that was what concerned him a great deal. Was it tied to all of this?

Taking a deep breath, he asked “What makes you say that your family hated you?”

“Because they saw me as a disappointment.” Dakota whispered before wiping at his eyes once again. His breathing was starting to calm down so that was a good sign that this was working. “Did you know I came from a big family Cavendish?” The man just stared at his partner. Allowing him to speak, to get this out and off of his chest. “I’m the youngest of five children, all boys if you’d believe it.” Interesting. Running a trembling hand through his hair, Dakota went on. “My brothers, they had their own musical gift, my parents wanted them to learn something to get them out in the world because, and as they put it we were of the ‘elite’ class.”

“Elites?”

“My parents saw themselves as high and mighty, better than others.” Dakota said darkly, his eyes were narrowed at the mere mention of his parents… his voice full of venom. Something that was far from the Dakota he knew. “When I was born, they saw my blue eye as the first sign of failure for me. Seeing as I wouldn’t measure up to anything for them. That I would just keep failing them, over… and over again because I wasn’t ‘perfect’.” What? “As I got older, my brother’s talent in an instrument they would force it upon me to learn it as well. When one brother learned an instrument, they had me learn it till I could master it myself. I would… I always would. Only thing I actually enjoyed to learn was the guitar.”

Was that why Dakota knew how to play so many instruments? Because he was talented in it naturally or because it was forced upon him? Maybe even a bit of both, though Cavendish didn’t dare to interrupt him. This was a healing factor, both for his heart and for his panic attack that he had just endured.

The olive skinned man pulled his knees up to his chest. Letting out a soft sigh as the tears started to dry on his cheeks. “I learned everything I did, even quicker than my brothers did and that irritated them to no end. Yet, when it came to school, the others just saw me as nothing but a freak. Didn’t matter what I did, I tried to make friends but it was never enough.” Dakota whispered softly before looking away from Cavendish, just gazing at their surroundings with a somber expression.

Cavendish couldn’t help but stare at his partner, trying to resist the urge to hug him right now.

Dakota gave a bitter laugh as he ran a hand through his hair. “I pretty much did whatever to make friends. Joined clubs, tried to do whatever they wanted just to get them to like me. Even joined a wrestling club.” So that was how he knew how to fight. He learned how to fight so he could try to make friends, only for it to fail him in the end when it came to that course of action, but it helped him when he was becoming a Time Agent.

Too bad it didn’t help Dakota when he was fighting off the wolf nearly two weeks ago.

“By high school, I had pretty much given up on making friends. Stuck to the rules that my parents had set out for me. Telling me that I have a duty to them that I would marry the girl they had chosen. Had to work hard in my studies and do nothing but study… study and study until I would go cross eyed and even then it was never good enough.” Cavendish felt his heart clench at the thought of him being forced to marry someone he couldn’t love. Or wouldn’t love but at the same time it broke his heart hearing that he was most likely promised to another already.

Dakota took a deep breath, resting his cheek against his arms as they rested on his knees. His eyes looked a little calmer, as if the panic had slowly started to fade from him. “Between kids in school thinking I just loved to fight for the sake of fighting, when really I was just trying to help… and my parents telling me to make myself more presentable for the girl they would choose someday, I felt like my life was hell.” He let out a deep sigh before curling himself into a tighter ball as he bit at his lower lip. “I won’t lie, I had at least one person that did care about me. My grandfather, I was named after him believe it or not… and he was the one that gave me this chain.”

Dakota reached into his shirt and gently tugged at the chain that he always wore. Now Cavendish knew why he wore it. It was from the one person that actually cared about Dakota. Because he was actually loved by a family member while everyone in the world seemed to have it out for Dakota in some way. His parents, seeing him as nothing more than a tool to get themselves further in life to ensure that they could keep their so called ‘status’ while making their son miserable. How could anyone treat their child in any such way?

Was that why he was always so happy go lucky? Why he was so laid back and just went with the flow of things? Because he never had such luxuries when he was growing up? He had no idea, but he hoped and prayed that Dakota didn’t have to deal with them anymore, to grow up such as that? Made him wonder how he could ever be so happy go lucky in the first place. That was what nearly broke his heart once again, seeing that Dakota could have been a different person.

“I grew up, had no friends or another member of my family caring about me. Well, then I met you.” Cavendish blinked at that one. “When I first shoved you aside in the exam to become an agent, I just thought you were some kind of stuck up jerk but well, you proved me wrong when you didn’t rat me out.” Dakota laughed weakly before rubbing at his forehead as tears streamed down his cheeks. “When you didn’t rat me out, I wanted to cry tears of joy Cavendish. I thought for sure that you would follow through with your threat.”

Right… he had tried to report Dakota’s unorthodox use of the time machine for personal use. Rather than using it for what it was meant to be used. Yet, when they saved those kids? Working as a team to save them, by both following the manual, as well as improvising, it showed that they could work very well together.

“You became my first and true friend Balthazar and for that I am forever grateful. Then the kids came into our lives and… I… I finally knew what it was like to have friends who actually cared about me.” Dakota looked up, a big and bright smile was on his face. Any trace amounts of the attack have all but disappeared at this point. Cavendish smiled before pulling Dakota in for a hug. The shorter man returned the hug without a complaint, a sign that he had calmed down from his attack, another reason to be thankful.

“So… my question is did you stay with me in the hospital the whole time or…?” Dakota said, his voice sounding a little muffled from being buried against Cavendish’s shoulder.

Blushing softly, the older man pulled himself back as he looked down at his partner. His blush darkening as he looked at anything other than Dakota. “Well, yes I did stay with you the whole time. I only left to do my business or get something from the cafeteria, I went to get some clothes for you when you had woken up. After all, someone had to look out for you after all to ensure that you hadn’t lost any more brain cells from the lack of oxygen to your brain after your heart had stopped beating.”

“Well, as you can see I am still alright Cavendish. My heart is still going strong, that wolf… it… it couldn’t take me down.” His voice had started to trail off at the mention of the wolf, Cavendish almost thought that he would have another attack before he saw that Dakota had taken a deep breath in the hopes of calming himself down before the attack became any worse for him. “I’m okay… still shaken but… I’ll be okay.”

The older man could only frown but slowly nodded his head before letting out a soft sigh. Though when Dakota looked up his eyes widened. Causing Cavendish to blink his eyes before looking over and for a moment he thought his breath had been stolen from his lungs.

Walking about were two birds. One of them had long tail feathers that made the older man think of a train for a wedding gown. Its blue and green feathers almost looked metallic to the older man, but he couldn’t deny that the bird itself was beautiful. In front of it, was another bird, similar in body shape but lacked the train of feathers behind it. Both having crowns atop of their head.

The birds themselves nuzzled the other, and Cavendish couldn’t help but stare in shock and awe at the pure beauty of these birds. “It’s the peacocks! I think those are mates… look!” Dakota said, his voice almost sounded like he was trying to keep himself from squealing in joy. And, he may have been right, as the two birds almost seemed to nuzzle each other with affection. “They’re beautiful.” Dakota whispered softly.

Cavendish though, turned to stare at Dakota, staring at his expression softened with the awe of the beauty from the birds. The way his eyes seemed to sparkle, it made his heart skip a beat at the sight. His smile, it was genuine, and pure… something that made the older man think that the true beauty wasn’t just the birds, but Dakota himself as a whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to think about the zoo in this story as the zoo that my brother's dad took me and my brother to as kids. It wasn't a huge fancy zoo, but it was still a lot of fun. And I remembered the peacocks that we would see and I always found to be beautiful so I thought that the peacocks nuzzling could be well, symbolic in some weird way, and Cavendish being amazed by Dakota's eyes, that was something that I myself also like because its unique and special. I don't know why there are people who are freaked out by those with two different coloured eyes but, meh, that's them. Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter because I had a lot of fun writing this one for sure.


	8. What's Happening to Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakota has an interesting run, Cavendish fusses over some new injuries and Dakota is now starting to freak out and panic over what's happening to him.

Yawning softly, Dakota slowly started to push himself up from his bed with a small groan. Swinging his legs over the edge of his bed, he slowly blinked his exhausted eyes as he looked over and saw that Cavendish was still asleep. It was odd to see him asleep since normally, Cavendish was the first one awake. Lately though, Dakota was the first to wake up and would get himself ready so he could go for a run.

Though right now he almost wanted to just stay home since his body felt a little sore and stiff. Maybe he was just sore from using muscles that he wasn’t used to using. Then of course there was the whole thing with the wolf at the zoo yesterday.

Blinking his eyes slowly, he thought back to the zoo. Cavendish was… well, caring. Well more so than usual, when Dakota was having his attack. It was rather odd, but at the same time it made his heart beat quickly within his chest at the thought. He even listened to Dakota go on about his rough childhood and didn’t even judge him.

Didn’t interrupt him.

Just stayed silent as he went on with his tale.

Reaching up, he placed a hand over his chest. Feeling his heart thud rather quickly within his chest. It was an odd sensation, and it was something that he knew what it was.

He loved Balthazar Cavendish that much was for sure. Something that he had known for a long time now. He had loved Cavendish since the man had spoken highly of him when they were to be partnered up. It was… kind of sad at the same time as a special time in his life. Because he knew for a fact that Cavendish would never return his feelings.

Sighing softly, he ran a hand through his curly hair before pushing himself up from his bed and made his way to his dresser. His gaze would fall on the sleeping man across the room now and again. Made him wonder why Cavendish never bothered to find someone in his life. Spends all his time with Dakota or work or both. Mostly both.

Grabbing a pair of shorts, a t-shirt and whatever else he would need for his run, he made his way to the bathroom and changed quickly. He’ll take care of brushing his hair and teeth when he got back. May as well just do everything in one sitting rather than doing part of it then and do the rest when he got back.

Leaving the bathroom, Dakota looked over at Cavendish, the man was still sound asleep as if there was nothing going on. Well, there wasn’t really a lot going on though Dakota just hoped that soon they would get back to work soon. He actually kind of missed going out in the field, it almost felt like he was confined to the apartment and that was what bothered him. He was starting to feel like some kind of caged animal to a degree.

Sure, he would go out now and again but otherwise, he was stuck inside. Either having been sick or feeling down on himself for some reason. His emotions were running out of control and he didn’t even know why that was. It almost felt like he was in some kind of weird cycle where he could never get out of his past emotions/feelings but he does…

Only to sink back again.

Well, till Cavendish actually got him to talk about his feelings. Talk about the pain and suffering that he has had to endure his whole life. As for why his emotions themselves were out of control he didn’t know and felt like it had to involve the shock of nearly getting himself killed.

Taking a deep breath, Dakota knew that he would have to try to get himself sorted out at some point. As for when they would be, well he had no idea but hoped that he could figure it out at some point. Right now, he wanted to go on his morning run and hope that would get his thoughts together. Maybe if he was lucky, that it would help him figure something out for the most part.

Looking over, he frowned as he saw his discarded pair of headphones. Hm…

Picking them up, he saw that they were indeed Bluetooth that would work out. Grinning, he slipped them on and turned the connection on the headphones and paired it with his phone. After that, he turned on his music as he started to make his way out of the apartment, locking up behind him before he started to run on the path that he would always take.

At least he could have some awesome music while he ran. He just hoped that he could clear his thoughts from everything that would cloud his mind in a heavy fog.

* * *

As he ran, he couldn’t help but watch as everything and everyone went by him. People chatting among themselves, enjoying their lives and whatnot. If only they knew about the paranormal. Dakota chuckled a little at that aspect. It made him wonder what would have happened should they have known that there were creatures that weren’t of this world so to speak.

Sure, that was what he and Cavendish were meant to prevent. To make sure that people didn’t know about the paranormal or the supernatural. There were many things in the world that he couldn’t help but be curious about it as well as want to stay away from is as much as possible.

Slowing down in his run, Dakota couldn’t help but let out a soft sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. He wasn’t really sure how he felt about working as a paranormal investigator, sure it paid well for the most part and he and Cavendish were okay at their jobs. Yet, he couldn’t help but feel worried about losing this job after being promoted from cleaning up trash left behind by aliens.

It would be like throwing all of that hard work that Cavendish down a garbage disposal and that would just upset his partner.

He never wanted to upset his partner, never wanted to upset him more and make him worry about Dakota and his own emotional problems. There was enough problems in the world for Cavendish to worry about rather than Dakota’s emotional trauma. Looking around, he saw that the sun was starting to rise a little higher in the sky, people were leaving their homes or just getting their days started for their shifts.

Dakota knew that he would still have some kind of time left till his partner would wake up from his sleep. Maybe he could try to get something to snack on, that would make him feel a little better to say the least. He was kind of starting to get hungry, not eating anything before he left was rather stupid on his part, but he would fix that without an issue.

Looking around at his surroundings, Dakota frowned a little in confusion as he saw that the roads were a little on the quiet side today. Tilting his head, he removed his headphones and tried to listen in on anything that surrounded him.

Just the common chatting of the people walking by.

Shrugging to himself, the young man set the headphones back on his head as he went back to his jogging. Maybe he could get to that new doughnut shop that had opened up. That would be awesome, he’s always wanted to try that place, though he just hoped that he could find something there that he liked though, then again what didn’t he like when it comes to food?

Chuckling to himself, Dakota managed to slow down as he arrived at the doughnut shop. It looked like any normal building, with a little visor-like roof over the doorway. Most likely to protect people on rainy days.

Chuckling, he walked inside as he hummed along to the song that was playing on his headphones. He couldn’t help but gaze at all of the tasty looking baked goods. The smells, they were a bit overpowering for him but he put up with it. Nothing was going to come between him and his treats! _Nothing._

Soon, he saw a woman standing in front of him, causing the man to look up with a chuckle. Removing his headphones, he said “Sorry about that, I was out for my run and forgot I had these on for the most part.”

“That is okay! We have a lot of runners coming in here.” The worker said with a giggle. She had long blonde hair, bright blue eyes. He had to admit, she was an attractive woman but, not his type. “What can I get you today?” She asked with a tilt of her head, her hair, while in a ponytail fell over her shoulder.

Hm, that was a good question. Honestly he wanted a dozen of these amazing baked goods but knew that he should at least get something for Cavendish. Knowing that if he didn’t, that the other man would throw a fit and would never let him live it down. “I’ll take some of these jelly filled doughnuts for sure.” He said before looking over at the tarts. “A couple strawberry tarts and maybe some blackberry ones too.” Why was he craving those right now? “And, maybe a nice black coffee and green tea.”

“Sure, coming right up!” She said with a giggle before she went to the back to make his order.

Dakota turned, leaned his back against the counter. A soft tune being hummed under his breath. It was a nice day, maybe he and Cavendish could go out and do something together or something. After all, they were both still laid off, though really he felt like he could easily go back to work. Looking around, he saw that a few kids were walking out and starting to play among themselves.

He had to admit, sometimes he envied children. Being allowed to play and just be kids. Him? Not so much, but doesn’t mean that he would ruin kids days at all. Chuckling a little, Dakota was about to turn away till he heard it. The sound of something large speeding down the road. Eyes widening, he rushed outside and looked over as he saw what looked like a semi-truck heading down the street.

“What the?!” He shouted as he thought if Milo or his father were around. Turning his gaze back to the street, he saw one of the kids had tried to get out of the streets, wanting to avoid the truck.

Something deep within him howled at him to run. To rush in and save the kid. Honestly, he didn’t need to be told twice, he rushed forward, headphones falling off of his neck as he ran outward, and it almost felt like time itself was slowing down around him.

Pushing himself as he rushed forward, the sounds of people’s screams and shouts of fear and panic hit his ears though he chose to ignore it. Jumping in the air, Dakota wrapped his arms around the little girl, using his body to shield her as they rolled on the road, moving out of the trucks path. Without a second thought, Dakota heard the truck zip past them, his grip on the little girl tightened as he was afraid to let her go right away.

Breathing deeply, he opened his eyes as he looked down and saw the little girl was clinging to his chest, trembling in his arms. Though, she had a good reason to be scared like that. Letting out a chuckle, he looked down at the little girl and rubbed at her back in soothing circles. “Don’t worry, I got ya.” He said as he carefully lifted himself up from the road and looked around. Watching as everyone just stared at him in shock and awe at what he had done.

Looking once again he saw a woman rushing toward him, tears were in her eyes. “Lilly!” she shouted, causing Dakota to look down at the girl, she sniffled a little as she looked over at the woman that was rushing toward them.

Giving himself a mental nod, Dakota made his way over to the woman, meeting her on the other side of the street. “Here you go.” He calmly said, carefully handing the girl over to the woman. The little girl, ‘Lilly’ cried out for her mother as she held onto the woman who fell down to her knees. Just holding her child within her arms, sobbing to herself as she whispered ‘Thank you’ over and over again.

“It’s no problem.” Dakota said, hoping to downplay it a little. Not wanting to make it a huge fuss over what had happened. Honestly, he didn’t even know what the hell happened. This has been happening a lot lately, and it had him rather puzzled.

For some reason, he kept sensing danger, it was as if he had some kind of effect of Murphy’s Law but… instead of causing things to happen, he can try to prevent them before they happened. It was rather odd, but he couldn’t lie. He didn’t mind having it, because it could even be used to protect the kids, Cavendish like when they were at the zoo yesterday.

_’When that wolf attacked us, and… Cavendish listening to me and hugging me.’_ Dakota thought to himself before shaking his head.

“You’re hurt.” The woman said, gesturing with her hand at Dakota. He looked down, and saw that his legs and arms were covered in scrapes, some of them were red, not bleeding but looked close enough. Then, of course his knees were bleeding a little but not enough to cause any concern.

To be honest, he didn’t even feel the pain. It almost felt like some kind of afterthought to him and what was weird.

“I’ll be okay, I don’t live far from here, and I can get myself treated back at home.” He said, hoping that would be enough to assure the woman and the little girl. The woman though, looked like she wanted to argue with it a little more but Dakota wouldn’t have any of it. He gave his arms around, feeling his sore muscles aching from the motion. “I’m serious, I’m okay.” Though now, he kind of wanted to get his doughnuts and the coffee and tea.

“Sir!” came a voice, causing the wounded man to look over at the direction of the coffee shop.

“Uh… yeah?”

“Here, you left so quickly I thought you took off but I saw you save that little girl!” She had what Dakota would best described as some kind of hero worship. Well crap, this wasn’t what he wanted right now. He just wanted to get his treats and go back to the apartment and just relax after this. “Here, these are on the house!” She said after handing him the box of the baked goods he wanted, as well as a tray of the drinks he had ordered for him and Cavendish.

“Um… thank you?” Dakota said, unsure what more he could have said in the first place.

The woman just blushed a little before running back into the shop, most likely to get back to work. Dakota looked down as he saw on the box and blinked…

She left a phone number, with a ‘Call Me’ written in what he could only guess to be… please let that be red marker and not lipstick.

* * *

Dakota returned to the apartment with a soft hum as he had managed to make it back. (He had to go back to grab his headphones from when they fell off his head) The walk itself had taken longer than he had originally thought but at the same time he was happy to get himself to calm down. Well, maybe not calm down but more along the lines of relaxed.

When he opened the door, he called out “I’m back Cavendish!”

“What took you so long?” asked a voice from the living room. Dakota chuckled as he walked toward the living room with their treats. Sure, he’s only done the running for maybe a few days at best, but even Cavendish knew that Dakota never took that long to do his running lately.

“Had a little mishap.” Dakota answered as he set the box on the counter. Grabbing the tea, he walked over to Cavendish as he handed him the tea. “Here, got you something too.” He said with a chuckle before making his way back to the counter as he started to grab some plates. “By the way, do you want the blackberry tart or strawberry?”

“Blackberry sounds tasty actually.” Cavendish replied.

“Great.” Dakota said with a grin on his face. Once he put the tart on a plate, Dakota made his way over before taking a seat on the couch. A big grin was on his face as he said “So, as for why I was late-“

“What in the devils name happened to you!?” Cavendish suddenly shouted, nearly making Dakota wince from the sheer volume of his partner’s voice.

Rubbing at his ear, he calmly explained what had happened. How while he was waiting for his order at the doughnut shop, there was a truck heading straight for a little girl that fell on the road and how he rushed out to save the girl. Getting a few scrapes was nothing to him.

“I managed to scrape by Cavendish. Get it? Because I rushed in and-“

_”I get it!”_ shouted Cavendish before he leapt from his seat and ran to the bathroom and came back out with a first aid kit. “How the hell do you manage to get hurt so much is beyond me!”

“Hey, it was a kid Balthazar, I wasn’t going to watch the kid get killed so long as I could help it.”

“I know that! But if I lost you-“ Cavendish shouted, only to silence himself as he looked away. Dakota watched his partner’s face become red, unsure if it was due to his anger or not but he had found it a little cute to see the older man be a little concerned over him. It even had his heart racing in his chest.

“Cav-“

“Don’t ‘Cavendish’ me Vincent!” Shouted Cavendish, making Dakota’s heart race all the more. Unsure if it was because his first name was used, not his last name or nickname, but his actual first name. Or the fact that Cavendish was angry with him, and he was freaking out. Maybe it was a mix of both? Yeah that could be it… right?

“I’m fine-“

“No you’re not!” Cavendish shouted once again, now possessing cotton balls with peroxide. Dabbing the cotton at the mouth of the bottle before gently dabbing at Dakota’s knees. Dakota of course hissed softly. Not knowing that this could still hurt him after it not bothering him from when he first got those damn scrapes.

“They’re not deep so that’s good.” Cavendish mumbled as he gently dapped at the olive skinned man’s knees. Having to use his free hand to hold onto his ankle just to keep Dakota from fidgeting so much. “Hold still.” He said sternly.

“I can’t help it, that stuff stings!”

Cavendish just rolled his eyes before getting up and starting to work on Dakota’s arms. “These seem to be a little worse for wear it seems. Must have slammed your elbows hard on the pavement.” Cavendish said softly before grabbing a hold of Dakota’s wrist. Just like how he had with the shorter man’s ankle, just to keep him from moving around so much. Then he looked up and saw the older man give him a rather concerned look. “Looks like you scraped your cheek too.”

“Huh?”

“Your face Dakota, you have a bit of a scrape on your left cheek.” Cavendish rose to his full height before hunched forward. Dakota blushed like mad as the man gently removed his glasses to have better access to his cheek, and of course setting the glasses atop of the shorter man’s head. To be honest, Dakota had always wanted to be this close to his partner but not in this way! (Okay maybe he did, but not like this!)

His heart was racing so much that he swore that it would burst from his chest. What the hell was going on right now?! It wasn’t that they were in any kind of intimate position… right?

Gulping, Dakota looked away while his partner worked at cleaning his scrapped cheek. How was it that he hadn’t noticed the pain till now? Taking a deep breath, he found Cavendish’s thumb gently rubbing under his left eye. Causing the shorter man to slowly look up at Cavendish. His turquoise coloured eyes were soft as he gazed at Dakota’s own eyes. As if he was seeing something of great beauty or like some kind of work of art. Dakota wasn’t sure why that was what came to his mind, but he felt like he was missing something.

“Your eyes…” He whispered, making the shorter man blush a little more. Dakota swore that Cavendish was slowly starting to lean in closer to him. Not to mention, Dakota had started to feel the same. Feeling that he too was getting lost in his partner’s eyes. Just, wanting to stay lost in those pools of blue that Dakota loved so much.

It was odd to feel this way that it had started out as friendship sure. And they were not about to share their… their first…

Eyes widening, Dakota pressed his palms against his partner’s chest, gently shoving Cavendish back. “Dakota?” He heard his partner’s voice, his own eyes tightly shut as he felt like he was just making a fool of himself. This wasn’t… this isn’t what…

“I’m gonna go shower.” Dakota whispered before pushing himself from the couch and started to make his way to the bathroom.

The moment he managed to get to the bathroom, Dakota managed to lock the door and leaned his back against it. Slowly, he slid down the door as he let out a soft sigh. _’What the hell was that? Was… was he really going to kiss me?’_ Dakota thought to himself, unsure as to what was going on. Not that he was going to be against the idea of kissing his partner, far from it! He would have enjoyed it but… he knew that Cavendish didn’t feel the same. There was no way that he could have felt the same in the first place.

Rubbing at his face, being mindful of his left cheek, Dakota let out a soft groan. Feeling like he had made some kind of fool of himself before he let out a soft whine. It just felt a little overwhelming, which was something new for him. Part of him wanted to jump at the chance of kissing Cavendish, more than anything he wanted to but at the same time he felt like it wasn’t right to do so. After all, Cavendish wasn’t interested in him, he knew that! He… he knew that.

A few silent tears rolled down his cheeks at the thought of such a thing. Nah, Cavendish would find a nice woman that he liked at some point and leave Dakota high and dry…

As well as broken hearted most likely.

Letting out a deep breath, he pushed himself back up onto his feet as he went to the sink. Taking his glasses off of the top of his head before setting them aside. Turning on the tap as he splashed some cold water on his face in the hopes of removing remains of the tears that had rolled down his face. When he looked back up at his reflection however, Dakota felt a chill go down his spine.

Staring at him were a pair of glowing eyes, his pupils narrowed into slits. Fear wrapped itself around his heart as he just stared at his reflection. _’What the hell is happening to me?!’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, I thought a near-kiss would be interesting and it was. No kiss yet though, I want them to kinda go through their usual thing first before they are able to confess to each other. also, I should mention later on there will be a new character coming in, but don't worry it won't be someone to come between Dakota and Cavendish. As for the coffee girl she will come in again later on, not sure when. Otherwise, Cavendish's scent will be revealed later on for Dakota and some more haha.


	9. When the Moon is Full

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakota is terrified over what he learns and tries to run away from people to keep them safe. Cavendish learns about what's going to happen and tries to help Dakota, now he isn't sure what is going to happen to his newly transformed friend.

Dakota laid in bed as he waited for Cavendish to get up and leave. Honestly, he had thought that maybe his partner would never leave, but he knew that he needed time to think, but he was also… afraid to leave the apartment right now. If he was going to look into what his symptoms were, he would need to be alone and not alert Cavendish to what it was that he was looking up.

Gulping at the memory of his reflection yesterday, Dakota felt like he was losing his mind right now. There was no way that could have happened. Yet, even in the world of black and white, he could not mistake the glow of his eyes.

Shuddering at the memory, Dakota kept listening to his surroundings. All he could hear was the shuffling from Cavendish. The man was still in his pajamas for crying out loud! Was he planning to go anywhere today?! Jeez, never thought that he would ever want his partner to leave the apartment by his own before. Weird.

The sounds of pots and pans were heard, the coffee maker being set up and the smell of green tea hit his nose. It almost felt like hours before Cavendish would finally go to their room and grab a fresh set of clothes for the day and finally, he walked out of the apartment, but not before he left a note for Dakota on his nightstand.

It was hard to pretend to be asleep, never wanting to cause trouble but right now… whatever was happening to him was trouble.

Gulping once again, he slowly pushed himself out of bed when the door to their apartment closed, and the scent of blackberries no longer hit his nose. Okay, it was obvious at this point that the blackberry scent was indeed coming from Cavendish, why that was he had no idea, but he hoped that would figure that out later.

Taking a deep breath, he looked over at the note that was left and saw Cavendish’s writing.

_I went to the office. I’m going to be gone most likely most of the day, I need to check up on some paper work that I had sent in the other day. Don’t worry, everything will be alright, I’ll make sure of it._

He had no idea what that was supposed to mean, but at the moment Dakota didn’t care. He just wanted to get some kind of answer right now. And he was not going to wait for this… whatever this was, to get worse or better.

Making his way over to his laptop, Dakota rushed to the couch feeling his hands trembling at the thought of what it was that he would find. Sure, he knew that he could always log into his account for information with his credentials for work to get some kind of information, but he just hoped that he could find something wrong with him through other means before he became that desperate. (Though really, he was pretty close to being that desperate)

Looking up on a list of his symptoms, he tried to find anything such as ‘glowing eyes’ as well as heightened senses. Honestly, he wasn’t finding anything useful to him. Okay, he had to think about everything that was happening lately.

Kept typing away at the keys, he tried to think of something, anything else that would have caused these odd changes in him lately. Though as he kept searching online, he hadn’t been able to find anything. Maybe because no one could ever have all of these symptoms of his? Maybe he’ll have to look at this through another perspective?

When did these changes started anyway?

Leaning back in his seat, Dakota tried to think of any and all of the changes and had even tried to think on when they had started to happen in the first place. Cavendish had said that he had first woken up before the first week from the mission. So, he had woken up but then again he couldn’t be sure if anything had happened in the first place.

Then of course, there was the odd changes that he himself had started to notice within him lately. But, that wasn’t anything too bad right? Taking a deep breath, in the hopes of calming himself down, Dakota started to go over the list that he started to go through mentally. Let’s see, what was there in the first place?

Senses having been heightened.

Seeming to be able to sense danger before it happens.

Bouts of energy and needing to burn it off.

Growling or quick to anger. (Though at least that one has only happened once or twice so maybe he can cross that one out?)

Insanely protective of Cavendish which, wasn’t all that new but it seemed stronger to him now more than ever before.

Then finally the glowing eyes which was something new and it terrified him to no ends. Rubbing at his face, Dakota felt himself shivering and shaking, hoping that maybe he was just losing his mind. Honestly, he’d rather to lose his mind rather than going through whatever it was that he was going through. What if he would hurt Milo, Melissa, Zack or Cavendish? Or even anyone else that would cross his path? There was no telling what he could do to anyone.

“Maybe I do need to sign into work to go through some files, the internet provides me nothing.” Dakota mumbled as he started to go through the files that he had managed to download before. Thinking that maybe Cavendish would love all of this information for work should they need to prepare themselves since they were still a bit disliked by their new place of work but… maybe he was just over thinking this?

As he started to go through the files, Dakota kept thinking to all of the signs, how they started after the attack. How all of this had started after he was attacked by that giant wolf that they had encountered. Still unsure as to why they had even bothered to attack those wolves if they weren’t of… the… paranormal…

Sweat started to bead on his forehead. No, that couldn’t have been it could it? Gulping, he looked down at his side before lifting his shirt, staring at the marred flesh of the bite that he was given. While the scratch itself had disappeared, as had his scrapes from yesterday the bites still remained from the attack.

Panic started to swell itself within his chest as he quickly typed away at the laptop. Eyes wide as he scrolled through the files till he discovered what it was that he had found.

Breathing quickening within his chest, Dakota felt his eyes widening as his glasses slowly slid down his nose as he read over the files.

Increased hunger.

Heightened sense of smell, hearing, sight.

Increased stamina.

Glowing eyes.

Desire to eat meat more often.

Even though the list itself had left a few things out, such as how he was able to sense danger, as well as the slitted pupils but then again he highly doubted that it would matter much in the first place. Looking down at the information, he kept going through everything that he could gather about all of this.

_It is said, that werewolves can bite their targets while in wolf form. When they do bite their targets, they can either tear the target apart depending on the wolf’s state of mind, or even keep them in the pack to ensure the newly transformed wolf’s safety._ Newly… transformed wolf? Dakota felt his blood go cold from that.

_The bitten target, will go through changes depending on how close they are to the full moon will go through some changes to better prepare themselves for the time they go through the transformation on the full moon. They tend to be wild, uncontrollable of their own actions and would easily attack the first thing within their sights, no matter if they be human, animal or an object._

Dakota felt more and more of his heart sinking to the pit of his stomach. He was… turning into some kind of monster? Was that what was happening to him?

_Even before the transformation, the victim, the one bitten will feel bursts of anger and rage, snapping at people or even attacking them. There have yet to be a case of a passive wolf and there have been theories of wolves aggressive nature, but have yet to have an actual study of them being anything but aggressive beasts to live for the thrill of the hunt._

He was breathing rather quickly now. Feeling as if he was going to faint from this information. Dakota had to reread everything that was in the files, wanting to make sure that he had read everything properly. His heart was still hammering within his chest as he kept looking down at the files in his laptop. This had to be a lie right? But, then why would they have the files like this in the first place if they were anything but true?

But, if they were true, then that meant he was a danger to everyone he cared about!

“I… I have to leave, to keep them safe I’ll have to leave!” Dakota said with panic within his voice. Looking at the time, he saw that he would have enough time to try to grab what he could. Just something to last him for the night then he’ll have to find a means of leaving the city or something. He had to get away before the others found him.

Closing his laptop, he got a better look at his hands and nearly cried out in shock and fear. For his nails had turned into sharper versions of themselves, causing him to jump up from his seat and rushed to the bathroom. The door slammed open in the process, nearly breaking the wall as he looked over and stared in shock. His eyes were glowing brightly once again, but this time, to go with his eyes and newly grown claws was a pair of fangs that his canines had sharpened into sharp fangs.

“I’m a monster!”

* * *

Cavendish hadn’t expected his file to have been completed already. He had honestly thought that it would take longer but he was still pleased with the results for the most part. Accepting the files, sitting at his desk Cavendish started to go over the file a little. Trying to think as to what was happening with Dakota, and he hoped that this would give him an idea.

Going over the report over a possible sickness or even a possible paranormal illness that had taken Dakota so to speak, he hoped that it would shed some light upon the situation.

The report gave him a list of possibilities over what it could be that had happened with Dakota. The increased hunger could have been a possible possession but the spirit itself belongs to a creature in Japan.

The glowing eyes, there was a number of creatures that could have possessed such eyes, even demons could possess glowing eyes but he highly doubted that it had anything to do with that as, Dakota hadn’t even used any type of flames to say the least or even acted feral. That one was also out so that had to mean something and, honestly it was a relief that he hadn’t turned into some kind of demon.

Sprites were far from what Dakota was at this point. Sure he knew that Dakota was a free spirit, but no. Sure, Dakota was being rather protective lately and even seeming to respond to danger in order to protect those near but, still lacked everything else that was needed or met what Dakota had right now.

Then his eyes fell upon the next creature on the list. What the heck? A dragur? Looking over that one, he saw that it was some kind of undead warrior that walks the land again. _’Right, Dakota did die for about five minutes but… he can still eat. Still sleep, a creature such as this wouldn’t have been able to do any of that.’_ Cavendish thought to himself before letting out a soft sigh as he went to the next creature on the list.

Werewolf…

Cavendish felt his eyes widened a little at that one. He had heard tales of creatures but not very much. Something about how a man can turn into a beast who thrived to kill but… that was mere tales was it not?

Gulping, he looked it over and started to search for the signs of what it was that had happened. Dakota was bitten… he had seen three bites on him but that doesn’t mean much does it? Looking over, he also saw that they had quick healing capabilities. It would explain why Dakota’s injuries healed so quickly.

_’What else?’_ He thought to himself as he went over the list some more. Glowing eyes, increased hunger, desire for meat, heightened senses such as hearing, sight and smell. The sight one he couldn’t be sure of since Dakota hadn’t mentioned anything about that one, but he could at least be sure about the hearing and sense of smell with his weird obsession over the scent of blackberries lately. Then of course he had noticed that his hearing would bother him but mostly in small spurts if he recalled as he could tell some sounds bothered him.

Aggression? Okay, Dakota was angry at him the once but then there was the trip to the zoo. But that was about it so, he highly doubted that was Dakota to say the least.

But there was nothing more about the odd protectiveness that Dakota has displayed but the rest itself had made sense more than the others. Though one other thing had bothered him. It had mentioned that a ‘single’ bite was enough to transform someone on the next full moon. Yet Dakota was bitten at least three times with a scratch so, did that mean anything? Or was it just by pure coincidence in nature?

“Wait, when is the next full moon?” Cavendish asked as he pulled out his phone as he started to go over the moon phases. He recalled that the mission itself was two weeks ago, around then it had been the night of a new moon when the attack happened. Where he was bitten and now the next full moon is…

_”Tonight?!”_ Cavendish yelled as he looked out the window of his office. It was late in the night, but he still had time. Looking back at the file, it also added that the transformation wouldn’t take place completely till midnight. He still had a few hours before that happened. He had been here a long time and hadn’t even noticed! Where had the time gone in the first place?!

Shaking his head, Cavendish rushed out of the office, leaving behind his papers as he ran out of the building and started to run toward the car. Not even bothering to buckle himself in, Cavendish drove as quickly as he allowed himself too. He knew that he still had plenty of time, and would arrive at the apartment before midnight it still didn’t remove his concern and worries.

Though, as he drove he couldn’t help but think back to when he left the apartment. Dakota hadn’t left bed, not once or even moved to show that he was in deep sleep. _’He was awake… he was waiting for me to leave?’_ Cavendish wondered, hoping that maybe he was wrong. There had to be something more that he was missing about this. Why would Dakota try to pretend to be asleep? Had something happened that he hadn’t wanted Cavendish around or… was it because of yesterday?

He blushed at the memory before remembering. “Right.” He mumbled before shaking his head. No time to think about that! He had to hurry and return before Dakota transformed and hurt someone! He’d never forgive himself, Cavendish knew Dakota could never forgive himself if he had harmed someone.

Swerving into the parking lot, Cavendish jumped out of the car and ran up the stairs, his heart hammering within his chest as he hoped and prayed that Dakota was still there. “Dakota!” He shouted as he opened the door…

No one was home.

“Damn it!”

“Where is he?!” Cavendish shouted before he looked around the apartment and saw Dakota’s laptop is out but shut. Odd, he never left it out unless he was in a hurry. Even then he’d put it back on his own desk rather than leave it on the coffee table. “Dakota, you here?” Cavendish shouted, hoping that maybe he was wrong for a change. Hoping, praying that he was wrong for a change though he also had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Making his way to their bedroom, he saw that the bed was still a mess but that was normal. Turning his gaze around the room, he saw that the bathroom door was open and the light was still on. Odd as well. Shaking his head, he made his way into the bathroom and looked at the door. He went to pull it till he saw that the other side of the door knob was stuck into the wall. “What?”

Did Dakota do that? Looking up into the bathroom, he saw the mirror and… it was shattered. “Dakota what did you do?” He whispered before running out of the bathroom and rushing to Dakota’s laptop. Maybe there was a clue as to where he went to in here?

Opening up the laptop, it lit up to some files. “These are paranormal creature files, but where did he get these?” Cavendish asked, unsure as to if there was any kind of an answer for him right now but he hoped that would be the case. Going through the files he saw that only one particular file was open right now. “Werewolf, Dakota did you figure it out before me?” He asked softly before trying to find another hit as to where his partner could have gone.

There was nothing.

Looking down at the file, he saw something about what the victim would go through the transformation in a place that is either most familiar. _’If that was the case, he would have stayed here as this is our home right now…’_ Or, they would go to the place of their pack leaders choosing such as forests, streams ect. _’Well there is no pack leader since I killed the wolves that were in the pack and of course the wolf that had bitten Dakota in the first place so that was also out.’_ Looking back at the list once again, he saw one thing that made Cavendish stare in shock.

_For wolves who have no pack, or no desire to stay indoors, will tend to return to the place where they were first bitten by pure instinct. It is something that hasn’t been tested as to why that would be, but it is figured that the location of the bite, leaves an impact on the victim that would make them subconsciously follow their desire to return to the place of their bite to assume their full transformation._

Cavendish knew where Dakota had gone off too. The forest, near that construction site. It was where the pack of wolves were, but Dakota had been bitten just a little a ways from the construction site so that wasn’t too bad of a place to transform in his mind. It was away from people, so that would keep people safe right now… right?

Nodding to himself, he ran out of the apartment, (making sure to lock up behind him not wanting to risk anything being stolen) ran to the car before he started to drive toward the forest.

Feeling his hands tightening, Cavendish could faintly make out that his knuckles had turned white, there was no mistaken what was going on. If Dakota had read all about that on werewolves, there was a good chance that he had left just so he could protect people he cared about. That was one thing that he knew for sure that Dakota had to be most likely thinking about.

Why else would he have left the apartment, and tonight of all nights!

“Just be safe Dakota.” Cavendish said with concern in his words.

Upon arriving, Cavendish nearly jumped out of the car. Feeling as if all the air from his lungs had left him as he felt his panic only growing. Looking around wildly, he tried to find any trace of Dakota but he couldn’t find anything. Or any sign that he was here.

Quickly, he pulled out his pocket watch and looked at the time. It was ten minutes to midnight. Just how long had he been looking back at the apartment for? Then the drive… there was so much time wasted that he could have used in finding him sooner but damn it! He couldn’t have been able to do that yet, he still hadn’t even find Dakota yet and that made it all the more worrying.

Soon, a whimper hit his ears. Cavendish tucked his pocket watch back into its proper pocket as he looked over and blinked as he looked over at some of the trees. He could make out a shadow behind one of the trees.

Acting quickly, he rushed forward, holding onto his hat as he rushed toward the shadow. Turning to stand behind the tree line, there was the person that he was trying to find the entire time. “Dakota!” Cavendish shouted, his eyes were wide as he stared at his partner.

Dakota was sitting under the tree, gripping at his chest as if he was in a great deal of pain. His nails were longer, sharper resembling claws. He even had sharper canines, making Cavendish remember that they were closer than ever to the full moon. When Dakota looked up at him, he saw that Dakota’s eyes were glowing yellow, and brighter than before.

“Cav… endish…” Dakota whispered, only to gasp out in pain as a shudder went through his entire body. It was strange to see his friend like this, but he knew that he had to do something to try to comfort him. “Go… please… I… I’ll hurt you.” Dakota whimpered.

Kneeling in front of his partner, Cavendish went to reach out to his partner, only for Dakota to slap his hands away. _”Leave!”_ growled the shorter man as he let out a gasping breath. Another shudder went through his body as he tried to stop the pain as it seem to cut through him like a knife. “Get away from me! I will hurt you!” shouted Dakota as he tried to keep himself together. Even going as far as to wrap his arms around himself, hoping to keep himself from falling apart.

“I’m not leaving you Dakota. I can’t leave you during this, I know what’s happening but I can’t just leave you like this.” Cavendish shook his head before giving his friend a stern stare. “After all that you’ve done for me since we met, you’d really think that I would leave you in a state like this? Do you truly think you mean nothing to me after all of that?” Dakota just looked up at his partner, blinking his eyes slowly from the pain, he was breathing heavier and heavier, as if it was just a struggle to breathe on his own.

“Dakota, focus on me! Please!” Cavendish shouted at him, hoping that would be enough to get him to wake up, or at least to possibly stop this transformation if it was at all possible.

“Cavendish… _please move away from me!”_ Dakota howled from the pain, shoving Cavendish so hard that the older man went flying till he hit another tree that was just a few feet away from him. He cursed under his breath as he tried to get his vision to clear from the pain. The sound of screaming was heard, causing the older man to call out for Dakota.

The cries of pain, the sounds of bones snapping or breaking hit his ears… Even though he was staring at where Dakota stood, (uh… sat?) his vision was still blurred so he couldn’t make out the transformation. Yet, the moment his vision cleared from his pain, standing where Dakota once was, a wolf the size of a bear stood and stared at Cavendish. Eyes aglow in a bright golden yellow…

_’Dakota? Are you… still in there?’_ Cavendish thought with wide eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, I was gonna end it differently but nah. I thought it would be better to end it this way and show the results in the next chapter. This are gonna start getting a tad serious I believe to learning more about Dakota's newly found werewolf-self and what it entrails. Has? I dunno the right word for it, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What do you think will happen next?


	10. He's like a...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cavendish had experienced many things in his life. Evil nut monsters, aliens, time travel, seeing his friend's own island filled with different versions of him... but this? This is one thing that he didn't expect but hey, he wasn't going to complain to say the least.

Cavendish could only stare in shock, panic, and terror. Unsure as to what he was seeing was reality or some kind of weird dream that he was having. His gaze fell toward where ‘Dakota’ once resided and saw the torn remains of his clothes. Then his eyes fell back to the wolf, it just stared at him. As if trying to calculate what to do to Cavendish.

Gulping, the man tried to back up, yet his shoulder brushing against the tree caused him to cry out from pain.

Gripping his shoulder, only to regret it later, made the older man think that he had dislocated his shoulder from the slam his body took. Letting out a deep breath, he looked up, he saw the wolf slowly walking toward him. (To say the least, the wolf had graceful movements despite its height)

Letting out hisses of breath as he tried to back up, trying to find any means of escape from Dakota. There was no way that Dakota had control over himself. He was an animal now, and he had no idea what his actions were at the moment. If anything, he could easily maul Cavendish and not even be aware of it until it was too late!

Tightly shutting his eyes, Cavendish started to shake as he pressed himself as far back as he could against the tree. His breathing was coming out in quick breaths, his body trembling as he soon felt the wolf’s breath hitting his face. “Dakota, please be in there.” He whispered softly.

Cavendish kept his eyes shut, waiting for the moment that Dakota would rip him apart. He saw it as some kind of weird justice for his partner. His partner deserved to take out his problems on him. After all, he was only in this state now because Cavendish had failed to keep him safe. Had failed to protect him, much like all the times that Dakota had protected him all these years.

Yet, instead of feeling teeth tearing into his flesh, he… felt a long, wet tongue licking at his face.

“Ew! Disgusting! Dakota, what the hell?!” Cavendish shouted as he finally opened his eyes. He saw Dakota, staring at him with a tilt of his head. He went back to licking at Cavendish’s face, much to the other man’s protests, he managed to shove Dakota off of him and just gave a mock glare. Dakota blinked as he stared at Cavendish. His tail wagging behind him as his tongue stuck out the side of his muzzle staring at him.

Cavendish go a better look at Dakota’s new form.

Dakota’s wolf form was indeed, as large as the bear. Or at least it made him think of the size of the bears that he and Dakota saw at the zoo the other day. His fur, was much like his natural hair colour. Just as curly as well, Cavendish almost wanted to run his hand through the fur but at the same time he was kind of worried that Dakota would attack still.

“Um… don’t eat me?” He wanted to slap himself for that one.

The wolf just tilted his head at Cavendish.

Okay, so it was easy to see that Dakota didn’t understand him. Did he have the mind of a dog or something right now or was he still in there, even a little bit?

Looking back up at the wolf, he saw that Dakota’s eyes had for the most part kept their natural colour though was surrounded by a golden yellow. The beautiful eyes that he loved so much hadn’t changed all that much, only that they were surrounded by that glow, and his pupils were narrowed into slits. How was it that his eyes would have glowed so much before the transformation but now?

Taking a deep breath, Cavendish went to stand up, only to wince from the movement of his shoulder. Damn this hurts.

A whimper came from Dakota as he leaned in closer, sniffing at Cavendish. Was he trying to find the source of his pain right now? Before he could say anything, Dakota’s nose brushed against his shoulder, causing Cavendish to jump a little from the pain and groaned a little. “Ugh… stop it!” Cavendish gently shoved at Dakota’s chest. Though the wolf just barked at him before licking at Cavendish’s face. “Dakota stop it please!” Cavendish groaned as he shoved the oversized dog off of him.

Narrowing his eyes, he saw that Dakota was laying on the ground. Looking up at him with the biggest pair of puppy dog eyes that Cavendish had ever seen in his entire life. He also noticed that Dakota’s tail (god it was so strange to think his partner had a tail now of all things) would wag once in a while. But, slowly, as if he was afraid of something.

Frowning at the wolf, Cavendish reached out for the wolf, for his partner as if hoping to well, comfort him. Dakota of course took this as some kind of invitation and placed his muzzle against the older man’s palm. Looking up at him with a look that reminded him of an innocent child. “Dakota, are you there? Can you understand me?” He asked softly.

He didn’t get an answer.

“Maybe your brain shut down during the transformation to make it easier on you.” Cavendish theorized before trying to get up. Damn, it was hard to do with one arm… well, without arms since he was trying to use his good arm to keep his wounded one from bouncing or moving about when it should be still till he can get to a doctor, or till he can just put it back in place himself.

Dakota, yipping before running over to Cavendish’s side, nudging him as if trying to help him up onto his feet. “You sure you can’t understand me?” Cavendish asked, once again getting no answer.

Odd. Though at least he’ll take this over being torn to shreds any day. Looking back to where Dakota once was, the remains of his clothes still littered the ground. “I should grab them, maybe if we can’t get back to the apartment I can at least get some clothes for Dakota to wear till we can get back.” He mumbled to himself as he carefully lifted up the pieces of Dakota’s clothes. The only thing that was even safe was what was left of his pants. But, even that wasn’t much to go with.

Sighing softly, the older man wanted to rub at his face but, well his arm…

Turning his gaze over at Dakota, the wolf just looked up at him and wagged his tail happily. “You are lucky that you haven’t…” He didn’t dare finish that sentence. Sighing once again, Cavendish calmly said “Come on Dakota, we should be able to return to the apartment. Thankfully no one is ever out this late.” Or at least they can take a path that would allow them to get to the apartment without anyone noticing them.

The walk, to say the least was rather… eventful.

Dakota would bounce up around Cavendish and nuzzle against the older man’s side. Though seeming to be mindful of his injured arm. That was something that Cavendish could be thankful for to say the least. Yet, at first glance, Dakota looked like he could easily take down an entire army of wild animals or even just an army of armed humans.

But he acted like a puppy.

Cavendish blinked his exhausted eyes down at his transformed partner wondering what was going on in his head right now. There could be many things that would happen or could happen in his head that would either trigger something, or have him just attack because it was in a wolf’s nature.

So far though that seemed to be far from the truth right now.

It was strange, but at the same time he couldn’t complain. It was because of that mindset, that Cavendish was even still alive right now. He had to be thankful on some level but, it didn’t stop his ever growing concern for his friend.

Letting out a soft sigh, Cavendish looked around, wanting to make sure that no one was around. They were still a ways away from the apartment. It would be a few more miles he believes. _’Can’t believe that Dakota wouldn’t fit in the car.’_ Cavendish thought to himself. Kind of angry that he never bothered to get a bigger car but at the same time, it wasn’t that he ever foresaw such an event to happen in the first place.

But it didn’t serve to make him any less angry.

“If only you were a smaller creature.” Cavendish mumbled as he let out a groan from his pain. His shoulder was killing him, and it was only getting worse at this point. He would need to find a way to get some pain killers quick before the shock wore off.

“Unless it’s already wearing off and the pain is just starting to hit me now and going to slowly increase…” Cavendish mumbled before letting out a soft sigh.

Dakota whimpered, causing Cavendish to look over and frown. “What’s wrong?” He asked, not really expecting any kind of an answer, though he still felt like Dakota could understand him, in some odd way. Though he couldn’t be sure if that was the case. “Something the matter?”

Dakota acted without thinking, or if he could think in the first place. As the wolf rushed at him, Cavendish nearly screamed as Dakota snapped his jaws on the back of Cavendish’s jacket. The older man thought that Dakota had just gone feral in that moment, only to yelp as he felt the wolf jump away from the path that they had taken.

It happened so quickly that he hadn’t even noticed what had happened. Until he was a few feet away from where they once were. Looking over he saw that a tree had fallen where Cavendish once stood. “Is Murphy around?” He mumbled as he looked around, trying to find any source of the boy. Maybe it was something that took a while to break?

Looking over, he saw that Dakota still had a firm hold of his jacket within his jaws. They were sharp, sharp enough that they could easily tear him into pieces yet he couldn’t see it happening at the same time. Taking a deep breath, Cavendish gently released his hold over his arm and reached up to pat at Dakota’s muzzle. Hoping that would get the wolf to release his hold over the man’s jacket.

Dakota slowly set Cavendish back onto his feet. Okay, so he really did understand some things or maybe he was listening to something else?

“Dakota, are you sure you can’t understand me?” asked Cavendish as he looked up at the wolf. Jeez, it was weird that Dakota was roughly his height while on all fours. Taking a deep breath, he patted Dakota’s neck and the wolf leaned against his touch. Cavendish blushed a little from that one but figured that it was best to try to ignore it for the time being.

The rest of the way home though, was rather uneventful. No one else was on the streets, there was pretty much no one around. Odd, but Cavendish wasn’t going to complain much. Well, other than his arm hurting him. Letting out a wheezing breath, he managed to climb up the stairs, Dakota in tow. His nails hitting the steps with a soft ‘click’ sound with every step.

“Okay, we just have to get you inside and then hide out till the sun rises. Hopefully, you can revert back to normal and we can try to figure out what to do with you after.” Cavendish mumbled as he fished out for his keys. Muttering curses under his breath as he tried to find his keys for the apartment. Dakota of course would just rub up against him like that of a cat.

“Stop it.” He hissed through his pain before managing to find his keys as he got Dakota inside the apartment first. Though, he did kind of had to try shoving him inside before allowing himself into the apartment.

Once inside, Cavendish went straight for the bathroom to look for some Advil. Anything really that would help him with this pain in his shoulder. Dakota though would follow him. Causing Cavendish to want to curse at Dakota right now. But knew that the wolf didn’t know what was going on. All he knew was that Cavendish was hurt, and was in a great deal of pain.

Inhaling sharply through his nose, he knew that tomorrow he’ll have to go to the hospital. But right now he couldn’t leave Dakota behind like this. The wolf would either follow and freak people out, or he would tear the apartment apart. There was no telling what he would do in this state of mind he was in right now.

Finding the bottle, he left the bathroom as he made his way to the kitchen. Poured himself some water before sipping at the water and taking a couple pills. It would take him a while for the pain to fade, but it would at least be a little more bearable.

Once he took a seat, Cavendish looked over at the wolf who was sitting across the room… staring at him.

He stared back.

“What are we going to do Dakota?” He said, as if hoping to receive some kind of answer though at the same time he knew that he shouldn’t really expect it. Dakota hasn’t really said anything this whole time.

Dakota just blinked at Cavendish and tilted his head at him. His tongue stuck out the side of his muzzle as he wagged his tail. It was like having a giant pet in the apartment, only that the pet was Dakota. Letting out a soft sigh, the older man knew that he would need something to keep his arm still should he decide to fall asleep. There was no way he wanted to wake up in pain during the night.

Pushing himself up, Cavendish went to the closet and looked around for something that he could use as a makeshift sling. Even if it was just for the night, it would come in handy. Once he pulled out a sheet, the older man found it a little difficult to maneuver this but it would be done.

Folding the sheet, managing to tie the knot with a little bit of difficulty. But he had managed to get it done. Once that was done, he managed to throw it over his shoulders and rested his arm into the sling. He let out a sigh of relief at that one. Sitting back down on the couch, he looked over and saw that Dakota was still just staring at him. Tail wagging happily as he stared at Cavendish. “Wished you had thumbs.” Cavendish mumbled before sighing softly.

This was going to be a long night for sure.

_’Wonder if Dakota even had anything to drink before he left… did he even bring with him many, if any supplies with him to have survived the night out there alone?’_ Cavendish thought to himself before getting up to get some water for himself and Dakota. The wolf of course, just watched him the entire time.

Once getting himself a glass of water and Dakota well a bowl, Cavendish set the bowl down and just watched as Dakota drank from it. It was rather odd that he was acting like a giant dog. Then of course, there was the fact that Dakota had pulled Cavendish out of danger. Was this more of that danger sense that Dakota was going on about, and had shown back at the zoo?

It was rather puzzling, but he wasn’t sure what was with all of this in the first place. Maybe he would need to try to go back to the office to try to gather more information. Or maybe there was other means of gathering any more information.

Rubbing at his face with his free hand, Cavendish decided that maybe he would need to just try to sleep this off right now. There just seemed that there wasn’t much that he could do right now. Making his way to the bedroom, Cavendish set his had aside and removed his shoes. Honestly, he didn’t have the time nor the energy to change into his pajamas.

Getting himself comfortable, Cavendish leaned back against his bed. Made sure to have some pillows propped up so he could be comfortable. Grabbing his book, he went to read where he had left off. Though when he looked down he saw that Dakota had followed him into the bedroom. Looking up at him, almost expectantly. “What?” he asked, not sure what it was that Dakota would want from him in the first place.

The wolf barked up at him, and whimpered. Cavendish had no idea what it was that Dakota wanted right now. It just seemed as if he was trying to communicate but well, Cavendish couldn’t understand. “What do you-“

Dakota jumped up on the bed, cuddling himself up by Cavendish, his head resting on his lap as he let out a soft sigh. Cavendish felt a small blush staining his cheeks as he gazed down at his partner. Setting his book down, he gently ran his fingers through the fur on his partner’s head. It was just as soft as it looked, surprisingly to say the least.

“Hm…” Cavendish hummed softly before lifting his book back up and started to read. Yup, this was going to be a long night for sure. Yet, he couldn’t deny that it wasn’t an uncomfortable position to be in. He just hoped that Dakota didn’t remember anything that had taken place.

There was no telling what would be going through his partner’s mind, for it could be a number of things at the moment. There could be thoughts that he feared of himself, thoughts that would make him even comfortable about himself. But at the same time, he still worried that this ‘puppy’ stage was nothing more than just that. A stage, a phase that he will go through till he turns into a true monster.

_’I won’t leave you though Dakota. This time, it’s my turn to save you.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PUPPY DAKOTA!  
> -hugs dakota-  
> he's so cute and fluffy and adorable! next chapter I will introduce a new character, at least I think it counts as an introduction... anyway, yup, Dakota is like a giant puppy and he loves cuddles and kisses and so on! I thought that he would be even more protective of Cavendish as a wolf since he has no means of communicating with his partner but you can't deny its just so damn cute! now, I may hold off on posting chapter 11 for a bit so I can write a few more chapters just so I can stay ahead of the game here should I have writers block later on but I also won't lie, I get excited too so I end up posting too early lol. Another thing that's crossed my mind with Dakota and Cavendish fics, I've yet to see one with Dakota as a woman, see a lot of trans so it has me curious, why not a female Dakota? that is something I think I'll do at some point but I have other fics I REALLY need to finish after this fic is done. Anyway, enjoy your day, I'm gonna have a nap, been asleep for six hours and just finished cleaning the floors.


	11. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakota wakes up after the full moon. The things he learns troubled him but he has his friend to comfort him, though there is one thing that he does finally learn after long last. He learns what the scent of blackberries really is, but it is no longer just blackberries now.

Dakota groaned softly as he slowly started to open his eyes. Blinking his eyes slowly, he wondered why he felt so relaxed. Okay, he still kind of felt like shit but… comfortable? That made little sense to him. The man groaned once again as he rubbed at his eyes, wondering what he was laying on. It was kind of firm but a part of him felt rather content about it.

Closing his eyes once again, Dakota just let out a soft sigh. Just wanting to sleep a little longer. Enjoying the feeling that he would have for this just a bit longer.

It was just so comfortable, he tightened his hold over whatever it was that he was holding. Only to hear a groan of discomfort coming from above him. “Hm?” He hummed softly before slowly peeking up at the source of the sound. Only to feel the blood drain from his face. “Cavendish?” He whispered softly before jumping up from the bed and falling off. Hitting his head on the floor as he nearly cried out from pain and shock. Damn that hurt! He looked around the room once again trying to get an idea how the hell he got on Cavendish’s bed of all things. Only to notice one other factor that he hadn’t before…

He was naked.

“Shit!” He hissed before jumping to his feet as quickly as he could, hoping to get as far away from Cavendish’s bed as possible so he could go get dressed. Only for a wave of dizziness hit him for a brief moment. Breathing in deeply, covering his forehead as he tried to get this dizzy spell to leave him alone. What the hell happened last night to have had him in this situation?

Shaking his head, Dakota made his way to his dresser and quickly threw on the first thing that he could find. His signature track suit, making him sigh in relief at the familiarity. Turning his gaze back to Cavendish, he saw that he had no colour in his vision. Reaching up, he felt for his glasses and found nothing. What happened to them last night? Shaking his head, he looked around the room for them and found nothing.

“Damn it.” He mumbled before looking back at his partner, thinking that maybe Cavendish knew where his glasses had disappeared too. What could have happened to his glasses in the first place? It was rather odd that his glasses would just disappear like that. Had he done something that made him losing his glasses? Had he drank a lot of booze last night? Looking down, Dakota noticed that he still had his chain. Though, it seemed odd that his chain was the only thing that remained on his body. Odd.

He started to walk over to his sleeping partner till something caught his eye. A sling? Why was Cavendish wearing a sling? Did he get attacked or something last night? What could have caused that to have happened? Wait a minute…

His eyes widened in horror as the images of last night started to hit him hard. Gripping his head, Dakota fell to his knees as he started to recall what it was that he had done. He recalled having ran off to the forest in the hopes of trying to keep Cavendish safe. Not wanting to risk hurting him, only for the older man to find him…

Trying to help him, trying to reach out so Dakota would allow him in while he was going through, whatever it was that he was going through. A transformation? Right, he was turning into a werewolf, and that had frightened him a great deal. But that wasn’t the main thing that had bothered him.

He _threw_ Cavendish against a tree!

“Oh god what did I do?” He said with horror in his voice.

Gulping, Dakota tried to think on what he was supposed to do? Obviously Cavendish was still hurt, but after the howl he let out, he had no idea what the hell happened! Did the throw hurt Cavendish? Or was it something else that had happened? Had he hurt him after the transformation? No, that couldn’t be the case as he couldn’t smell any blood…

_’Oh god my senses are stronger now aren’t they?! I don’t smell blood but, that’s good but… I shouldn’t even be able to smell blood!’_ Dakota thought in panic.

“Dakota?” came a sleepy voice, causing the brown haired man to look up and saw the sleepy expression of Cavendish. He was rubbing at his face with an exhausted moan before he shoved himself up from his bed. A crack and a pop was heard as he stretched his back. Only to wince as he held onto his shoulder. “Are you alright?” He asked.

“Did I do that to you!?” He shouted, ignoring the question. Panic was obvious in his voice. He had to know, he just had to know if he had done this to Cavendish. His heart was beating quickly within his chest, making him think that it would burst at any moment with how long it was taking to learn what had happened before anything else happened. Cavendish though just blinked at him slowly as if trying to process everything that was being said. Only to let out a soft sigh as he stood up and made his way over toward Dakota. The older man placed a calm yet gentle hand on his partner’s shoulder as he calmly spoke…

“You threw me into a tree. I think I dislocated my shoulder but, otherwise you didn’t hurt me Vinnie.” Dakota didn’t look up, too afraid, too ashamed to look up at his partner. He just couldn’t do it. The fear was far stronger than his resolve right now. “I know you would never do such a thing Vinnie, I know who you are and you aren’t someone who would hurt those you care about. Not on purpose… it was an accident.”

The way his voice sounded, so calm, yet so sincerer it just seemed to make Dakota feel a little worse than before. Lowering his eyes all the more, he whispered “I still hurt you though.”

“Not on purpose. You were merely trying to get me away from you while transforming and, well you just acted I believe. Otherwise, you haven’t even tried to harm me, in fact you were like a rather large puppy.”

Okay, that caught him by surprise. Him? Acting like a puppy? With Cavendish? He felt like his brain had just gone on some kind of overload like when he tried to do too many updates on a gaming system long ago. Blinking his eyes a few times, Dakota went to speak though it seemed that no words would come out. He just couldn’t think of anything to even say and that made him all the more confused.

Cavendish rubbed at the back of his neck as he went on. “You see, I had thought you were going to attack me. The way you moved toward me made me think of some kind of hunter.” So he did give off that feeling. “But, instead of biting me, you licked my face. It was, well rather disgusting to say the least.” Dakota didn’t know if he should feel happy or insulted at that one.

“Otherwise, you just stayed with me the entire time. Trying to help me up when I couldn’t lift myself up from the ground. Had to try to get you home so far though, I believe that we had left behind your glasses. I’m sorry.” Dakota sighed softly, feeling that he couldn’t really blame Cavendish for that one. He’ll just have to try to place an order in for the future to bring him a new pair if he had too.

“Yet…” Cavendish mumbled, causing Dakota to look up at him in confusion. “During the walk back, well you froze before grabbing me by my jacket and pulled me to safety. Much like how you had shoved me at the zoo in order to protect me.” Dakota blinked his eyes. So, even as a wolf he still had the sense of protecting people from danger? That was, very weird though at the same time he felt a little relieved.

So much so, that he started to laugh.

“Dakota?” came his partner’s voice, causing Dakota to laugh all the harder as he wrapped his arms around his sides. All but falling onto the floor as he kept laughing. He couldn’t believe that he hadn’t hurt anyone. It was… such a huge relief that he hadn’t done anything that he had thought that he would do in the first place. It made his heart so light, lighter than it has been the whole week, his eyes shined with unshed tears.

“I’m sorry… I… I’m just…” Dakota lifted his head, giving his partner a big grin on his face. “I’m just so relieved that I hadn’t harmed or killed you. I was so afraid that I would have done… so many horrible things Cavendish. After everything that I had done just to keep you alive I… I…”

Before Dakota could even speak anything more, Cavendish wrapped his one arm around the man in a half embrace. Dakota just blinked before he buried his face against his partner’s green jacket. Feeling the tears finally fall as he couldn’t hold himself back anymore. It had felt as if a damn had broken and just couldn’t hold in the tide anymore.

“Everything will be okay Dakota. I promise you.” Cavendish whispered softly, wanting to bring some kind of comfort to his partner. The older man even rubbed small soothing circles against his partner’s shoulder. Hoping to bring him some kind of comfort.

Dakota nodded slowly as he buried his nose against Cavendish’s jacket a little more. The scent of blackberries stronger than ever before. He couldn’t help but sigh a little at the scent as he started to smell a little more of Cavendish. Being so close to him he could faintly smell blackberries as well as… a faint trace of cinnamon?

Dakota hadn’t ever smelled that one before, because he had never been this close to Cavendish. Sure, he’s been close to him during his ‘recovery’ but never this close where he could have smelled something like this. The scent was powerful, almost overwhelming but it brought him a great deal of comfort. Comfort that he had never known that he could feel from scent alone.

Without thinking, the young man pulled a little more at Cavendish’s jacket, trying to pull him closer as he sniffed more of this scent. This scent, that he now knew had to be Cavendish’s natural scent. It was almost… addicting. “Dakota?” Cavendish called out to him, though Dakota was lost in this amazing scent that he almost didn’t hear him. His voice almost sounded far away, as if Dakota himself was in some kind of a trance.

Burying his nose against Cavendish’s neck, feeling himself calm down a little more, causing Cavendish to shiver a little. It almost brought a bit of a thrill to Dakota knowing that he had something to do with that. He wanted to bathe himself within this scent for some reason. To never leave this scent as it just seemed that he couldn’t get enough of it. He tugged at Cavendish’s jacket, burying his nose against the older man’s neck and almost wanted to- “Dakota!” Cavendish all but shouted.

The shorter man’s eyes widened as he quickly pulled himself back. Staring at his partner with wide eyes as he tried to collect himself. Trying to think as to what had just happened. He had no idea as to what had happened, only that he had been lost for a brief moment. His eyes almost seemed to be glazed over once again at the mere thought of Cavendish’s scent. “Dakota, get a hold of yourself already!”

Blinking his eyes quickly, Dakota gave a nervous chuckle. “Sorry, no idea what came over me.” He honestly answered before rubbing at his face. God it was so weird not to have his glasses on as he looked around at well, anything. It just seemed as if he was in another world now without his glasses.

Taking a deep breath, hoping to calm his nerves down. What happened to him just then? Was this due to his werewolf nature? Or was there something more to it than what he thinks? He just didn’t know what was going on, yet he couldn’t help but look at Cavendish’s shoulder. If his shoulder had been dislocated, he would need to go see a doctor of some kind. Looking up, he calmly said “Come on, we should get you to see a doctor about your shoulder.” Cavendish looked at his arm and sighed softly. He knew that Dakota was right for a change about this one. “Then, maybe we can get some food afterwards? I’m starving.”

“Figures you’d be hungry.” Cavendish muttered dryly.

“Come on, you said so yourself. I’m a snack hound.”

“In more ways of a wolf, than a hound at this point.” Cavendish said with a roll of his eyes.

This was their dynamic. At least they were trying to get back to it, for that he could be thankful. It made him happy to know that nothing had really changed. So, did that mean that he could still live a normal life like this? But, at the same time he couldn’t help but wonder how long he still had as a normal man. Would he end up turning feral or something along those lines? Or was there something more that he was missing?

But, he knew that he wanted to spend what time he could with his partner. Wanting to enjoy what he could, because after all… even puppies grew up.

Would he grow up from being an innocent puppy to a killer? He didn’t know and hoped to never find out. Though at the same time he was still rather curious. But if it took years for that to happen, he would be more than happy about that one.

“Let’s go to the hospital, then go get some food.” Cavendish said as he went to get his wallet. “I’ll pay, since you have been through an ordeal last night.”

Dakota frowned a little at that one. It shouldn’t be Cavendish to pay for anything, he was the one hurt. Before he could even speak though, Cavendish calmly said “And, you can pick where we eat today.”

“Well when you put it that way.” Dakota said with a big grin on his face. Who was he to turn down food more so, when it was of his choosing this time around? Dakota wasn’t going to turn this one down and he would make sure that he could enjoy it. “Hope you have a lot of money Cavendish, I’m starving.”

“Oh, I have more than enough.” Cavendish muttered dryly but had the faintest trace of a smile growing on his lips as he chuckled.

* * *

“I can’t believe that you had to use up so many pain killers.” Dakota said with a chuckle as he started to dig into his burritos. Cavendish shot a glare at his partner. They had been in the hospital for a few hours, waiting for a doctor to see Cavendish about his shoulder. Which, indeed turned out to be dislocated. Due to how long he had waited to go in to see a doctor, though it seemed that keeping his arm in place, avoiding as much movement as he could had at least helped Cavendish.

But, unfortunately, he wouldn’t be able to go on active duty for a few weeks most likely.

“It was not ‘so many’ I just need some to get me through a few weeks.” Cavendish grumbled before taking a bite of his own burrito. He grumbled at the taste for the most part, but had at least couldn’t say that he didn’t try it for the most part.

Dakota chuckled through before he took another bite of his food. Food was one thing that made him feel a little better. Well, food, music and Cavendish.

Looking over at Cavendish, he saw the older man kind of just nipping at his burrito. It made him wonder why the older man was even trying to eat food that that he seemed to hate more than anything else in the world. Tilting his head, Dakota calmly said “You know, if you want you can try to order something else if you don’t like this.”

“It’ll be fine. We can always grabbed something later on.” Cavendish calmly said as he set the food aside. He looked up at Dakota and rested his one hand on the table. “So, what were you thinking before you left to hide in the forest?” asked Cavendish.

Dakota sighed softly before finishing off the burrito that was in his hand. Honestly, he didn’t want to talk about this. But he knew that Cavendish wouldn’t drop this right away. It would bother him, making him feel that he would have to know and therefore, pester Dakota till he would spill the beans. Rubbing at his face, Dakota calmly said “I got freaked out okay? After I went to shower up from you trying to treat my scrapes, I saw my eyes glowing.”

“So that’s why you were so quiet…” Cavendish muttered softly.

“Yeah, I got scared so… yesterday I waited for you to leave. Once you left, I went through some files that I had saved on my laptop from our office at the main building and went through some files till I found one that spoke of werewolves.” Dakota calmly said as he rested his hands on the table. Gazing down at his hands as he saw that his nails were sharper. Not enough to really be noticed unless you really looked and bothered to take notice. Or, you were just really observant to say the least.

Even his teeth hadn’t reverted back into human teeth, instead his canines had remained sharpened. Making it easy to see should he smile, laugh or speak without being mindful of his teeth. Taking a deep breath, Dakota looked up at his partner and saw the concern in his eyes. He knew that he would want to learn more but of course, at Dakota’s pace so to speak.

Rubbing at the back of his neck, trying to be mindful of his claws. “When I first saw the fangs, claws _and_ the glowing eyes, I knew that I had to run. I had to get away if I wanted to keep you safe so, I ran. Tried to grab supplies that I would need but felt like I wouldn’t have time. Didn’t know how long you’d be gone for. Kinda like how you heard me singing, it made me nervous and freaked out so… I ran like a coward.”

Cavendish shook his head as he reached forward and placed a hand atop of Dakota’s own trembling one. Dakota blinked as he looked up at the older man with confusion. “You were trying to be protective as usual. Protecting people is what you do Dakota. That’s just how you are, and how you’ve always been.” The olive skinned man could only stare in shock at Cavendish’s words. “Dakota, you were trying to protect the people you care about and that is one of your finer points. Even if you are annoying, you can be a good friend, a great friend to those who you allow to come into your life and in your heart after all you’ve been through.”

Dakota felt tears building up within his eyes, though he managed to blink them back before laughing. “God Balthazar you are so cheesy.”

“Shut it. That’s the last time I try to be nice to you then.” Cavendish said with a glare as he pulled his hand back and went back to picking at the burrito.

The shorter man though, he couldn’t help but smile a little. Honestly, he felt a little better hearing those words though. It made him feel better about his actions and for that he was thankful. Taking a deep breath, he asked “So, why did you leave yesterday anyway?”

“Pretty much the same as you. I had left a report to headquarters to try to figure out what your symptoms were.” Seeing Dakota’s panic, Cavendish held up his hand as he went on. “Do not worry Dakota, I left your name off of the report entirely. I just wanted to know what was wrong with you so I could try to help you. Though there was a bit of a list to what you could have been but werewolf was the one thing that drew my attention.”

Right now, Dakota was so thankful that no one ever paid them any attention. Or else they’d be screwed as the one rule with their work was to never reveal the world of the paranormal. It was bad enough that the kids had found out later on after they became full fledge investigators but, they managed to keep the kids to remain quiet about that one.

“When I realized, well that you were showing more signs of a werewolf and what the report said about them, I looked up on the moon phases. That was when I saw that it was a full moon, and drove as quickly as I could home. Speaking of which, we’ll have to go get the car later. I couldn’t drive you home in it since you wouldn’t fit.” Cavendish said as he sipped at his drink. Okay, that was a good reason about the car.

“So, what now?” asked Dakota with a tilt of his head.

“Well, you still need to order new glasses since I know not seeing colour is bothering you.” No kidding on that one. It made him growl a little not being able to see the way he wanted to right now. “Plus, not being able to hide your eyes.” That was also right. “I figured we would need to do some more research. Since the systems themselves lacked a lot of relative information maybe we could go the library or the research center at headquarters to learn about your situation.”

Dakota blinked a little at the one. Would they even be able to find anything about his condition? There wasn’t a lot of information on werewolves and that was something that bothered him. There were paragraphs of history on other creatures but not a lot of werewolves. Just basic knowledge for the most part but he did want to learn more about this. Wanted to know more about the condition that he was dealing with.

“Alright, let’s get going.” Dakota said with a grin on his face.

“Fantastic.” Cavendish said as he reached into his wallet, with a little difficulty he pulled out the money to pay for their bill.

Meanwhile, a young woman groaned as she walked down the long hallways of a rather large building. Rubbing at her eyes, feeling rather exhausted after the monthly meeting. When she first joined the P.I.G she had hoped that she would be able to do something. But well, there wasn’t a lot that she could do. There was lack of research material other than the samples that would be brought in for her.

It was something that irritated her to no end. Besides all the sensations that she would have to suffer through when she was outside of her lab.

Looking up at the clock that lined the wall, she mumbled something to herself about her ‘me time’ before making her way to her office. Maybe some nice music and a good book would help her unwind and allow her to relax after such an exhausting meeting.

Honestly, she wished that something interesting or exciting would come her way but didn’t think that it would happen any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, I figured that Cavendish's natural scent was blackberries with a hint of cinnamon. figured that those were fancy scents for him and Dakota is a tad obsessed with his scent when he smells it so.... yeah. also I don't know much about dislocated shoulders and did try to look it up but didn't find much so I'm hoping that it works. as for the character at the bottom, her name will be revealed next chapter and I'll talk more about her next chapter


	12. The Odd Researcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakota and Cavendish go to their HQ in their search for what they can do with Dakota's new found werewolf status. Though, it seems that the researchers reputation for being 'odd' wasn't just a rumor.

Dakota and Cavendish walked through the halls of P.I.G headquarters. It was a rather large building. The halls were lined with large windows allowing the rays of sunlight to shine through. Dakota couldn’t help but look around the room, they didn’t really spend a lot of time here, only when they were being assigned missions and even then, that would take months of time usually between missions and resting. Such as now, since Dakota was on leave because of the werewolf attack.

Now, Cavendish couldn’t really do much with his arm in a sling and the limits that he would be under for the time being.

He knew that the doors themselves were blue mostly, some doors were even yellow. It all depends on either the department or whose office it was. Such as theirs being a mix of red and green mixed in with hints of yellow. But even then, it wasn’t like the colours mattered much to him anyway till he got a new pair of glasses.

“Okay, we just have to find someone to tell us where we can go to try to gather more information on your… situation.” Cavendish muttered softly. Dakota’s ears easily picked up on that thanks to his enhanced hearing.

Looking up, he calmly asked “Yeah, but who are we to ask? In case you’ve forgotten Cav, we’re not really liked here. Just like back at the bureau we weren’t liked.” Cavendish sighed softly a little at that one. They both knew that they weren’t liked much and that was easy to see for the most part. Cavendish looked over at Dakota, patting his shoulder with his free hand as if trying to comfort him.

“We’ll figure something out I am sure. Don’t worry about a thing.”

It wasn’t about not finding something. It was about being found out, if they learned that a werewolf was in their building there was no telling what would happen. Dakota knew that it was going to be bad, maybe they were going to experiment on him or something along those lines. He shuddered at the thought of being strapped to a table and being experimented on.

Then what would they do to Cavendish? Because Cavendish knew (even for a short amount of time) he could get in trouble. Maybe even thrown in some kind of feudal prison. He wouldn’t last a day in there, there was just no telling what would happen but he knew for a fact that he wouldn’t last long in that place. Not in that hell hole.

Taking a deep breath, Dakota looked up at Cavendish as he said “How are you sure that we will find anything? What if we’re found out in the process?”

“We’ll just have to be careful. Don’t worry, we can find ways to make sure that we aren’t figured out.” Cavendish said with a deep breath. As if he was trying to calm his own nerves. It made Dakota wonder just how nervous the older man was. Was he also processing what could happen? Or at the very least what would or should happen? He didn’t know, but he had a sinking feeling that he knew what it could be.

As they walked further down the hall, they had both remained silent. Honestly, Dakota had wanted some kind of conversation but at the same time he also didn’t mind the silence. Or, at least as silent as it can be with where they were. He could faintly hear the other agents talking among themselves. It made him a little curious as to what they were talking about but he wished that he could just tune it out and focus on Cavendish’s muttering.

At least it brought him some kind of comfort in this place. His nerves were frazzled and it made him panic thinking that he was going to end up discovered the moment they get into their bosses office.

“Excuse me miss.” Cavendish said, causing Dakota to nearly bump into him. When did he stop? “I was wondering, where can we get some research material? We’re trying to do some research from our last mission and the files on our computers didn’t have much of anything.” Cavendish said, his hands folded behind his back. (With some difficulty thanks to his shoulder) Back straight, trying to look as professional as he was dressed fashionably. To say the least, Dakota liked that. It suited his partner greatly.

The woman blinked a little at Cavendish and then turned her gaze to Dakota before back to the older man. “Well, there is one person who does have a lot of research on the paranormal creatures. She pretty much runs her office like a library though, she is rather… odd.”

“Odd how?” asked Dakota with a frown.

“It’s hard to explain. She is always exhausted here, seems drained almost the moment she gets here. More so during meetings. Then of course she tends to say things out of the blue…” The woman explained, feeling a little nervous about speaking ill of a coworker.

“She isn’t mean or anything is she?” asked Cavendish.

“No, far from it. It’s just her behavior that is rather odd. She’s nice enough at least and people seem to go to her for help but… she’s just rather random and just odd.”

“I think we’ll take our chances with her. Like you said, she isn’t rude.”

“She can have a temper though so, just be careful not to set her off.”

“I… see.” Cavendish said, not all that unconvinced to say the least. “What is her name anyway?” asked the older man.

“Ms. Starr, she’s just down the hall. You can’t miss it.”

Starr? That was a rather odd last name, but then again his last name is a state, and his partner’s sounded like some kind of candy dish so who was he to complain. “Thank you.” Dakota said with a big grin before feeling Cavendish step on his foot. He winced a little before his smile disappeared. What was that for?! Before he could even say anything, Cavendish grabbed a hold of Dakota’s arm and started to pull him down the hall.

“What the hell Cav?!”

“Your fangs were showing. You have to be careful Dakota, your human appearance has been altered since your transformation. I know about it because I know what you looked like before. Others, eventually they will catch on that you don’t look the same as before.” Cavendish explained, turning his gaze to his partner with a concerned look in his eyes.

Oh, Cavendish was looking out for him again. That was why he stomped on his foot, to get him to stop smiling. Dakota felt a blush staining his cheeks, it just made him love Cavendish all the more. A love that he knew would never come to be.

Cavendish sighed softly, causing Dakota to look up in confusion. “I just want to make sure that you’re safe. If someone were to find out, I don’t know what I’d do.” Dakota felt his heart quicken within his chest. His eyes widened slightly as he looked up at his partner. Feeling the blush darkening as he was about to speak, until Cavendish stopped himself. Dakota blinked as he looked up at his partner with confusion.

“What’s wrong Cavendish?” asked Dakota with a frown on his face.

“We’re here I believe.” The older man said with… a lack of confidence in his answer.

Dakota looked over and blinked at the door ahead of them. It was two different colours, at least that was what he could tell from the two tones of hues. One he knew for a fact had to be black… maybe? The other looked like a grey to him. Looking over at the wall to the right of the door, Dakota saw a name.

Starr, Crystal.

“This has to be it, I highly doubt there is another person with the last name ‘Starr’ in it.” Dakota mumbled softly.

“Point proven.” Cavendish said as he was about to open the door till something seem to hit both of them. “Wait, do you hear that?”

Dakota frowned as he perked his ears up. There was music coming from the room? Odd, why was there music coming from the room and… in a different language?

“What kind of music is that?” asked Cavendish.

“I… I don’t know.” Dakota answered before reaching up and knocked.

No answer.

“Maybe she can’t hear us?” said Cavendish, causing Dakota to nod slowly. “Maybe we should just… open the door?” Dakota nodded to that one, he felt that maybe it was the best course of action if they were trying to get any kind of answers to their questions. The things they needed for their own research was beyond this door most likely and well, they were going to have to try to get some kind of answers.

When Cavendish opened the door, the music was louder than they thought to be possible. “What the hell?” Dakota nearly shouted as he covered his ears. Ears were starting to ring from the source of the sound as they both walked into the room. But that wasn’t the only thing they both seemed to notice.

The room was _freezing!_

“Why is it so cold in here?!” Dakota hissed as he rubbed at his arms.

“I have no idea, god!” Cavendish shivered a little.

Looking around, they saw that there were windows, though the curtains were closed. Only source of lights were from above them though even those were dimmed. Though, Dakota could be thankful for that one. The further they walked into the room, the more they saw of the office. It was huge, shelves filled with nothing but hardcover books that seemed to have no true order to him. Though, Dakota couldn’t really be sure as to why that was, only noticing that some shelves were only half full, some had nothing, and some had maybe one or two books.

“Why are some of her shelves almost empty?” asked Dakota, hoping that his voice could reach Cavendish.

“Not sure, must be how she shorts things out.” Cavendish called over his shoulder.

The further they went into the room, the less books they saw. Then they came over to a dark coloured desk that matched the one half of the door to Dakota. A swivel chair that looked black though again, he wasn’t sure if that was the right colour.

Chair backed up, most likely having her feet on something to keep herself elevated to keep that position. Though he could also make out a pair of hands at the sides of the chair, her fingers and hands seemed to sway with the music. How she could even do that when the lyrics weren’t even in English is something that Dakota didn’t know and it bothered him.

Gulping, Dakota looked up at Cavendish and shrugged at his partner. Cavendish gave a shrug in return before walking over toward the person on the chair. Just as he was about to speak up, unsure if this person could even hear them over the sheer volume of their music, they both noticed that their hands had stopped moving all of a sudden. The music had kept on playing, making them wonder what was wrong.

Soon, the one hand, the one on the right moved over to the desk and picked up a little remote. Hitting a button, the music suddenly stopped, and the remote was placed back on the desk. “Can I help you both?” came a voice, causing both men to nearly jump where they stood.

“Um, yes Ms. Starr, I am Agent Cavendish and this is Agent Dakota and we were wondering if you have any research papers on Werewolves.”

Yeah, that sounded professional, she had to buy that. Not that Cavendish stammered a little at the beginning- wait how did she know there were two of them there?

A soft sigh escaped the woman before the chair leaned forward. “Mhm.” Hummed a voice as the woman got up from her chair and walked around. She had long… (dark?) curly hair that reached maybe the middle of her back? At least past her shoulders. She wore a dark t-shirt and a pair of dark shorts. (He cursed his colour blindness!) The woman was maybe of average height, simple running shoes but no lab coat that gave her status as a researcher it seemed. Her glasses for the most part were at least two tints of colours but the one thing that baffled him?

Was her facial expression.

She looked really unamused, maybe that was what people called ‘resting bitch face’? He had no idea but it kind of made him a little nervous thinking that she was mad at them for bothering her. Though… one thing did bother him.

“How are you not cold in here?!” shouted Dakota.

The woman just raised a brow at him. “You’re cold?”

“How are you not?!”

“I have really warm blood so I don’t get cold easily.” She said with a shrug of her shoulders. As if that was an everyday question for her. The woman dug her hands into her pockets as she said “So, you’re both agents then hm? Well, you must know that I am Researcher Starr right?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Don’t call me ma’am please.”

“Um… okay?”

The woman, Ms Starr? Just gave them both rather bored expressions as she asked “So, you need research material right? Why?”

“Because we want to learn more about werewolves from our last mission. We believe that the files on our computers didn’t really give us a lot of information.”

“Uh huh.”

“Yeah, we want to learn as much as we can about werewolves should we ever encounter them again.” Dakota said with a small smile on his face.

The researcher just stared at them. As if trying to calculate them for a moment before letting out a soft sigh. “Well, I’d be very happy to help but, there is one little problem here.”

“What’s that?” asked Cavendish.

“The fact that you’re lying to me right now.”

“We’re not-“

“Don’t fucking lie to me again or I’ll kick both your asses out of here!” Shouted the researcher, causing both men to flinch.

“For someone who looks too young to be here she’s scary.” Whispered Dakota.

“I’m older than I look.” She replied.

Both men looked at each other before looking back at the woman. She crossed her arms as she stared at the two men. Looking between the two of them before walking over toward them. Dakota and Cavendish almost feared that she would follow through with her threat. How could she tell that they were lying to her in the first place? “Please, Ms. Starr we just-“

“First off, don’t use my last name. Just call me Crystal. Secondly, I don’t like liars, I don’t put up with that shit. Thirdly, tell me the real reason for you being here and I’ll think about helping you.” Crystal said as she stood right in front of them. God, she was just a little shorter than Dakota! Her dark curly hair nearly hung in her face, causing her to brush her bangs back as she just stared at Dakota with a raised brow at him. “Hm…” she hummed softly before turning her gaze over to his shoulder.

“Lower the shoulder of your track suit.”

“What?!”

“You heard me.”

Dakota felt his face go red before he went for his left shoulder. “Your right shoulder Agent Dakota.” Shit! He sighed and relented and revealed his right shoulder to her. The scar remained before she tilted her head at him. Didn’t bother to reach out to touch him, for that he was thankful though the way she just kept staring made him a little uncomfortable. “Interesting… how long ago did the injury happen?” she asked.

“About two weeks ago.”

Cavendish nearly slapped Dakota for that one. Instead had gone and hit his shoulder before looking over at Crystal. Only to see her eyes widen in shock. So her expression could change. “Two weeks?” She whispered softly before rushing over to her computer that resided on her desk and started to quickly type away at the keys. “Here we are, Agent Vincent Dakota AKA Vinnie. Injured during the mission you were both on to hunt some werewolves. You were badly wounded and sent to the hospital. Had some gruesome injuries and some broken bones.”

How the hell did she have access to their files?!

Slowly she turned her gaze over at them and narrowed her eyes at them. Could she freeze them with her eyes as well as the room itself?! “I’ve had a broken elbow…” She declared as she walked over toward them. Eyes narrowing more. “I’ve had a damn cast on for three weeks and a brace for the other three weeks and physio! You don’t heal broken bones within two damn weeks, let alone a week of being in the hospital.” She all but shouted.

“Um…” both grown men started to say.

“Shut the door, and tell me the truth gentlemen, or I’ll have to kick you out of the room and report this to the boss.” Wait she was threatening them!?

“You wouldn’t.” Dakota snarled at them.

“Oh trust me, I’ve had three older brothers. Kicked the one in the nuts and bit him! You don’t scare me!” Dakota though could see the slight tremble in her form and knew that she was a little afraid or there was something more to it. Cavendish quickly nodded his head as he ran to shut the door. “Good, now no one can hear what we say in here.”

“Stupid black wearing woman.” Dakota mumbled softly.

“I’m not wearing all- wait…” Crystal said as she looked up at Dakota with a frown on her face. Why was she staring at him like that? It didn’t make sense but, it was as if some kind of idea and… understanding hit her? “Wait here.” She said before making her way over to her desk and started to dig around. Dakota and Cavendish looked at each other, kind of confused as to what it was that she was looking for right now.

It just seemed rather odd that she would be looking for well, anything before even talking about what they could do in the first place. Or even what they could speak of anything. “Where the hell is it?” She would mutter over and over again as she went through the drawer before pulling something out of it. “Here we are, wear these.” She called out as she tossed Dakota something to him. He frowned a little as he stared at the glasses. They were just simple looking glasses with wire frames. Not like his partners, but still not anything like his usual glasses.

When he slipped them on, Dakota blinked his eyes in shock as he saw colour hitting him once again. He blinked as he looked around the room and couldn’t help but feel a little bit of shock and awe. The room itself was mostly white, but when his eyes fell on the desk he saw that it was red, and the chair was indeed black.

“Why do you?” He asked.

“My brother is colour blind, though I don’t know what you can or can’t see with colours, my brother can’t see red or green. He tends to forget his glasses when he visits but he doesn’t need them often or at all.” Crystal said with a shrug as she started to spin her chair around and sat down as she stared at the two men. “Now, grab a seat boys, you have a lot to tell me I assume.”

Dakota looked over at the woman and blinked. She was wearing a red t-shirt and black shorts. Matching red sneakers and her hair was brown, with bits of red in it from the way the light shined down on it though, her eyes was… confusing. Squinting his eyes at her, he couldn’t tell what her eye colour was. It was… blue? No. Green? No… grey? No… The hell?

“Don’t worry about my eyes.”

“How are you-?”

“Tell me your story.” She cut in as she leaned back in her seat. Crossing her leg over her knee with her arms crossed.

Dakota and Cavendish looked at each other for a brief moment before looking back at the woman. It seemed that they would have a long talk it seemed.

Both men found themselves a little worried. How was it that this woman could tell that either of them were lying? That either of them were even hiding information when they were trying to keep themselves safe from any and all trouble that would hit them should the boss find out? They wanted to try to run away from this, wanted to try to find another route but, they needed that research. They knew that, but wasn’t sure if it would be worth it right now.

But, their needs to learn more about Dakota’s condition was more powerful than their fear.

So, they went on with their tale. From the mission, Dakota getting separated from Cavendish. The fight, Dakota fighting to save the life of their friend Milo and nearly getting himself killed in the process. How he was bitten three times, two broken limbs and how his heart had stopped while on the way to the hospital. How he was asleep for a week, only waking up the one time and hurt Cavendish.

When he woke up, to how he was having weird moments about the changes in his life. Such as his hearing, sense of smell. His hearing and his hunger for meat. Even how he’s been able to sense danger lately and acts upon it. Even going out of his way to save a little girl from a semi-truck that could have killed her in the process.

Even telling her about how he was attacked by a wolf at the zoo and was able to keep it off of him while a wolf should be stronger than a human for the most part. Or even how he acted as a werewolf after his first transformation. They went on for what had felt like hours but really just felt like maybe twenty minutes of explaining the main details.

Crystal leaned in her seat as she listened to their tale. She gave them blank stares before letting out a soft sigh and ran a hand through her curly hair. “Okay, I have an idea as to what’s going on here. Not a lot, since this is still new even for the files but still an idea.” She calmly said before leaning forward.

“What would that be?”

“One, is that Dakota is a new kind of werewolf. Because as you know, werewolves are normally bloodthirsty killers that only care about eating their kill.” Dakota felt his blood go cold on that one. He shuddered at the thought of such a thing, though Crystal just went on. “But Dakota here, had no desire to do so. In fact, as you said he acted like a giant puppy.” She looked over at him, her gaze seemed more curious than unamused like it had been during their whole story. “I want to learn more about this but I’ll need Dakota to be here for me to do some tests and theories.”

“Wait what?”

“Pretty much, you’ll be my research assistant for me.”

“But, you’d be doing tests on me like a test subject.” Dakota whimpered.

Cavendish placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. The shorter man gave his friend a grateful smile which almost seemed to soften as he gazed at his friend. Turning back to Crystal, he saw her eyes having widened a little as she looking between the two men as if she knew some kind of secret between the two men that was in her office. Leaning back in her seat, she calmly said “This is what I suggest though Dakota. May I call you Dakota or do you prefer Vinnie?”

“Either’s fine.” He mumbled softly.

“Alright Vinnie, what I suggest is that you allow me to do some tests…” Before he could say anything, she held up her hand to silence him. “But, for each test I’ll talk about what the test is and if you are comfortable trying it we’ll try it. If you aren’t, you just have to say that you aren’t comfortable with it and we can save it for another day and wait and see if you are ready for it later or if even ever.” So, she was trying to make sure that he would be comfortable with the tests? Maybe what that one woman was right…

She liked to help.

“Is there anything I should be aware of?”

“Yeah, don’t touch me. It’s for your own safety.” Crystal calmly said before leaning back in her seat. Okay? That was kind of weird but uh… okay?

“Okay?”

“So, in exchange for helping me with my research for these tests I won’t say anything to the boss.” She grinned at that before adding “Not like he’d believe me anyway. No one ever believes the crazy bitch.”

“We never-“

“Oh, I know what people say about me. I’m a little odd, maybe crazy and I can be bitchy. But in my world? There are two kinds of crazy, the kind where people can laugh and smile. Enjoying themselves because everyone needs an escape from what people can call ‘normal’ which I clearly am not.” Was that what she called it? “And then there is the kind of crazy that you need to run away from, as far and as fast as you can.”

Dakota gulped a little. Even Cavendish was a little concerned from what he could tell. They seemed like they were at a crossroads. If they took her up on this offer, they would be able to try to figure out what was going on with Dakota when it came to his werewolf nature. Yet if they don’t, there was a chance that the boss would find out and maybe even have them both either killed, arrested or tested on and none of those things sounded pleasant.

It just seemed that this was their only option.

“So, when do I start?” Dakota said with a sigh.

“Come back in a few days. I’ll need to gather what I can about werewolves. I don’t think it’s much, but it’s best to be prepared.” Crystal calmly said with a grin on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna point out that the researcher is pretty much... me, I talk a lot, I say a lot, I'm pretty random most of the time but I still like to help people if I know I can help them. It takes a lot for me to be pissed off at someone to a degree, hell at my last job someone once said 'I hope I didn't offend you' and someone said 'really? you think you offended her? I've NEVER seen her be offended or angry' which is true, only time I get angry is when someone insults my intelligence. Now, for the way she just seems to know? that will be revealed next chapter and there is a reason for it. Don't worry, but it will come in handy for Dakota don't worry! Also a lot of the things the character says or does is pretty much true in what I do, such as the cold? I don't get cold easy, I can be in a freezing cold house and not feel it, now if my mom had a choice in how cold the house would be? I'd be cold. anyway, later!


	13. An Em-what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakota learns that Crystal, can cause him pain after all but not from the tests.

Dakota sighed softly as he walked down the halls. It had been a few days since he had been here last and honestly? He was happy that he could use those few days to keep an eye on Cavendish. The man was still in pain and the pain killers were at least helping though there were times where Cavendish was a bit loopy from the pain meds. He had no tolerance to them it seemed when it came to side-effects.

He had hoped that he could learn something about his werewolf nature. It still bothered him that he had hurt Cavendish, though his partner just shrugged it off to tell him that it wasn’t his fault.

Didn’t stop the guilt…

Letting out a soft sigh, he reached up and pushed up his new sunglasses. His new pair arrived yesterday, and he had the pair that Crystal gave him in his pocket. Having worn a warmer jacket with how cold she kept her office. _’Seriously how the hell does she deal with that? In shorts and a t-shirt?’_ thought Dakota with a frown on his face before yawning against the back of his hand. “Too early.” He mumbled before making his way to the large door.

Blinking, he saw that her door was red and black. “Must really like those colours.” Shrugging, Dakota opened the door, once more getting both a blast of cold air as well as music. At least he was prepared for the cold air. Music, he should have expected since she had it roughly this loud as the other day. But at least it didn’t hurt his ears. Though he noticed that the music was, once again, in another language. What was with that?

Walking around the office, Dakota wondered where Crystal could be. Sniffing at the air, he could faintly smell a trace of vanilla. Was that her natural scent? Tilting his head, Dakota gave another shrug as he kept walking. He could faintly hear a female voice singing. “Is that her?” He said with a tilt of his head before walking on further in.

There she was, Crystal’s back was facing him. He saw her gently swaying to the beat and could faintly hear her voice singing along to… whatever this was. “Hey, I’m here.” Dakota said, hoping to get her attention.

Nothing.

“Can’t she hear me?” He asked softly before walking over to her. Maybe he needed to alert her better that he was here for the tests that she had promised? Giving himself a mental shrug, Dakota was now behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Hey Crystal-“ Before he could even think what had happened, he felt the wind being knocked out of his lungs. As Crystal had slammed her left elbow into his stomach, causing him to wheeze, wrapping his arms around his stomach as he fell to his knees. “What the hell?!” he all but hissed.

“Going down now…” Mumbled a voice, and a thud hit his ears. Looking over he saw that Crystal had fallen onto the ground, mostly on her side as she held onto her elbow. Cursing up a storm as she looked like she was a great deal of pain.

“Shit you okay?!” Dakota shouted as he went to grab her.

“Don’t touch me! I told you not to touch me or this would happen!” shouted Crystal before covering her eyes with her hand. Rolling onto her back, keeping her face covered with her hand. “Just… give me a minute to rest till I’m not gonna black out.” She mumbled then pointed over to her desk. “I have a remote on my desk. Hit pause and the music will stop.”

Dakota nodded his head as he quickly made his way over to the desk. Still unsure as to what the hell happened. Why did she fall? Why did she hold her elbow like that? He knew he wasn’t solid, he had a bit of a pudgy stomach for crying out loud and yet she was acting like she was in a great deal of pain. He turned over and saw Crystal still lying on the floor, keeping her face covered as she breathed in deeply. He almost thought that she had fallen asleep.

Walking over toward her, he asked “Uh… you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good… kinda.” Crystal said with a soft sigh. Her skin looked paler than before, even the rosy tint to her cheeks were nearly gone. Odd. “Give me a second, I’m gonna try to get up.” She said before pushing herself up with her right arm. Her left arm stuck at some kind of bent state over her stomach and just… hung there. She looked up at him and raised a brow at him. “I hit you with my bad elbow. If I hit anything normally it just hurts, this time I think I hit it on one of your bones maybe and that was what caused my near black out.”

“Near black out-“

“Bad elbow, duh.” Crystal said with a shrug before making her way over to her desk. “Anyway, we’re going to do four simple tests. Not all at once or we’d be here all day.” Crystal went through her paperwork that resided on her desk. One handed mind you. Odd. “Now, first thing first we are going to test your sense of smell.” Dakota blinked his eyes in confusion. Why would they bother testing something like that? Just as he was about to ask, Crystal went on. “I want to see how well your sense of smell is. I mostly want to test your senses first and we’ll see where that goes to.”

Dakota frowned a little at that one. So, she wanted to test his senses eh? That doesn’t sound too bad, there was no way that it could be that bad right? Rubbing at his stomach, he wondered how they were going to do this test. Just as he was about to ask that question, Dakota smelled something. It smelled like cinnamon. Blinking his eyes in shock, he looked around the room, mumbling something under his breath that even he didn’t understand.

“That smells awesome.” Dakota ended up speaking as he followed the scent.

“What does?” Crystal said.

“That!” Dakota followed the scent, feeling his mouth watering at the scent itself. The smell in a way reminded him of Cavendish though the scent lacked blackberries. Licking at his lips, Dakota walked till he gets to the other side of the room. He sniffed at the electrical box that was in the room. He could smell that whatever was leading him was in that little metal meal box! (God did he really think of it as a meal box?)

Reaching up he pulled at the electrical box cover and blinked as he saw a container that had cinnamon buns. “Awesome!” Dakota cheered as he reached out for the box.

“Hey! That’s mine!” Crystal shouted as she rushed forward and pulled the box out of his hands. “How the hell did you find that anyway?! No one knows I keep anything in there!” Shouted Crystal, looking angry. Dakota blinked at her as if he wasn’t sure what had just happened. Crystal’s gaze softened for a moment before returning to her natural facial expression. Sighing, she ran her left arm (now bending properly again) through her hair as she said “Okay, seems that you smelled them out. That wasn’t the test so… that was a tad unexpected.”

Dakota frowned a little as he looked over at the treats that Crystal had in her hands. He was hungry, not having enough time to get anything to eat. He had been nervous and feeling sick to his stomach between worrying over Cavendish and his shoulder, and Dakota being nervous over the tests and what they would have in mind.

It made him want to just grab the tasty treats from the woman’s hands but knew that he better not risk that or else she would hit him again. He really didn’t want to be on the floor again after that one or risk her passing out.

Looking over at Crystal, he saw that she was making her way back to her ‘hiding spot’ for her treats and put them away. The young woman let out a soft sigh before closing up the panel and turned to stare at Dakota. He almost thought that she was going to hit him again just for finding her treats. It wasn’t that he had planned for it to happen. It just happened!

Crystal blinked a couple times at him before shrugging. “Well, since you can clearly smell things very well, there isn’t much more we can do.” Crystal calmly said. Causing Dakota to blink at that one. So, what did that mean? Did that mean they were done already? Or was there something more that they could do? Honestly, he had thought that he would be here for a few hours at least but, maybe this was what she had expected of him?

“So, let’s go get some lunch. I feel bad for slamming my elbow in your stomach so, my treat.” She said before going over to her desk and pulled up a backpack. Wait, does she really carry around a backpack? Crystal hummed softly as she dug around in the large bag of hers trying to find… something.

“Uh, what are you looking for?” asked Dakota.

“My wallet.”

“Don’t you carry a purse?”

“Hell no, a backpack is good enough.” Crystal replied before pulling out a small black wallet and set it on her desk before pulling out a sweater. Seriously?! Was she going to wear a sweater in this heat when they go outside?! Before he could even speak Crystal tied the sweater around her waist and set her wallet in the sweaters pocket. Huh? “I use the sweater for the pockets if I can’t wear it like I should. Comes in handy.” Crystal calmly said, as if sensing what he was thinking.

How does she do that?

He’ll have to ask her, this was going to drive him nuts!

“Let’s go, I’m hungry and I know you are too.”

Dakota wanted to argue but his stomach let out a loud growl. A blush stained his cheeks as he let out a soft sigh. “Fine, let me text Cavendish to let him know I’ll be back sooner than expected. Just getting some food.” Dakota calmly said as he started to send a message to his friend.

“Ask if he wants something to eat so you can take something home for him.”

“Yeah, he gets upset if I don’t ask him.” Dakota said with a chuckle. Yeah, he knew that Cavendish would yell at him if he hadn’t been thoughtful enough to get him any good on his way home. Though he just hoped that they would have something that Cavendish would even like.

* * *

“Hope you don’t mind this place. It’s a nice family place, I’m not into fancy stuff.” Crystal said as she led them to the back of the place. Dakota looked around and noticed that they were the only people back here. Did she bring them here so they could talk more about what to expect from the tests? Pushing herself into the booth, Crystal had her back pressed against the wall with a soft sigh as she leaned her head back.

Why did she look so exhausted?

Taking his own seat, Dakota calmly said “I don’t mind places like this. It’s what Cavendish and I both end up eating at since we can’t afford fancy stuff either.” He looked at Crystal and saw that her eyes were closed. Did she fall asleep?

“I’m still awake.” Crystal calmly said, nearly causing Dakota to jump a little. Okay, how did she keep doing that?!

Just as he was about to ask her some questions, Crystal opened her eyes as she looked over and saw a waiter coming toward them. He greeted them and asked them for their orders. Crystal just ordered chicken strips and a poutine, as well as a chocolate shake. Dakota ordered a cheese burger with regular fries and a strawberry shake. The waiter nodded and started to walk off.

Crystal slowly looked over at Dakota and pulled out her phone and set it on the table. “What are you doing?” asked Dakota.

“Well, for one I still have a few questions for you that I need answered so I can fully understand what you go through with your new nature. I figured being back here, was enough to give us some peace and quiet and away from praying eyes and listening ears.” Crystal calmly said before hitting the record button. “Okay, what happened during the time you were bitten? What was going through your head at the time?”

Dakota blinked as he had to think back on that one. There was so many things that he had been thinking about. Lowering his gaze, he thought back to it. Let’s see, what did he think about? What did he do? Oh right… “I was trying to protect a friend, a kid actually. He’s helped me and Cavendish so much even though he has some rotten luck himself.” Dakota chuckled a little before adding “But, I didn’t care about what happened to me, just wanted to protect him ya know? I see the kid like a brother or something.”

“Understandable.” Crystal calmly said.

“But, otherwise, I kept thinking about either Milo, or Cavendish. Kept thinking that I failed Cavendish, that I didn’t get a chance to…”

“To what?” asked Crystal, she leaned forward as if expecting some kind of answer.

“Nothing.” Dakota whispered softly as he looked away. Crystal though just raised an eyebrow before shaking her head. He couldn’t help but look at her for a moment as he wondered what was going on in her head.

Crystal rubbed at her eyes for a brief moment before saying “Fine, I won’t ask you more about that one since it’s obvious you don’t want to tell the truth on that one, though I have an idea.” She looked back at Dakota as she just stared at him. It made him wonder how she would know, well, anything that he was even thinking or how she would know that he was lying to her in the first place. “Now, what happened after you passed out, did your partner tell you anything.”

“Yes, he said on the way to the hospital my heart had stopped beating for five minutes. They were able to get it starting again but I don’t know why it took so long.” Dakota calmly answered.

“Most likely your newly found werewolf blood awakening. Even though you’ve been bitten… what? How many times?”

“Three.”

“Right, so if anything that kind of advanced parts of your transformation, allowing you to survive the attack so you could complete your transformation.” Crystal calmly said as she placed a hand on her cheek. Deep in thought. “Interesting…” She whispered softly.

“Is there anything else you want to ask?” asked Dakota.

“Mhm, now what were the first things you’ve started to notice since waking up?” asked Crystal.

“Well, first day back home I got angry with Cavendish thinking he didn’t care.”

“I find that hard to believe actually.” Crystal calmly replied.

“Yeah, I know so did I, but didn’t bother me any less.” Dakota answered with a soft sigh before going on. “I went out to eat, talked to Milo when he told me that Cavendish cried over me while I was unconscious.” He rubbed at his forehead. Still bothered that Cavendish cried over him. Unsure as to why he would cry over him of all people but figured it was because they were friends. “After eating some burritos, I went out to get some treats. I think I had gummies, chocolate-“

“You got sick then right?”

“Huh?” Dakota blinked at that one. How did she-

“Chocolate is bad for dogs, so in a sense, with you being a canine, you would have an allergy to chocolate or at least it would kill you. Onions would do the same thing though so, avoid both if you can.” Crystal explained before placing her elbow on the table. “Was there anything else at all that could have made you sick? Anything else?”

“No, that was the only time I was sick.”

Crystal nodded. Humming to herself as she tried to think of another question. Honestly, Dakota wasn’t sure if she would even think of anything else based from what they had told her already. Maybe she was just trying to think back to what they had managed to speak to her of what has happened so far. He kind of wished that Cavendish was here with them right now though knew that his partner would need his rest right now.

“Any other changes?”

“I’ve had bursts of energy so I’ve been running more often. Pretty much every day since I woke up I’ve had this… _need_ to run.” Dakota mumbled lowly.

“Makes sense, wolves are wild and have energy to burn if they aren’t active enough they try to play, run or whatever.” Crystal said with a shrug of her shoulders. Looking at him she asked “Anything else, I think I recall you mentioning that you’ve also been rather protective of people lately as well.”

Dakota blinked as he nodded his head at that one. He didn’t think that she would remember about that one. He slowly lowered his gaze, staring at her phone as it was still recording their conversation. He knew that this was for the best, so he could learn about his new nature. So he could better use it to his advantage and maybe even try to live a normal life. Yet, he wasn’t sure if he could even live a normal life anymore.

“Vinnie, you need to calm down. If you panic it won’t do you any good right now.” Crystal calmly said.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, just please answer my question. Please?” She asked softly.

He nodded his head. “It’s as you said, I’ve been very protective lately. It’s as if I can sense danger before it happens. I’ve done it with Milo and his friends once. Then with Cavendish at the zoo when we were attacked by a wolf. I had to shove him aside as the wolf pinned me to the ground. Had a flashback though from the first time I was attacked.” Dakota shuddered at that one. Just thinking back to when he was first attacked made him feel his heart fill with panic. Though he had to stay calm right now. “Other than that, I saved a little girl from being hit by a semi-truck. Ended up getting a few scrapes from that one. Um… Cavendish said that I protected him while I was a wolf too so I guess I’m even a protector as a wolf.”

“What went through your head before you transformed into a wolf?” Crystal asked softly, causing Dakota to blink his eyes at her in confusion. He had thought that kind of question would have been mixed with the question on what went through his head _before_ the attack but… maybe not?

Squirming a little in his seat, Dakota calmly said “My main thought was to keep Cavendish safe. To keep him safe from me, I was afraid that I would hurt him. The idea of hurting him? My best friend? It sickened me to my stomach and I was terrified him of seeing me like a monster…”

Crystal hummed softly before nodding her head. “One last thing… have you noticed anything different with emotions? Personality or the like?”

Dakota felt his heart seize at that one. Should he tell her that he’s been smelling Cavendish’s scent the most? That he’s been all but addicted to his scent since he first got his heightened senses? As well as his strange addiction having grown in strength after he transformed? He wasn’t sure what he was to do, what he was to say. Though did that even count as a difference in personality or emotions?

Thinking back, he didn’t really recall anything of the sort. Maybe a little angry at first but nothing huge as far as he could tell. “No, not that I can really recall.”

“Okay, I guess that will have to do for now I guess.” Crystal said before hitting a button on her phone as she stopped the recording. Just as she did, their food arrived. Crystal smiled at the waiter, thanked him and started to dig into her food.

Dakota though just stared at her before wondering what he was to say to Crystal. She was odd, no doubt about that. The way she acted, the way she just seemed to know what he or even Cavendish were thinking kind of unnerved him. It wasn’t normal, though not that he knew about what is normal anymore. He just felt like he had to ask her before he lost his nerve with this.

“Look, you want to ask something just go ahead and ask already. You’re curiosity is really starting to bother me.” Crystal said as she sipped at her shake. Dakota blinked. Seriously how does she do that?

Dakota rubbed at the back of his neck. Trying to think of the right way to even ask this. How was he even to ask this anyway? It wasn’t like he had a proper way or even a right to ask but she did just say to ask her because his… curiosity was bothering her?

Looking up at her, seeing that she was just staring at him. Her eyes could pierce someone’s soul with the way that she stared. It was kind of unnerving.

Gulping, he asked “How are you able to tell what I’m thinking or feeling?” Her expression didn’t change. “Such as when Cavendish and I first got to your office. You had music on so loud that you couldn’t have heard us! We could barely hear each other.” Dakota pointed out as she sipped at her drink. “Then you were telling me not to worry about your eyes, or how you seem to always know when we’re lying!” Dakota also pointed out, his voice raising a little though he looked around before leaning closer. His voice lowering once again. “Then of course how you saw that I was panicking a moment ago or how I was so curious about asking anything.”

Crystal set her glass down as she placed her chin on her palm. Elbow resting on the table as she just stared at Dakota. “Well, I won’t lie you are the first person to ever ask me.” Huh? Crystal gave a small shrug before holding her glass in her hand. Staring at the contents of her drink before calmly, answering his question. “I’m an empath.”

“An em-what?” Dakota blinked as he stared at Crystal as if she grew a second head.

The young woman took a sip of her drink as she saw the confusion on Dakota’s face. Crystal shrugged as she said “You know, an empath.” She sighed softly. “Ya know, someone who can sense people’s emotions.” Dakota was still a little confused. “An empath is someone who can sense people’s emotions, sometimes even reflect upon them. I can sense when you lie, I can sense what you feel no matter if they are positive emotions or negative.” Crystal said as she sipped at her drink.

“So, when we first got into your office…”

“I could sense your presents because of your emotions once you were close enough. I wasn’t as distracted as today though when you arrived.”

“What do you mean?”

“You see, the reason why I asked you not to touch me is because depending on someone’s emotional state, I can get over stimulated and react. Such as why I hit you. You have a lot of emotional baggage so I reacted.” She calmly said before shrugging her shoulders at him. As if it wasn’t much of a big deal. “If I’m distracted though, I can’t better prepare myself so I take on the full brunt of things. When I’m better prepared, such as if, should I give you a high five I can handle it.”

Dakota blinked his eyes at that one. So, she could sense emotions the whole time? That was how she knew that they were there. That was how she knew that they were lying or even what he was feeling today for that matter. Though he felt like there were still some kind of draw backs to all of this. He couldn’t help but frown at her a little as he asked “Does it suck feeling all of that?”

Crystal sighed softly as she rubbed at her forehead. “Sometimes. As you’ve most likely notice I always look so exhausted. It’s because I can sense so many people at once, therefore, it’s rather draining and it just exhausts me.” Looking up at him, she said “Do you want me to prove that I can sense emotions? I still sense a little bit of doubt.”

Dakota blinked. This was freaky, though he wanted to make sure that she was legit telling him the truth about this. Anyone could easily make things up without any issues. That much was for sure, he wanted to make sure. So, Dakota nodded. “Alright, think of anything. It has to be a powerful emotion something that only you would know about that you haven’t really told anyone about.” Crystal calmly said, her arms resting on the table as she stared at the man before her.

He couldn’t help but blink at that one. So, she wanted him to think on something that no one else knows about eh? Hm, that was rather difficult to think about. Though there had to be something that even he hadn’t thought about enough about in the first place.

Then an idea had hit him.

He thought about Cavendish. How much he loved the man, how that love seemed to have grown since he woke up. Unsure if it was due to his new werewolf nature or if it was due to how caring his partner had been with him lately that did it. Maybe even a bit of both, and it made him smile at the thought. It made him almost as happy as his scent was addicting.

Jeez, the thought of his scent… it made Dakota almost drool at the reminder of such a thing. A faint blush stained his cheeks as he thought back to when he was close to Cavendish. Having learned that his scent wasn’t just blackberries, but also cinnamon. The combination was enough to drive him mad.

“I swear to god that if you are getting turned on because of your weird fetish with your partner’s scent I will kick you under the table right the fuck now.” Crystal threatened as she took another sip of her shake. Dakota felt his face going all the more red out of embarrassment.

“You did say-“

“I didn’t think it would be that!” Crystal hissed at him.

“Sorry.”

Dakota felt his face explode in embarrassment before asking “Wait, how did you know that was what I was thinking about and feeling?”

“Emotions and thoughts are heavily connected. With every thought, comes a feeling, and with every feeling is a thought. Both are connected and intertwined to the point of just blending together. So, when I sensed what you were feeling, I sensed what you were thinking.” She explained as if it was the most basic of basics when it comes to her abilities. Dakota though just blinked at her and at her explanation. It was weird to hear such a thing but then again, she was the only person with this ability that he knew of.

Crystal sighed as she rubbed at her face. Yeah, this was going to be a long day it seemed. She then dug at her food, Crystal would scroll through her phone as if trying to find something. Dakota looked down at his own plate and saw that he had already finished it and… well he still felt a little hungry. Turning his gaze onto her plate he couldn’t help but be curious about that poutine that she had.

Slowly, he reached out for her plate, only for Crystal to slap his wrist with her hand. “Don’t touch my food. If you want more, just ask for more. I’m paying remember.”

Dakota frowned a little. To be honest, he didn’t want to wait for more food. He was starving, since he had skipped out on breakfast this morning. He waited a little while she ate. She seemed to be distracted by her phone so maybe she won’t even notice that he would swipe something off of her plate? Yeah, that could work.

Waiting for the right moment, Dakota watched as Crystal took another bite out of her fries. Licking at his lips, he slowly reached over toward her plate. _’Just a little closer and I can… just grab… one fry…!’_ Dakota thought to himself.

Only to feel a stabbing pain in the back of his hand.

Yelping, he pulled his hand back as he saw four puncture marks on the back of his hand, and looked over as he saw Crystal not even looking at him. Holding a fork that was stained the tiniest bit with his blood. “What the hell was that for?” Dakota growled.

“Told you. Don’t steal my food, I will fight to protect my food. You can steal from your partner’s plate but not mine.” She calmly said before reaching into her pocket, having already set her phone aside as she pulled out an alcohol wipe and started to wipe at her fork. Once that was done, she waved the fork around in the air before going back to eating her food. “Like I said, just ask for seconds. I’m paying anyway. Though, won’t lie this also allows me to see how fast you heal as well so that also helps.”

Crystal stared at his hand, watching as the injury started to already heal itself. “Quick healing. Something else to add to my notes it seems.” The woman said to herself before shrugging and finishing her food. Allowing Dakota to order more, though he couldn’t help but glare at her a little. He should be angry that she had just stabbed his hand…

But, at the same time she was paying for seconds so… could he be all that mad in the first place?

_’Nah, getting free food is awesome!’_ Dakota thought to himself with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, I got the idea for an empath character because of all the stories I heard from my mom about her family growing up. My grandma had some abilities of an empath, my mom's grandma (from her dad's side) had this weird ability. how weird? she could foresee the death of someone she'd touch. example? she held my uncle once when he was little and went into some kind of trance saying 'he won't grow up' then at 16 he passed away, still a kid. another time? she foresaw her own death but when she has these 'visions' and says the same line over and over, she doesn't recall. Then, there was another family member (don't know who nor remember) she grabbed a hold of my mom (this was also after she married my step dad) and said that she could sense my mom was happier than she's ever been. Now, as for the fork stabbing? that I also got from a tale I heard from my mom. see, my grandpa (my mom's dad) wasn't really the nicest of people. my brother and I had heard many tales of my grandpa being abusive emotionally to my mom and aunt (can't say about my uncle) and physical to my grandma. One time, they were having dinner and grandpa was reaching out to get something and grandma freaked out, thinking he was going to hurt her so she grabbed a stake fork (I think that's what its called?) and stabbed his hand with it, into the table. yeah... I have a weird family but also came from a strong family I guess XP


	14. Concerns of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakota tries to start his day but between Cavendish's pain killers, Crystal's test as well as another form of her abilities, well let's just say that his heart felt heavier for so long, that its the first time it's felt at least just a little bit lighter.

Dakota sighed softly as he rolled over in bed. He didn’t want to get out of bed but knew that he had to get up. Cavendish would need his pain killers soon, he knew though that the older man was going to try to play it off to lessen Dakota’s concern.

It never worked though.

Taking a deep breath, the young man rolled out of bed before getting up on his feet. Blinking slowly, he saw that Cavendish was still asleep. Sleeping on his side so he wouldn’t bother his shoulder though, Dakota figured that even just sleeping on his back would have been just as good. He couldn’t help but frown a little as he looked up at the clock that was in their room and saw that it was still pretty early.

Shrugging to himself, Dakota carefully made his way to the kitchen to start on breakfast. He knew that Cavendish would be asleep for a bit so this would give him some time to make something for them both to eat. Not wanting to skip out on breakfast again since he didn’t think Crystal would pay for lunch again.

Turning his gaze back at the bedroom door for a moment, he could faintly hear the soft sounds of his partner’s breathing. Still slow, even and peaceful. “Sleep well Balthazar.” He whispered softly before going through the fridge. Mostly just pulling out bacon, eggs, sausage to cook up. He’ll have to find something else for them to have… wait did they have any bread for toast?

Looking around the cupboards, he found one loaf of bread left so that would help.

Humming to himself, Dakota cooked the eggs the way Cavendish liked. He mostly liked them sunny side up while Dakota himself preferred them fried. Slapping them on his bread to make a sandwich. He chuckled a little as he checked on the bacon and the sausage. They were cooking really well and they should be done soon.

His ears perked a little as he heard a muffled groan. He could hear Cavendish getting out of bed. Double checking on the food, he saw that it was done. Quickly, he grabbed plates and started to plate the food for Cavendish. Wanting to make sure that his friend would get his food first since he needed something in his stomach to take his pain killers. Once that was done, he started to plate his own food and turned off the stove before looking over and saw an exhausted Cavendish coming out of their room.

“Morning Cavendish!” Dakota said with a smile on his face.

Cavendish slowly raised his arm in an exhausted wave. He couldn’t help but frown a little at that one. He knew that the medication exhausted him but how much was he taking for him to still be so tired? He was never this exhausted this early in the morning. “Balthazar you okay?” asked Dakota in concern.

“Mhm…” He got a hum in reply before Cavendish sat down. Yawning against the back of his hand, Cavendish blinked slowly as he looked up before nodding to Dakota and grabbed a seat. His arm, still in a sling just to help take some of the weight off of his shoulder, still bothered Dakota that he had caused such a thing. “What smells good?” Cavendish mumbled sleepily.

“Bacon, eggs, and sausage.” Dakota said before handing a plate to Cavendish. The older man thanked him before eating his breakfast. Rather slowly, but he was at least eating to say the least. “I’ll be leaving after we eat. Got another test with Crystal today.” Cavendish looked up and blinked a little before nodding his head a little. He nibbled at a piece of bacon, it was odd to see Cavendish not talk. Just how tired was he?

“What’s the test?” asked the older man.

Dakota gave a small smile, happy to see that he at least was willing to talk at least. Taking a bite of his egg sandwich, the younger man calmly said “I’m not really sure. Last week it was about how good of a sniffer I got. Now? I’m not sure, she keeps it as a surprise for me.” He let out a soft sigh, looking up at Cavendish as he wondered if he should tell Cavendish about Crystal’s abilities.

Was that even his right to do?

Then again, Crystal seemed rather… open about herself. That much he had noticed, even if she can be rather loud, angry… and rather unpredictable. Kinda. Shaking his head, he figured maybe it was best to leave that topic alone for now. Maybe it was better to let Crystal tell him if she wanted too after all. “I should be back home afterwards. I’ll text you if you want me to pick up something since you’re still healing.” Dakota said, hoping to change the topic a little from his tests.

“Mhm…” Cavendish sleepily mumbled something under his breath.

“Cav, how many pain killers did you take last night?” asked Dakota.

“… Two?” Cavendish sleepily answered.

“…” Did Cavendish really just say that? He took two pain killers last night before bed?! “Cavendish, why the hell would you do that?!”

“My arm hurt really bad last night.”

“But those pills also knock you out!” Dakota shouted.

Cavendish flinched a little. The younger man was angry, eyes glowing softly as he felt like he was the responsible one right now. Normally Cavendish was the more mature out of the two, yet he was being stupid for taking two of those pills! Rubbing at his face, Cavendish looked up at his friend before lowering his gaze. “One pill wasn’t enough lately for when I sleep.” Cavendish admitted softly. Dakota frowned a little at that one. “So, I took another one before bed and… passed out. I didn’t feel anything at all in my sleep.”

“But now you’re so exhausted that you’re falling asleep at the table!” Dakota nearly snarled, his eyes glowing brighter as he stared at him. Damn it, he wanted to yell more at Cavendish. Wanted to shout at him for his stupidity, fuck he just wanted to grab Cavendish and just kiss him seeing the man so vulnerable for a change!

“You’re eyes.”

“What about my eyes?!” shouted Dakota.

“They’re glowing.”

Tightly shutting his eyes, Dakota tried to get himself to calm down. He didn’t even know why his eyes were glowing in the first place. Maybe it was something he would have to bring up to Crystal. “Look Cav, I have to go in a few minutes. Just don’t take anything else till I get… home…” when Dakota opened his eyes, he saw that Cavendish had fallen asleep at the table. His food already gone but, as for him he was sound asleep.

_’He’s so cute when he sleeps.’_ Dakota thought to himself before chuckling a little.

Carefully, he reached over and carefully lifted Cavendish into his arms. Adjusting him in his arms carefully, not wanting to hurt his arm while he slept Dakota slowly started to make his way toward their bedroom. Looking down at his partner, Dakota couldn’t help but smile at Cavendish. The older man, one arm still in a sling just over his chest while his other arm was over his stomach.

Dakota couldn’t tell if he was able to carry his friend because Cavendish was just light… or if it was because of his werewolf strength.

Once he made it to their bedroom, he carefully set Cavendish on his bed. The bed hadn’t been made yet so that made it easy to tuck him in.

Sitting on his knees, Dakota couldn’t help but gaze at the sleeping face of his partner. “If only I could tell you.” Calmly said Dakota before leaning forward and kissing his partner’s forehead. “Maybe someday I’ll tell you but… not today.” He whispered gently before pushing himself up, getting himself dressed for the day and heading out of their apartment.

He just hoped that Cavendish didn’t know about what he did just now.

* * *

“Yo, Crystal I’m here!” shouted Dakota as he arrived at the researcher’s office.

“Mhm.” Was the reply, causing Dakota to frown a little. What was with people today giving him hummed replies today?

Zipping up his jacket a little more, hoping to gain some warmth Dakota looked around the room. Trying to see if there was anything in the room that would indicate what the test would be. He looked over at Crystal and saw her writing things down while she sat down at her desk. Was she distracted again?

Gulping, he was almost afraid of what would happen should he grab her again. Though maybe he could tap at the desk?

Taking a deep breath, hoping to calm himself he made his way toward her desk and tapped his hands on her desk. Not enough to make a loud sound, but enough in the hopes of gaining some kind of attention. Crystal stopped writing her notes as she lifted her gaze to stare at Dakota. “Oh, hey Vinnie when did you get here?”

“A minute ago, didn’t you hear me?” He asked with a frown.

“Sorry, was distracted. Trying to make notes on your test.” She said with a smirk before setting her notes aside before moving her chair over to her computer. “Now, as you recall last week we tested your sense of smell.”

“Yeah but you didn’t really plan for it to go that way-“

“Yes I get that!” Crystal shouted before letting out a soft sigh as she rubbed at her face. “Then we also tested your healing-“

“Because you stabbed my hand-“

“You tried to steal my food when I told you not too!” Crystal shouted, causing Dakota to flinch. Jeez, her voice rang and bounced off of the walls. Curse his hearing at that one. “Anyway, like I was saying… I have speakers set up around the lab-“

“How did you do that? I’m sorry but during the visits between now and the last test I have yet to see you do a lot of computer stuff.” Dakota mumbled with confusion.

Crystal raised an eyebrow at that one. Rolling her eyes, she pushed herself up from her chair before walking around her desk and leaned against it. Her expression calm as usual before she gave a smirk. “I’m going to enjoy this one I think.” She said with a laugh before rubbing at her face. “Though to answer your question, my brothers are all tech smart. Only one is near though so I had him set up speakers in random spots in my office. Even I don’t know where they are since I was working on notes and I asked him not to tell me.”

“So, what is that supposed to do?” asked Dakota with even more confusion on his face.

“You are to listen for the sounds. Sounds that only you can hear, but don’t worry the sounds won’t get worse unless I program them to be.” Dakota just felt even more confused as he listened to her ramble on about the test. What the hell was he supposed to do then? She was making it sound like he was supposed to try to find them, but if she didn’t even know where they were how the hell was he supposed to do that?

Crystal sighed softly as she ran a hand through her hair while saying “In simple terms Vinnie, you are to locate the speakers, hit the button on them that will shut them off. After all five speakers have been found, you bring them back.”

Dakota just stared blankly at her. Did she just try to dumb it down for him to understand? That was not cool. “Oh don’t be a baby Vinnie, just go and find them.”

“I just don’t like how you had to dumb your explanation down for me.”

“You couldn’t understand what I said in the first place!” Crystal nearly shouted.

“Yeah, but I swear if you try to dumb it down more I’ll-“

“Even think about trying anything I will kick you in the nuts! I did it before to someone and I’ll do it again!”

“Wait that was true?!”

“Yup.”

“Even biting someone?!”

“Yeah, brother gave me a bear hug, couldn’t breathe, he didn’t get my hits of clawing at his back to let me go so I bit him.” Crystal calmly said as if it meant nothing.

“Uh…”

“Oh, speaking of bites you won’t be able to turn someone unless you’re in wolf form.” Crystal gave him a smirk, wiggled her brows as if she knew some kind of big secret that he didn’t know. Didn’t stop his face from turning red though.

“Wow…” Dakota gulped a little before he looked over at her for a moment before he took a deep breath. Hoping to calm himself down at that one. Now he was kind of afraid of angering her. “So, when does this start?” asked Dakota.

“Now.” She said before hitting a button on her keyboard. A sound hit him, nearly making him cry out in pain as he covered his ears. Eyes aglow once again as he nearly fell to his knees. “Shit, sorry! I didn’t think it’d be that loud!” Crystal shouted as she lowered the volume on the speaker.

The sound started to lower, causing him to let out a soft sigh. Okay, he felt a little better knowing that he could at least handle this one. Taking a deep breath, Dakota started to follow the sounds that would lead him to where the speakers were hidden. He had to admit, the sound wasn’t bad anymore even as he got closer and closer to each speaker. It was rather odd, but he was happy.

One was behind a bookcase.

The second one was hidden in one of the books across the room.

The third one was behind her door to her office.

Fourth one was hidden on top of one of the shelves. Now he knew that someone else had to have put that one there as Crystal was nowhere near as tall to put it up there. Though then again he had a little trouble on that one but he managed to at least get up there by grabbing a nearby chair and stood up on it and managed to grab and shut off that speaker next.

Finally, he heard the last one and quickly made his way over toward Crystal’s desk. He saw her confusion in her eyes for a brief moment before he made his way over to the desk and looked under. He could see a speaker stuck to the bottom of the speaker before grabbing it and shutting it off. “There we go.” Dakota said with a grin on his face.

“Interesting. Seems you do have amazing hearing and tracking for the most part though tracking is amazing in itself though hearing it was what helped.” Crystal calmly said before starting to write down more notes. “Though one thing I noticed was that your eyes were glowing while you were in pain.” Crystal pointed out as she didn’t look up at him.

“Yeah, I kinda had that happen earlier as well. I got mad at Cavendish because he was still a little drugged from taking his pain meds last night.” Dakota pointed out before he took a seat as he sighed softly.

“Interesting. I think the glow of your eyes could be a sign of some kind of emotional turmoil.”

“Huh?”

“You know, such as pain, stress, anger. There is no way of knowing what the true cause of it is but it could be a number of things. I’ll have to keep an eye on you should it happen again. I’ll have to pay attention to your emotional state just to see if it is even caused by positive emotions.” Crystal calmly pointed out before looking down at her notes once again.

“Okay.” Dakota sighed as he ran a hand through his curly brown locks. Honestly, he didn’t know what the glowing eyes would mean for him. Was it just another sign that he wasn’t human even in his human appearance? Form? Whatever it was? He didn’t know, but it had him worried that it was just going to be another mark on his lost humanity.

“You aren’t a monster Vinnie.” Crystal said suddenly.

“Huh?”

Crystal leaned back in her seat, hands folded on her lap as she calmly said “You aren’t a monster Vinnie. If you were, you would have attacked someone by now but you have only kept people safe from what I’ve been told.” She shrugged her shoulders while saying “Honestly, I think you’re a better person than most people I knew growing up.” She looked at him dead in the eye while saying “I don’t sense anything hateful from you, just fear, and worry for those around you and that just shows me that you are a good person. Not a monster.”

Dakota nodded his head a little to that. Of course Crystal would sense his inner turmoil. He couldn’t help but look away as he let out a soft sigh. This was just so hard to adjust too. The only person that had been supportive of him so far had been Cavendish, so it was weird to have someone else actually showing well, any kind of kindness to him.

“Ask me anything.” Crystal spoke up, causing Dakota to blink at him in confusion. “Look, you are spiraling out emotionally and that isn’t good for you. To allow yourself to spiral out of control emotionally will only make you feel worse and exhaust you to the point that you may end up walking into walls or something.” Crystal calmly pointed out, causing Dakota to think that she’s done that. How many times has she done that herself or did she do something else?

Lowering his gaze, Dakota tried to think of what he could ask. There were a few things that he wanted to ask her that wouldn’t be so personal but, he couldn’t help but peek up at Crystal and lowered his gaze once again. Well, maybe there was one thing that he wanted to know. “What kind of abilities does your empath powers give you?”

Crystal hummed softly at that one. Maybe she hadn’t expected that kind of an answer. “Well, as I’ve mentioned before I can sense the emotions of people. I can also take upon myself their emotions such as reacting accordingly because I’m absorbing their emotions into myself.”

“That sounds annoying…”

“It is, but I on a subconscious level allow it.” Crystal said with a soft sigh before thinking back to her other abilities with her being an empath. “I draw people toward me to a degree. It’s as if they are attracted to my own energy to have their negative energies taken or to even have some kind of emotional healing.” Dakota frowned a little. So, she was just like some kind of emotional sponge for people, and like a regular sponge she absorbs water from the sink of people’s emotions and wipes it clean.

“One other ability I have is I can sense the emotions in objects.”

“Huh?”

The hell does that mean?

Crystal laughed a little, not a true laugh but… well he didn’t know what it was actually. “Allow me to give you an example.” The young woman said suddenly, reaching into her shirt and pulled out a simple looking necklace. He couldn’t tell what kind of chain it was but it was what was on the chain that caught his attention.

“A ring?” He got a good look at it, and saw that it was a man’s ring. It was far too big to fit Crystal’s fingers. Though he saw the small smile that graced her lips as she looked at the ring between her thumb and index finger.

She nodded as she started to explain. “You see, this ring belonged to my step dad. He and my mother were together for twelve years, and married for eleven.” She rolled the ring between her fingers. “He passed away a while ago, not a long time ago but not recently. Even though he hasn’t been gone long, and they weren’t married as long as my mom would have liked, he had a great love for my mom and I can feel that in the ring.”

“If it was her husband’s why doesn’t she have it?”

“Mom knew that he would want her to move on, she wore it every day for over a year. Plus, mom feels that he is still around her to comfort her.” Looking at the ring, Crystal smiled before tucking it back into her shirt as if trying to keep the ring safe from any harm. “He loved her like I said, and still does. My mom was the love of his life, to the point that he would have done anything for her to make her happy. I can feel that love in the ring even now though because I’ve worn it for so long I don’t even get overwhelmed by it anymore.” Crystal laughed a little before crossing her arms onto her desk. “So long as there are strong emotions in an item, I can sense it no problem. The more powerful the emotions, I reflect on that.”

Dakota lowered his gaze once again. Trying to think over what Crystal had just said. She could sense any emotion from an object? Was that even possible? Or was she just saying that to get his mind off of what he was feeling? Looking up at him, he was about to ask before she raised her hand to silence him. “If you want proof, do you have anything from someone? Could be anything, a ring, watch, necklace whatever.”

Blinking his eyes a little, he tried to think on what item he could possibly have that would prove anything. He had to hum a little while in deep thought till something hit him. Reaching up, he clasped his hand around the gold chain that he wore. It was his grandfather’s chain, the only person that had cared about him. Dakota would know if Crystal lied about what she would ‘feel’ from the chain…

Right?

Taking a deep breath, the young man removed his hand as he stared at the golden chain in his hand. “Okay, this was my grandfather’s chain.”

Crystal nodded and held her hand out, palm open as she waited for Dakota to drop the chain to go in her hand.

The moment though that it made contact with her palm, tears seemed to have exploded down her cheeks. Dakota of course panicked as he shot up from his seat as he yelled out “Oh my god! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to make you cry!”

“Huh?”

“You’re crying!”

“I am?”

“How do you not notice that?!”

Crystal frowned as she reached up and touched at her cheek and felt the tears wetting her skin. “Oh, these.” She said as if it didn’t matter. What did she mean ‘oh’?! Dakota almost wanted to shout at her for a moment before she shrugged saying “These aren’t my tears, they’re his.” His? “Your grandfather’s.”

“My… grandfathers?” Dakota whispered, unsure as to what he was to think on that. What did that mean? His grandfather was always such a happy guy. Always smiling, telling Dakota that everything would be okay. That there would always be someone to love him, no matter if the older man himself was there or not. That there was always someone to love someone, no matter what would happen in his life.

“He felt so much guilt.” Crystal spoke, causing Dakota to blink his eyes at her in confusion. “Guilt for the life you’ve had to live. For not doing enough to support you, for not stopping the way you were treated much sooner before it got so out of hand. He loved you so much, saw you as a son, not just a grandson but a son, and hoped that you would be a true man. Wanting you to find someone that would love you for who you are, no matter your faults, no matter how you saw yourself, that whoever loved you would see you for the person you really were. Accepting you for your faults as well as your gifts.”

Dakota just stared with wide eyes. Listening to Crystal go on and on about the emotions that his grandfather had felt. The way he saw the way Dakota was raised. How he wanted to do more but wasn’t sure how he could have done more for young Dakota. How he wanted his grandson to have a wonderful life and be treated as he should have been treated in the first place.

He felt guilt for never doing enough.

Tears streamed down his cheeks as Crystal went on. When she looked up, she frowned a little before pushing herself up onto her feet and walked over to Dakota. Wrapping her arms around him as she hugged him. “It’ll be alright Vinnie, just head home and be with Cavendish. He should be comforting you just as much as you comfort him.”

Dakota could feel how Crystal tightened her hands against his jacket. She was most likely trying to keep herself composed as she held onto him in this hug. Dakota knew that she hated being touched by those with large emotional baggage as she called it. But, he was grateful that she was comforting him despite her own discomfort. Made him wonder if this was what a friend his own age was like.

“Thank you.”

“No problem.” Crystal said before returning the chain him. Just holding him a little longer till the man calmed down enough to go home. Honestly? Dakota needed that, and she was right. He should be with Cavendish right now, he needed someone familiar to be with for the time being.

_’Someone familiar because I love him.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself, I had to post this. I figured Dakota needed someone to help him overcome some emotional turmoil or at least to bring it to light. As for the ring, it is true that I have the ring of my step dad, closest thing I had to a father really (mine I don't talk too) and I wear the ring every day. (can't size the ring because of it being made of what it's made of) now, as for the pain meds, I've had a similar experience when I broke my elbow years ago. one pill wasn't enough and slept maybe 4 hours once the shock had worn off, and since I couldn't open the bottle myself (my arm was cast from my hand to past my elbow so couldn't move my arm to open a bottle and I struggled to take medication without crushing, damn gag reflex) so took two and I was out for hours, would wake up long enough to eat then pass out again. Now, Dakota kissing Cavendish's forehead? come on, it was too cute to pass up! Don't worry there WILL be a confession at some point, if I remember my notes right (notes I use for what to write for each chapter) I should be writing on it soon but it won't be up for a little bit longer since I'm only working on chapter 19 now or at least maybe tomorrow XP hope you like this little early update from this mornings update. anyway, enjoy your night!


	15. Track and Paintballs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal's third test was far from being what Dakota thought was normal. He feels like Crystal gets a thrill out of causing some kind of pain for some weird reason.

Dakota arrived to the building once again. Jeez, people were starting to wonder why he was coming here once a week to see Crystal. They had all just assumed that she was too weird to really have anyone come to her lab that much. Dakota didn’t really care honestly, she was helping him with his werewolf problem and asking for nothing in return other than the results to better understand a werewolf’s nature.

Plus, he felt like she was helping him with some of his emotional problems and… well he wasn’t a hundred percent sure but he kind of felt like she was trying to help him with Cavendish somehow.

_’Maybe it was an empath thing?’_ Dakota thought to himself before giving himself a mental shrug.

Upon arriving at her office, he walked in. The blast of cold air, he had grown used to for the most part. Or at least he was expecting it whenever he was coming. Though he also started to hear music again. Once again in a different language. Yeah, he still hasn’t asked her about that. “Yo, Crystal I’m here.” He called out as he saw her by her desk. Hair pulled back in a high ponytail with a baseball cap on. Wearing a red muscle shirt and black shorts. Her sweater was wrapped around her waist though he also noticed that she had some kind of stop watch around her neck.

Huh?

Dakota tilted his head as he made his way over toward Crystal. “Uh, why are you dressed like that?” _’Seriously how the hell is she not cold in that?’_ He thought to himself.

Crystal looked up at him before turning her gaze back to her clipboard. “Well, since we have done simple tests so to speak.”

_’Simple? I didn’t recall being stabbed in my hand simple…’_ Dakota thought with a frown.

“Get over the stabbing Dakota.” Crystal said with a roll of her eyes. “Anyway, you are going to run track. I still have a few things that I have to get though so can you go to the track? I’ll meet you there.” Crystal mumbled under her breath as she seemed to be double checking a few things. So, he was going to be running track? Made him think of high school when he had briefly joined the track team.

Shrugging, he just said “Alright sure” and started to make his way over to the track. Man, it was so weird, he was honestly wearing a damn track suit and now he was expected to run a track. It was odd, but he wasn’t going to complain much about that one. Dakota chuckled a little as he thought about it. Now Cavendish would have another thing to comment about lately. Though, thinking about his partner he was happy to see that he wasn’t even aware of the kiss that Dakota had given him that day.

It would have killed him knowing that his partner knew and didn’t return his feelings like that. To know that the man that you’ve loved for years didn’t return your feelings and had to find out because of a simple kiss to the forehead while he was sleeping off pain killers? Cavendish would most likely see it as a means of being taken advantage of and that was never Dakota’s intention.

Reaching up, he grasped at his chest, his heart thudded almost painfully within his chest. Jeez, was he that pathetic?

Shaking his head, a soft whine having slipped past his lips causing the young man to slap his free hand over his mouth. Hoping to silence the sound as he looked around the hall. No one was around. _’Thank god…’_ Dakota thought to himself before lowering his hand and let out a soft sigh. Digging his hands into his pockets as he let out a sigh as he looked up at the ceiling. It was so weird that his life would turn out like this.

Though he couldn’t help but smirk. “If my parents thought I was a disappointment before, just wait till they see this.” He almost laughed. Yeah, of all the things that they would be disappointed in, they would find a way to make his newfound werewolf nature to be somehow worse than their son turning out to be gay of all things.

Rubbing at his face, Dakota managed to arrive to the outdoor track. He couldn’t help but look around. He would be out and about for sure, the hot sun. Kind of wished that he had brought some shorts or something. “Gonna have to deal with the heat today.” Dakota mumbled to himself before sighing softly. If he was going to run, may as well start getting himself prepared for this now while he had some time. No idea if Crystal would make him start running the moment she arrived.

Removing his jacket, Dakota tossed it aside where it wouldn’t be in the way, revealing the white undershirt that he would be wearing. Pulling out his cellphone, he managed to send Cavendish a quick message. Asking him to bring some food later because he was going to be running. Or at least he hoped that he would be receiving his message.

_Yo, Cav can you bring me something to eat? Crystal’s next test is to make me run and I think I’ll be building up an appetite._

Dakota wondered, no he hoped that Cavendish would be awake so he could respond to his message. It had taken a lot of talking when it came to the pain killers though now he didn’t need them as often. That made him a little happy to hear it since he didn’t want his friend to be exhausted all the time. One time he had seen his friend sleeping almost the whole day away. Only waking up long enough to use the bathroom, or eat.

_What do you wish to have then?_ came Cavendish’s responds.

_I’m not picky right now, just anything that will fill the empty pit in my stomach._

_I think I should call an astrophysicists so they are to be alerted that a black hole has been formed in the pit of your stomach with how much you eat._

Dakota laughed a little at that one.

_I can’t help it, I’m a growing boy!_

_You are far from being a growing boy Vinnie._

Dakota chuckled a little, about to reply once again until Cavendish beat him to the punch.

_Just promise that you’ll be careful. I’d rather not have to patch you up if Crystal decides to go further with her experiments on you._

He smiled at that one. Dakota gently ran his finger along the screen as he let out a soft sigh. How is it that even though Cavendish would say things that should be counted as insults but to him he knew the true meaning behind his words?

“So, when you’re done trying to flirt with your phone let’s get started Vinnie.” Came Crystal’s voice, nearly causing Dakota to drop his phone. It nearly slipped from his fingers and the olive skinned man yelped a couple times from his attempts at trying to catch it. He shot a glare at Crystal though she just shrugged before setting the bag she had on her shoulder aside. “I don’t know why you don’t bother telling him how you feel.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Empath remember? I know what you feel for your partner, plus even without my power you remind me of my friends.”

“You have friends?”

“Shut it.”

Dakota chuckled a little. “Anyway,” Crystal began as she held up a… was that really a stop watch? “I’m gonna time you, see how long you can run for. This way I can figure out if you do have high bouts of stamina. Never know, it could come in handy should you ever need to catch something or someone.” Crystal finished as she stood by the bleachers that were nearby. Dakota though couldn’t help but frown a little at that one. “Also, don’t hold back.”

“Hold back?” Dakota asked confused.

Nodding her head, Crystal crossed her leg over her knee when she took a seat on the bleachers. “Yeah, I want you to use your full strength with your speed. Because if you are like any other werewolf, you are both strong, and fast or at least stronger and faster than you were as a human.” Crystal calmly explained before setting her clipboard on her lap as she pulled up the stop watch. “Go to the starting position.”

“Where is that?” asked Dakota.

“Just pick one and go when I say so.” Crystal calmly answered.

“Alright.”

Dakota took a deep breath as he made his way to the… top corner of the track? Does it even count as a corner? He had no idea, but either way he was going to do it.

Taking a deep breath, Dakota stretched his arms then his legs. Well, if he was going to do this the right way, then he was going to have to try to do this the right way. He was going to have to make sure that he wouldn’t get any kind of a cramp. Breathing deeply through his nose, Dakota bent down, fingers pressing against the pavement as he tried to keep his focus about him. Yup, this was what he would have to do.

“Go!” Crystal shouted.

Dakota ran.

* * *

Crystal couldn’t deny this. She knew that when she had taken it upon herself to do research for Vinnie that she was helping him. As well as her own research but at the same time she kept having this strange feeling that would chill itself up her spine. It was a mix of worry, fear, pain, suffering, and anger. Yet, it almost felt like it was something that was close, yet far away.

The other things that she would notice when it came to Vinnie was all of the emotional baggage that he seemed to have. She had seen a lot of hardships with her own bullying growing up but at the same time she knew that he obviously had it so much worse than she had.

It was the one thing that made her want to help him. He had lost so much that much she could tell, and she could understand. Both because she has had lost family that she cared about, but also due to her abilities as an empath. The ability to understand one’s pain and suffering.

Looking down at the stop watch, Crystal saw that he has been running for a while now. Maybe ten minutes? No, just about to be ten minutes. She couldn’t help but look up at him and saw the way his body moved. He was using full strength of his legs yes, yet his running seemed rather graceful. Unsure if that was due to his werewolf nature or if that was just how he always ran.

_’Weird, but may as well take a note of that...’_ Crystal thought to herself before taking a quick note for herself down about that. Maybe it was something that she should try to add to the rest of the notes that she has made thanks to what information Vinnie had given her thus far.

Letting out a soft sigh, she couldn’t help but slouch forward as she watched. Wishing that she had also brought something to keep herself entertained while she watched Vinnie run. Honestly, she knew that this was something that had to be done, just to see how long he could run for, and how long he could last for but didn’t make it any less boring.

_’Curse my attention span…’_ she thought bitterly.

Though, the other things that she would notice was the way that he would stare at his partner and vice versa. She could easily tell that they had a thing for each other, even without her powers it was enough. It made her think of the love that she had seen in her friends many times when they would hang out. Their love of course was rather different compared to what she’s heard but not impossible, though not like she ever went out enough to find love such as that herself.

The other things that she has noticed, was that the way they also reflected their emotions, was that neither of them have told the other about what they felt. That was one thing that confused her, but knew that it wasn’t her place to tell the other how they felt for their partner. It was their choice but, she also wanted to give it a little push so to speak.

Maybe that was something else she could focus on when all of these tests were done with. Though she knew that she still had one other test after this to think about still but it made her wonder what the test should be. _’I’ll think about it when this one is done most likely… or maybe the day of? Ugh, I hate it when I can’t plan things through!’_ Crystal thought to herself in anger.

Taking a deep breath, the young woman looked back up at Vinnie and saw that he was starting to sweat now. His expression though still serious and full of dedication. At least that was something.

Tilting her head a little at him, she could tell that he is determined alright from what she could sense from him. Thinking about how he could easily use this speed of his to protect Cavendish. But, why was he so… well, so keen on his protection when it came to Cavendish? This seemed beyond the simple ‘crush’ to her. It seemed as if he was going out of his way to keep that man safe because of… something else.

Past experiences with protection maybe? A fear that was so far deep that Crystal herself wanted to understand but she just couldn’t think as to what it could have been.

Taking a deep breath, the young woman knew that there had to be something else that she was missing to all of this. Something more to the emotions that she was feeling right now, emotions that she knew weren’t hers but damn it! Not knowing was something that really pissed her off.

Breathing deeply, Crystal looked back down at the stop watch in her hand and frowned a little. He was running for… twelve minutes now? How the hell was he still doing this? Hell, if she ran that long her asthma would have kicked in or she’d be down for the count by now.

“Am I interrupting anything Ms. Starr?” came a voice, causing Crystal to blink her eyes as she looked up. Standing near her was Cavendish, he was holding onto a plastic bag, the smell told her that it was Chinese food.

Shaking her head, Crystal patted the spot next to her as she looked back up at Vinnie. “Nah, he’s still running around track. Hasn’t stopped, said a word. I almost thought he wasn’t breathing either but he seems to be doing pretty good.”

“He’s fast as well.” Cavendish said as he took a seat next to Crystal. “How well do you think he is doing on these tests? Have you discovered anything?” asked the older man.

“To be honest, I still feel like I’m missing something. I’m not sure what it could be, but I’m hoping that I can figure it out and give you both a straight answer as to why he, compared to other werewolves was able to keep his good nature instead of turning into a killing machine.”

“He… he won’t though right?” asked Cavendish, sounding unsure, and nearly frightened. But not of Vinnie, but for Vinnie.

“Vinnie will be fine Cavendish.”

“Why do you call him Vinnie, and me by my surname?”

“I can’t pronounce your name. No amount of practice will help me on that one due to a problem I once had with my speech.” Crystal calmly explained before looking up at the older man. “On a positive note though, Vinnie will be perfectly fine but I still don’t want to say anything to be leaked to the boss about him. Even I don’t know what would happen.” Cavendish nodded his head, understanding her reasoning. Crystal looked up and blinked as she saw that Vinnie’s gaze was now on the older man.

As well as his emotions of love toward the man among other things.

Rubbing at her forehead, Crystal was already starting to feel overwhelmed. It seemed that werewolf’s love is a lot stronger compared to humans, that itself was enough to nearly overwhelm her from everything. Just as she was about to say something, she got another blast of emotion coming from right next to her.

Turning her gaze over, she saw that Cavendish was staring at Vinnie as well. Most likely enjoying the view of his partner running. Looking back over at Vinnie, she saw him staring at Cavendish. Both men had blushes staining their cheeks.

Okay, she loved the love between people like any other person but… the amount that they were giving off? It wasn’t just love but almost felt like some kind of tension and she didn’t want to feel more of that. _’Nope! Next part of the test here I come!’_ Crystal thought to her before setting her clip board aside and reached into her bag.

Soon, she pulled out a small paintball gun with a grin. _’I’ll have to thank my brother for allowing me to borrow this later.’_ Crystal thought with a bigger smile that turned into a smirk.

Narrowing her eyes, Crystal took aim and took a shot. It managed to hit Vinnie in the leg, causing him to shout. “What the hell?!”

“Next test Vinnie! Test your reactions! See if you can react before they hit you! In other words _think fast dude!”_ Crystal shouted as she shot at Vinnie some more. The man of course, would shout and curse from being hit, though she knew that his werewolf nature itself was at least keeping him safe from all the hits that would come in his path.

Crystal though also wouldn’t lie if didn’t think about how enjoyable this was.

Because she did find this rather enjoyable.

Laughing here and there, Crystal managed to shoot a few more rounds, filling up the paintball gun now and again with more paintballs as she kept firing away.

Cavendish though tapped her shoulder, nearly making Crystal shiver from the slight overwhelming sensation of his own emotions. “Is this necessary for his tests?” asked the older man.

Lowering the gun for a moment, Crystal looked up over at the man with the biggest grin that she could muster on her face. “For the test? Yes, yes it is. But it’s also so much fun, you wanna try?” Cavendish blinked his eyes at her in bewilderment as he looked between her and Vinnie who was breathing deeply. Hunched forward with his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. “You know you want too!” Crystal sang softly.

She could feel his inner turmoil at doing the right thing, and doing what she would think of as ‘the fun thing’. Though she could feel that he did, in a way wanted to get back at Vinnie for something. Whatever that was, it seemed to have irritated the older man enough because…

“Alright, I do.” Cavendish said with a small smile.

Crystal grinned happily as she handed the gun to Cavendish. The older man took aim and started to fire away. Vinnie yelped out in shock as he started to run about, trying to dodge the attacks. “Why Balthazar?! You traitor!” shouted Vinnie, which only made Crystal laugh loudly. He was just being so dramatic. How could it be that Vinnie, who was so chill and laid back was being so dramatic? It was funny!

Oh yes, this was just so much fun!

Crystal just smiled all the more as Cavendish kept on shooting at Vinnie more and more. It was rather interesting to say the least though she was also thankful that the gun was at least small enough where the older man only needed one hand. “Why do you do this to me?!” shouted Vinnie.

“Stop being a little bitch Vinnie, take it like a man!” shouted Crystal before she accepted the gun back from Cavendish. Shooting more and more at the man. It should be against the law that she was having so much fun. Maybe this was why her brother used to go out and play paintball with his friends back in high school.

“You know, that isn’t very lady-like at all.” Cavendish said, most likely gesturing to her use of swearing.

Crystal though, just gave a big evil smirk. “Now, now Cavendish, I’m far from being a lady, you’ll learn soon enough that I am actually a bitch.” Turning to face the older man, Crystal calmly said “Plus, this is also _way_ too much fun!” She said with a giggle. Of course, she’d never use a real gun, paintball guns was one thing since it couldn’t kill anyone. Hurt if you didn’t wear the proper padding but since Vinnie was a werewolf, it wouldn’t leave any damage to him that wouldn’t just be healed within seconds of each hit.

Though from her trembling, excited body her finger had accidently pulled at the trigger, and a paintball hit Cavendish’s good shoulder.

“Ow!” Cavendish said, rubbing at his shoulder. The red paint started to stain his fingers.

“Cav, you okay!” came Vinnie’s voice, though to Crystal it sounded muffled. Her mind elsewhere as she stared at the red stain on both the older man’s jacket, and his hand. The red, the image itself stayed in her mind as well as the emotions that seemed to burst forth in the back of her mind. A sense of foreboding hitting her.

Pain, grief, fear, heartache, anger that would lead to blinding rage. The sound of a bang would hit her ears.

Gripping her head, Crystal felt like her brain was going to explode from all of the overwhelming emotions hitting her, they didn’t belong to one person, but many to her. So many emotions swirled within her head as she tried to fight it and ignore this. What the hell was going on?!

“Crystal?” Came a voice, causing Crystal to blink as she slowly lifted her gaze. Seeing that both Vinnie and Cavendish staring at her with concern in their eyes. Gulping, Crystal lowered her arms, yet her entire body was shaking like a leaf. “You okay?” asked Vinnie.

“Y-Yeah.” She stammered before rubbing at her forehead. “I’m… I’m gonna call it a day. You two go ahead and enjoy yourselves alright? I… I’m just gonna head home, come by next week and I’ll have another test for you. Should… should be the last one.” Crystal calmly said before putting the paintball gun back in her bag and started to collect the rest of her things before walking off. Whatever that was that she felt, Crystal knew that she had to do something to prevent it.

How that was though, she didn’t know what she could do to stop such a thing.

But it was going to try to come around in due time.

_’And I’ll better be prepared for it for when the time comes for such a thing…’_ Crystal thought to herself as she tried to get herself set up back at her home. Though she just hoped that whatever it was that she felt was nothing more than that. Just a bad feeling. Taking a deep breath, Crystal made her way back toward her home.

Knowing that this test that she would have to work on, would be the last one, or at least she hoped that would be the case. Hoping that with the next test, should give her at least the answer to one thing. What kind of werewolf Vinnie is, and hoped and prayed that she would get those answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, I won't lie, the paintball thing was a friend's idea and I kinda liked the idea. It was funny, if I know it won't hurt someone I may laugh like a crazy person but if I know it would cause serious harm? I'd not even think about it... my brain is weird that way. But yes, I should point out that I am gonna add a few things to the fic, one of which was far from being planned but I thought this needs something else cute to happen for Cavendish and Dakota later on but also for some kind of shock and drama. Enjoy. Oh, also I don't know if I used the right term when it came to those who study blackholes but I tried.


	16. Final Test Involves What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakota is woken up in the middle of the night, Crystal asking for a rather odd request that makes Dakota believe that Crystal is, indeed odd.

_Ring_

Dakota mumbled softly.

_Ring_

Groaning, he rolled over in bed, wanting to ignore the sound. Not sure what the sound even was actually.

_Ring_

Rolling back over, Dakota blinked his eyes slowly as he started to realize that it was his phone going off. “Huh?” He mumbled sleepily, looking over at Cavendish, seeing that he was sound asleep. Just lying on his back, not hearing his phone ringing.

Sighing softly, he picked up his phone and answered softly “Hello?”

_”Vinnie, I hate to bug you so early but I need you to do something or at least tell me something.”_ came Crystal’s voice.

“Hold on, I need to move. Don’t want to wake up Cavendish.” Dakota whispered softly. He could hear her make a sound of understanding. At least she would wait for him to move. Pushing himself off of the bed, picking up his glasses as he slid them over his eyes as he walked out of the bedroom. Turning to look at his sleeping partner once again, Dakota carefully stepped out of the bedroom and closed the door gently behind him. “So, what do you need?”

_”Okay, this is going to sound really weird and odd but… what does Cavendish smell like to you?”_

… Did she really just ask that?

“Why do you-?”

_”Look, think of it like this Vinnie.”_ Crystal started, causing Dakota to shut up so she could explain her reasoning. Better be a good reason for it. _”Wolves tend to use scent as a means of markings. I figured that since werewolves also can use scent as other means that it may be a key to figuring out my hypothesis on something.”_

“And this leads to you needing to know Cav’s scent why?” asked Dakota, still feeling a little weirded out for this.

Crystal let out a soft sigh as she tried to think of the right words most likely to explain it. He was really just wanting to go back to bed. It was too early even for him right now. How the hell was she up right now? _”Well, I figured since you seem to have a thing for his scent that it may come in handy for my hypothesis. Since we don’t know what scents does for a werewolf, and you’re the only one nearby-“_

“Please tell me that you’re by yourself right now.” Dakota was nearly panicked.

_”Please, the only company I have right now are my two cats and I highly doubt they’ll say anything.”_ Crystal grumbled with a sigh. _”Anyway, if I recall you seem to have a thing for his scent in the first place. It can be used as a means of what I have in mind. Don’t worry, I won’t do anything stupid.”_

Dakota somehow felt like this was something more than what she was leading on. It made him feel a little uncomfortable but at the same time, she hasn’t really done much to make him uncomfortable. (Not including the stab to his hand and the paintball gun) All of her tests hadn’t given him a reason to not trust her on this.

Letting out a soft sigh, Dakota rubbed at his face a little as he said “What does this really need?”

_”It was like I said, I need to know what Cavendish’s scent is close to so I can do something. It could even help you learn to control your transformations outside of the full moon.”_ Crystal said, causing Dakota to perk a little at that one. Wait, he could control his transformations? That was something that he could do? The whole time he didn’t think that he could control his transformations, had only thought that he could only transform on the nights with a full moon.

“I… can?”

_”In theory yes. I still have to check that’s why I really need to know Vinnie, so what is his scent close to?”_

Dakota groaned a little. Personally he would have liked to keep Cavendish’s scent to himself but at the same time knew that if Crystal’s hypothesis was right then there was a good chance that he could transform at will once he can control it.

So, he gave in.

“Blackberries and cinnamon.” Dakota calmly said.

_”Really? That’s his scent? Interesting mix but alright.”_ Crystal calmly said, the soft sound of scribbling hit Dakota’s ears. Most likely writing this down for her to remember later on. _”One other thing, before you come in later bring Cavendish. We’ll need him for this test.”_ Okay, now that also had him curious.

“Why do you need Cavendish there too?” asked Dakota.

_”It’s hard to explain, but trust me on this Vinnie. I just want to help you on this, because I know this all still scares you. You still believe that you will become the very thing you are afraid of.”_ Crystal said softly.

Dakota reached up and clutched at his chest. His heart thudded painfully at the idea of becoming that. Of turning into a monster. He let out a deep sigh as he looked back at the door that lead to the bedroom. Cavendish was still asleep, as if nothing was happening and to him there wasn’t anything happening. Would he be able to accept that his friend, his partner, the man he fucking loved had to be a part of this test?

“He won’t be hurt right?” asked Dakota.

_”No, I may have used a paintball gun on you last week but I knew it wouldn’t cause you harm. Just like how I wouldn’t try to put Cavendish in harm’s way just to prove something. I know I’m odd, a bitch even but even I have my limits Vinnie. I would never intentionally hurt someone… not unless it was in self-defense.”_ Crystal calmly said, hoping to comfort him in some way.

“Okay, I’ll bring him. If anything for some kind of support.” Dakota mumbled.

_”Great, just don’t get yourself lost in his scent alright? I’ve felt your feelings on that and I’d rather not have a repeat again alright?”_ Crystal pointed out on the phone with a sigh _. ”Anyway, I have to go-“_

A meow was heard.

_”Stop it Marshal! I’ll feed you alright?! Just give me a minute you silly, silly kitty!”_ Crystal groaned. _”As you can most likely hear, I have one loud mouth cat and a softly spoken one that I have to feed.”_ He could hear another meow but that one was a little softer and not nearly as demanding. _”Gotta go, come in the afternoon if you want. Just message me, later!”_ With that, Crystal hung up.

He was going to have a long morning that was for sure.

* * *

Crystal hummed softly as she had gone to one of the many rooms used for storage. It was mostly used to store objects to be used for missions or just because they had no use for them. Crystal had recalled something that was in this room. Her memory, to say the least was fantastic somedays, and worse others. It depended on what interested her and what didn’t.

This though, it had caught onto her as it was something that could be used for incense. It was mostly used for masses if she recalled properly. Mostly in catholic churches if she recalled right.

Rummaging around, Crystal had hoped and prayed that it would still be in here when she had called Vinnie about all of this. Though it almost seemed as if it had gone AWOL or something along those lines. Frowning, the young woman tried another box, there were a lot of boxes that were labeled ‘catholic crap’ and, personally she kind of took offense to that.

Rolling her eyes, the young woman kept trying to find it. She knew what it looked like to a degree, but knew that it was small so that just made it harder and harder to find.

Narrowing her eyes, Crystal nearly threw the box out of frustration. Wanting to yell and shout out of anger.

Then she saw something glint in the dim light. Blinking her eyes in confusion, the young woman made her way over toward the box and opened the lid a little more and saw a golden chain. It was beautiful, if not a little faded from it not being cleaned in who knows how long. Carefully, Crystal pulled it out and the small charm was more like a little jar. It looked like a metal jar, could easily fit in the palm of her hand.

The lid itself could easily twist on and off to place whatever incense the person would want to burn for its use. Yet, if you twisted the lid in a different way, it would just release the smoke of the incense.

Crystal grinned. This was what she was looking for, she knew that this would be the best choice for her plan though it was just a plan so far. Not really sure if it would even worse in the first place. Taking a deep breath, she started to make her way to her lab. She had to clean this out first before even allowing Vinnie and Cavendish even use this.

Upon arriving to her office, she made her way to the sink that resided in the room. Washing it out, and making sure that it was dry before making her way over to her desk. Humming softly, Crystal hit the remote on her desk and turned on her music. Once again back to her usual choice for music when alone.

People always got on her when it came to her choice of music but, meh. She didn’t care, her music, her choice to listen.

Pulling out the incense that she had bought on her way to work today, Crystal managed to cut up the incense sticks as she was careful not to mix the scents up too much. Even though her asthma wasn’t strong, too many scents mixed in together had triggered an asthma attack for her.

Though, she figured that with only two kinda of scents it should be fine. Upon arranging the incense sticks within the jar charm, Crystal closed it up to make sure that the scent wouldn’t escape. Grinning to herself, she just hoped that this plan of hers would work.

Taking a seat, Crystal leaned herself back and propped her feet on her desk.

The idea had hit her when she was following her notes. Recalling that Dakota was like a puppy, that he was loving, cuddly and snuggly. How he was also very protective of people and of course what he felt for Cavendish. Right down to his scent itself that he was… ugh… she didn’t dare think about that right now.

If he was as protective toward Cavendish as she was thinking, then she had a good idea as to what would happen. Though she still had to see it. Still had to see if her hypothesis was right. It was why she had asked Vinnie to bring in Cavendish. He was at least a key to this, some kind of catalyst for his wolf’s nature. Though she knew that there was also a risk on her part but thankfully she knew that she would be fine… should be anyway.

Taking a deep breath, the young woman looked over at the jar charm as she wondered what she should expect should her plan fall through? If it didn’t work, they would have to find another plan for Vinnie to learn to control his wolf’s transformation. Or, there was a good chance that he may just end up attacking her for some reason though, that was doubtful.

Though at the same time there was a chance that Dakota would transform, but with the last thing that she’d need for her test? He may end up…

Shaking her head, Crystal knew that she should be safe. After all, if needed she did have one thing on her that she could use to protect herself. She didn’t want to use it, but she may have too should that issue arise.

Taking a deep breath, the young woman ran a hand through her curly hair. Jeez, of all the things that had to terrify her it had to be the chance of a fight. Confrontations was not ideal, but knew that she would have to go through with it at some point. At least whenever that premonition was about.

“That premonition…” Crystal whispered softly, her voice disappearing with the beat of her music as it echoed through her office.

Sometimes, she will get odd feelings overcoming her. Sometimes it just takes something small, scent, sights, what she hears, or some feelings could trigger it. Whatever it was, it was a mix from both what she saw, and what she heard. Though she didn’t know what it was that could have done it but felt like it had something to do with a paintball gun. Yet, she knew that it couldn’t be a paintball gun that would cause such emotions to float about.

There just had to be something more that she was missing, but what was it?

Shaking her head, Crystal sighed as she draped her arm over her eyes. She just felt overwhelmed, she’ll need a good amount of sleep after this. Though she felt like that would be for a while that would happen. She first had to ensure that this would work before she could rest. Rest was for the weak and right now she was far from weak.

_”Yo Crystal can you hear us?!”_ shouted Vinnie’s voice, causing Crystal to lower her arm from her face as she looked over. Blinking her eyes slowly, she dropped her feet from her desk and grabbed the remote and shut off the music. “Okay you can hear us.” He said with a grin. “So, what was this thing that you were talking about?” asked Vinnie.

Crystal pushed herself up on her feet as she walked over toward the two men in her room. “Alright guys, this may sound odd but you see I had an idea.”

“What is this idea Crystal?” asked Cavendish.

Crystal grinned as she held up the small jar charm on the chain. Both men looked down at it and just stared at the item in her hand before looking down at her in confusion. Okay so they didn’t get where this was going.

Groaning, Crystal held the jar right side up as she said “In this jar, I have incense in this. Which, should match a scent that Vinnie here, is most accustomed too.”

“Which is what?” asked Cavendish.

Crystal stared at the older man before her gaze fell over to Vinnie, as if asking him for his permission to tell Cavendish what it was. He looked nervous, his hands wringing together before he let out a nervous nod. “The scent itself is blackberries and cinnamon. Which, turns out to be what you smelled like to him.”

Cavendish blinked his eyes as if trying to process everything that had just been said. He seemed confused, then shocked. His gaze turned to stare at Vinnie as if hoping to get some kind of an answer. Though, the shorter man seemed nervous and almost terrified. It seemed that he hadn’t thought of a proper answer to this. Crystal knew that she would have to do something since it seemed, that Vinnie was not ready to confess yet.

“It’s because you are close to him. You brought him a sense of comfort while in his wolf form and therefore, Vinnie, as well as his wolf itself see you as like a safety net and a means of keeping you safe. So, therefore, your scent itself is enough to calm him down while he is in his wolf form. It is one reason why I had asked Vinnie to get you to come today.” Crystal lied, she knew the real reason for it. But knew that for the time being, she could keep up the lie till Vinnie was ready to confess…

Whenever that would be.

“I see.” Was all Cavendish said before looking back at Vinnie for a brief moment then looked back to Crystal as if hoping to hear more of this idea.

“Now, I just need one more thing that would allow this to work.” Crystal said before grabbing Cavendish, nearly jumping a little as she felt a few of his emotions surging through her body. Rubbing at her forehead, a gasping breath reached her lungs before managing to get Cavendish over to her desk. “Stay here.” She whispered softly before rummaging through her desk to look for something.

Being part of the research department, Crystal had access to a few things that would benefit her research. This was one of those times for such a thing.

Pulling out what looked like a pen, Crystal looked over at Cavendish as she asked “Can you please hold out your hand? Palm up please.” Cavendish blinked at her as if trying to ask her why that would be. Crystal though, just sighed. “Because, this would help become a trigger for Vinnie. If he has a trigger, a catalyst for his transformations till he can learn how to do it himself.”

Cavendish blinked and his eyes widened a little. He looked over at his partner as if trying to understand the possibilities that this would provide him in the future. Looking back, he asked “This can be controlled?”

“Possibly, I’m not a hundred percent sure yet. But this is to see if my hypothesis is correct or not, but this is to help and hopefully allow him to learn how to control his transformations.” Crystal calmly said as she grabbed a hold of the older man’s hand. Taking a deep breath, trying to focus on the task at hand and not allow the swirl of emotions from Cavendish to hit her too roughly.

Breathing deeply, Crystal held the ‘pen’ over his index finger as she said “This… may hurt.”

“What?”

Crystal clicked on the pen, the needle within the so called ‘pen’ managed to click down and pierce itself through Cavendish’s finger. He cursed under his breath that almost sounded like ‘Bloody hell!’ But, Crystal ignored that as she quickly opened the jar and turned Cavendish’s finger to drip a few drops of his blood into the jar. The older man though shot a glare at Crystal for a moment before sticking his finger in his mouth in the hopes of getting the blood to stop seeping through.

Once she closed up the jar, Crystal suddenly felt a chill go up her spine.

Gulping, she slowly turned around and blinked as she saw the one thing that she hadn’t thought that could have frightened her more than she felt right now.

Vinnie was standing there, snarling and growling like that of a wild animal. His eyes were glowing brightly behind his glasses, his fangs and claws looked sharper as he looked ready to attack her. “You closed the door right?” Crystal whispered softly.

“Yes, why?”

“My room is pretty much sound proof, I don’t want to risk someone finding a werewolf in my office.” Crystal whispered, knowing that Vinnie was only trying to protect Cavendish. To him, she had hurt Cavendish, even if it was just pricking his finger to get some blood to use. Taking a deep breath, the young woman was about to say something more till Vinnie’s body ended up contorting as if his bones were breaking and dislocating themselves before seeming to be repairing for a new form.

Crystal looked over her shoulder for a brief moment to ask Cavendish if this has happened before, only for her ears to pick up a deeper snarl. Slowly, the young woman looked back and saw a wolf in Dakota’s place. Size of a bear with long, curly brown hair. His eyes, one blue and one brown surrounded by a glowing light.

So, this was his wolf form.

“Has this ever happened before? He just transforms from emotion?” Crystal whispered.

“No, this is only the second time he’s transformed all together.” Cavendish calmly said before looking down at her.

Nodding her head, Crystal took a deep breath. Vinnie was an animal right now, an animal that was only trying to protect someone dear to him. She could tell that much, her mother’s dog would do the same thing if she was in danger. Otherwise he was just a big baby.

Lowering her own mental walls, Crystal slowly started to walk toward the werewolf. Cavendish called out to her, telling her to stay where she was. That Vinnie would attack her. Her hands were held up in a stance, showing Vinnie that she wasn’t going to hurt him. “Shhhh, shhhh, its okay.” She gently said. This was something that she used to do with dogs that she helped with as a kid.

Animals had their own feelings yes. Feelings that could also be potentially dangerous. If you corner an animal, there is a good chance that they would attack. But if you showed them that you meant no harm, gave them space and time to accept you and allow you to be near or pet them it would be enough to calm them down.

Vinnie though snapped his teeth at Crystal for a moment. Backing up a little as if he was afraid. _’He doesn’t want to hurt anyone. Let alone in front of the man he loves.’_ Crystal thought before stopping herself just a few steps away. “It’s okay Vinnie, everything is okay.” She said, slowly holding her hand out to him. Palm facing downward, her stance, her gaze and her stance all meant to be non-threatening.

“What are you doing?” asked Cavendish.

“Calming him down, don’t worry.” Crystal spoke out to him.

“You sure you can?”

“Trust me here, at the moment he sees me as a possible threat to you. If I can get him to calm down enough to show that I’m far from a threat to your safety and then you can snuggle him all you want.” Crystal said the last part as a joke. Nearly making the older man choke on the air. Vinnie tilted his head at Crystal for a brief moment before leaning forward and sniffing her hand. Yup, this was what she needed from him. He was starting to get himself a little more comfortable as a wolf with her.

Slowly, she reached out and gently ran her fingers through his fur. Vinnie closed his eyes as he leaned into her touch. Most likely just enjoying the pets, much like her mother’s dog or her own cats did. Lowering her hand, Crystal looked over at Cavendish as she said “Okay, we’re good.” She chuckled a little before walking over to her desk. Vinnie of course walked over to Cavendish and sat by him. Leaning against the man with his tail wagging happily.

“How did you do that?!” asked Cavendish in shocked amazement.

Crystal blinked as she looked over at the older man and saw that he had placed his hand atop of Vinnie’s head. Petting him, comforting him and, to say the least it was rather adorable. Turning away, Crystal calmly said “I used to help out with an animal rescue with my mom and step dad. Sometimes mom would have me go with her because we had a lot of cases with abused animals and I seem to draw in animals.”

Looking up a moment, she shrugged a little before saying “I don’t know if it’s because I’m an empath or if it’s because animals just know they can trust me but, they come to me and love me. They are just drawn to me in all of this craziness.” Crystal sighed softly before rubbing at the back of her neck. Sighing, she picked up the charm as she made her way over toward Cavendish. “Now, speaking of animals here, Vinnie here has a shot at learning his werewolf transformations now. All you have to do is twist this here.” She held up the jar charm and made a simple twisting motion with her fingertip atop of the jar and made a twisting motion. “Do that, and it’ll open and it’ll have your scent, right down to the blackberries, cinnamon and your blood.”

“Um…”

“It’s odd, I know, but it’s a way to get him to transform. You see, because it has something close to your natural scent, and your blood it makes Vinnie think you’re in danger or that you are hurt. Thus, forcing his wolf to come out in order to try to help you. To save you, and therefore, his wolf state will come out to try to save you.” Crystal made her way back to her desk after handing the charm to the older man in the room.

“Pardon-“

“So, he’ll just have to try to practice that. The more practice he has, the better. Because it will be only a matter of time till he can learn to control his power on his own and be able to even use it on missions. Though that will be harder to do since no one is supposed to know about Vinnie’s new status.”

“I’m sorry but-“

“Though, I do need to know. Does Vinnie’s clothes ripping apart happen last time as well?”

“Well yes but-“

“Figures. You’ll have to go back to your home to get him a new set of clothes since those are torn to shreds. But, to make sure that he stays here, you’ll have to leave something of yours here.” Crystal calmly said. Not even allowing Cavendish to ask his question, mostly because she isn’t really paying attention to what he is saying, trying to mostly focus on her explanation, as well as putting up her own natural mental walls to shield most of her abilities when it comes to sensing emotions. It was the only thing that got her through the day.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Ah, well since Vinnie is rather attached, he may have separation anxiety and try to follow you. Which would put you both at risk and I know for a fact that you don’t want that. So, to ensure his safety and emotional state, you should leave something behind. It’d be a sign that you are here, with a scent to give him a peace of mind, but also to ensure that you are coming back.” Crystal calmly explained before looking over at Cavendish and saw that he looked nervous leaving Vinnie behind.

Maybe it wasn’t just Vinnie that would have the separation anxiety while in this form. Yet she saw Cavendish staring at her, concern and curiosity hitting his eyes so, Crystal knew that something indeed was bothering him.

“Something else wrong Cavendish?”

“Yes… I’ve been trying to ask you this…”

“Oh, sorry. What is it?”

“You’re an empath?!”

“Ah, Vinnie didn’t say anything?”

“No he didn’t!” Cavendish said, all but angry but felt a little hurt.

Crystal shrugged a little as she said “Well, I can’t help that one. I guess he didn’t think it was right to tell anyone my secret or, at least my abilities since no one really asks why I do what I can do.” She laughed a little before rubbing the back of her neck. “So, you need to head out. I’ll keep an eye on him alright?”

Cavendish nodded his head.

This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, I won't lie when I was writing this I was trying not to laugh at that one. Even I found that question was weird and out of the blue. Now, Crystal's hypothesis will be explained in the next chapter as to the 'why' Dakota didn't lost himself and the 'how' it was possible. Also, the part with animals liking Crystal? that happens with my, example was just a little after my car accident that broke my elbow, I don't remember if I still had the cast on or had the brace, anyway, I had gone with my parents to visit their friends (they have/saved about 19 cats and 3/4 dogs) and they had a new dog they rescued. I had never seen the dog before and, I should mention this poor guy was in a very abusive home before they took him in. I should mention, I didn't know he was abused right away. He didn't let anyone pet him but my parents friends. We're sitting at their dining room table and they were talking. While they were talking the dog 'Luke' I think his name was, came right up to me. I've never had a problem petting their dogs or cats before so long as the animals came to me. (I believe to let the animals come to you, to know that they are okay with you) I held out my hand to Luke, let him sniff my hand to give him the choice of letting me pet him. When he didn't move away, I started petting him with no issues. Then my parents friends were looking at me with wide eyes and I'm looking up like 'what?' then my mom told me 'he doesn't let anyone pet him but -parents friends- and mom looked to her friends explaining to them that animals love me, that they come right to me seeming to 'sense' that I'm safe. honestly, I don't know how they do it but I love it, I love animals, animals should be treated fairly I believe and it breaks my heart hearing about all of that animal abuse. Anyway, that's what gave me the idea for Crystal to try to calm down Dakota while he was in his wolf form trying to protect Cavendish but, its Dakota, he doesn't want to hurt someone more so when that someone had helped him so much pretty much from the beginning. anyway, have a good day!


	17. A Protector?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal is finally able to get through her hypothesis about what Vinnie really is. Though it had taken a bit of more learning than she thought, such as Vinnie's childhood, and the true catalyst that was what brought this all together.

Crystal sighed softly as she worked on her notes. Cavendish had gone maybe about thirty minutes ago and Vinnie was still whimpering. She turned to look over at him before frowning. The sight itself broke her heart, made her think of her mother’s dog. Whenever her mother would leave even just for work, her boxer Buddy would whine and whimper for a few hours. Even snuggling up her sweater that she would leave on her couch was the only thing that would calm him for till she got home.

Made her think that maybe there was more to this than what she figured.

Pushing herself up from her desk, Crystal made her way over toward Vinnie. Even as an animal, his thoughts were focused purely on the older man. His thoughts, his feelings circled around trying to ensure that he was safe. That puzzled her, it wasn’t just the thoughts of a friend, or a lover but, as a protector itself.

“Protector…” Crystal whispered to herself as a thought came to her.

Reaching forward, she gently ran her fingers through the fur around Vinnie’s neck. The wolf looked over at her, his eyes, brown and blue, surrounded by yellow stared at her. Sadness within the depths. “Vinnie, can you understand me? Do you know what is going on around you?”

Confusion hit her.

“Hm, seems that he doesn’t have complete control.” Crystal whispered softly till an idea hit her. “Must be focused on his human-self’s desires of protecting those dear to him.” That was something that brought more questions to her. Crystal knew that Vinnie had a lot of problems, a lot of emotional problems that would be very overwhelming. Only a strong person could ever stand such emotions to well up within him. Yet, there had to be a reason for him to have such a strong desire to protect in the first place.

_’Is that why he isn’t a blood thirsty beast?’_ Crystal thought to herself in confusion.

Looking down at the wolf, he saw that he was just staring at her. Crystal gave him a small smile as she pet him a little. His tail wagging happily at the attention that he was gaining right now. Crystal felt like there was still a piece to this puzzle that she was missing here. Though she also had no idea as to what she was to do about that.

Maybe Cavendish had an idea as to what she could do to get this information. Maybe there could even be something from his childhood that could give her a clue to this? There had to be something!

Narrowing her eyes, she pushed herself up and made her way over to the desk. Pulled out her phone as she played back what she had recorded from the first test and eating. She could hear how Vinnie would walk around, his claws clicking on the floor. Crystal tried to ignore it for the time being. Knowing that she had to focus on her task at hand. She had a lot to follow up on when it came to her tests and what she has seen and sensed from Vinnie.

Vinnie was someone that was friendly, considerate, kind, carefree and rather down on himself when it comes to his own flaws. He was scared of himself, yet always trying to look out for someone who he deemed ‘a friend’ to him. Turning her gaze, she saw that Vinnie was looking up at her, as if expecting more attention.

Giving him a small smile, she went back to petting him while going over her notes.

Before turning, his main concern was indeed protecting someone. After being bitten, nothing more than protection and not telling Cavendish… something. “Most likely that he hadn’t been able to tell the man that Vinnie loves him.” Crystal whispered softly. Turning her gaze over, she saw that Vinnie’s tail was wagging, as if he knew what she was talking about.

His emotions were happy, if still laced with sadness that Cavendish wasn’t around. Crystal knew that even though the other man had left his hat around for Vinnie to sniff at. He would even snuggle it here and there and, Crystal had to admit that it was rather cute and adorable.

Though he had left it alone for the time being and had started to beg her for attention.

Petting him, rubbing his ear and so on, Crystal focused on that as well as her work. Trying to get back to this. There was more, he was like a puppy so maybe that was also connected to something? _’What the fuck am I missing here?!’_ Crystal thought to herself before getting fed up to the point that she slammed her hand on her desk.

Vinnie yipped out in shock and backed up. Snarling a little as if he sensed some kind of danger from when she slammed her fist. Letting out a deep breath, trying to calm down her own nerves. Crystal knew that she shouldn’t let herself get angry like that but, damn it. She hated not knowing something, if she’s trying to find some kind of answer, and can’t find that answer it just pissed her off like no other!

Turning her gaze to Vinnie, she saw that his fur had bristled a bit. Almost looking twice his size, a defense mechanism that animals tend to do to make themselves larger than they were when fighting off an attacker. Reaching out slowly, Crystal calmed herself down as she tried to be gentle with the wolf. Knowing that he didn’t know why she was angry. “It’s okay Vinnie, everything will be okay.” She calmly, yet gently said before looking back down at her desk.

Notes spoke about protection. But not his reasoning for wanting to protect people. For his reasons behind such a thing. Maybe Cavendish knew the reason? Though at the same time she knew that she could easily just go through his emotions herself to go through his memories but felt like because Vinnie couldn’t give his consent to such a thing, she would have to ask Cavendish about that.

“Oh right, Vinnie can’t leave so he’ll have to stay here…” Looks like it was going to be a long night for her.

Making her way to what little remains of Vinnie’s clothes, Crystal picked up his cellphone and turned on the screen. No lock. “Interesting.” She whispered before opening up his messages and sent a quick text to Cavendish.

_Cavendish, can you also grab some blankets. Vinnie isn’t going to be allowed to leave so, should he still be asleep while transforming back he can be warm since being nude in a freezing room won’t be ideal._ Crystal messaged.

With that, she waited and waited to see if there would be anything that she could do.

_So, Dakota will be stuck at the office all night? He can’t go back to the apartment at all?_ came Cavendish’s reply.

_I’m sorry but no. It wouldn’t be safe to move a werewolf through the building, of a paranormal investigators location. Think about it, if someone saw him, even with you or me, they’ll think he’s dangerous and kill him. No questions asked._

The phone was silent for the time being, it made Crystal think that maybe Cavendish was thinking about what had happened. Or processing her words, as she knew that it would be a lot to take in that much was obvious though she just hoped that it would be enough.

_Alright, I’ll grab some blankets as well as a fresh pair of clothes for Dakota. Just, keep him safe… please._

Crystal didn’t need powers to know that he was concerned for the man. It was obvious that both guys had a thing for each other. Vinnie was so beyond in love with Cavendish that it was adorable. As if they were two halves of the same soul, at least to her that’s how it seemed to her. With Cavendish, he was a little harder to read but, he was also in love with Vinnie, and that just told her nearly everything that she needed to know.

_He’s safe with me, don’t worry._

_Please delete these messages from his phone, I don’t want him to know what we have discussed._ Crystal frowned a little at that one. He must really be afraid of Vinnie learning the truth. Letting out a soft sigh, she started to delete the messages, and saved Cavendish’s number into her own phone. Already having Vinnie’s, may as well save Cavendish’s number as well.

Breathing deeply, Crystal set the phone on the table as she started to think on what more she could do. Vinnie was wanting more attention, wanting more pets and so on. She still had some work to do but wasn’t sure if she could even get an idea as to what it would be that would allow her any kind of information.

She felt like she was stuck at some kind of wall that she couldn’t go over, around, or even find a means to go under it. It almost felt like she was stuck in a swamp that would just pull her down further and further till she could somehow get the answer that she wanted.

Rubbing at her face, Crystal groaned a little more. Yeah, nothing was going to help her… nothing would unless she can get the last piece of this puzzle.

Vinnie’s past.

“Crystal?” came a voice.

Looking over, the young woman saw Cavendish walking into her office. Closing the door behind him as he carried a couple bags. From what she could figure, one was definitely filled with clothes, but that was far more clothes than what should be needed for one man. Then in the other, she saw that the other was a rather huge bag, most likely full of blankets.

Tilting her head, Crystal asked “Okay, I know one bag has blankets but that other bag is still far too full for one outfit for Vinnie.” Crossing her arms, she leaned back in her seat as she wondered what was going on here.

Cavendish sighed scoffed a little. As if the very question itself was stupid but he didn’t have to voice his disdain for that question. “I am staying as well. I won’t leave Dakota alone while he is like this.” Okay, in a sense he wouldn’t really be alone since she was planning to stay with him so he would have company. “So, I brought myself a change of clothes for tomorrow, so I won’t leave in dirty clothes.”

Uh… okay?

“Alright.” Crystal calmly said before turning back to her desk as she went over her notes. “You can set up a bed area over there. There is a couch there if you want to sleep there.”

“I brought a sleeping bag for myself. I’d rather be close to Dakota to ensure his safety.” Cavendish calmly replied as he started to make his way over to the couch.

_’Or you just want to be near the guy you are in love with in this form because you know he won’t remember this at all.’_ Crystal thought to herself with a roll of her eyes.

She could faintly hear the rustling of the bags moving around. Vinnie of course had followed Cavendish, tail wagging quickly behind him in a happy manor. It made her know that Vinnie really did miss the older man. There was obviously a strong connection to the two, made her think that maybe part of it was because Vinnie saw Cavendish as more than just being in love with him. That his wolf saw him as some kind of mate or something.

That could play a part in it that was for sure.

“See Vinnie, this is where you’re going to sleep tonight. Hopefully this time you don’t try to smother me like you did last time.” Crystal perked a little at that one. Turning over in her chair, she saw that Vinnie was trying to lick at Cavendish’s face. The older man protested such an action and just gently shoved at his face but, more as a playful gesture than a cruel one.

Though she just got more curious as to if Cavendish was even aware of his own feelings or if he just didn’t like showing his feelings toward Vinnie unless he was a wolf. “Yo, Cavendish.” Crystal called out.

“Yes?” Cavendish called out.

“I’m curious…” May as well play this out a little. “What do you feel for Vinnie?”

“What brings this on?” asked the older man.

“Well, with how you are acting with him now, compared to before.” Crystal calmly pointed out with a soft sigh before spinning in her chair so she can face him. “Plus, I’ve heard a few things from Vinnie that I think speaks more for itself.” Crystal knew that this was going to be a cruel trick here, but this was something that could play a part in what it is that Vinnie has control over himself to a degree.

“Well, we’ve been partners for a long time.” That was the truth, but there had to be more to it than that. “We look out for each other. I protect Vinnie and he protects me.”

“Really, so does crying over your partner when normally he’s never seen or heard you cry mean anything?” Crystal calmly said, trying to psych him out.

Cavendish stared with wide eyes. Panic swelling in his chest. “I-I-I couldn’t help that! I thought he was dying! I was trying to get him to wake up! I thought I’d lose him before I could have told him that I-“ Crystal had heard something like this from Vinnie. Before he could say something, now she had a damn good idea as to what it was that _both_ wanted to say to the other.

But both were afraid to confess.

Damn it, she wanted to say it but it wasn’t her place to say anything now was it? But doesn’t mean that she herself couldn’t confirm what Cavendish was feeling.

“You love him, don’t you.” It wasn’t a question, but a matter of fact.

His expression?

Pure shock filled in with mild horror and fear. “I-I-I-I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Cavendish all but shouted with a squeak. Crystal rolled her eyes at him. Did he really think that he could lie to her or something? Oh right, he just found out that she was an empath not even an hour ago.

“Cavendish, I’m an empath remember? I can sense what you feel, when you lie and so on. You can’t try to slip past me on that one.” Crystal pointed out while pointing to her temple. “I know all at this point. What I don’t know is the answer as to why you haven’t told him. You’ve known each other for years and yet… you’re truly afraid aren’t you?”

Maybe this would also provide an answer to why Vinnie was the way he was.

“It will be unrequited, even I know that… there is no point, in trying to pursue something that is never meant to be.” Cavendish looked away, his gaze on Vinnie in who was just staring at him. The wolf’s tag wagging behind him.

So, both guys did love each other and Vinnie could in a sense, sense that. Animals had a means of sensing when it comes to people. Knowing who they can and can’t trust, and Vinnie was responding to Cavendish’s love toward him but wasn’t at all aware of it. Maybe that’s why his emotional attachment was much stronger as a wolf but he wasn’t all that aware of it other than his weird obsession with his scent.

“So you keep your feelings secret to protect your feelings.” Crystal calmly said before letting out a soft sigh. Yup, this was going to be a long ass night.

“Now, I need you to tell me one last thing.” Crystal calmly said.

“How is knowing my feelings toward Vinnie to help in the first place?!”

“There is always a method to my madness. Don’t question me on this.” Crystal all but snarled out herself before calming herself down. Taking a deep breath, the young woman closed her eyes before opening them again. “What happened in Vinnie’s past? That could also play a part to what had happened to his state of mind while he’s a wolf.”

Cavendish looked nervous about telling her anything of this. She looked over at Vinnie, watching as he whimpered as he placed a paw on the older man’s lap. As if trying to comfort Cavendish. Crystal knew that even as a wolf, Vinnie loved Cavendish. Nothing else mattered to him other than trying to comfort him.

“Please, this could help a great deal for my hypothesis.”

Cavendish nodded. Petting Vinnie as he went on and started to speak about the life that Vinnie lived before the two of them had met. About how his parents saw him as nothing but a tool. How people saw him as nothing but a freak because of his unusual eye colour. How he had tried to make friends but no one wanted to even try to do such a thing because they just saw him as someone who didn’t belong.

Crystal felt her heart breaking hearing such a tale.

It even got to the point that his parents wanted to pick a wife for him so they could keep their status when they retired. Because they had saw themselves as elites.

Even his own brothers hadn’t done anything to help him from what she could figure in the story. The only person that had cared about Vinnie was his grandfather. That was why Vinnie was so close to the man to the point of having the chain, and his grandfather’s attached emotions that remained on the chain. It all made sense to her… it made sense, as to why Vinnie acted the way he was, toward the people who actually cared about him.

“Protector…” Crystal whispered softly. Everything was starting to make sense to her.

“Huh?” Cavendish questioned.

“A protector. Think about it, all of mankind are normally ruled by their selfish desires for something. Or even follow the seven deadly sins that rule the world. I believe that with a person, before and after their bite they are only thinking about themselves to the point of either wishing for it to be someone else, either someone they hate or someone else that could or should be around to take the hit instead.” Crystal pointed out, causing Cavendish to blink his eyes in shock as he leaned forward. Listening it seemed.

“Right, Dakota couldn’t bring himself to allow someone else to be hurt even if he was going to die.” Cavendish whispered softly.

Crystal nodded as she went on with her hypothesis. “With Vinnie, his main thoughts were protecting someone. He was protecting a kid before, oh god what was his name?”

“Milo.”

“Yeah that’s it!” Crystal said with a grin. “Yeah he was protecting Milo that was his only thought, trying to keep the kid safe. He didn’t think about anyone else taking his spot for the bite, someone else to be attacked instead. He knew what he was doing and fought to keep Milo and you safe.”

“That sure sounds like him. Dakota has always tried to put others before him, even though he was lazy before the bite took place.” Cavendish calmly said, rubbing his hand over Dakota’s furry head. Crystal had to admit that the sight was rather cute.

Cavendish then looked down at the wolf near him. Just seeming to stare at him as if he was trying to process as to what was being said to him. Crystal knew that she was on a roll right now and had to keep going with this. “Then after the bite, I’m pretty sure he was only thinking about Milo correct?”

“Yes, he asked me if Milo was okay.”

“Thought so, that just proves that Vinnie wasn’t being selfish at all. Not thinking with a desire to survive, but a desire to protect.” Crystal said with a smile.

“Okay but how does that explain anything?” asked Cavendish.

“It’s like I said, people would think only about themselves. Vinnie was thinking of others, even after he woke up he developed a sense of danger. Every time something is going to happen that could result in someone getting hurt or killed his body reacts and tries to stop it.” Crystal calmly said before crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair. Her hypothesis was almost done. “The main key to all of this, was because he had no love growing up.”

“What? How does that have anything to do with how he is right now?” asked Cavendish with a frown. His hand still rubbing circles on Vinnie’s head. Crystal nearly wanted to squeal at such a sight but had to reframe herself from doing so.

“It’s like what you told me. Vinnie grew up with little, to no love. The only love he ever got was from his grandfather and because of that he had a taste of that love. A taste for a love that he wanted and needed from his parents but never got.” Crystal lowered her gaze as she let out a soft sigh. She couldn’t fully understand such a thing herself, as she had at least a loving mother and grandmother growing up, as well as loving brothers.

She came from a family of love, even from her brother’s dad and her step dad. Crystal at least had love in her life. Vinnie had little to nothing of it.

“So, it was because of the lack of love he had growing up that had been a key factor to all of this?” Cavendish asked as he looked down at the wolf once again. Crystal knew that he was also starting to follow along now at this point.

“Yes, but think about it? Someone that has almost no love growing up, they want to have that love but have no idea how to get it.” Crystal calmly explained. Cavendish just staring at her so she would keep going with her tale. “So, when you came into his life, he knew what it was like to have a friend and he would be willing to keep that friendship once he could trust that it would be a genuine friendship, right?”

Cavendish looked away. A hint of guilt within his eyes as well as his emotions. She knew that there was more to it than what she is being let on to believe. But right now that wasn’t the main topic for the time being. She would have to ask him about that later, right now she just had to focus on the task at hand. “Once he was sure that you had earned his trust, however it may have happened, he saw you as a true friend, someone that he could easily confide in.”

“Because I didn’t report him…” Cavendish whispered.

“Huh?” Okay, that had caught her off guard.

“Back before I started at our old job, he broke protocols and used a work vehicle for personal use which is against the rules. I had told him that I was going to report him the moment we returned but, he proved himself to be a fantastic agent and partner.” Cavendish rubbed at his face, giving out a faint laugh as he whispered “When I saw that he was to be my partner, I had a chance. He looked nervous and scared that he was going to lose his job.” Crystal frowned a little as she listened to what Cavendish was saying. “So, I gave him praise instead and that was how we became partners.”

“So that’s it.” Crystal whispered.

“Huh?”

“Because you protected him, he was willing to go the extra mile to protect you. That’s why he’s so protective. Cavendish, you are his catalyst. You are the reason why he’s stayed together. His desire to protect all these years stemmed from you.” Crystal said in shock.

“Pardon?”

“You were his first friend. You were the one person that actually did something for him for nothing in return and for him he was willing to do whatever it took to keep you safe.” Crystal calmly explained, not wanting to go over this again before rubbing at her forehead. “So, Vinnie is known as a ‘Protector’ to a sense. There is no real title for that of course.” Crystal calmly said before letting out a soft sigh.

“Yet, that is what you are deeming to call him? Because of his desire to protect people? All because I was nice to him before we became friends?” Cavendish blinked his eyes. Trying to understand fully on what had happened.

The young woman nodded before rubbed at her temples. Feeling that her head was going to burst right now, this was a lot of information and a lot of emotional information that it was starting to become overwhelming. Jeez, she felt so exhausted. Looking up, she calmly said “But it would explain why Vinnie went crazy the moment he smelled your blood, he thought you were in danger so he transformed. Simple as that, he may end up doing that should anyone else he knows is in danger.” Crystal calmly pointed out before getting up and stretching.

Letting out a moan as her back cracked, the young woman calmly said “Anyway, I’m gonna crash on the couch.”

“Do you need a blanket? I have a spare.” Cavendish offered.

“That’d be great actually.”

“Also, Crystal?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you for helping Dakota with all of this…”

“No problem, but, please tell him what I said because I really do hate repeating myself and I think I’ll be asleep a lot longer than you guys.” Crystal said with a small laugh before making her way over to the couch. Cavendish of course had already made himself and Vinnie comfortable on the floor. Yet, while Crystal wasn’t looking she had missed Cavendish kissing Vinnie on the forehead.

“You are amazing Vinnie.” Cavendish whispered softly before kissing his forehead once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't lie, I had hoped that this made the hypothesis made sense. I had a friend go over it just to make sure that it did make sense. Then of course Dakota still acting like a puppy is just so cute and Cavendish kissing puppy Dakota's forehead. I can't remember if I ever used this in a past fic and just fixed it up or not but, well, this is the best I had since its been sitting on my laptop for a few days and going over it to make sure that it would still work and little editing. anyway, hoping you like this, and how do you think Dakota's training will go in later chapters? oh, and the separation anxiety that I'm using in this for Dakota? I've seen it with my mom's dog like I mentioned in this, it didn't stop at just him snuggling her jacket, when she was out of the house for days at a time, then his anxiety got to the point where he was peeing and taking 2/3 dumps both before I woke up, and after I got home from work (old job I was home around 4am) had to tell her to take him with her. my own cats? they do have it but only when I have to leave them somewhere overnight (like when they were fixed/spayed) left a bandanna I always wore lol. Anyway, hoping you enjoyed this story.


	18. Burned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakota wakes up in Crystal's lab, and gets a few answers. now he feels like he can relax until he makes one discovery from the myth of werewolves that turned out to be true after all.

Dakota groaned a little as he slowly started to open his eyes. Everything was a blur as to what happened after Crystal seemed to have pricked the older man’s finger. Cavendish’s blood, it was enough to set him over the edge. He had never known that he could ever go… berserk? Angry? Pissed? He didn’t know, but it felt that a part of him was screaming at him. Howling for him to let his ‘wolf’ out and protect what was theirs.

It was a strange feeling, a feeling that Dakota never knew that he even had in the first place.

Hell, it had almost felt like he was in some kind of foreign territory or something. Though at the same time he was at least thankful that it seemed he hadn’t done anything. Or else he may have been in some kind of a cage or something.

Taking a deep breath, the young man pushed himself up from the… blanket? “Huh?” He hadn’t expected a blanket to be the one thing he was snuggling on. Okay, maybe something like a dog bed but he felt like Crystal would have done that just to get him going or something.

His ears perked as he heard the sounds of… soft breathing?

Looking over, he saw that Cavendish, in his pajamas sound asleep in his sleeping bag. One arm over his chest while the other was held up just by his head. He looked so calm and content and just down right adorable. He almost wanted to just try to do a sleeping beauty and kiss him. Yet, he was no handsome prince.

Turning his gaze, he saw Crystal sound asleep on the couch. One arm hanging off the couch, not completely touching the ground. Was that caused by her elbow? He’ll have to ask her on that one. Her other arm was draped over her stomach as she slept. Unlike Cavendish, her glasses remained on her face. Did she just sleep with those on all the time or did she honestly forget that they were on her face?

Shivering a little, the young man started to feel the chill from the room, causing him to look down and want to let out a moan. _’I’m naked again?!’_ He thought to himself before looking around and saw that there was a bag over to the side. Tilting his head a little, Dakota carefully made his way over to the bag as he slowly pulled it open and saw a fresh change of clothes for himself. _’Thank you Cavendish!’_ He thought with a big grin on his face.

Acting quickly, he threw on the clean change of clothes and felt a little better. Warmer actually. He had no idea that he would have felt such a chill in the first place if it wasn’t for the fact that he was in Crystal’s office. He’d hate to feel how cold her house would be.

Turning his gaze back over to his sleeping partner, Dakota wondered if he should wake him or not. Or if he should just let him sleep. How late was it anyway? Or… how early? He had no idea.

Though it would give him some time to think anyway.

As he went looking for his phone, Dakota started to think as to why he would be naked, and why Cavendish had an extra set of clothes. As well as them all sleeping in Crystal’s office. What could have happened? Had he transformed again? Maybe, it would explain the fact that he was naked. So that would answer one question.

As for why he and Cavendish were sleeping on the floor he had no idea. Maybe it was because there was only one couch and… well he didn’t know the rest of what reason it could have been.

Sleeping in the office that was another thing that he would have loved to know about. As that was something that just puzzled him. Why couldn’t they have tried to get him back to the apartment? Was there no way out of the office or was it just too difficult for him to have left since he couldn’t really recall a lot of things that had happened last night. All he could recall, was Crystal slowly stepping toward him in a gentle manor, most likely trying to calm himself down.

He had felt at peace the moment she started petting him. Must have been some kind of empath thing.

Though one thing that did bother him was why he only remembered bits and pieces of his time as a wolf. There were moments where it was just him and Crystal in her office, her petting him and then Cavendish petting him. Otherwise, his memories were a total blank.

Rubbing at his forehead, Dakota knew that maybe once he had better control over this, he would have a better chance at remembering, though he wasn’t going to hold his breath yet. There was no way of knowing if, or when he would have control over himself or if he could even have control over his transformations. There was just so much that he wanted to know but at the same time he had no idea if he did. It felt like… like a… oh jeez, what was the word? A double edged sword or something.

Looking over at Crystal’s desk, he saw his phone and grinned. Great, now he could get an answer to the time. He didn’t want to wake up the two sleeping people in the room. One, he had no issue, the other? Didn’t want a punch to the face this early.

Picking up his phone, he saw that it was… nine in the morning? How tired was he?

Shaking his head, he tucked his phone back into his pocket as he looked over at Cavendish. Saw his one arm reaching over the blanket as if trying to find something that was there. A frown marred the older man’s face, causing Dakota to frown a little himself. What could Cavendish be looking for? _’Is… is he looking for me?’_ He thought to himself with a curiosity. So many things yet he had no true answers to his questions.

“Vinnie?” came Crystal’s voice, a rather loud yawn following after.

Dakota looked away from Cavendish as he saw Crystal sitting up on the bed. Rubbing at her eyes after she removed her glasses. Blinking slowly, she slid her glasses back on her face as she asked “How long have you been awake for?” She blinked her exhausted eyes over at him in confusion.

“Not long, surprised you’re up before Cavendish. He’s normally up not long after me.” Dakota calmly said before rubbing the back of his neck. “Um, can you tell me why we all slept in your office? Wouldn’t the boss be curious as to why we were all in here?”

“Mmmm.” She hummed softly, still feeling sleeps effects on her right now. Jeez, how tired was she? Or maybe she wasn’t much of a morning person?

Crystal rubbed at her face once again as she started to mumble something under her breath. Dakota though, even his hearing couldn’t pick up or understand what it was that she was trying to say. “I’m sorry what?” Dakota frowned.

“Too dangerous.” She mumbled before stretching her arms above her head. One arm not fully stretching like the other. Odd. “If we left, there was a good chance of the boss finding out about you or even a worker finding you. They wouldn’t ask questions, they would just see you, attack or even kill you.” Dakota blinked a little at that one. “They wouldn’t think of anything about you, only that you are a werewolf and need to be either destroyed, or lock you up for experimentation.”

Dakota didn’t think that he could feel his eyes widen at that one. There is no way that that could happen could it? Was that even going to happen? Would they really just see him as nothing more than something that they had to kill or experiment on? He couldn’t help but gulp a little at that one. Taking a deep breath, the young man looked away, feeling worried about should he ever be found out.

“No one will find you. So long as you’re careful… now, speaking of being careful take a seat Vinnie.” Crystal calmly said before getting up from the couch and pointed at it for him to sit. Dakota blinked but did as instructed. Once he was seated, Crystal wheeled her chair over toward Dakota and held up a light. “I’m gonna use a faint light on your eyes since you most likely have some form of night vision or something along those lines.”

“Okay?”

Crystal grinned, her eyes still showing a little bleariness from sleep but she went on. “Okay, your pupils are still a little slitted here. Though, still a little rounded… most likely to make you seem like a normal human.” Dakota blinked a little at that one. So, he had slits for pupils but they still weren’t all that noticeable unless you looked up close?

“Though it seems that your natural eye colour hasn’t changed at all from when you became a werewolf… you have always had a blue eye and a brown eye right?” Dakota nearly panicked at that one. Crystal grabbed his wrist, causing herself to shiver slightly. “Calm down, I’m not judging you. Just asking.”

“Um… yeah, I’ve always had them.” Dakota answered honestly.

“Ah, alright. Won’t lie, what are the odds for someone with Heterochromia ending up being a werewolf.” Crystal grinned a little at that one. “I know some dogs or cats end up with it but for a person, to be born with this mutation, ending up being a werewolf? It’s amazing and awesome.” Crystal said with a giggle.

God, it was weird to hear her giggling.

The young woman pulled out one of those popsicle sticks that are used in doctor offices as she taps his lower lip. “Open up buddy.” She said with a smirk on her face. Dakota rolled his eyes before opening his mouth. “Hm, so you do keep fangs, didn’t notice before but, then again I’m not going to look to see if someone has fangs.” Crystal mumbled while sticking the tasteless stick on his tongue.

Once she pulled it back, she calmly reached forward and turned his head. _’Fuck her hands are cold!’_ Dakota nearly shouted in his head.

“Cold hands warm heart Vinnie.”

“Huh?” Dakota blinked a little at that one.

“It’s an expression my grandma used to say to me. I used to complain about how cold my hands would get when I was little. I wasn’t as adjusted to the cold in the house was like I am now, but she would always tell me that the warmth from my hands would leave to go to my heart because I was a good hearted person.” Crystal smiled a little at the memory. “But I just think she was also just grateful I looked after her after school. Even missed a day of school once because she asked me to stay home because she didn’t feel good, she ended up in the hospital though.”

“You were close to your grandma?” asked Dakota.

“Mhm, before mom met my step dad, she looked after my brother and I while mom worked three jobs.”

“Brother? I thought you had more than one?” Crystal blinked as she looked up and laughed.

“I do, three half-brothers. I share a mom with one, and share a dad with two. I’m from the second marriage of both sides.” Crystal calmly said before running her fingers through his hair. Dakota felt the red stain his face as she did that. “Hm, looks like you keep normal human ears. No signs of wolf ears or anything of the like.” Crystal calmly said as she pulled her hands back. “Yup, only changes to you is the eyes, and fangs. Otherwise you look like a normal human.”

Dakota felt a little relieved. At least he could make himself blend in with people. “So, does that mean I can be a wild animal at parties? Ya know, since I’m a werewolf? And wolves are-“

“Yes, you can so long as there is no full moon.” Crystal calmly said with a roll of her eyes. With that, she rolled herself back to her desk as she calmly said “Now, I’m sure Cavendish would love it if you wake him up. Plus, I’ve explained to him what I had discovered about your behavior while you’re in a wolf state, and so on. I don’t like repeating myself so I don’t plan to say it again.”

“What?” Dakota said, blinking innocently.

“I’m not doing that again Vinnie.”

“You knew I was trying didn’t you?”

“Empath, remember?”

Dakota chuckled a little before making his way over toward his partner. He felt a little happier at least, knowing that he still looked close enough to being a human but, that she had found out why he acted like a puppy and… he could at least be happy with that, even though he wanted to hear it now! But no, he had to wait for Cavendish to hear what the reason for it! It irritated him a little.

But, what can you do? Cavendish was enough of someone to tell him anything. At least, he hoped that would be the case.

After Cavendish woke up, the older man managed to get himself dressed for the day. Dakota as well as Cavendish thanked Crystal for allowing them to stay the night in her office. Even though it was because they didn’t really have much of a choice in the matter but, gotta do what you gotta do right? After that, they had left her office.

As they walked down the street, Dakota listened to what Cavendish said. Telling him everything that Crystal had explained about his transformation. How he was still him, how he was some kind of protector. Though, to Dakota he thought maybe he was some kind of guardian or something along those lines since he was always looking out for people.

He couldn’t help but feel so much relief over what had happened. Who would have thought, that his entire life was what caused him to go through, all the pain and suffering… turned out to be the reason for his behavior as a werewolf? That he had to go through so much abuse, little love growing up and meeting Cavendish that was what made him into what he was right now?

It was something that almost made him want to cry. Yet at the same time he didn’t think that he could bring himself to cry. Not out here, he just wanted to enjoy the moment.

“You alright Dakota?” asked Cavendish.

How could he not be okay? He learned that he wasn’t really a monster, or would most likely ever turn into one so long as he stayed true to himself. Yet, at the same time he couldn’t help but feel a little curious as to what would be in store for him right now. He felt like he was entering a new stage in his life. Though he knew that it was still far from being in the middle of this new life.

After all, he still had to train on how to use his werewolf abilities.

Crystal had handed him the pendent that had a makeshift version of Cavendish’s scent, with his blood to make it all the more real. To trick his wolf into thinking that Cavendish was in danger and thus, force him to transform. If he did it enough times most likely, he would be able to learn how to transform at will.

Though, that was easier said than done.

It would take a lot of practice and Crystal only had time for him to come down once a week like before just to avoid suspicion from the investigators as well as their boss. Though the days would have to either change now and again, or would even have to skip another week.

Letting out a soft sigh, Dakota looked up at Cavendish as he saw that the man was looking down at him, a small smile of his own grew on his face. “I’m happy for you Dakota.” He said with a chuckle.

Dakota could only smile in return. Though he couldn’t help but grumble about being hungry. They hadn’t really eaten much yesterday so he was starving. Looking up at Cavendish, he calmly said “How about we get some baked goods? There is that doughnut shop I went to that had those pastries that you liked.”

“Oh, those blackberry tarts?” Dakota nodded. “Those were rather fantastic, though I do not think it’s a proper breakfast for us.” Cavendish said with a frown.

“Yeah but I’m starving and need some coffee. I know you need your tea right now too.” Cavendish let out a soft sigh. Dakota knew that Cavendish knew he was right.

“You win this round.” Cavendish mumbled before following the shorter man toward this doughnut shop. Dakota couldn’t help but smile at the thought of such a thing. It was such good food last time though he just hoped that one woman wasn’t there. He didn’t want to upset her since she did try giving him her number. Though, he just had to tell her that he just wasn’t interested in her.

After all, he liked guys.

Letting out a soft sigh, Dakota sniffed the air, smelling all of the freshly baked goods hit his sense of smell. Those were so good, his mouth starting to water at the thought of eating them.

Upon opening the door, a ding was heard. Causing Dakota to blink as he looked up at it and frowned. Was that there before? He tilted his head to the side before shrugging to himself. Walking up to the counter, Dakota looked over at all the choices. “So Cav, what do you want to have today?”

Cavendish frowned as he looked over all of the choices behind the display case. The older man hummed softly as he looked over at what he wanted. Dakota chuckled though, watching Cavendish focus so much on his decision was just cute, made him want to kiss his cheek at the adorableness of it all! Looking over at some of the things himself, Dakota knew that he would have to make sure he didn’t pick anything with chocolate in it.

There was no way that he would allow himself to get sick again. That was bad enough the last time it happened and he hated it. “I’ll go for strawberry tarts again.”

“Hm, I think I’ll go for the blackberry ones myself.” Cavendish decided.

“Oh, hello again! I didn’t think I’d see you again!” The girl said, causing Dakota to look up and nearly curse to himself. Of course he would come in on the day that she was working. Dakota nearly felt the blood drain away from his face. Was she going to ask him about why he never called? In front of Cavendish?! Shit!

“Yeah, couldn’t get enough of the tarts. Brought my friend with me, he liked them just as much.” Cavendish looked between the girl and his partner. It seemed that he sensed something off about Dakota and it had him worried. Dakota knew that he couldn’t show how nervous or scared he was in front of this girl, not in front of Cavendish of all people!

“What would you like today?” asked the girl with a bright smile on her face.

“Same as last time. Few strawberry and blackberry tarts, black coffee and green tea.” Dakota said with a smile, fishing out his wallet. May as well use his credit card this time since he knew for a fact that he didn’t have enough in his bank. The girl smiled as she pulled on some gloves as she went to get their order done.

“Dakota, are you alright?” asked Cavendish.

“I’m fine, just that… uh…” Damn it, should he be honest? Gulping, he looked up at his friend as he said “See, the day I saved that kid from the semi-truck, this girl gave me her number wanting me to call her. I didn’t, I couldn’t! So, I got rid of the number once I emptied out the box.”

Cavendish blinked his eyes slowly at Dakota for a brief moment before nodding slowly. “You simply weren’t interested? Even though she is a beautiful young woman?” asked Cavendish.

“Let’s just say she isn’t my type.” Dakota replied honestly.

Cavendish could only nod. Dakota looked up just as the girl brought up the box of their treats in her gloved hands. “I just need you to sign your receipt and you are both good to go!” She said with a smile. Figures, the one time he actually used his credit card that he had to sign something. Dakota let out a soft sigh as he looked over and saw the woman holding out a pen in her hand.

Not too bad, it was a nice looking pen. Nice and shiny, like stainless steel to him. Reaching out, he grabbed a hold of the pen…

Only to feel a searing pain on his palm.

Eyes widening, Dakota opened his mouth in a wordless scream as he dropped the pen, tightly holding his hand as he tried to stop himself from crying out in pain. “Dakota?” Cavendish called out to him. Dakota gave him a pained smile.

He had to get out, had to get out of here! “Hey Cav, I forgot I have to make an important phone call. Can you sign this? I’ll be outside!” Dakota said before running out of the room. The moment he got out of the shop, he breathed deeply, tears stinging his eyes as he tightly held onto his right hand. “Fuck!” He nearly shouted, though mostly just hissed under his breath. What the fuck was that?! Was the pen hot?

“Dakota!” Shouted Cavendish, rushing out of the shop holding their items in his hands. “You alright?”

Dakota took a deep breath as he looked over at his partner. “I don’t know, my hand was burning when I held the pen. It had to be hot to the touch or something!” Dakota seethed through the pain, trying to focus on anything other than his pain right now. Breathing deeply, he looked down at his hand and saw the ‘indent’ of the pen on his flesh. “It burned me.”

“Dakota, the pen wasn’t hot. I just used it and it was cold.” Cavendish whispered softly, causing the shorter man to look up in shock. What? Did Cavendish really just say what he thought he said? “Dakota, I think that pen was made out of silver.”

Are you kidding me?! Silver is one of the myths that turned out to be fucking real?! “Damn it!” shouted Dakota.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, I was planning on keeping the silver thing true. As for the cold hands warm heart thing? yeah, that was something my grandma used to tell me. I won't lie, as a kid we couldn't afford air conditioning after my mom left my dad because she was still in school to be a hairdresser (mom was in her early 20s when she had my brother and I, once she got a job and saved up money (after buying a house with my grandma for all of us to live in lol) we got central air conditioning which, turned out to be better for our asthma (brother was only one out of us that didn't have it, lucky bastard) and, I won't lie, the house was always cold. Freezing to the point that I almost never wore shorts unless I was going to school in the summer. My hands and feet were always the worse off, and my grandma would just say 'cold hands, warm heart' I was confused till she told me 'just means that your heart takes up all the warmth from your hands because you are a good hearted person -insert my name- don't forget that' I was close to my grandma, while mom worked three jobs (dad was an ass) grandma looked after my brother and I, in high school, I looked after her so my mom and step dad could work, made sure she was set up for the day and got her something to eat after, and she'd still say that same line whenever I complained about my ice cold hands. Anyway, what do you all think is gonna happen next? be prepared, next chapter may be a bit emotional (maybe) but the chapter after that? I think you'll get a laugh.


	19. Come On!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys decide to treat Crystal to a night out as a thank you for her help thus far. Though, Crystal ends up showing another scarier side of herself when pissed, but it seems that she's noticed just how blind Cavendish is...

Dakota stretched his arms as he walked back into the apartment. His jog had been fantastic as always. Plus it gave him some time to think, think about how he had discovered he couldn’t touch silver. What was with that? He had thought that it was nothing more than a myth. But, if that was the case, was it possible that silver was the only thing that could kill him?

Looking over at his hand, he could still make out the burn that it had imprinted upon his skin. His skin had looked like he had a burn but without any blisters. It had been a week since then and the injury still looked fresh to him. Having only healed a little, but it did look better since he didn’t hold onto it for very long.

The moment he realized that the pen was silver, he had messaged Crystal with a photo of his hand. Telling her what had happened and that he was sure that it had to be silver.

Her responds?

_I didn’t think silver was actually going to hurt you. I didn’t want to take that risk because I had promised not to do anything if I thought it would cause serious damage to you. I’m so sorry Vinnie, I will try to look into a means of helping you heal faster from silver burns, till then just use some aloe, since that helps with sunburns so maybe it’s the same thing?_

Dakota had tried it, well it did make his hand feel fantastic, it still hurt a little, but something that he could manage. Just had to have it wrapped up in bandages for a little bit till the burning would subside while he moved around. Asleep, he allowed it to air out which, Cavendish said was for the best.

Making his way to the bathroom, fresh change of clothes in hand, Dakota went to have a shower. Humming as he did so. Honestly, ever since becoming a werewolf he felt… much lighter than he had in years. Sure, he was still worried about hurting someone but at least he could handle this now. Could even use it to his advantage in order to help people he cared about.

_’Especially Cavendish… always him because… he’s Cavendish, what can you do?’_ He thought to himself with a chuckle before turning on the shower and went to get himself washed up for the day.

“Dakota, you in there?” came his partner’s voice.

“Yeah, what’s up Cav?” asked the shorter man.

“Well, I was thinking since Crystal has done a lot to help you with your werewolf nature that we should thank her properly.” Dakota blinked at that one.

“Go on.”

“Well, I have heard that this new bar has opened up across the city and figured we should all go there and celebrate her discovery and for what she has done for you.” Dakota almost wanted to say that she’s helped Cavendish as well in a way. Helping him to assure the older man that Dakota would be okay. About what he was as a werewolf and so much more but, at the same time he felt like Cavendish was just more focused on Dakota, rather than himself.

It just made Dakota love Cavendish all the more if that was even possible.

“I bet she’d love that! Text her for me? I just got in the shower so I won’t be able to right away. I bet she could use the break!” Dakota called out with a big grin on his face.

“Alright, also I made some scones if you want some.” Dakota felt his mouth water at that. He _loved_ Cavendish’s baking. Too bad he couldn’t enjoy the brownies anymore. That was honestly the best thing that he ever wanted to eat whenever his partner was in one of his baking moods. Yet, he couldn’t even enjoy those anymore because of such a thing. Now? He had to remove anything and everything related to chocolate.

Quickly, he finished up his shower and changed into his signature track suit as he walked out of the shower. Using a towel to rub at his wet hair. “So, what did Crystal say?”

“She hasn’t responded yet.” Cavendish calmly responded as he looked at the newspaper in his hands. “Scone?” asked the older man as he pushed a plate toward Dakota.

The shorter man grinned before accepting a scone and happily started to eat it. A moan escaped him, damn these were so good! “Coffee.” Dakota mumbled, this always tasted better with coffee. Making his way over to the coffee maker, he saw that the pot was already made. Cavendish must have made it while he was in the shower.

Chuckling, he poured himself a coffee and sat down at the table. “Okay, so…” Dakota tried to think on how to ask this. He wanted to ask more about what Crystal told Cavendish about his ‘nature’ as a protector. God, it was so weird that was the case. All that time, he had thought that his life was nothing more than a nightmare. Yet, it turned out that the way he had lived his life was what saved him from turning into a monster.

“Dakota, you alright?” asked Cavendish.

“Yeah, just thinking about everything you had told me. Or, at least what Crystal told you… ya know, about me being a protector. Because I’m protecting people-“

“Dakota, take this seriously please.” Cavendish scolded a little before giving his friend a small smile. “Look, I am grateful to know that even though you had gone through such hardships growing up that it was what saved you.” Dakota nodded to that one. Who would have thought that all of the shit his parents and fellow students had put him through that it was a key factor in saving him from turning into some kind of snarling beast.

But, he also knew that Cavendish was the catalyst.

Looking up at the older man, Dakota knew that because Cavendish didn’t rat him out all those years ago, he knew that his partner was the catalyst that helped to keep him sane. Because Cavendish protected him, Dakota would go out of his way to protect him. Even breaking the laws of time in order to protect his friend. It made Dakota feel like his heart was so much lighter at the thought of such a thing.

Taking a deep breath, the young man finished off his scone and coffee as he said “Though, I am grateful at learning I won’t be hurting anyone, I still worry about what could happen down the road. What kind of life will I be living now? Would I ever be able to live a normal life anymore?”

“I’m sure you can still live a normal life Dakota. Or at least as normal as one can while working in a paranormal investigators group.” Cavendish said as he reached over and patted his friend’s hand that rested atop of the table. Dakota blushed a little, he wanted to lace his fingers with his partner’s but… couldn’t bring himself to do it.

_Ding_

Dakota looked down at the cellphone on the table. Cavendish removed his hand from Dakota’s. The short man wanted to sigh. He felt like he wanted to whine at the loss of the heat his hand provided.

“Ah, seems she is rather interested.” Cavendish relayed the message before looking over at Dakota. “Though, it seems that she suggests either we pick her up in case you and I decide to drink.”

“Wait, can I even drink?”

“Dakota, you are capable of drinking yes.” Cavendish said with an eye roll.

“I meant getting drunk Cav.”

“Ah, hm…” Cavendish had a thoughtful frown before sending a quick message to Crystal. It had Dakota curious as to what it was that he was asking. Though he had an idea as to what it could have been. “She isn’t sure if you can even get drunk. Sees it as another test but still advises to be careful.” Of course, she would see it as a means of learning something more about his strange werewolf behavior.

Dakota though just smiled a little. This was going to be an odd but fun night.

* * *

Crystal was dressed nearly like she always was. Black pants, red shirt, sweater around her waist and her signature running shoes. She normally didn’t really go out, normally kept to herself in her home. Sometimes would have friends over and would just happily enjoy herself with a laptop, reading, writing, gaming or just snuggling with her two cats.

When she was asked to go out with Cavendish and Dakota? As a means of a ‘thank you’ well, she didn’t really want to turn it down. Not wanting to be rude, but when she had also been asked if Dakota could even get drunk? That was something that did have her puzzled and rather curious.

Looking around, she saw that it looked like a regular bar. Counter with many bar stools that were bare. Tables lined up the floors and a simple dark carpet. Crystal only was reminded of the times her father took her to a lodge as a child, surrounded by drunk people made her nervous but she was at the time fine as she had familiar people around her back then.

Now as an adult, she still got nervous but not as badly as before.

“So, where should we sit?” asked Vinnie.

“How about at the bar, we can keep track of how many drinks you have up there.” Crystal suggested.

“I have to agree. If you try to take off we can grab you before you do something, idiotic.” Cavendish agreed.

Vinnie pouted. “That’s if I can get drunk.” He mumbled with a pout, only causing Crystal to laugh. The trio made their way to the bar and grabbed some seats. Vinnie took a seat between Crystal and Cavendish. Crystal on the left, and Cavendish on the right. The bartender asked what they would like to drink.

Vinnie asked for an average beer wanting to take something small first before he would try anything stronger.

Cavendish merely ordered some scotch.

Crystal on the other hand just ordered some pop.

Both men looked at her, causing her to look at them. “What?” Crystal blinked her eyes innocently at them. Her eyes actually were a little wider than usual, something that happened when she was surprised, angry or upset. Otherwise, her face mostly stayed the same, just figured it was due to past issues with shyness and bullies.

Maybe.

“You’re not drinking?” asked Vinnie.

Crystal shook her head. “No, I don’t drink actually. The taste is nasty as shit so I am normally seen as the designated driver.” She explained with a shrug, as if that was the easiest way to explain things. Once her drink arrived, Crystal took a sip with a smile on her face. Giggling, a little before letting out a soft sigh of content.

“So, do you think you can keep track of how much I drink?” asked Vinnie.

“Sure, just be careful alright? Drink water between drinks when they get stronger.”

“For someone who doesn’t drink you sure know what to do.” Vinnie said with a chuckle.

“I have a friend that wanted to be a mixologist and I’ve never seen or heard of him being hung over.” Crystal explained before taking another sip of her drink.

Cavendish chuckled a little himself before sipping at his scotch.

Vinnie rolled his eyes as he started to drink his beer. Let the games begin.

After a few rounds of drinks for Vinnie, it was safe to say that he was unable to get drunk. Even the strongest of liquor wasn’t able to get him even buzzed. It seemed that he wouldn’t be able to enjoy his alcohol the way he did before other than the taste. Though, there was also no way of knowing if he could get alcohol poisoning so it was best not to even try that.

As for Cavendish, it seemed that he was at least a little buzzed but was still coherent enough to get by without making a fool of himself. Crystal had seen some interesting drunk people growing up but so far it seemed that the guys were at least handling themselves pretty well for the most part.

Soon, music started to play, causing Crystal to blink as she looked over toward the large stage that resided across the room. A microphone on the stage with a rather large screen nearby as well as behind the stage. “Oh, karaoke!” Crystal said with a grin on her face.

“You gonna try?” Vinnie asked.

“Nah, I have really bad stage fright. If I do it, I’ll most likely have a panic attack and fall over. It’s overwhelming, you should though.” Crystal replied with a laugh.

“Why… why don’t you do it Vinnie?” came Cavendish’s voice, causing Crystal to blink as she looked over at the older man. Was he actually drunk? Not buzzed like she thought? “You have… a beautiful singing voice! Sing!” Cavendish said with a giggle.

Yup, he was drunk though at least not overly so. Crystal looked over at Vinnie and shrugged. “I’d say go for it.” Crystal calmly said before leaning against the counter as she gazed at the stage. “I’ll keep an eye on Cavendish for you.” She wiggled her brows at him, causing Vinnie to blush madly before grumbling and hopped off of the stool and made his way toward the stage.

Crystal looked over at Cavendish, before hopping off of her own stool and took Vinnie’s seat. She was going to have to keep an eye on Cavendish. “So, how long have you known Vinnie in the first place? I’m kind of curious.”

Cavendish blinked his eyes slowly as he looked at Crystal before looking away. “I… I think ten years. Feels longer…” He giggled a little. “I love him, he’s amazing. Everything he’s done for me, sacrificing himself so much just for me. Makes me love him so much!” Cavendish nearly shouted, Crystal, of course at the time had nearly choked on her drink. Hitting her chest a couple times to clear her airway.

Seems that a drunk Cavendish wasn’t afraid to be vocal about his feelings. Seems like he was an honest drunk or something. “Why hadn’t you told him?” asked Crystal with a frown. Wanting to hear it from his point of things.

Cavendish let out a sad sigh. Tears brimming his eyes and it made her heart clench at the sight. “He won’t love me back. I know he doesn’t feel the same.” That was an understatement. It was obvious that Vinnie loved Cavendish and yet it seemed that the older man couldn’t see that. Damn was he blind? “I’m just happy being around him. After all the times he’s saved me, kept me from dying many, many times.” Okay? That sounded rather odd.

Before she could ask more, music started to pick up again. This time it was an actual song this time around and, honestly? Crystal knew this song, it was one of her favourites!

Looking up, she saw Vinnie on the stage, looking so nervous. Crystal frowned a little as she waved at Vinnie. He looked over at her with confusion on his face before she pointed at Cavendish. Mouthing the words _sing for him only, no one else._

His eyes sparkled a little at the idea before he grinned. It seemed that it would work. Maybe this would give Cavendish an idea that Vinnie loved him, no one else. Vinnie looked over at someone and gestured for them to do the music again so he can do this song properly.

_I realize the screaming pain_   
_Ringing loud in my brain_   
_But I’m going straight ahead with the scar_

Vinnie had taken a deep breath as he closed his eyes. His body trembling a little as instrumental played in the background. The lyrics showing up in bright lights. Cavendish cheered and Crystal clapped for Vinnie. Knowing that this was a huge step for him, his heart she could tell was hammering within his chest. He was nervous, but proud that he was singing this song for Cavendish and no one else.

_Can you hear me?_   
_Can you hear me?_   
_Can you hear me screaming out?_

Slowly he reached up and held onto the microphone. His breathing trembled a little as he breathed into the stand. Crystal had a big smile on her face as she looked over at Cavendish. He was still cheering. It was adorable to say the least!

_Yeah it’s fine if you forget it all_   
_Or if you cannot feel a thing_   
_I’ve been patching up the wounds that cover my heart_

Vinnie’s eyes opened then. Flowing with the beat, which was odd since the band who sang this song was ‘Flow’ or at least the original sang was done by Flow. One of his hands was placed over his chest, right over his heart. Crystal could still see the trembling of his hand, knowing that this was still a large crowd for him. “You can do it Vinnie!” shouted Cavendish, seeming that Vinnie had at least one huge fan it seemed.

_And it’s okay if I get hurt because_   
_I can no longer feel any pain_   
_I just get back up and drag my feet, despite my scars_

Pulling his hand away from his chest, Vinnie held out his one hand, wagging a finger as if he was telling people that he couldn’t feel pain anymore. In a sense, he could still feel pain but it wouldn’t last. Vinnie was after all a werewolf, one that was in love. Someone that he had seemed to sacrifice himself many times over to ensure Cavendish’s life remained.

_I cannot see_   
_myself through this doubt_   
_When you heard me scream_   
_I tumbled to the ground_

Covering his eyes, as if he was trying to shield himself from the many horrors that he had been subjected too. The many things that no one but him could ever understand. Crystal of course knew that he had gone through so much but couldn’t fully understand what it was as most of his emotions were still blocked. Having been overpowered by his feelings over his abuse from his family and fellow students. As well as his overwhelming love for his partner.

_So listen close and hear the howling of the wind!_

Removing his hand away from his eyes, he cupped it by his ear as if he was trying to listen in on the sounds around him. Eyes closed, looking almost blissful as he fell to his knees. Crystal couldn’t help but wonder if Vinnie had for the most part let go of his feelings over his family. As if his heart was finally starting to heal from such an ordeal. Her gaze moved over to Cavendish and saw that he was clapping his hands to the beat.

_It told me follow the scars_   
_that made their home in my heart_   
_Or the pressure of the world will pull me underneath it_   
_Do you remember the way_   
_the sky was crying that day?_   
_And the pain that you’re carrying with you is your protection_   
_Yeah this pain it will always be with you, it’s your protection!_

Jumping to his feet, Vinnie had his free arm in the air. A bright smile on his face as he felt all of the weight of his family off of his shoulders. Crystal though couldn’t help but smile at that. It was nice to see that Vinnie was on the road of spiritual recovery. Though, as she listened to the song, she couldn’t help but feel herself stuck on the word ‘scars’. Something about that was telling her to something about scars. Telling her to listen to ‘scars’ for some reason. _’Puzzling…’_ She thought to herself.

_Can you hear me screaming out?_

Walking over to the side of the stage, Vinnie had this gaze to him, on Cavendish. Looking lost as if he was on some kind of path on a journey that he wanted to take, but Crystal knew that he didn’t want to take that journey alone. She knew that he wanted to take Cavendish on that journey with him but was unable to do so.

_“Knowing kindness that can never hurt_   
_Is much better than strength born from lack of pain”_   
_But there’s sadness in the voice that tried to teach you that_

Looking over, Crystal saw that Vinnie’s gaze was on Cavendish. She grinned, looking over at the older man and saw that he was holding a handkerchief. Where the hell did he get that? Tears were in his eyes as he gazed up at Vinnie. Sniffling as he did. “You okay?” She asked.

“He sings so beautifully!” Cavendish sobbed.

_Like the moment when_   
_you pull a thread undone_   
_And then our body’s separated from our hearts_

Bouncing a little on his leg, Vinnie had his hand over his chest once again. As if trying to scoop his heart out of his chest and tried to present it to someone. (Cavendish, but that’s a given) Crystal just hoped that the slightly drunk man next to her got the idea that Vinnie was singing for him. And only him.

_Then once again, try not to let them get away!_

He had his hand thrusted outward, curling his fingers into a fist as he pulled his hand back to his chest. Vinnie never wanted to let go of the love that he had in his heart. Never wanting to lose it, because it was thanks to Cavendish, the man that he loved above all else, that allowed Vinnie to stay himself through his entire ordeal.

Crystal was starting to feel teary herself.

_They told me follow the scars_   
_that made their home in my heart_   
_Or the pressure of the world will pull me underneath it_   
_Do you remember the way_   
_the sky was crying that day?_   
_And the pain that you’re carrying with you is your protection_   
_Yeah this pain it will always be with you, it’s your protection!_

Throwing his arm up into the air, pumping it upward with his eyes closed. Only for his hand to land back onto his chest. Crystal thought for a moment that she saw tears streaming down his own cheeks. Man, all three of them were crying. Maybe she was just reflecting on their own emotions right now? It was hard to tell sometimes if the emotions she felt were from her or from the people around her. Though, Crystal couldn’t help but smile at them. Her gaze fell back on Cavendish just as he blew his nose into his handkerchief.

_Can you hear me?_   
_Can you hear me?_   
_Can you hear me?_   
_Can you hear me?_

Vinnie made it back to the center of the stage. His eyes closed with his head tilted backward. Facing the ceiling with that calm expression on his face once again. It was amazing that moments ago he was nervous. It was baffling that her idea, to just sing for Cavendish was what brought on this confidence in the man. Though she couldn’t help but grin at the idea of such a thing.

_Can you hear me?_   
_Can you hear me?_   
_Can you hear me screaming out?_

Vinnie had a big smile on his face, which then turned into a soft gentle expression. His gaze searched the crowd until his eyes fell on Cavendish. Crystal looked over at Cavendish and… his eyes were closed?! What the actual fuck?! Did he not see that Vinnie was singing for him damn it?! Acting quickly, she slammed her elbow into his side, not enough to cause any discomfort to either of them, but enough to let him know to fucking look up!

_Found on that day_   
_a crying voice all alone_   
_And there was no mistake_   
_It was my very own_

His hand back on his chest. Feeling all of his emotions being poured out. Crystal was nearly knocked out of her chair in that moment but managed to catch herself. Looking back over at Cavendish, she saw that he was glaring at her. Which, didn’t faze her. “Look at the damn stage Cavendish.” Crystal all but snarled at him, causing the older man to quickly look back over to the stage.

_And everything that I had done lead up to this…_

Falling to his knees, Vinnie held onto the microphone, his eyes closed as he tightened his grip. Crystal almost feared that he would have broken the mic in that moment. It made her hope and pray that he didn’t use his strength or there was a chance that he would be discovered.

_I bet you knew all along_   
_That from the start of it all_   
_It was me and no one else who wouldn’t ever leave you_   
_That I made you realize_   
_Finally this is your sign_   
_That the pain that you’ve been carrying with you is your protection_

Pushing himself slowly up onto his feet, Vinnie took a deep breath. Crystal slowly turned her gaze back to Cavendish. He was back to watching Vinnie with a smile on his face. Was he sobering up already? Or was he still drunk? She didn’t know but she just really hoped that this guy got the hint already, that Vinnie returned his feelings. That he had no reason to hide himself anymore.

_They told me follow the scars_   
_that made their home in my heart_   
_Then there wouldn’t be anything I need to be afraid of_   
_I hope you don’t forget why_   
_You’ve got a reason to smile_   
_And the pain that you’re carrying with you is your protection_   
_Yeah this pain that you’re carrying with you, it's your protection_   
_Yeah this pain it will always be with you, it’s your protection!_

A big smile on his face as he all but danced his heart out. Throwing his arm up in the air, his smile bright and radiant in that moment. Crystal could feel that he really was putting his all into his now. Crystal knew that this was something that Vinnie needed to do for Cavendish, and that this was something that Cavendish needed to hear.

_Can you hear me?_   
_Can you hear me?_   
_Can you hear me screaming out?_

Once the song was done, Vinnie put the microphone back in place and started to make his way back to his friends. Crystal and Cavendish both cheered and clapped for the shorter man. It was amazing, amazing that he could sing so amazingly and it made her want to give the man a high five but she knew that was not the time for it right now.

Vinnie managed to make his way back toward Crystal and Cavendish, a big smile was on his face as he said “Man that was awesome!” Crystal nodded her head in agreement. She had to say that Vinnie really did have some talent when it came to music, but he would rather do it either for himself, or Cavendish. That was obvious, and she could understand that. “It felt so liberating to sing!” Vinnie laughed.

“You were great Vinnie. You should sing more often, I bet you could be famous if you wanted.” Crystal said with a smile on her face.

Vinnie chuckled as he nodded his head.

“So, Dakota, may I ask who you sang that song for?” Cavendish asked, a smile was on his face.

… A pin could drop.

Did he… really just ask that? Did he really just fucking asked that?! Did he _not_ know that Vinnie sang that song for him of all people!? That he poured his heart and soul into this song?! What the _fuck_ is wrong with this?! Crystal wanted to shout and scream at the man. He can’t be that blind! How the hell was he so stupid that he couldn’t see that Vinnie returned his feelings?

Turning her gaze to the shorter man, she saw that his smile dropped till it all but disappeared. Looking away, he whispered “Oh, just… just someone special Cav.” Vinnie tried to smile, he really did…

But it was forced.

It broke Crystal’s heart seeing that. Yet it also pissed her off that Cavendish didn’t see this! Didn’t see that he couldn’t or wouldn’t see that Vinnie loved him. She wanted to shout, scream… anything really but wasn’t sure how she could go about it.

Rubbing at her forehead, Crystal was about to shout till someone started to tap her shoulder. _’What now?!’_ Crystal nearly screamed as she turned around. Saw a man that was maybe a foot taller than her. She was already pissed off and had no time for a drunken idiot! Not another one anyway. “Can I help you?!" she hissed.

The man smirked as he leaned forward, staring at Crystal’s narrowed eyes. “Yes… I’d love to spend some… time… with you.” Is he fucking kidding? Before she could even say anything, he tried to reach out and grab at her chest. Vinnie was about to get between them but Crystal was far quicker, and far more pissed.

Quickly, she grabbed a hold of the man’s wrist, digging her fingers into his skin. The man winced a little as he stared at the burning gaze of Crystal as she all but gave him a sweet, innocent smile to go with her stare. “Now, this is what’s going to happen alright?” She started, still sweet as can be, but the undertone of venom. “You are going to turn away, and walk off. As you can see, I’m hanging out with some friends.” She then narrowed her eyes as she snarled.

“If you even _think_ of trying to grab me again, regardless if it’s my boobs, ass or _anything_ in between, I will personally rip your dick off and shove it up your ass and you’ll know the definition of the term _being fucked!_ Do I make myself clear?!” Crystal hissed at the end before letting go of the man.

The man quickly ran off.

Crystal turned around and saw both Cavendish and Vinnie looking at her with wide eyes. “What?” Was all she said.

“She scares me…” Vinnie whispered.

“Let’s never piss her off.” Cavendish whispered, she couldn’t tell if he had sobered up or if he was still drunk right now. Crystal though just shrugged as she started to walk on ahead.

She’ll have to get the two idiots to confess their feelings herself it seemed. And, she already had a plan formatting within her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't lie, friend helped me with the threat in the fic of this since I do tend to make threats should someone try to grab me. In real life I really do hate people grabbing me, doesn't matter if its an inappropriate touch or not. Now, if its something innocent (like a hug, either from friends or family) I'll accept, hell step dad once thought I'd break a nurse's arm when she grabbed me thinking I was a patients trying to escape. Anyway, yeah Cavendish actually admitted to loving Dakota but sadly Dakota didn't hear it even with his wolf hearing thanks to all the sounds in the bar pretty much drowning it out. When Cavendish asks who the song was for yeah it kinda broke Dakota's heart, don't worry the confession is soon. Very soon. As for the song, the song itself is called 'Sign' by Flow, it's a translation and the lyrics belonged to a group on youtube called Studio Yuraki, check them out they do some fantastic work.


	20. A Whole Lotta Nope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal made a plan, a masterful plan that ends with her leaving her office saying 'nope' all the way out.

Dakota sighed softly as he made his way over to the office. Crystal had asked him to come to her office so they could try to start his training for his ‘transformation control’ or whatever she called it. He knew that he had to bring that pendent, jar or whatever. He wasn’t sure how that was able to help but it seems that his wolf (still weird thinking it as something like that) had been in a sense, had been tricked with a makeshift version of Cavendish’s scent, with his blood to make it all the real for him.

It was still weird that this pendent had Cavendish’s blood, even just a couple drops was enough to do the job.

He almost wanted to open it but feared that should he do that in public or even near the office that people would panic and freak out. Possibly shoot him and kill him. He couldn’t do it, thinking it was safer to do it in Crystal’s office so he couldn’t get himself killed.

Taking a deep breath, the young man looked up at the P.I.G building as he let out a sigh. Jeez, he was coming here a lot lately, people were starting to get curious. He’s had to lie and tell people that he was helping Crystal with research while Cavendish was healing. Then of course once Cavendish had recovered himself, he had tried to help since there weren’t any missions that they could do at the moment.

As he wandered through the halls, he saw a few people staring at him and whispering among themselves. Dakota wanted to roll his eyes, digging his hands into his pockets as he walked down the hall. Just wanting to get to the office already so he could just relax and get this training over and done with. Though, he couldn’t help but look down at the plastic bag at his wrist.

Crystal had told him, that should he do a full transformation that he should bring a spare set of clothes. He had ripped up a couple of his outfits since becoming a werewolf and he just hoped that he could control his transformations now and not worry about ripping up more of his track suits.

Upson arriving, Dakota looked up at Crystal’s red and black office door. She couldn’t have picked a different colour? Shaking his head, the young man opened the door as he felt that familiar blast of air, shivering a little before walking further into the office. Music hitting his ears as well.

Sighing softly, Dakota made his way over to Crystal who was sitting at her desk. Typing away at her computer as she let out little hums here and there. She was either taking notes or she was working on something else. Tilting his head, Dakota made his way over to Crystal and stood in front of her desk. “So, what’s the plan today?” asked Dakota.

Crystal reached for the remote for her music and hit pause. “Well, I figured that I would get you to get a small sniff of the ‘fake’ scent of Cavendish to see if that would cause a transformation or at least give you a small boost to get you to transform even a little bit.” Crystal calmly said before pushing herself from her desk and walked around to Dakota and looked up at him. “Do you have the pendent today?” She asked with a tilt of her head.

Nodding his head, Dakota set the bag on the side before reaching into his pants pocket and pulled out the little jar pendent and handed it to Crystal. Crystal accepted the pendent as she calmly said “Okay, let’s go over there because I don’t want to chance you breaking anything here.” Crystal chuckled a little before leading the way for Dakota. To a safe location in her lab.

Upon reaching the center of her lab, it was rather empty, Dakota couldn’t help but feel a little confused. Tilting his head a little, he was about to say something till Crystal held up her hand to silence him. “I had made some room for you earlier today. Now, are you ready to do this?”

Dakota could only nod his head. Well, if she had made sure that he would have the room to shift may as well just be ready right? How hard could it be anyway?

Crystal opened the jar a little, and Dakota was hit by blackberries, cinnamon and Cavendish’s _blood_ of all things. His eyes widening as he felt his body trembling. Crystal had closed the jar once again but the scent seemed to remain for him. Dakota could feel his fangs sharpening in his mouth. Claws sharpening as well as lengthen as if they were trying to become sharper.

It almost felt as if everything was disappearing from his field of vision. Darkness growing around him, as if he was going into some kind of void as he fell to his knees. The young man had never felt this before, it almost felt familiar for him but at the same time it felt new. Dakota wrapped his arms around himself as if trying to keep himself together.

A voice was trying to reach him, he wasn’t sure who it was or what they were trying to say. Tightly shutting his eyes, Dakota felt his body trembling more before he found himself on the floor… of a void or of Crystal’s office. He didn’t know anymore, god why was this scent so powerful in the first place when the jar hadn’t even been fully opened? Letting out a gasping breath, it felt like something was trying to tear itself free of himself.

Curling in on himself, Dakota felt a burning sensation on his ears, and his lower back. Making him think that something was holding some kind of torch or lighter at his ears. The young man almost wanted to cry out from the pain, yet… it slowly started to fade from him.

Being in this darkness, it made him think, worry, and panic that he was stuck in this void forever. What if Cavendish died?! What if no one was around to save him!? What if Dakota was stuck here and never saw his partner ever again!? He wouldn’t have been able to forgive himself, he’d have no way to bring Cavendish back if he couldn’t get out of here, should Cavendish been killed again somehow. So many thoughts and feelings flashed through his mind.

“-nnie!” called a voice, causing Dakota to open his eyes slowly as he looked up and slowly blinked as he saw that the void was slowly starting to fade from his field of vision. “Vinnie!” shouted Crystal as she was shaking him crazily, panic was in her voice. “Vinnie can you hear me!” shouted the young woman, trying to get him to come out of this… shock? Panic? He didn’t know what it was but knew that there was something wrong for Crystal to panic like that.

Dakota slowly lifted his gaze upward as he saw Crystal with her hands on his shoulders while gazing down at him. Blinking slowly, the young man rubbed at his face as he tried to think on what had happened. What the hell happened? What did Crystal see? Before he could even ask, Crystal beat him to the punch.

“You started to have some kind of panic attack or something. Though, were giving off a lot of different feelings. Though I couldn’t really understand all of them. It was confusing actually that you kept panicking over Cavendish like you’ve seen him die so many times.” If only she knew how true that was. Dakota just shrugged, not wanting to tell her about him actually being a time traveler. He went to rub his head when his fingers brushed against something.

“What the?” The young man blinked as he felt something… fluffy. Fuzzy? It wasn’t his hair that much he was sure about but felt like there was something wrong with all of this. Before he could ask, Crystal grabbed her phone, hit some kind of app before holding up her phone. It was in some kind of mirror mode.

He saw he now held onto a pair of fuzzy brown ears that stretched from the sides of his head, where his regular ears were and reaching to the top, making him think of a dog’s ears. Though that wasn’t the only thing he noticed. His eyes, even behind his glasses he could tell were glowing. Yet just around his irises. “What-“

“And you have a tail to match.” Crystal calmly said, causing Dakota to stare with wide eyes as he looked behind him and saw a long brown tail that wagged slightly. “It seems you did some kind of partial transformation though just with the ears, tail, fangs, claws and your eyes.” Crystal answered his thoughts before she let out a soft sigh and put her phone back into her pocket. “I don’t know if this is normal for werewolves or not, but this is something I plan to look into.”

Dakota could only nod numbly. He didn’t know what to feel about this. Reaching back, he felt his tail a little as he couldn’t help but frown a little. It was so weird to feel this. It felt… well, he could feel something rubbing his tail. Dakota knew that it was him doing it but, it was still so bizarre. It almost felt like he had an extra arm or leg or something.

Before Dakota could even voice his concerns, he felt something rubbing his left fuzzy ear. Slowly he lifted his gaze, carefully turning his head to look forward as he saw that Crystal was rubbing his ear. “Having fun Crystal?” Dakota asked blandly. Okay, maybe he was hanging out with Cavendish far too much but meh, he loved the man what can you do?

Crystal blushed a little before pulling her hand back and laughed. “Sorry, what can I say? I love animals.” She said with a nervous chuckle before placing her hands on her lap. “Though, makes me curious… was this caused because I had only released a bit of Cavendish’s scent for you or if this was done because a part of your subconscious is holding you back.”

Looking up, Dakota blinked a little at that one. So, a part of himself is holding well, himself back? Weird, but it made him look back at the floor. That is just so weird, but hoped that he could learn to control this… if he could control this, then maybe, just maybe he could better protect Cavendish from any and all danger that would try to kill him. “Vinnie?” came Crystal’s voice, causing him to look up with a frown on his face. “You gonna be okay? Do you want to keep going?” asked Crystal with a frown.

“Yeah… yeah let’s keep going.” Crystal gave him a small smile before pushing herself back up onto her feet and made her way over to her desk as she grabbed a clipboard and wrote something down quickly. “Okay, wanna try the scent again or do you want to try to revert back to your normal form, then try the scent again?” asked Crystal with a tilt of her head.

Dakota chuckled a little as he suggested turning back first. He wanted to try to return to a human state of his physical appearance. Thinking maybe if he did return to his normal ‘form’ and then try again. Not wanting to make it worse for him afterwards.

He closed his eyes, trying to focus on the sounds around him and tried to picture himself back as a normal looking man again. His ears would twitch atop of his head. Tail wagging slightly behind him and it made him want to curse the stupid thing.

It had almost felt like it had taken an hour if not longer trying to return to his normal form. When he opened his eyes, he looked up at Crystal and stared at her for an idea if he had been successful.

Her frown was enough of an answer for him.

“Maybe it’s like your werewolf transformation last time? Until you can fully control it, you’ll be stuck like this for a while.” Crystal said with a sigh before setting her clipboard aside.

“Come on!” Dakota nearly whined, falling to his knees.

“I’m sorry, but I’m just as much in the dark as you are Vinnie. There isn’t much I can do, I’m just going by what I’ve studied from our tests thus far and other notes from past researchers which isn’t much to go by.” Crystal apologized with a sigh.

“Is this a bad time?” asked a voice, causing both Crystal and Dakota to look up.

Dakota felt his face go a little red, his tail wagging quickly behind him. He wanted to curse this stupid tail of his! Why was Cavendish here already?!

Cavendish blinked his eyes at Dakota before his gaze went to the ears and tail. “Um, what happened to Dakota?” asked the older man.

“He did some kind of partial transformation. I don’t know if this is normal or not but we haven’t really tested this form and at the moment, we think it is best to focus on him learning on how to turn first, _then_ on the abilities of such a form.” Crystal calmly explained.

Dakota gulped a little while he just stared at Cavendish. He wanted to say something, wanted to _do_ something but it was as if his body was just frozen. Eyes wide, ears twitching atop of his head while he just stared at the older man.

Even Cavendish was just staring at Dakota. It was as if he was also in some kind of trance, both men just staring at each other. Had Cavendish’s eyes always been that bright or was Dakota’s eyes the ones that had enhanced from his transformation? He didn’t know but either way he was liking Cavendish’s eyes all the more than he ever thought to be possible. The younger man gulped a little as he saw Cavendish walk forward and held out his hand for Dakota.

“Um…” was all Dakota could get himself to say.

“Just take my hand Vinnie.” Dakota felt his heart leap into his throat. What was with him? His palms were starting to sweat, his eyes just staring at Cavendish, trying to think on what to say. What was wrong with his brain right now?!

Gulping, Dakota slowly raised a hand and placed it in his partner’s open palm. Cavendish wrapped his fingers around his trembling hand and pulled him to his feet. “Your claws are sharper right now.” Cavendish whispered softly, causing Dakota’s heart to go even quicker within his chest. Looking between their joined hands, then looking up at the older man’s bright… bright beautiful eyes.

_’What the fuck is with my brain right now?!’_

“Okay! Let’s do something you two!” Crystal said suddenly, causing both men to yelp and pull their hands away. Dakota looked over at Crystal with wide eyes as he tried to think on what he was to do, or what he was to say! “Walk on ahead gentlemen.” Crystal said with a grin on her face. Gesturing where the men are to go with her right on their heels.

Dakota was kind of confused as to what it was that Crystal was going to do. Though he just hoped that maybe it would be some kind of clue as to what he could do to help with his control over his transformations.

Looking around, Dakota noticed that they were going further and further in the back of her office. Turning his gaze up to Cavendish, he couldn’t help but feel his heart rate quicken once again. Is this part of his werewolf nature? He didn’t know, but he hoped that it would be something that they could figure out together.

Soon, Dakota found that they had arrived at a… closed door? “Crystal?” came Dakota’s voice, sounding a little curious as well as concerned.

“Oh, just open the door guys.” Crystal said with a bit of a chipper tone.

What was her angel right now?

Cavendish opened the door and saw a rather large closet. “Why are you showing us-“ Before Cavendish could even finish what he was trying to say, both men felt something shove them rather roughly into the closet. Dakota yelped out in shock as he slammed into the wall of the closet and Cavendish cursed under his breath. Just as the younger man turned around to look, as well as yell at Crystal for her stunt, blinked in shock as she slammed the door shut and a click was heard.

“What the hell?!” shouted Dakota.

“Crystal let us out this instant!” shouted Cavendish.

“Nope, I am so sick and tired of feeling all of the emotions that you two give off! I am tired of getting headaches from seeing how you both walk on eggshells around each other when it comes to your emotions!” Dakota blinked his eyes in shock. “So, I’m locking you both in this fucking closet till you finally tell each other what you fucking feel. I’m tired of seeing heartache, pain and emotional hurt from you both without even meaning to do so! Don’t even bother asking me to let you both out. I’ll be ignoring it, and I have wireless earbuds so I can easily ignore you for a few hours.” Crystal said with a laugh before her now (evil, evil) laughter grew fainter and fainter.

Now, Dakota and Cavendish were left alone… in a closet... in the dark.

“I think there is a light in here.” Cavendish said before reaching up and pulled a string cord and a light came on. “So, what was she talking about?” asked Cavendish, looking down at the shorter man next to him. Dakota looked away, feeling nervous and rather… afraid? Crystal wasn’t going to let them out, if anything she won’t know what they were doing till she could sense that he had at least confessed.

Yet, when he recalled Crystal’s words about both of their feelings?

Dakota slowly turned to Cavendish as he asked “What did she mean by both feelings?” He tilted his head at the older man, curious as to what Crystal had meant by her words.

“I do not know what you mean.” Cavendish calmly said before he sat on the floor. Dakota joined him and pulled his knees to his chest. Tail coiled itself around him, resting by his feet as he rested his chin on his arms. Though, he couldn’t help but steal glances at Cavendish now and again. The older man would merely check his pocket watch every so often, he didn’t even know how long they had been in here.

Dakota sighed softly as he looked at the door, thinking that maybe he could try to break the door down. He was stronger than the average human, but then again…

“Dakota, what’s going on?” asked Cavendish.

“I want to break the door but I’m afraid to.” Was the answer.

“Why?”

“Because Crystal will kick me in the nuts. Turns out that story is true, I don’t want my boys hit Cav!” Dakota nearly whined before burying his face against his arms. Cavendish rubbed at the shorter man’s back hoping to calm him down. Though, Dakota couldn’t help but relax not just from the gesture but from the warmth, it brought him a sense of comfort.

It was odd, that they were in a closet of all things. Why would Crystal lock them in here in the first place? Was it because this was the only room that she could lock them in or was it some kind of weird symbolism? He didn’t know at this point, but knew that he just wanted to get out as soon as he could but wasn’t sure what it would be that they could do right now.

“Dakota, is everything okay?” asked Cavendish.

“I don’t know. I just don’t know what Crystal hopes to accomplish with this.” Dakota answered with a soft sigh.

Silence reached the two men once again. Dakota felt his ears flickering at any little sound that would hit them. He wasn’t sure what he could do… what they could do. He wanted to say something, anything really but he wasn’t sure what it was to be. What should they even talk about in the first place? Tightening his hold over his knees, Dakota felt like he was going to go crazy. Looking up, he saw that Cavendish was staring at him. “Um…” was all the shorter man could bring himself to say.

“Let’s just talk Dakota, I’m sure it’ll help us pass the time.” Cavendish suggested.

Dakota nodded, though that just brought on another problem. What were they to talk about? Rubbing the back of his neck, Dakota was about to say something but his partner beat him to the punch it seemed. “How long have we been partners for?” asked Cavendish.

“About ten years I think.” Dakota answered.

“Yes, and during those years I’ve learned to know when you are worried about something. More so lately than usual.” Cavendish mumbled, causing Dakota to look up at him in shock and confusion. He looked away, unable to answer his partner. At all. “Vinnie, what is bothering you so much? You never show anyone what you feel, and yet you are trying harder than ever before to hide what you are feeling.”

Dakota looked away, not sure what he could say. Of course Cavendish would notice something like that off lately. But, not the reason for it it seemed. Letting out a soft sigh, Dakota looked up at Cavendish for a moment before looking away. “Vinnie, hiding what you feel is only going to hurt you more and more as time goes on. If you don’t talk about it, you’ll just fall apart within seconds-“

“You want to know what I feel Cav?!” hissed Dakota, looking over at his partner and glared at his friend. “Fine, this is what I will say. I’ve been in love with someone for years. _Fucking years!”_ Dakota all but snarled. Cavendish looked a little shocked at Dakota’s harsh voice. “I’ve wanted to tell them so many times and yet every time I try I end up chickening out and can’t bring myself to do it!”

Cavendish stayed silent.

“Even after I was attacked, all I could think about was how I failed! Failed in trying to protect the people I care about. Failed that I failed to tell the one person, the one fucking person that I cared about more than anyone else in the whole world! Even more than my own damn life and yet… yet…” Tears started to roll down his cheeks, sniffling as he tried to collect himself. Feeling like the dam that he built around his heart, around his emotions for years was finally breaking apart. Unable to hold in the tide of emotions that he tried to hide from his partner.

Dakota though wasn’t done. “It doesn’t matter what I do either! No matter what I say, what I do or how I do it! They won’t ever feel the same and I can’t blame them for that either! I’m not a prize myself, I’m far from ever being a prize!” Dakota nearly shouted, a snarl ripping its way through his chest as he spoke. "I know that I can’t ever be happy because my feelings won’t ever be returned, my love will always be one sided!”

Cavendish stared at Dakota for a moment. Just staring, calculating. That was how the younger man knew that his partner was trying to think. Think of a means on what to say. How to say it and with tact or not. Either to be honest, painfully so or gently. The older man closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening his eyes once again. “I know Savanah isn’t easy to get along with but-“

“Savanah?! You think it’s about her? Please, she isn’t my type!” Dakota laughed before wiping at his eyes, tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Not your type? She’s a beautiful woman…”

“Yeah, beautiful but still not my type Cavendish. I’m just not interested in…” Dakota then shut himself up. Not wanting to reveal to his partner that he was interested in men…

But…

“Not interested… Dakota, are you gay?” asked Cavendish.

If his face could get redder, he swore that it had.

“So, is it Brick? He-“

“No!” Dakota nearly shouted, snarling as he bore his teeth to the older man next to him. Was Cavendish that dense?! How can the man be that dense?! Wasn’t he some kind of lawyer before becoming a time agent?! “I can’t love Brick, he’s such a pain in the ass and only cares about how he looks more than anything else! He’s not passionate about anything otherwise not like y-.”

Dakota shut himself up again.

“Not like…” Cavendish whispered softly. The shorter man looked away, not wanting to talk anymore. Feeling like he had just ruined their friendship. When the olive skinned man felt a soft yet gentle hand upon his cheek and slowly turned his head to look over at the older man… well Dakota couldn’t bring himself to look away. “Dakota, no, Vinnie…” Dakota felt a chill, no a thrill go up his spine. “You are a very handsome man.” Why was he starting with that? “Anyone would be lucky to have you…” Okay?

The older man closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them again. “You have everything that would make any man want you.” Dakota felt his face go redder. “Beautiful eyes.” Eyes that he had hated his entire life. “A wonderful smile and a laugh to go with it.” A smile that he didn’t have almost half his life because he was always alone. “A heart of gold.” A heart that he didn’t think could be kind to others till Cavendish came into his life. “Someone who would risk their lives a couple hundred times just for one person who seems to be death prone.”

Dakota sniffled a little.

“And, I can be happy with whomever you end up with even if it isn’t me.”

A pin could drop in that moment and he could hear it. With, or without his enhanced hearing. Did… did Cavendish just confess? Did he just say that… say that? “What… what did you...?” Dakota whispered.

“I believe that I had confirmed of my own affections for you. I do not care who you are with, even if that man is not me.” Cavendish said softly, a small smile, even being hidden by his moustache, Dakota could see it was genuine.

Another reason to love him.

Cavendish reached up and gently wiped away at Dakota’s tears with the pads of his thumbs, yet still looked in the younger man’s eyes. Dakota just stared into pools of turquoise. Eyes that he loved so dearly. Before Dakota could even _think_ of stopping himself, he pulled at his partner’s jacket. Pulling him down, his one hand wrapped itself around the older man’s neck as he pressed his lips against Cavendish’s own.

To say the least, the kiss was amazing.

Cavendish was rather shocked and surprised before he gently pulled the younger man closer to him as he returned the kiss. Dakota felt himself trembling before he felt Cavendish pull back. Blinking his mismatched eyes up at his partner, Dakota frowned a little. Wondering if he had actually fucked up. “Cav-“

“Vinnie… the person you love…”

“It’s you.” Dakota whispered softly. “I love you…”

“And I you.”

“I wanna hear you say it.” Dakota said with a whine.

Cavendish chuckled a little, gently rubbing one of Dakota’s fuzzy ears. “Yes, yes, I love you as well. My heart beats for no one but you Vinnie Dakota.” Dakota yipped happily and all but tackled Cavendish. Cavendish let out a squeak but chuckled before holding the shorter man in his arms. Cavendish looked up at Dakota, as did Dakota with Cavendish.

Both men, lost in the other’s eyes. Years, among years of pent up feelings now no longer had to be hidden. No longer had to be buried deep within their hearts. Cavendish this time started the kiss, now allowing everything they felt to be brought forth once again.

Plus more.

* * *

Meanwhile, Crystal had been working for what felt like hours. Blinking, she looked at the time on her laptop and saw that she had left the guys in that closet for a long time. “Did they even talk?” Crystal thought aloud before taking her earbuds out of her ears and set them back in their little charging box. Looking over at the closet, Crystal pushed herself up and slowly started to make her way over toward the closet.

Honestly, the young woman hadn’t been able to sense anything from the two men. Mostly due to her being distracted and thinking of ways to help Dakota with his wolf transformation. Though she hadn’t been able to pick anything up from either men. Though, then again she was still a ways away from them.

Gulping a little, the young woman hoped that she hadn’t done anything to fuck up right?

Tilting her head a little, the young woman managed to get to the door, her thoughts processing everywhere around her. So, it had for the most part blocked out a good part of her sensing. Crystal took a deep breath as she made her way over toward the closet and was about to open the door till a sound reached her ears, as well as her own sensory.

Sounds of groans, moans, thumping, and an overwhelming of energy was blasting through the door. Crystal felt her face going redder than it’s ever been in her life. Even in the heat from the sun, she hadn’t thought it was possible but the blood kept rushing to her face from that. Quickly, she turned around and quickly started to walk away. There was no way that she was going to get herself involved in that one. Nope, Crystal was going to have to give them some more time alone together.

Because it seemed that they didn’t _just_ confess but also went beyond just words but went with actions. “I’m gonna…” Crystal mumbled before shaking her head and just kept on yelling the word ‘nope’ toward her desk. Grabbing her earbuds, put them in her ears as her music started up once again. Even kept saying the same word over and over as she walked toward the doorway of her office and left. Locking up behind her so no one else would come in and interrupt Dakota and Cavendish on their… alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the idea of her saying nope all the way out of her office? got the idea from a reddit post I listened to once where someone was dealing with a crazy woman who wouldn't accept that she didn't work there so, just pretty much 'noped' herself out of the building. Now, I thought it would have been funny that the guys confessed their feelings, in a closet of all things. Next chapter is mostly focused on the guys again but I think you'll get an idea as to what may happen, maybe... I won't reveal though XP also, I figured that it'd be neat if Dakota did a partial transformation as a good means of a start to his transformation training. What do you all think?


	21. He's in What?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cavendish worries over Dakota's odd illness so he calls up Crystal to get an idea and well, let's just say that it was the last thing that he would have ever expected.

Dakota felt hot… simple as that. He didn’t know what was going on. It had been a few months since him and his partner made out in the closet at Crystal’s office. As well as making up for lost time that they could have spent being together. Though, since they had made their confession they had been rather… lovey to each other? (Again, making up for lost time that they could have spent being an actual couple instead of walking on eggshells like Crystal said)

Though over the months, Dakota and Cavendish had still been helping Crystal with her research on his transformation. Cavendish needing to go get food for them now and again others, he would try to coax Dakota to transform as it seems his wolf likes to listen to the older man.

But lately? He didn’t know, it just felt like he had a lot of energy to him, but at the same time he didn’t want to even get out of bed to use it. To burn it off. It almost felt like he was sick as a dog. (Funny enough)

Curling up under his blanket, Dakota whined a little feeling like he was sweating but he wasn’t sure if he had a cold or anything.

“Vinnie, are you alright?” asked Cavendish.

The younger man looked up and blinked his eyes sleepily at his partner. “Just feeling hot Balthazar.” Dakota whispered softly before pulling the blanket over his face. “I don’t wanna leave bed.” He whined.

Cavendish let out a soft sigh before ripping the blanket away from Dakota. The younger man whined a little more, wanting to call him mean till Cavendish carefully draped… a thinner blanket over him. “This should help cool you down rather than a heavy blanket.” Dakota smiled a little before snuggling himself under the thinner blanket. He was right, it felt so much cooler for him now.

“Thanks.” Dakota whispered softly.

“Do you wish for me to message Crystal? To alert her that you won’t be coming in today for your training?” The older man asked with a tilt of his head.

“Please?” Dakota said in a mix of a whine, and a childlike quality.

Cavendish rolled his eyes but chuckled a little before walking off to message Crystal. The sound of the door closing reached Dakota’s ears. Leaving him alone with his thoughts. Honestly, he didn’t know what was wrong with him, though he hoped that this was nothing more than a cold. Though, at the same time he couldn’t help but wonder if werewolves could even get sick in the first place.

Letting out a soft sigh, he buried his face under his pillow, just wanting to rest. Yet at the same time he felt like he had a lot of energy but… it felt different.

This energy was wild, crazy and nearly demanding. While the energy that he would burn on his jogs just felt like he was high on sugar.

Rolling over onto his back, Dakota just felt like there had to be something he could do with this energy without overdoing it. Knowing that should he overdo it, that Cavendish would just panic and worry over him.

Soon, the door opened again, Dakota sniffed at the air and smelled Cavendish entering the room. “She got worried and is coming down. She doesn’t think its normal for a werewolf to get sick, especially since you couldn’t get drunk.” Cavendish calmly said as he sat at the edge of Dakota’s bed. Why was the older man’s scent so much stronger right now than it was before?

Frowning, Dakota rolled over onto his side as he slowly lifted his pillow. “She’s coming over?” asked Dakota with a whisper.

“Yes, though I think she just wants to make sure if it’s possible for werewolves to get sick or not. It is rather odd to say the least since you haven’t gotten sick before since you became one.” Cavendish whispered softly before he looked down at the sick man on the bed. Giving him a small smile, he gently grabbed a hold of Dakota’s hand and kissed his knuckles. Dakota blushed darkly but had a big grin on his face.

This man was all his and no one else would take him away.

Even though they had taken a big step after confessing but, he didn’t care.

Dakota just sighed softly as he tightened his hold on Cavendish’s hand. Not wanting the older man to leave him yet. A part of him was telling him to keep the older man with him. Yet the other part was telling him that Cavendish should be as far away from him as possible. Why that was, he didn’t know but he just wanted to enjoy this feeling a little longer.

To be around… what were they?

Looking up at Cavendish, Dakota asked “Hey, Cav?”

“Yes?”

“What… what are we?”

“Hm? What do you mean?”

Dakota bit his lower lip a little. God, normally he was so confident about anything but he just couldn’t help but feel a little worried. Taking a deep breath, he asked “Are we together?”

“I should hope so.” Cavendish said with a chuckle.

“I meant, as in boyfriends Cav.”

Cavendish blinked. Dakota felt like he had said something stupid just now. He wanted to bury himself in the mess of blankets. Actually, Dakota had tried to do so though Cavendish wouldn’t let him. Pulling the blankets away from his face, Cavendish carefully moved the blankets till they rested on Dakota’s shoulders. “Yes, we are boyfriends Vinnie.” Cavendish said with a chuckle before kissing his forehead. Dakota felt rather happy to have that feeling… his heart gave a happy little flip within his chest.

“Anyway, you just rest Dakota.” Back to last names, ah well the use of their first names can still be special for them.

Nodding his head, Dakota got himself a little more snuggled up under the blankets and just sighed softly. Yeah, he was a little tired, just wanting to sleep. Maybe he’d be lucky and sleep this off and wake up good as new. Before he knew it, Dakota had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Cavendish couldn’t help but look back at the bedroom in concern. When he had kissed Dakota’s forehead, he had done it as a sign of his affection, but he also felt how warm the shorter man’s skin was. Even while holding his hand, Dakota’s entire body was warm? Hot? He didn’t know and it had him worried, though Dakota was at least under a cooler blanket so maybe that would help him?

Rubbing at his wrist, the injury had healed long ago but he still couldn’t help but feel the old sting from it whenever he worried about Dakota.

They had established their relationship after a few months of them being together. Even though they had pretty much confessed their love for each other in that closet. Though, Crystal, was happy that they finally told each other their feelings but at the same time she would get overwhelmed over the love the two would feel.

But, she would just try to move past that on her own.

Now? Well, he was grateful that she was coming to check up on Dakota. Though, even he was sure that Dakota couldn’t get sick because of his werewolf nature but at the same time he wasn’t sure if that was a possibility. It just seemed out there to him, but hoped and prayed that he could get answers to what is ailing the poor man. It broke his heart to see Dakota in such a state.

Letting out a soft sigh, the older man plopped himself on the couch, having gotten exhausted from pacing around the room.

Leaning forward, burying his face in his hands as he tried to think as to what could be happening. Was this because they jumped into their relationship quickly? Sure, years of pent up emotions had swirled around the closet as they had pretty much just… become rather intimate. Which, he loved but now he worried that this had somehow effected Dakota’s health.

A knock hit his ears, causing Cavendish to look up as he got off of the couch and went to answer the door. “Ah, Crystal thank you for coming.” Cavendish said with a worried tone to his voice.

“No problem. But damn, you are very worried.” Crystal calmly said as she walked into the apartment once Cavendish moved aside to let her in. “So, what signs is he showing?” asked Crystal.

“Well, he’s mostly complaining about being hot and, well, his entire body feels really warm. Doesn’t seem like a normal fever.” Cavendish explained as he crossed his arms. Feeling nervous and worried. “Otherwise, he’s just sleeping I think. He hasn’t even left bed to eat and that also has me worried since his appetite has increased since becoming a werewolf.”

“Hm.” Crystal hummed as she looked around the room. Cavendish was thankful that he had taken down some of the pictures from the walls that would have given away of them being time travelers. “When did this start?” asked Crystal.

“I’m not a hundred percent sure. I think this morning, maybe yesterday the earliest.” Cavendish answered.

Crystal hummed in reply as she made her way over to the couch. Cavendish frowned a little at that one before joining her on the couch. “Um, may I ask what you are doing?”

“Well, I’m trying to see if I can sense anything out of the blue. If I can do it from here I can easily pick up if someone is sick or if it’s something else.” Crystal calmly said as she leaned her head back as she closed her eyes.

“So, how does this work? The, sensing?” Cavendish had no idea how else to ask.

Opening her eyes, she turned her gaze over to Cavendish as she sighed. “It’s like I told Vinnie, I can sense the emotions of people, objects and sometimes reflect.” She looked like she wanted to hit something. Did she really hate repeating herself? “I do.” She calmly said, causing Cavendish to blink as he was about to ask. “Empath.” Was her reply. Causing him to snap his lips closed. “Anyway, I can also sense if someone is sick, and sometimes reflect it. It’s why I left you guys alone in the closet when I went to check up on you.”

“You left us in there for half a day.”

“Hey, I wasn’t expecting you guys to fuck in there alright?! My plan was just to get you two to confess and get it over and done with!” Crystal all but shouted, only to slap her hand over her mouth as she looked over at the back. Cavendish followed her gaze and saw that the door was still closed, she was staring at the door to Cavendish’s and Dakota’s bedroom. “Anyway, I had to go get cleaning supplies because I was not having your shit in my closet.”

“You made us clean.”

“You made the mess, you clean it.”

“You were the one that put us in there in the first place.”

“That is besides the point, we’re getting off track here!”

“Indeed.”

“Anyway, if there is something wrong with Vinnie, I’ll be able to sense it. You have nothing to worry about it but right now I need to focus since you’re worrying and concerned emotions are kinda getting in my way.” Crystal said with a soft sigh as she ran her fingers through her hair, before she leaned her head back once again and closed her eyes.

Cavendish frowned a little before he pushed himself up, thinking maybe if he distracted himself it would keep himself busy and away from Crystal trying to… sense Dakota?

Man, it was still odd that he would know an empath, he had heard stories and many tales of such a thing as a child. The ability to sense emotions? The stories just made him think of lady-like women but Crystal? Far from being a lady but was still polite enough to a degree. Though, she was still rather… vulgar? Was that the right word to describe how she speaks and her mannerisms?

Turning back to look over at Crystal, he saw that she still had her eyes closed. It almost looked like she was sleeping. Then her brows furrowed before she let out a groan as she sat herself up and rubbed at her forehead. “Something the matter?” asked Cavendish.

“I can’t really sense him very well from here. Do you mind if I go into your guy’s room?”

“It is a bit of a mess thanks to Dakota.”

“You should see my place.” Crystal muttered before pushing herself up onto her feet. “Plus, I’ve grown up with three older brothers, there isn’t anything I haven’t seen.” Crystal’s eyes then widened with a hint of horror. “The things that I’ve seen, even as an adult…”

“Um…” was all Cavendish said. Honestly, he didn’t know what he could even think of saying to that.

“You don’t want to know, trust me. For your own sanity and sake of mind, don’t… ask.” Crystal said in a serious tone, her eyes matching.

The older man could only nod quickly to that.

“Good.” Crystal calmly said as she made her way over toward the bedroom door. Only to stop as she crossed her arms. “So, am I good then?”

“Oh, um, yes of course.” Cavendish said as he followed Crystal over to the room, before opening the door. The room itself was rather dark. Just like how Cavendish had left it. Dakota preferred to sleep in the dark, even when he was sick. Even just for simple naps, he hated sleeping on the couch due to it being _too bright_ for him to even get a wink of sleep. “Just be careful, he didn’t sleep well last night I think.”

“Alright.” Crystal calmly said with a slow nod of her head.

The young woman took a deep breath and started to walk toward Dakota. Cavendish stayed by the doorway. Watching as Crystal made her way over toward his partner, his _boyfriend_ to see if she could sense something wrong with him.

Yet, the moment she was halfway to Dakota? She stopped dead in her tracks, her shoulders stiffening greatly as she shuddered. Only to spin on the balls of her feet. “Oh hell no!” She hissed, power walking past Cavendish, saying “Nope” over and over again as she started to make her way to the front door.

“What? What’s wrong?” asked Cavendish, now worried for his partner.

“Nope, not dealing with this again! You want to help him?! Cold fucking showers! Trust me, you’ll have a lot of fun tonight!” Crystal hissed as she walked out of the apartment. Leaving a rather confused Cavendish.

Cavendish was rather confused. What did she mean by that? Tilting his head a little, the older man made his way over to the sleeping man and carefully placed his hand on Dakota’s forehead. His skin was warmer, almost hot to the touch though not scolding. Frowning in concern, he was about to try to wake Dakota till the mismatched eyes he had fallen in love with started to look up at him.

“Hey Cav…” Dakota whispered softly, rubbing at his eyes before whispering “Did Crystal come by?”

“She did… and left rather abruptly.” Cavendish answered before he pulled his hand back. Only for Dakota to keep it on his forehead and let out a soft sigh. “Vinnie?”

“Hand is cold… feels nice.” He whispered softly.

Okay so maybe Crystal was right about the cold shower?

“Come on, let’s get you to the bathroom. Crystal suggested a cold shower to help you cool off. Think you can stand?” Dakota slowly nodded his head, taking a deep breath as he tried to push himself up onto his feet. The blanket falling off his body, revealing the tank top and boxer shorts that he normally wore to bed. Though it seemed that Dakota was struggling to walk. “Let me help you.” Cavendish calmly said as he wrapped his boyfriend’s arm around his shoulders, and wrapped his own arm around Dakota’s waist hoping to support him to the bathroom.

“Think you can stand in the shower on your own do you just wanna sit?”

“Sit…” Dakota whispered softly.

Cavendish nodded his head as he carefully set Dakota on the toilet seat to sit and relax while he got the shower set up. Making sure that it was cold, but not uncomfortable to put the poor man in shock, he made sure that it was at least lukewarm before looking over at Dakota and saw that he was already starting to remove his shirt. “Need help?” asked the older man.

“No…” He murmured softly.

Nodding, Cavendish closed the curtains, leaving the back of the shower curtain open enough to get Dakota in, not wanting to soak the floors. No need to have their landlord getting angry with them.

Once Dakota was undressed, he helped his boyfriend into the tub and set him down. Trying to be careful not to drop him since Dakota was still heavier than him but, he managed. “Cold!” Dakota whined.

“Yes, but this is going to help you cool off.” Cavendish calmly said before running his fingers through the shorter man’s curly hair. “Now, stay here, cool off and I’m going to go get some coffee for you made alright?” Dakota just nodded his head as Cavendish smiled gently at him. Kissing his now soaked through hair and made his way over toward the kitchen.

Once he made it there, Cavendish started to get the coffee and tea set up. Though he couldn’t help but worry about Dakota. How Crystal just walked out like she had, was there something wrong with his boyfriend that Crystal didn’t tell him? Gulping a little, he was worried that there was something more wrong with him. _’Then again, if it was something terribly wrong then Crystal would have said something more, and not be so cryptic.’_

Letting out a soft sigh, the older man just watched as the coffee pot filled with that bitter tasting brown liquid that his boyfriend loved so much. Though, at the same time it made the older man think of the one brown eye that was also as dark as the night itself. While the blue eye, bright and filled with life.

Sighing softly, he looked over at the kettle and noticed that the light had gone off. Pulling the pull out, he poured the scolding water into his cup with his tea and set it aside. May as well enjoy the tea while Dakota was still trying to cool off in the shower.

Sipping at his tea, Cavendish let out a soft sigh of contentment. Feeling the tea warm his body, trying to ease his worries. Which, at the start worked at first till his worries started to come back to him. It just felt, wrong to allow his worries to ease themselves while his partner was in the shower, burning up from a fever while here he was sipping at some tea.

“Cav?” came a voice, causing the older man to blink as he turned around.

“Dakota?”

There stood Dakota, back in his usual clothes but he was soaking wet. Even his clothes had been soaked through. Okay? Why didn’t he bother to dry himself off? Setting his tea aside, the older man made his way over toward Dakota. Concerned turquoise eyes staring into pools of exhausted, yet glaze over brown/blue eyes.

Dakota just blinked up at him, his glasses nowhere to be seen. “Why aren’t you wearing your glasses right now?” asked Cavendish as he gently reached up and placed his palm against Dakota’s cheek, it was warm but still held a chill to the touch showing that he really did have a cold shower. “Are you okay? You seem kind of dazed right now.” Cavendish asked softly, feeling his worry and concern growing rather quickly.

“Mhm…” Dakota hummed in reply.

That… wasn’t much of an answer that he was hoping for.

Taking a deep breath, Cavendish went to lower his hand till Dakota just simply leaned against his touch. The older man felt a blush staining his cheeks. It was rather amazing how far they came to get to this point but at the same time he couldn’t be sure as to what more he should expect from here on out but, he’d gladly take the plunge.

Though, the older man just rolled his eyes before trying to lead Dakota over to the couch. “Come on, you can have your coffee and then back to bed.” Before they could get further though, Dakota merely grabbed a hold of his wrist, stopping the older man in his tracks. “Dakota?” He said puzzled.

“No…” Dakota whispered softly, a faint blush staining his cheeks as he looked up at the taller man. “I… I’d rather…” Cavendish raised an eyebrow at Dakota. Trying to figure out what it was that the man before him was trying to say.

Till Dakota pulled at Cavendish’s tie and pulled him down into a rather hungry kiss. Eyes widening in shock before placing his hands on his shoulders and pulled back. “Dakota what-“ Though it seemed that Dakota didn’t want to talk, as he pulled at Cavendish once again, kissing him. The taller man shuddered a little, sure they’ve been intimate before but now? This seemed… almost possessive in a way.

Powerful, hungry, and nearly very demanding.

In all honesty he actually liked this.

Then Crystal’s words hit his mind once again.

_”You want to help him?! Cold fucking showers! Trust me, you’ll have a lot of fun tonight!”_

Oh god, that’s what she was talking about?!

Dakota was turned on?!

Pulling himself back, Cavendish calmly said “I… I need to make a phone call.” Dakota whined rather loudly and just held onto Cavendish. Gently, yet weakly tugging at the taller man’s suit. Cavendish pulled out his phone as he quickly dialed Crystal’s number.

_”Yo, Cavendish whatcha need?”_ came Crystal’s voice.

“What is wrong with Dakota?! You pretty much ran out of the apartment like a bat out of hell!” Cavendish hissed, shuddering when Dakota pulled down at the taller man’s tie again, nipping at the man’s neck. Causing the taller man to shudder a little trying to get himself to calm down.

_”Ah, did you not get what I meant? That you’re going to have fun?”_

“I have a possibility yes, but why is he… well…” God he had no idea how to word this. “Turned on perhaps is the right word I’m looking for.” Cavendish muttered, trying to get Dakota to stop grabbing and nipping at him like a starving man.

_”Ah, simple really. Well, maybe not that simple? I’m still trying to figure it out myself but like any and all animals they can go into heat.”_ Crystal calmly said, as if that would explain everything in the world. Cavendish, on the other hand was not really all that amused by that answer it seemed as he was trying to process what the bloody hell she just said. Though, it seemed that she had figured that was enough of an explanation.

Not to him it wasn’t!

“What do you mean heat?!” shouted Cavendish, nearly making Dakota tremble in fear.

_”It’s like what I said. He’s in heat, that was what I sensed when I went into the room to check on him.”_ Crystal blandly said, Cavendish could swear that he heard the eye roll in her voice. Oh how he wanted to yell at her for not warning him before hand, only telling him about ‘having fun’ as she put it. _”Just think about it this way Cavendish, you’ll just be enjoying yourself either way. Not like you guys haven’t already done anything in the first place. Such as my closet if I recall.”_

“You can’t let that go.” Cavendish blandly said.

_”No, no not really. Now, I can pretty much feel what Vinnie is feeling through the phone and I’d rather not keep doing that as, this is something that only you, yourself should experience, not me. So, I’m going to let you go because I think Dakota is going to tackle you in a second so bye!”_ Crystal then disconnected the call.

Much like Crystal had said, Dakota had all but tackled him to the floor. Groaning, the older man rubbed at the back of his head as he was about to complain, only for Dakota to capture his lips once again with his. Cavendish shuddered. “Dakota, Vinnie, if we’re going to do this we should take this to the bedroom. Not the floor.”

Dakota didn’t say anything, only grinned before picking up Cavendish and ran to their room.

Cavendish didn’t think Dakota, even with all the jogging he’s been doing… could move that fast from one room to another. But, he wasn’t going to deny that Crystal was wrong. He was going to enjoy this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, I won't lie this idea here I was kinda bouncing around in my head for a little while now. I thought it would be funny that Dakota would go into heat, but can you all ask the simple question as to... why? lol also yeah, I went with a time skip XP


	22. Another?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakota is still training to use his werewolf abilities and seems to be doing well now. But, it seems that their celebrations are gonna be cut shrot.

“Come on Vinnie, it feels like you’re not even trying!” accused Crystal.

“I am!” whined Dakota.

Dakota and Crystal had been at this for hours now. Trying to get him to learn how to transform (even though it’s small) and change back when he wanted. Though it seemed that he was struggling to change everything back. He could manage to get nearly everything to change back but his ears.

The fuzzy ears remained.

Crystal would try to use the pendent again, transforming him back to the state he was in before and try again. He would manage to get everything back but his damn ears would remain like the ears of a wolf. It made him want to shout and cry all at the same time. Reaching up, Dakota rubbed at his ear as he frowned a little. Sure, Cavendish liked the ears now and again. Though he just hoped that this would go away like it had last time.

“I’m starting to think that week you spent at home with your boyfriend did more damage to your brain than a single hit ever could.” Crystal blandly said. Dakota blushed madly as he stared at Crystal. She just gave him a bland stare before rolling her eyes at him and waved her hand. “Keep trying, I’m going to get us something to drink. Maybe by the time I get back you’d have fully transformed back.” Crystal calmly stated before walking out of the office.

Leaving Dakota alone with his thoughts.

Letting out a soft sigh, he sat down on the floor, absentmindedly petting his tail. To be honest, having a tail was nice sometimes, it gave him something to pet, to comfort him when Cavendish wasn’t around. Having spent an entire week in their apartment had been fantastic. Even though he felt guilty for doing that to his boyfriend at the same time.

Sighing, he rubbed at his forehead before burying his face in his hands. “Ugh, sometimes I hate being a werewolf." Dakota muttered to himself.

Sure, it had its perks, but there was the downfalls. Such as how he can’t stop himself from transforming should Cavendish get hurt. It was the main reason why he was trying to control himself. Trying to control his transformations because maybe if it’s a mere cut or something he won’t be bothered by it. Rubbing at his face once again, Dakota slowly slid them down his face as he looked down at his lap. His tail lightly thumping against his lap.

Though, at least Cavendish had no issue with his ears or tail. Seemed to love them enough when they first (finally) had gotten together.

A small smile formed on his face at the thought of such a thing. That they were finally together, that they could really be together at long last. Closing his eyes, the young man pushed himself up onto his feet as he tried to focus once again on trying to turn back. Tried to think, to focus on the fact that he was trying to trick his body into thinking that Cavendish was in danger.

Now?

Trying to convince himself that the older man wasn’t even at risk in the first place. That there was nothing to worry about, that Cavendish was safe and sound. To assure himself that the man was going to be okay, that nothing was out there to hurt him. There would never be anything out there to hurt Cavendish ever again. And he would make sure of that.

Inhaling through his nose, and exhaling through his mouth, Dakota opened his eyes as he looked around and saw that he had managed to remove his claws. Okay, that was normal for him at this point. Looking behind him, he saw that he had no tail. Another good sign but that was also what he’s been able to remove lately. Next he checked his fangs, the length had shortened but they were still there for the most part but nothing new on that either.

Finally, he checked his head, and didn’t feel the fuzzy appendages of his ears.

Dakota couldn’t help but grin at that. But then, he knew that he had to check if his eyes had at least reverted to normal. Quickly, he whipped out his phone and flipped it to selfie-mode and looked at his eyes. They’re normal. (Or as normal as they can get while being a werewolf) Dakota cheered at that one. He wanted to cry in joy at the idea of finally getting through what Crystal had deemed ‘stage one’ of his transformations.

Though he wasn’t sure if that would be enough since this was the first time that he was able to do that. Dakota knew that this was just the first try of fully reverting a transformation. He’d try again but Crystal had the pendent and they had been doing this for hours now. He was starting to get hungry and wanted something to eat.

Breathing deeply, the young man took a seat on Crystal’s swivel chair and grinned. _’Damn, her chair is so comfy and plush! I would never want to leave this chair!’_ He thought before sinking into the chair a little more with a soft sigh in content. Yeah, this was so comfy, he could lose himself in that seat, almost wanting to fall asleep before leaning himself back some more.

_’Now I know why Crystal never leaves this office when she’s working. This is so comfy.’_ He sighed softly in content as he closed his eyes.

“Comfy are we?” came Crystal’s voice.

Dakota yelped as he pushed himself back too far and fell onto the floor. Groaning, he held the back of his head before looking over at the doorway and saw Crystal staring at him. Her gaze void of emotion before she just sighed and walked over to him. Setting the two drinks on the desk before helping him up onto his feet. “You okay?” She asked.

“Yeah, how are you not freaking out from touching me lately? Like helping me up or whatever?”

“I’m preparing myself mentally for it so I can’t really ‘freak out’ as much as I did the first day.” Crystal calmly said before blinking as she god a good look at him. “Oh wow, you fully transformed back.” Crystal then grinned up at him before giving him a playful punch to the shoulder. “Great job!” She said with a laugh.

Dakota blinked his eyes at her for a brief moment before he gave a nervous smile at the praise. “Thanks.” Was all he could really say. Just as he was about to say something else, his stomach let out a loud growl, causing his blush to deepen. Lowering his gaze to the floor, he mumbled a “Sorry” before rubbing the back of his head.

Crystal hummed softly as she pulled out her phone. It made him wonder what she was looking at. “It is kind of late. We’ve been here a while now. Let’s go get something to eat, chat and we can call it a night. I think that you’ve made some great progress so far.” Crystal calmly said before walking around her desk. Picking up her chair and her backpack before throwing on a sweater.

Not a thick sweater, actually made him think she was wearing some kind of wind breaker or something.

“What? It’s fall now, doesn’t mean I’m gonna wear a normal sweater.” Crystal calmly said before grabbing her backpack. Huh… now that he got a better look at it, it was green black and brown. The green looked like it was made of felt, the leather and felt also covered the bag straps and it looked like it had pouches for side pockets. Like on those adventure belts you see in video games.

Wait, was that what he thought it was on the bag’s front?

“Is that the triforce?” asked Dakota with a blink.

“Yeah, why?”

“Uh… you don’t strike me as someone who likes video games.” Dakota answered honestly.

“Wait, is that supposed to mean that I didn’t appear as such because I’m a girl?” asked Crystal with a glare.

“No! It’s just that, well you never mention games or anything so-“

“Ah, well not a lot of people are gamers so I never talk about it unless I know a gamer.” Crystal calmly said with a shrug. “My brothers got me into video games at a young age. Though, my one brother prefers PC games, my two brothers prefer console games while I, myself will play either handheld systems or console games. So long as it’s a good story I’ll play it.” Crystal said with a shrug before shrugging her bag over her shoulders as she said “So, what are we waiting for? Let’s get going.”

Dakota could only nod as he grabbed his jacket that he had tossed aside for the training session. Zipping up his jacket, he looked over at Crystal as he asked “So, what are we going to get?”

“Well, I know it’s early to even think about it how about we go get some ice cream?” suggested Crystal with a smile on her face.

“Isn’t it cold?” asked Dakota.

“It is never too cold for ice cream.” Crystal replied with a glare.

Dakota just nodded his head, he kinda had to agree with that one. Though he just hoped that he would… ah screw it he’d still be hungry afterwards. He was starving, and it was Cavendish’s turn to cook tonight and he was a fantastic cook.

Upon leaving the building, Dakota felt a little chill go through his body but he started to adjust a little. It felt roughly as cold as it was in Crystal’s lab. Though just a little colder than it was in her lab. Amazingly enough that she was even wearing a thin jacket in the first place. He looked around and saw that it was pretty dark out right now. The sky was alight with the lights from the streets. The moon, having once been a new moon had a sliver of light. The full moon was around two weeks away now and he couldn’t help but sigh.

Even though he sometimes did recall moments of his time as a wolf, he still felt like it wasn’t enough. To him, it just felt like he was losing time that he would spend with Cavendish. He would always wake up snuggled against Cavendish, though a blanket would separate them. Cavendish’s reason? He didn’t want to feel like he was taking advantage of snuggling Dakota while he had just transformed back… naked of all things.

“You okay? You are kind of troubled…” Crystal asked softly.

“Hm? Yeah, sorry just thinking about the nights of a full moon.” Dakota said with a soft sigh.

“Oh, by the way I’ve been meaning to ask… how much do you know on those nights?” asked Crystal.

“Well, I remember bits and pieces. Such as when I first transformed, I recalled throwing Cavendish into a tree but I think that was because that happened moments before the transformation. I was filled with so much panic that I didn’t remember anything else.” Dakota whispered. Shrugging a little, he added “Otherwise lately I’ve started to remember the nights a bit better. Mostly snuggling with Cavendish in bed, on the couch… him reading or watching something.”

“That could be due to either the training, or because you are much more relaxed, thanks to Cavendish being more relaxed around you.” Crystal calmly theorized. Causing Dakota to look over at her in confusion. “If you think about it, because he was so worried about you, and you worried about him it had caused stress on you both. Mentally, emotionally, and physically you were exhausted in every sense of the word.” Crystal said as she looked up at the man next to her. “Because of that no longer being a factor you are able to remember a little more clearly.” Grinning up at him, Crystal then said “If anything, once you are able to control your transformations away from a full moon, you should be able to remember things easier.”

Dakota blinked his eyes at that one. Trying to understand what it was that Crystal had just said. So, because of the concern and worry that both men felt for the other, it was only causing more stress than what was necessary? That… kind of made sense. Now that there was nothing in their way, he couldn’t help but feel a little more relaxed.

It was a weird feeling that was for sure. But, it was a feeling that he would never give up for anything in the world.

“So, how has everything been with you and Cavendish? After all you were rather… ‘busy’ for a week.” Crystal gave him a knowing smile and wiggled her brows at him.

Dakota blushed before looking away with a pout. “Cav is still mad at you for not telling him anything from the get go.” Which was true, even though Cavendish did enjoy their week in bed, he hadn’t been happy with Crystal not telling him what was really going on. Having given a bit of a cryptic answer.

Crystal snickers into her hand. Dakota just glared at her a little. “Come on, it was funny. Plus, honestly? It wasn’t that I didn’t want to tell him what was going on I just didn’t want to stick around to feel your lust going into overdrive. I do not need to feel that, let alone reflect that since it was directed at Cavendish. I ain’t no homewrecker.”

Dakota sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. Okay, he had to give her that one. If he was in her shoes, he wouldn’t want to feel anyone else’s feelings if it was to that degree either. If anything, he would have ran out as quickly as he could, Crystal just power walked out of the room from what Cavendish had told him afterwards.

Crystal gently tugged at Dakota’s wrist and ran down the streets. “Come on, I want some ice cream before they close!” The young woman declared with a laugh.

Dakota just chuckled. Okay he wanted some too before they closed, honestly he hoped that they made it before they closed.

As they ran, Dakota saw a few people just walking among themselves. Mostly couples, or even just a few children walking while chatting among themselves as they made their way home. It was times like these that made him think back to his own childhood. He would always stay out late, never wanting to go back home. Not wanting to return to a home where he wasn’t wanted.

Now?

He would be returning to a home where he was always wanted. Even going to a friend who helped him, only thing asked in return was to use her findings in her research and nothing more. Yet, they ended up growing attached as friends and he couldn’t help but smile a little at that. It was nice to have a friend that was for sure.

A friend that was almost like a sister that he never had.

He just hoped that this new friendship could last.

* * *

Upon arriving, Crystal and Vinnie made it to the ice cream shop. Just in time before it would close up for the night. Crystal had ordered herself a chocolate ice cream cone. Vinnie got himself ice cream with pistachios. Though, Crystal had noticed that the way he was eating at them as if it was to prove something. She could sense pride, power, some kind of drive as if to prove that he was ‘top dog’ or something along those lines.

Crystal kind of found it a little weird that he would think of that.

Shrugging to herself, Crystal enjoyed her ice cream with a smile on her face. There weren’t many people out and about so that gave her a little more energy to say the least. She didn’t feel so exhausted and for that she was thankful. Though the moment she would get home, she’d have to shower before tending to her two cats.

“So, when you go home Vinnie just relax and enjoy yourself alright? I don’t think the boss will give you any assignments so long as he thinks you’re still helping me with my research. Plus, at least you’re still being paid for it.” Crystal calmly pointed out.

Vinnie nodded his head as he kept munching away at any of the nuts that he would find in his ice cream with purpose.

Still weird.

Crystal took a bite out of her ice cream, shivering a little before adjusting to the sudden inner temperature drop. It happened whenever she had anything cold like ice cream. It was odd, almost as if her body would catch up to the temperature outside till her heat would go back up again. Odd feeling, but it was something that she had grown accustomed too over the years.

Suddenly, a feeling hit her. Crystal slowly looked over her shoulder slightly. Something was there, she felt like something was watching them. It was an odd feeling, something that she couldn’t really explain. It was something that she hadn’t felt much, so she couldn’t pin point the feeling due to never feeling this enough, or having forgotten due to so much time passing.

“Crystal, you okay?” asked Vinnie.

“Hm? Oh yeah, I’m okay Vinnie.” Crystal said, a big smile on her face.

Internally though, she knew that there was something there. Watching them, the feeling was coming a little ways away though not overly far, but not close either. “Hey, Vinnie I need to go check on something quick. I promise that it should be alright. Here.” Crystal swung her bag off of her shoulders before holding it out to Vinnie. “Order yourself another ice cream while you’re at it.” She said with a chuckle. Only to end up adding “But, if I’m not back in… maybe five or ten minutes come get me.” She waved him off before he could say anything.

Yet she could hear him call out to her, telling her to come back.

But it seemed that he did indeed listen to her at least.

Crystal knew that this was stupid. Idiotic, but she felt like this was something that she could easily check out. Plus, should she be attacked, well if it was a man she recalled the tactic that her brothers had told her many times.

_”If you are ever attacked by a man, kick him in the nuts. When his head is down ram his head with your knee then run. Good thing you don’t like wearing heels.”_

_”If you have to, gouge the fuckers eyes out, I know you don’t like blood kiddo but you gotta if you want to defend yourself”_

_”If there is one nearby, use a wood chipper.”_

Honestly, she wished that her one brother could get some kind of clearance for her to give her some kind of weapon from the ships. But, that wasn’t going to happen to say the least. The idea of her gouging someone’s eyes out made her shudder at the mere thought.

Taking a deep breath, Crystal slowed down in her run, breathing was becoming harder for her right now. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her inhaler and took a deep breath as she pushed down on the canister. Letting out a soft sigh, she was about to put her inhaler back into her pocket when she felt something grabbing her.

Yelping out in shock, Crystal found herself slammed into the wall. Her head making a smack against the brick. She felt like she felt something staining the back of her head, it was warm and wet. _’Am I bleeding?’_ She thought to herself before looking at her attacker. Before she could really say anything, Crystal cried out in pain as something whipped out, scratching at her face, knocking her glasses off of her face as they went flying into the darkness.

“What the actual fuck?!” Crystal shouted. Only to wince as she felt the attacker slamming her into the wall again, not as roughly as before.

Groaning, Crystal breathed deeply. Her vision blurred a little but she kept staring at her attacker. A pair of blue eyes surrounded by a bright yellow. _’Werewolf…’_ Crystal thought to herself.

“Shut up you bitch!” shouted the werewolf. Sounded like a female, but wait a minute… why was a werewolf attacking her? Why was this monster after her?! She barely left her house as it was and this thing was after her? “I want you to stay away from him!”

Him? Who the hell is him? “Who-?”

“Stay away from Vinnie!” shouted the werewolf, slamming Crystal into the wall once again. Blinding pain exploding in the back of her skull each time this monster did that. She felt like she was going to black out from this pain. Damn it, she hadn’t felt this kind of pain since she tried to bike under a low hanging branch. Knocked her hat off and gave her a serious headache for weeks. It’s what she got for not wearing a helmet or walking her bike under the branch.

“Why?” Crystal managed to say as she stared at the werewolf. Wanting to learn something. If this thing was after Vinnie, then she had to try to protect him. Had to try to warn him somehow. She had to do something, she would have to try to get out of this alive first.

“He’s mine! Mine! He is meant to be mine and no one else’s. The marks are proof of that!” Marks? Was she talking about those bites on Vinnie’s body? Wait, how would this monster know that? The wolf that bite Vinnie was dead, Cavendish’s gun made it vaporize, and she knew that Vinnie had mentioned that. It was one of the things that she recalled him telling her about.

The wolf leaned in closer, a cruel and twisted smile on her face. Crystal could smell her breath and it smelled nasty as shit. Blonde hair reached her sight, the woman had ears, a tail, fangs and claws. She was in a partially transformed state like Vinnie just was moments ago. So either she was a naturally born werewolf or she had also been turned but at a much earlier state. The way this wolf stared at her, the emotions that she could feel coming off of this woman… wolf… it made chills go up her spine.

The emotions, powerful as they were… were darker than the night itself. Evil, corrupt and twisted. Crystal felt herself starting to shiver and it wasn’t from the cold. It was almost draining actually, was this what an energy vampire was like? She had read about the terms for an energy vampire but had thought it was nothing more than just something of fiction.

Ironically it was a werewolf that was doing this to her…

Tightly shutting her eyes, tears pouring down her cheeks as she knew that there was no way that she was going to die here. Crystal had to warn Vinnie, had to tell him who her attacker was! “I’m going to enjoy devouring you. Been a while since I ate a human whore like you.”

The fuck did this bitch call her?!

Eyes snapping open, Crystal had managed to reach into her pocket as she said “I aint no whore you bitch!”

The wolf smirked at her as she wrapped her hands around Crystal’s throat, hoping to choke her. Gaging, Crystal grabbed her keys, slammed her charm onto the wall behind her as she whipped her hand out and stabbed the werewolf in the face with it. The wolf howled in pain, crying out as she tossed Crystal aside like she was a rag doll.

Crystal rolled on the ground. Pain wrapping itself around her body as she weakly tried to push herself up. Her body trembling and shaking like a leaf before falling back onto the ground once again. Her vision surrounded by darkness as she saw the wolf walking toward her. Snarling and growling like a feral beast. Yet, the wolf looked over her shoulder… a voice hitting even Crystal’s ears.

“Crystal!”

The wolf ran off by climbing over the sides of the building and disappeared into the night. The last thing she saw was someone rushing toward her before she felt her consciousness fade her.

* * *

Dakota frowned as he watched Crystal run off. There was something wrong with her, she seemed worried… confused maybe? He wasn’t sure, but he trusted her. Crystal was tough right? She was able to scare him and Cavendish so she could easily take care of herself. Sighing, he slung her bag over his shoulders as he waited for her to come back.

After all, she did tell him that if she wasn’t back to go look for her. So, that had to mean something right?

Taking a deep breath, the young man nibbled away at his ice cream, not really feeling right to get himself another one. Sure, it felt great to eat at the pistachios much like he had with those saplings during the fight he, Cavendish and the others had with those crazy nutjobbers. It made him think back to the war, both wars. Wars that he and Cavendish helped in, to save the world yet no one in the future knew about it.

Sighing softly, Dakota couldn’t really blame them for that at least. Knowing that time had changed with them and not around them. Thus, no one knew about the war itself but Dakota, Cavendish, Milo and his friends as well as Milo’s sister and the dog. So, what could he do about that in the first place?

Nothing.

Finishing his bowl, Dakota threw the bowl in the garbage before digging his hands into his pockets. He looked around and frowned as he saw that the streets were starting to empty out more. How late was it getting right now?

Tilting his head a little, Dakota tried to think as to what was going on, but figured maybe it was because it was getting later on in the night. So people would want to go back to their homes.

Yet Crystal hasn’t come back yet. Just how long had she been gone for in the first place?

Shaking his head, he looked at his watch and saw that it hadn’t been that long yet. So maybe he was just being worried. Yet, he couldn’t shake this feeling that was chilling up his spine right now. It almost felt like… his danger sense?

“Been a while since I’ve felt that.” Dakota whispered softly before narrowing his eyes as he started to follow where Crystal ran off to. Maybe he was just imaging things. Maybe she was okay and there was nothing more to worry about it. Maybe they’d even laugh about it in the end because he was being a worry wart.

Gulping, that feeling was getting stronger and it was making his claws lengthen right now. His fangs even started to feel sharper. There was something wrong with all of this. He normally only transformed if Cavendish was in danger but, was he transforming because a friend being in danger could also cause a transformation? Odd… but doesn’t seem to be impossible.

Pushing himself to run faster, Dakota felt his ears stretching and his tail starting to grow in. _’Thank god no one is out right now…’_ Dakota thought to himself before he looked down and saw something glint in the light.

Picking it up, he saw that it was an inhaler. “Hm?” He looked over the label, it was Crystal’s inhaler. Looking around, he wondered where she could be. Till the smell of blood hit him. Eyes widening, he looked into the alley as he saw something deep within. The shadows, he could make out Crystal’s form laying on the ground, yet he wasn’t sure what the other form was. But the scent of blood, it was faint but it wasn’t that faint.

It was then that the shadow looked over at Dakota. A pair of glowing eyes looking at him… he knew that his friend was in danger. “Crystal!” He shouted.

The shadow, gave a weak snarl as if it was going to attack… only to jump on the wall and climb out rather quickly. Dakota ran into the alley, rushing to Crystal who was lying face down on the ground. Her glasses not even on her face, but he could make out a scratch on her right cheek wait was that a scratch? He snarled a little before he quickly checked her over.

Blood stained the back of her head as well as her right cheek, which really was a scratch. Though the injuries weren’t too bad. Looking down at her hand, he saw her keys and her hand tightly gripping them. A charm in her hand, sparkling in… “Silver? Did she use it on that monster?” Dakota whispered. He’ll have to be careful not to burn himself then. Carefully, he used his sleeve to pick up her keys and shove them into his pocket.

He carefully lifted Crystal into his arms, shifting so he could carry her, her head resting against his shoulder, so he could run without jostling her in his arms too much. Looking down at her once again, he saw the slow rise and fall of her chest, a sign that she was still alive at least. Looking over, he saw her glasses and used his tail to pick it up and set them in his other pocket. Taking one last look at her, he knew that she had to be out cold, or else she would have responded to him holding her and her senses going into overdrive.

After that he made a mad dash to the apartment. Making sure that he would take routes that would keep them both hidden and safe from the world. Breathing deeply, Dakota felt like the run was taking a long time, longer than he had ever thought to be possible but he just wanted to get back before he would get caught.

Once he arrived to the apartment, Dakota started to shout.

“Balthazar! Open up! Please! Hurry up!”

“Vinnie?” came his boyfriend’s voice. Dakota looked up just as Cavendish opened the door. He was already dressed for bed. In his green pajamas as he blinked slowly at his boyfriend only to frown as he saw the unconscious woman in his arms. “What the devil happened?! Is she alright?! Cavendish asked in shock.

Dakota quickly moved past his boyfriend as he set Crystal on the couch. Dropping her bag in the corner as he said “Quick, get the first aid kit! I don’t know what happened but… I think Crystal was attacked by a werewolf!”

Cavendish’s eyes widened in shock before narrowing into a serious stare. “Of course.” With that, the older man rushed off into the bathroom, and came out with the first aid kit. He started to work on Crystal’s injuries, while Dakota kept pacing the room. Wanting to know… why was Crystal attacked by a werewolf?

Was the attack random, or was it planned? He didn’t know, but hoped that Crystal would know the answers to his questions. But most of all, he just hoped that she was alright… hoping that they didn’t need to send her to a hospital.

Yet at the same time, he couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming wave of guilt hitting him thinking, that this was all his fault that she was attacked because of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this, the attack I've had planned for a little bit and yeah I wasn't gonna have Crystal taken down without a fight. As for the thoughts on how better to defend herself? that is pretty much what my brothers told me to do if I'm ever attacked. won't lie, I prefer the first one since I don't like blood (yet I can handle blood in tv... kinda) and not liking the idea of gouging someone's eyes out. -shudders-


	23. My Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal wakes up from the attack in a great deal of pain. Though it seems that her brain couldn't handle what had happened, or what could have happened, as she starts to have one of her attacks. Dakota, is the one to comfort her for all the times she's comforted him.

Pain… that was all she could recall. The only thing that she could feel even now. She didn’t know what was going on in that moment. It had felt like she had been ran over a few times and that just made her body feel so much worse. Groaning weakly, the sound even annoying to her own ears. What the hell happened?

Slowly, her eyes opened as she weakly looked around her surroundings. No weight on her stomach or side, no constant meowing in her ear the moment she would wake up or even move to alert her cats that she had woken up. Which, she knew should be happening right now as her cats, (especially Marshal, the youngest cat) would meow in her face, spin around in circles till she would put food in his bowl.

The other cat, she would just stare and make her way over to the dish and meow softly.

Yet, Crystal still didn’t hear any of those.

Why did her head hurt?

Slowly, the young woman reached up and felt the back of her head. She had bandages wrapped around her head. Yet, there was also a wad of gauze at the back of her head. Okay, so she got injured it seemed. Moving her hand from that, she placed it upon her cheek feeling the slight sting there. More gauze.

“The… fuck… happened?” Crystal whispered softly before slowly pushing herself to sit up on the couch. Looking around at her surroundings, Crystal blinked her sleep clouded vision and saw that she was in a living room for sure. Just not hers. Blinking slowly, the young woman couldn’t help but frown a little more as she reached up and felt her face. No glasses.

“Where are my glasses?” She whispered.

Shaking her head, only to wince as she reached up and grabbed at her head. Fuck this hurts! She hadn’t felt this much pain since she knocked herself off of her bike… except that was when she tried to jump a curb and messed up. Hitting the curb instead and landed on her side. That was only pain in her right shoulder, while this time it was her whole body.

Shuddering, Crystal took another deep breath as she tried to find her bag. Maybe she had something in there that could help her. Normally she kept her medication with her, with her suffering headaches and back aches (constant falls would do that sadly) it should be in her backpack… only, she didn’t know where it was and she didn’t trust herself to stand.

Covering her face with her hands, Crystal let out a soft sigh. Her head was splitting in two right now, fucking hell.

“Crystal!?”

Crystal winced and covered her ears.

“Shit you’re awake! Thank goodness, we thought you were going to be out a lot longer!”

“Stop yelling please! My head is already hurting!” Crystal whined, only to wince more from the pain hitting her even more.

“Sorry.”

Crystal looked up and saw Vinnie standing in the room. He had a relieved expression to his face before he grabbed a chair and pulled it over to sit in front of Crystal. “You okay? How are you feeling besides the headache? Makes sense you’d have one since your head was bleeding.”

“Vinnie slow down please.” Crystal said with a sigh, only to wince as she gripped at the side of her head. Fuck, his emotions were a lot stronger to her for some reason. Not deafening to her, well not screaming at her but still stronger. Damn, how hard did she hit her head? Taking a deep breath to calm herself down, the young woman looked up and saw Vinnie staring at her in concern.

Vinnie let out a soft sigh before rubbing the back of his head. “Okay, can you tell me what happened after you took off?” asked the olive skinned man.

Crystal had to think about that. Rubbing at her shoulders the best she could, she let out a soft sigh. God, this was weird to be the one questioned. Looking up, she asked “First things first… give me my bag please. I need something for this pain… I should have some pain medication in there.”

Vinnie nodded his head before making his way over toward the side of the room. Grabbing her backpack and handed it to Crystal. The young woman quickly started to dig around the front pouch of her bag and started to dig in the pocket in the hopes of finding her medication.

Nothing.

“Shit, I must have left it at home again.” Crystal cursed to herself. Sometimes she’d need to take something for headaches and would end up forgetting to put it back in her bag.

Groaning, Crystal felt like an idiot right now. Of all the times to forget about her pain medication it had to be this?!

“Ah, Crystal it’s good to see you awake.” Came Cavendish’s voice.

“Yeah…” Crystal muttered.

“You alright?”

“No, I left my pain medication at home. I’m in pain from being slammed into a wall a few times.” Crystal muttered.

“Wait, you were slammed into a wall? A few times?” asked Vinnie in shock.

Crystal slowly nodded before looking up and sighed softly. “We have some Advil if you want some.” Vinnie offered.

“I actually can’t take that.” The young woman said with a soft sigh. Causing both men to stare at her in confusion. “There is something in it that makes me sick. It’s hard to explain, it’s mostly some kind of intolerance to it that I can’t handle. I’ll need you to go to my place to pick up my meds.” Crystal went to dig around in her pocket for her keys only to frown in confusion. “Wait, where are my keys?”

“Oh, here.” Vinnie said as he reached into his pocket, using his sleeve to cover his hand before holding her keys in his hand. “I picked them from your hand, looks like you had silver on your keys, and I think that’s what saved you.” Right, Crystal remembered that she had a silver charm that was incased in a glass covering. It kept Vinnie protected before she broke it to use on her attacker…

“I can go pick up your meds if you want-“

“I don’t know how you are with cats. Since I can’t keep my pets safe while you’re there, I think it’s better to have Cavendish go till I can be sure you won’t hurt my cats by accident.” Crystal calmly said before looking over at the older man. Blinking her eyes in an exhausted way, as if it was just wearing her out to talk to them right now. “Can you do that for me? Please?”

“Of course.” Cavendish replied as he took the keys from his boyfriend’s hand. “Where are they?”

“They should be in my kitchen. I normally forget them in there because I find it easier to keep it near the sink so I can just grab a glass and well, yeah.” Crystal said with a soft sigh, running a hand through her bangs. Then, she looked back up at the older man as she asked “Also, can you feed my cats for me? They aren’t trouble, Luna actually loves people and would just want you to pet her. Marshal though isn’t fond of people so he would just hide.”

“Luna… and Marshal?” came both Vinnie’s and Cavendish’s voices.

“What? I always wanted to have a pet named Luna. She’s a calico, Marshal is a white and grey cat with two black spots on his nose.” Crystal said with a smile at the mere mention of her cats. Groaning, she held her head as she inhaled deeply. Okay, maybe she’ll have to lay down again. “There should be a cup in the food container, it’s in my bedroom… one cup for each of them. Start on the right then the left.”

“Why-“

“I started doing that to train Marshal not to try to steal Luna’s food and, just stuck with the routine.” Crystal whispered before laying back down on the couch. Her arm resting over her eyes that had brought her a little bit of relief.

“Alright, I shall be back soon. Is there anything else you need me to bring?” asked Cavendish.

“No… just the pain meds. I think if I take them and wait a few hours I should be okay to go home.”

With those words, Crystal heard the door open and closed. Letting out a soft sigh, she tried to recall everything that had happened. Unsure as to how long she had even been asleep for. Her memories were still a little blurred but they would clear up with time most likely. Maybe even a few hours if she was lucky. Though she just hoped that would be the case.

Breathing deeply, trying to just relax her aching body. Made her wonder if Vinnie had to go through this every day.

“Crystal, do you remember what happened at all last night?”

“Not really…” She whispered softly.

“What do you remember?”

Crystal had to think about that one. There had to be something that she could think about that she could remember. Okay, let’s see… what did she recall from yesterday?

Training with Vinnie, him learning to at least change out of his partial wolf form once.

They went out and got some ice cream.

Crystal sensed something-

Eyes snapping open, Crystal quickly sat up as her body started to tremble like a leaf. Memories flooding her mind as she held onto her head. Breathing deeply as panic started to swirl within her in that moment. Being grabbed, the pain, the slamming, the snarls, the threat, the anger, hate, twisted emotions that she had felt.

Crystal felt like she was on the edge of a panic attack. Tears poured down her cheeks, the memories hitting her harder and harder at the idea that she had almost been killed.

Her body could at least still react to what she had to do. Quickly, she started to dig around into her bag that was still near the couch. Breathing deeply, trying to see through the tears that tried to blind her. Quickly, she pulled out something from her bag, trying to keep her breath even and steady. “Water… please.” She whispered, trying to keep her voice from cracking. (Anxiety was a terrible thing, more so for an empath)

Crystal soon saw a glass of water in her view. Sniffling she quickly took it and drank a good chunk of the water and took her the tiny medication. Laying on her side, Crystal tightly shut her eyes while she waited for the attack to pass.

“Crystal I-“

“Don’t touch me… please.” Crystal pleaded, softly. As if she was afraid her own voice would make her break. Normally, her voice was loud, a tad sassy when needed to be and sarcastic or even downright bitchy. But right now? Crystal was a bit fragile and trembled like a leaf as tears kept pouring down her cheeks.

“Okay.” Vinnie whispered softly. Seemed he knew that she needed a moment, for that she was thankful. Taking a deep breath, Crystal tried to get her nerves to calm down. To stop her brain from racing with so many thoughts and concerns that had caused the chemical imbalance in her brain that had caused her attack. At least, she wasn’t having one of her ‘snippy’ attacks. She hated those more than anything else.

Biting her lower lip, trying to focus on something else. Okay, think of happy thoughts. Think of things that make her happy.

Animals.

Friends.

Family.

Music…

Anime…

Reading…

Okay… okay she thinks that she was starting to feel a little better. It was helping her to get her to relax and it was helping her heartrate to slow down enough where it wasn’t in such a quick and panicky state. Slowly, she lowered her arm as she looked over at Vinnie and saw that he was just staring at her in concern. “You okay?” He asked softly.

“Yeah… I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?”

“Force of habit… I sometimes apologies for everything. I hate people seeing me like this, seeing me as some stupid, weak, pathetic excuse-“

“Crystal stop that.”

Crystal gave a bitter laugh. “Why? It’s pretty much true.” Crystal bit her lip, feeling another moment of self-loathing hitting her before pressing the heels of her palms into her eyes to stop another flow of tears.

“If you were stupid, you wouldn’t have figured out what was wrong with me for one. Such as how I was able to maintain control over myself.” Crystal looked over at Vinnie with a frown on her face. “Plus, come on your nice! Your funny if not a little scary sometimes. You helped Cavendish and I to finally get over ourselves and tell each other how we felt.” Frowning, Crystal just kept staring at Vinnie as he went on. A big smile on his face. “It’s thanks to you that allowed me to learn about how I can stay in control. How I can even come close to controlling myself in my transformations. Don’t be so down on yourself.” Then he gave her a serious look as he added “Plus, you aren’t weak. You fought a werewolf and survived! That isn’t weakness Crystal, that’s strength there!”

Crystal sniffled before nodding her head slowly. “Sorry… that… that was my anxiety talking.” Crystal pushed herself to sit up as she took a few calming breaths. Closing her eyes, the young woman felt like she was starting to feel a little better over everything that had happened. This was what would happen till she would fully calm down. Always be hard on herself, low self-esteem was also a part of this and she tried to hide it.

That just made her feel all the worse for showing that side of herself to people.

“I think I’m okay now.” Crystal whispered.

“Okay, so, what happened after you left?” asked Vinnie.

Taking a deep breath, Crystal calmly said “I left… because I sensed something. I thought something was following us so I went to check it out.” Crystal looked up and saw that Vinnie was glaring at her. It made her wince a little from the amount of disappointment that she was feeling from him. “I went and found it alright, or more like it found me.” Crystal whispered softly.

“Found you?” Questioned Vinnie.

“Mhm.” Crystal whispered softly. “It was another werewolf, and this one is after you for some reason. She wanted me to stay away from you.”

“Me?” Vinnie seemed rather shocked. Seemed that was something that he hadn’t been expecting. That was to say something at the least, as there shouldn’t have been another werewolf nearby. As well as the fact that he’s never brought up seeing another werewolf since his transformation. So, there was something else that they were missing here and she knew that she would figure it out. Somehow…

Rubbing at her forehead, Crystal calmly said “The wolf scratched me, knocking my glasses off. I think it was a means that, should I somehow escape that I wouldn’t be able to see her face.”

“Wait what? You mean you can see okay without your glasses?” asked Vinnie with confusion.

Nodding her head, Crystal calmly said “Yeah, I’m slightly near sighted in one eye, and stigmatism in the other. I can see with, or without my glasses. I think I only have maybe eighteen to twenty vision? I dunno how those charts work but meh, I can still see. The glasses is just to help prevent headaches, my problem with light since I also suffer from slight light sensitivity… speaking of which, may I have my glasses?”

“Right, here.” Vinnie said as he reached into his pocket and handed them to Crystal. They were a little dirty, but thankfully she had her cloth in her backpack. “Do you carry everything in that?” asked Vinnie.

“Kinda, just things that I would need on a day to day basis. It carries more than a purse plus its not girly as shit.” Crystal calmly replied. Putting her glasses back in place, she felt a little better though knew she was still far from recovered. “Anyway, she kept saying something about staying away from you, that you were ‘hers’ or some shit.”

“Huh? What was that supposed to mean?” asked Vinnie.

“How the fuck should I know?” Crystal glared. Closing her eyes, the young woman took a deep breath hoping to calm her nerves. This was not helping her situation when it comes to pain right now. “I honestly don’t know Vinnie. The only thing I know is that she saw me as some kind of threat. Mentioned something about… markings or something.”

Rubbing at her temples, she tried to think of the words that was used. Tried to think of what was said, hoping that would get it to make more sense for her. “Marks… marks on your body…” Crystal whispered softly, only for her eyes to widen. “The scars!” She shouted, only to wince at her own volume.

“The scars?”

“The bites that turned you, that was what happened, that was what had caused you to change, they were more than just bites I think.” Crystal whispered before sighing softly. “No way to prove that though.”

“Hm… I wonder…” Vinnie whispered, causing Crystal to look up at him in confusion. What was going on in his head right now? There was something going on, an idea that was forming within his head. Though she couldn’t be sure as to what it was. Just as she was about to ask him, the door opened, causing Crystal and Vinnie to look up just as Cavendish walked in. He… was covered in cat hair.

Okay, she knew her place wasn’t that bad. How the hell was he covered in cat hair already?

“Your cat... was rather clingy…”

“Which one?”

“I… I’m unsure, white, orange-“

“Ah, Luna. Yeah, I told you she loves people. She will bug you for pets till she gets what she wants.” Crystal smiled a little before letting out a soft sigh. That sounded about right though, that cat would bug anyone for pets. In fact she would even just lay on Crystal while the woman slept. The young woman looked up at Cavendish as he handed her a bottle of her pain killers. Smiling, Crystal accepted it and frowned. “Um, I hate to bug you but can I have something to snack on? I need something in my stomach.” Vinnie nodded and ran to the kitchen. Grabbing a banana and handed it to Crystal.

Thanking Vinnie, she ate it quickly, not knowing how hungry she was. Taking her pain killers, Crystal set the bottle back in her bag as she sighed softly. “Thanks Cav, sorry about Luna though she just wants pets is all.” She said with a smile before shifting herself on the couch as she looked over at Vinnie as she said “You can tell him what I told you. I’m not repeating myself again.”

Vinnie nodded and looked over at Cavendish. Telling him everything that Crystal had told him so far. From the grabbing, the attack. Glasses being knocked off, seeing the attacker was a werewolf… once Cavendish was caught up, she went on to her tale. “Otherwise, the wolf was going to try to eat me I think. Said something about it being a while since she devoured a ‘whore’ like me.”

“But you’re-“

“I know! I’m not even with you, she must have seen me as a threat or something. Typical that she’s thinking in the stone age where a man can only be with a woman.” Crystal rolled her eyes before leaning back on the couch. The guys staring at her for a moment before Crystal went back to her tale. “I was able to get away when I broke the charm on my keys, it was silver. I won’t lie, I was going to use it on Vinnie if he attacked me that first time I saw his wolf form. Turned out it still did save my life either way. It was how I got away, I think that was when I saw Vinnie coming to save me.” Crystal sighed softly before she looked over at Vinnie. Seeing how he looked like he was trying to ask her something.

Whatever it was, it was important, and Crystal felt like it may help somehow or at least, it would still be an idea to listen to, well, any idea that could be had right now. So, the young woman looked up at Vinnie as she asked “So, you were going to say something.”

Vinnie of course, looked nervous. Rubbing the back of his head feeling a little nervous in what he was going to say. _’What idea is going on in that head of his?’_ Crystal questioned to herself.

The young man inhaled deeply before he looked over at Cavendish. The older man gave his boyfriend a soft smile before grabbing a hold of Vinnie’s hand and kissed his knuckles in a reassuring way. Crystal wanted to squeal at the sight but had to restrain herself for the time being. Now was not the time to do such a thing from displays of adorableness.

Vinnie used his free hand to rub the back of his neck. “Well, you mentioned scars. I also recalled that you can feel the emotional attachments or something on objects.” Crystal nodded, trying to understand where this was going. Though, she had an idea, if she recalled she had a similar idea back at the bar months before. But never went through with it thinking it was a stupid plan. But, it seemed that Vinnie was having a similar idea as he was most likely trying to speak of the idea itself.

Cavendish nodded to Vinnie to keep going. The young man smiled up at Cavendish as he smiled. “Well, if the werewolf mentioned about the marks, then it would have to mean the scars.” The young woman nodded, gesturing for him to keep going. “So, what if the wolf’s bites held onto their emotions from when they bit me?”

Crystal blinked a little at that one. She’s never tried it before, since most scars were caused by different things. Either accidents, surgeries, animal bites or so on. But, since Vinnie’s bites were caused by a creature of the paranormal, the supernatural, whichever at this point, she figured that it was worth a try. Nodding her head slowly, Crystal rubbed at her forehead, still feeling the headache, though if anything she would feel that for a few weeks at best.

“You’ll have to come to me though. I don’t trust myself to walk yet… I’m sorry.” Crystal sighed softly.

Vinnie nodded his head as he slowly started to make his way to the couch and sat down next to Crystal. The young woman gestured for him to lower the sleeve of his jacket so she could get to the scar of his shoulder. He frowned before doing so. “I have three-“

“I know, starting with shoulder first.” Crystal said with a roll of her eyes.

Crystal stared at the scar. It was healed for the most part, though the marks were still deep as if the wolf was trying to tear into his flesh. If not that, then as if the wolf was trying to test something. Since it was a bit deep, but not? How did that work? Shaking her head, the young woman reached out and gently placed a hand upon the scarred flesh.

Only for her senses to have felt like they had exploded. Crystal’s eyes widened, her mouth opened in a wordless scream as her body started to contort in pain. Releasing her hold over Vinnie’s scar, her body still twitched from pain, eyes still wide. Pupils shrinking down to the size of needle tips as she soon covered her ears as if trying to block out sounds that weren’t even there. Maybe even trying to block out the emotions that she felt from his scar.

Muffled sounds reaching her ears, causing her to look up and saw both Vinnie’s and Cavendish’s images blurred to her.

Her world went dark once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea for the anxiety attack, because... well... I do have anxiety. It normally kicks in for me if I've been stressed for either months at a time before I hit my breaking point. (such as being abused by a manager for months before finally losing control and snapping, I can either get angry, then break down in tears or just break down in tears) or, another way is just from stress by being yelled at which, I do hate but that's due to growing up around with a bit of a stressful environment. (abuse isn't what caused it I'll assure you all now, my mom has anxiety, and panic disorder, as well as depression. My grandma was similar and when my mom would have her 'moments' she would yell from her own stress) I got anxiety myself, though not as bad, but mine was due to my biodad's bullshit the last few years. I won't get into what he did, there is far too much to explain. Anyway, as for Crystal thinking of herself as pathetic and weak and so on, well, I also suffer from low self-esteem and think very lowly on myself, which kicks in more when I have my attacks normally, it depends on how the attacks are triggered. I normally just curl up with the cats to calm me down if I can after I take my medication for it... won't lie, anxiety does suck, and people telling you to get 'better control' over it. I've been told that at work once (the manager apologized since I was still stressed from a wipe out on my ebike weeks after the accident) people, what I will say if anyone ever tells you that, at work especially report that... it isn't right and against the law. Anyway I'm getting ahead of myself, if anyone wants to see a pic of the cats (I based the two cats in the fic after my own two fluffballs lol) just ask and I'll put up a link since I have no idea how to post the pics up here. oh also Crystal passing out again will be explained in the next chapter, as well as a new OC


	24. Check Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakota and Cavendish go to check on Crystal wondering if she's alright, having not seen her in two weeks. Though, it seems that Dakota is having some issues of his own.

Dakota frowned a little as he started to open his eyes. He let out a soft whine as he started to feel a little sick to his stomach. It was something that he has noticed a few days but figured maybe he was eating something bad lately. He was normally careful when it comes to what he eats lately since he didn’t want to take chances with chocolate and onions since Crystal said that is toxic to dogs, and with him being a werewolf, not ideal to take the risk when it comes to onions.

Looking up, he saw the sleeping face of Cavendish mere inches from his own face. They had started to settle on switching beds now and again. Just… cuddling while they slept, enjoying each other’s company.

Dakota smiled softly at that before carefully slipping out of the older man’s grasp. It had taken some maneuvering for sure but he was able to get out of his boyfriend’s hold. Smiling, Dakota carefully kissed Cavendish on the forehead before he made his way to the bathroom to get himself cleaned up. Humming to himself as he was staring at his reflection. He was thinking on putting his contact in…

Only to remember that he hadn’t bothered putting it in lately. He had been so distracted that he hadn’t bothered to put in the contact. Looking up at his reflection, he couldn’t help but frown some more. When was the last time he had even bothered to panic over his eyes? Sure, when Crystal took notice of his eyes, he had panicked but at the same time, the panic hadn’t lasted long as Crystal had just merely assured him.

Just like how Cavendish had assured him about his eyes.

Closing his eyes, the young man took a deep breath, and set aside the contact case. If he was going to try to move on with his life, he wasn’t going to use the contacts anymore to hide his eye. Sure, his glasses hid them due to the tint but, he liked the tint as it also protected his eyes from the sun. But, should he ever take them off in the daytime, or while out and about, he wouldn’t hide his eyes anymore.

Breathing deeply, the young man would have to try to embrace his eyes. No longer wanting to hide but try to move on with his life. Much like how he had from being a werewolf.

This was just going to be another step in his life.

Once he was dressed, Dakota made his way over to the kitchen and started to get the coffee and tea set up. Cavendish was most likely going to wake up soon. He seemed to wake up when he started to notice the lack of the second body in bed. It was a weird thing but, hey, he didn’t mind. Just gave him some more time to be with Cavendish before he would go on a jog.

Speaking of leaving…

After Crystal had woken up from her… what did she call it? Overload? Black out? He didn’t know but she was in a great deal of pain when she came to. She seemed a little dazed when she came around. As if she had no idea where she was or what had happened. At least, not right away anyway. It was so bizarre to see the woman like that but felt like there was something more wrong with her.

Dakota had offered to take her home but Cavendish figured that Dakota, even though it was unintentional at the time, had done enough. The older man was careful when he had helped Crystal up onto her feet, making sure to avoid any kind of physical contact thinking that was the main cause of such a thing that had happened, that had caused her passing out.

To say the least, he had felt guilty that he had even suggested she tried to feel the emotions from his scars. Not even sure if that was the true cause, or if it was because of his own emotions. Did he still have so many emotions that he hadn’t overcome yet? Or was it something more? The hit to her head? He didn’t know, but he knew that he had to make sure that she was alright. It had been two weeks and he hadn’t seen or heard from Crystal and neither has Cavendish.

Both men were worried.

They felt bad, that they had dragged an innocent woman into their trouble. All so they could learn more about his werewolf nature. They grew attached and saw her as a good friend, even as a sister and then this happens. She gets attacked by a werewolf that seems to have some kind of fixation on Dakota and that worried him. If it knew that Crystal was still alive and still saw her as some kind of threat then it would try to go after her again.

He at least wanted to make sure that she was okay. Two weeks should be enough to help her recover from a head injury right?

“Vinnie?” came a tired voice, causing the younger man to look over as he saw Cavendish walking out of the bedroom. Yawning against the back of his hand. “You’re up, early even for you. Is your stomach bothering you again?” Of course he’d know about that. He had hoped he hidden it well but, then again he would sometimes get up in the night throwing up… not a fun sight. Just another sign of the human body being a disgusting thing sometimes.

“A little but… I’m planning to go visit Crystal to make sure that she’s okay. We haven’t been able to train at all and well, I’m worried.” Dakota admitted.

“Allow me to accompany you then. I worry as well, since she was in rather rough shape when I brought her home.” Cavendish calmly said before he rubbed at the bridge of his nose as he sighed softly. “Moment I brought her home I set her on the couch. She would wave me off and thanked me before she fell asleep.”

Was she that tired? Maybe she felt a little better now? So many possibilities but he had no idea what he would find.

“Let’s have our coffee, tea and a snack and we’ll go over to check up on her. That sound alright?” suggested Dakota.

“Sounds like a plan.”

* * *

Upon arriving to Crystal’s apartment, Dakota and Cavendish couldn’t help but frown a little. It was a nice building. The floors were clean, tile actually. Secure building but thanks to some of the tools they still had from their time as Time Travel Agents they were able to get inside and no one even suspected a thing.

“Why didn’t we just get her to buzz us in?” asked Dakota.

“She was so exhausted last time. If anything she wouldn’t hear her buzzer going off.” Cavendish replied.

Dakota just shrugged his shoulders as he followed his partner toward the elevator. “So, how high up does she live?”

“She lives on the eighth floor.” Cavendish replied as he had his arms folded behind his back. Trying to look presentable. Unsure as to why since they were only in an elevator. Maybe in case someone came in while they were on their way up? He had no idea, but meh, if anything they were just going to be checking up on her to make sure that she was okay.

Though, Dakota started to feel a little dizzy and nauseous as he started to stumble a little. “Vinnie?!” Came Cavendish’s voice as he quickly wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, to keep him from falling to the floor. “You alright?”

“Yeah just… kinda dizzy. I don’t know why…”

“We’ll have to get you to a doctor.”

“Cav, no.”

“But Dakota-“

“No, if a doctor sees me then there is a good chance that I could be discovered. We can’t risk that, not ever.” Dakota whispered softly, taking a few deep breaths as he closed his eyes. Waiting for the dizziness to fade. God, what was wrong with him? It just felt like the world was spinning on him but figured maybe it was just due to stress at this point. “I’ll see if Crystal has some crackers if she doesn’t mind.”

“I… Of course.” Cavendish whispered, gently running his fingers through his boyfriend’s curly locks. Dakota let out a soft sigh as he leaned his head against Cavendish’s touch. Feeling a little better feeling such a sensation. Letting out another sigh, Dakota looked up at Cavendish when the older man kissed his forehead, just between his eyes. “I can’t help but worry…”

“I know.” Dakota said with a grin on his face. Feeling a little better, the elevator slowly coming to a stop. Both men looked over as the door opened. Cavendish made sure that Dakota could stand on his own before both of them left the elevator and started to walk on the main floor. “So, which way Cav?”

Cavendish blinked as he looked down at his boyfriend before nodding. Leading the way as they just walked down the long hallway. The hall, much like other apartments were lined with doors each a ways apart from each other. Dakota couldn’t help but feel a little impressed about it but felt like there was still more to this place than what met the eye.

Turning his gaze to look up at Cavendish, he saw that his arms were once again were folded behind his back. Dakota wondered what was going on through his partner’s head. Sure, both men felt guilty over what had happened, but he knew that if Crystal was anything, she was honest to a degree and would have just told them to never see her again if that was the case. But, they had no message or call of anything like that.

Once they reached the end of the hall, Cavendish calmly said “This is her-“

The door opened, causing both men to stare in shock as at first they thought Crystal had sensed them coming out to greet them.

They couldn’t be far wrong.

Walking out of the apartment, closing it behind them was a man. Tall, looking a little thin though, not as thin as Cavendish but close enough. The man was just a little bit shorter than the older man but still not short. The mystery man turned his head slowly, showing long dark hair that reached his shoulders, his bangs nearly hung in his amber coloured eyes.

He wore a simple white t-shirt with a leather jacket and black jeans. He wore a pair of dark blue shoes as he dug his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

All three men stared at each other. As if trying to figure out what to say, what to do. Dakota looked up at Cavendish, wondering why he was just staring at the man and the door that he just came out of. Dakota couldn’t be sure if this really was Crystal’s apartment, but he had a feeling that it had to be since this was the only door over here as the only other door was still a ways behind them on the other side of the hall.

Though, Dakota couldn’t help but smell something off about this guy. There was something wrong with him, his senses, an inner voice was screaming at him. _’This man isn’t normal.’_ was all his senses would scream at him. Or, more like tell him as Dakota couldn’t feel anything dangerous about this guy.

“Well,” the man began, his voice was a tad deep but smooth. Dakota just blinked at this guy. “I should feel jealous right now but, well if anything I actually feel something else about you both.” He had a knowing smirk on his face before walking on down the hall. Dakota and Cavendish looked at each other and shrugged.

“Wonder who he was.” Dakota asked.

“No idea, but since he came out of Crystal’s apartment, not looking nervous or anything he has to know her.” Cavendish replied before he made his way to the door. The older man took a deep breath as he reached up and knocked on the door.

There was a muffled voice and a very unhappy meow. More mumbling that almost sounded like “I’m sorry Luna, but I have to get up” and angry grumbling. What was going on in there?

Soon, her voice was heard much more clearly. “I swear if you forgot something just so you have an excuse to come in I’ll – oh, hey guys.” Crystal had opened the door, and honestly? She looked like shit.

Skin paler than ever, dark circles under her eyes, her hair looked like a rat’s nest or at least her curls stuck out to the point that it almost looked like the curls were bent at odd angels and stayed there. She wore a long black night gown, a pair of black shorts. The other thing he noticed was that the apartment was dark, not a single light on other than the light coming from the TV.

“Shit you look terrible.” Dakota said before being able to stop himself.

“Gee, thanks Vinnie. I really needed that boost in my confidence today.” Crystal blandly said before rolling her eyes at him. “What brings you guys here anyway?” she asked with a sigh.

“We got worried about you so…”

Crystal looked between Dakota and Cavendish. Blinking her exhausted eyes at him, did she really not take her glasses off or she just preferred wearing them even in the dark? The young woman blinked a few times before letting out a sigh as she moved aside. “Come in, it’s best if we talk inside.”

Both men nodded as they started to walk into her apartment. Crystal shut and locked the door behind her before turning on a light. She winced a little from the light for a moment before making her way over to her couch. Dakota noticed a blanket and a pillow on the plush pleather couch. Both men looked over at each other than the couch. Crystal… was she sleeping on a couch?

“I sometimes nap on my couch so I don’t over sleep.” Crystal calmly said as she laid on the couch, then gestured to the love seat in her apartment. “Take a seat guys.” She whispered before throwing her arm over her eyes, (having removed her glasses beforehand) as she asked “So, what’s up?”

“I’ll just come out and say it.” Dakota said, after both men had taken a seat. “Are you mad at us for what happened to you?”

Crystal seemed genuinely confused. “What?” Was all she could say, she sat up a little as she stared at them wondering what they were talking about. It seemed that she hadn’t been expecting them to even ask her that.

“You were attacked Crystal. That werewolf, you said yourself that she was after Dakota and because of that she attacked you seeing you as some kind of threat to… whatever it was that she wants from him.” Cavendish explained, Dakota nodded his head in agreement. The older man let out a soft sigh as he rested his elbows on his knees as he went on. “Then of course you blacked out trying to see if you could sense the feelings in Dakota’s scars. You haven’t contacted us in two weeks, we became worried that you started to regret helping us.”

Crystal just blinked at them. Her gaze moving from Dakota, to Cavendish and back again. It seemed that she was trying to think of a way to answer their questions, or even just ease their concerns. Though, Dakota went on. “It’s as Cavendish says. Because of us, you got hurt and I got afraid that when I suggested that you feel the scars for emotions and you just… looked like you were in so much pain because of that and-“

“My powers were overloading me.” Crystal stopped him.

“What?” Both men said in shock.

Crystal rubbed at the back of her head, wincing a little before she took a deep breath. The young woman looked at both men, before she reached over and grabbed a glass on her table as she sipped at her water. Once she set it aside, she went on to explain. “It seems, that the hits to my head had managed to mess up with my mental walls so to speak. My focus and my concentration was shot due to my terrible headaches I’ve had for two weeks straight.” Crystal calmly said, looking between the two men.

“What does that mean?”

“Well, you most likely saw someone leave my place right? That was a friend and a doctor that knows of my abilities. He suggests that due to my mind trying to heal itself thus taking my focus away from mental blocking a good part of my powers so I can live a normalish life, it made my powers all the stronger and thus can over stimulate me to the point that I blacked out when I tried my power on Vinnie that time.” Crystal calmly explained before rubbing at her forehead. Letting out a soft sigh before a soft meow hit her ears.

Everyone looked over and saw a cat that was mostly white. But had spots of black and orange on it. Well the cat’s tail was all black. Dakota knew that was a calico, so that had to be her cat Luna. The cat jumped up onto Crystal’s lap and made herself comfortable. “You pick the worse time Luna.” Crystal said with a sigh before petting the cat. “Anyway, due to that, I decided to use up my vacation days to recover since being around too many people may cause me to black out. Forget just being exhausted, I would most likely fall over onto the floor and no one would even notice since I’m normally in my office alone or people wouldn’t even bother.” Crystal said with a shrug.

“Are you okay with us then?” asked Cavendish.

“Yeah, two people is alright.” Crystal calmly replied before putting her glasses back on her face as a wince hit her. The young woman absently rubbed at her cheek and it was then that Dakota noticed the weak scar on her cheek. They were mostly just thin white lines at this point but the redness to her cheeks had helped to hide the scars on her face.

Dakota couldn’t help but frown a little in concern but tried to stop his emotions. Not wanting to hurt Crystal more than she most likely still was.

“Vinnie, you’re fine. My pain isn’t as bad as it was back then, just relax alright?” Crystal calmly said before letting out a soft sigh. Though, Crystal frowned a little then, causing Dakota to blink a little in confusion. “Vinnie, are you alright? You kinda look a little green.” Crystal frowned a little in worry.

“I’m fine-“

“No, he was dizzy earlier. Doesn’t want to risk going to the hospital because he doesn’t want to risk being found out.” Cavendish calmly said.

“Understandable.” Crystal calmly said with a frown on her face. Getting herself a little more comfortable, the young woman pet her cat once again as she sighed and rubbed at the back of her head once again. The pain was still obvious for her but she didn’t look as bad now that she was at least in better shape today, then the last time they saw her.

At least she could walk on her own right now.

Crossing her arms, Crystal calmly said “So, I’m rather curious as the wolf ever come into your lives at all since I’ve been gone?”

“No.” both men said with a sigh.

“She must think I’m either dead, or that I left you guys alone. Or, because she knocked my glasses off my face she most likely thinks that I couldn’t see her.” Crystal said with a shrug before looking over at the two men and frowned some more at them. Or, she should mostly say more at Dakota. “Um… Vinnie you sure that you’re okay? You’re looking a little greener.”

“I’m… I’m…” Dakota covered his mouth, tightly shutting his eyes.

“Quick, get to the bathroom! Just around the corner to the left!” Crystal nearly cried out.

Dakota jumped from the couch and ran as quickly as he could. Making a quick getaway to the bathroom and ended up throwing up what contents that he had in his stomach. The younger man wanted to whine as he had never felt like this before in his entire life. It was a terrible feeling and one that he never wanted to go through again. Even the few times that he would wake up in the night, puking his guts out was nothing compared to right now. At least those times, it was just a little, now? So much worse.

“Don’t tilt your head downward too much or it’ll come out through your nose. Think it’s bad coming out of your mouth? It’s a worse burn going through your nasal passage.” Crystal called out.

Whimpering, the young man gagged a little, dry heaving before he ended up throwing up some more. The young man felt like he was just puking up bile at this point and it just made it all the worse for him at this point. Shuddering, the young man hugged the toilet bowl a little before he clumsily reached up and tried to flush.

A soft hand reached his shoulder, gently gripping at him for a moment. Dakota looked up and saw the concerned eyes of Cavendish looking at him. Crystal was behind the older man, staring at him as well, her eyes filled with concern for him as well. “I think I should get a hold of my friend to figure out what’s wrong with you Vinnie. He won’t say a thing, I promise.” Crystal whispered softly.

He thinks… maybe it was best to get himself looked at… he just wants an answer to this right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my cat Luna is actually is like that. She loves to lay on me or anyone when they lay on the couch. she will either just demand pets or just want to lay on you and snuggle. she's been like that since she was a kitten, I should have named her 'Princess Luna' lol also the mystery guy is another OC, someone I created years ago.


	25. What?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakota and Cavendish get the surprise of their life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had to redo this chapter because somehow, some of the chapter got mixed up and was put in the wrong places so had to try to fix it around, add, remove and so on. Now, I thought this explained the 'how' but turns out that's in the next chapter from when I went back to edit the explanations. I'll explain more at the bottom.

Dakota sighed as he sat in the office of Crystal’s friend’s work. Her friend, a doctor of all things, had agreed to see them all but it didn’t make Dakota any happier about this. He knew that he shouldn’t worry about anything but he’s never once been this sick as a kid. Okay, maybe a stomach bug here and there but otherwise, it was never like this.

Running a hand through his hair, Dakota could still recall how the phone call went when Crystal had called her friend.

_After Dakota had stopped throwing up in the bathroom, his friends had helped him back into the living room. Even Crystal who was struggling not to black out from being in contact with him. Once they were able to lay Dakota on the couch, tucked him in to make him more comfortable Crystal grabbed her phone and went to the kitchen. Most likely to get Dakota some water._

_The young man looked over at Cavendish who grabbed a spot at the end of the couch, allowing Dakota to rest his feet on the older man’s lap._

_Dakota let out a soft sigh as he just laid on the couch. Laying on his back as he looked up at the ceiling trying to figure out what was going on right now. It just felt like everything was closing in on him right now but at the same time his body felt a little calm and almost content. He didn’t know what was going on but he hoped that he would figure this out._

_A little oomph escaped him as he looked down at his chest and saw the one cat… Luna he thinks she was called. Just staring at him. “Um…” Was all Dakota could say to the cat._

_“Want me to move her?” asked Cavendish._

_“I don’t even know what this cat wants.” Dakota answered._

_“Oh, she likes to lay on people when they lay on the couch. I don’t know what that is about, but I think it’s because I found her.” Crystal calmly said, muttering about how much she hates it when she’s on hold._

_“Found her?” Both men asked._

_“Hm? Yeah, I was getting home late one night, rode a bike and when I arrived back to my old apartment there she was. Just a kitten, meowing on the stairs. Got her inside, looked around with little sleep… she didn’t let me sleep well at all, no one claimed her and so I kept her.” Crystal calmly explained while walking into the kitchen. One hand still holding her phone while the other held onto a glass of water._

_Dakota accepted the water and sipped at it. Just as the cat curled up on his chest and let out a little purr. “She’s just laying on me…” Dakota mumbled._

_“She likes to lay on people Vinnie, I just said that come on!” Crystal hissed before sighing softly._

_Crystal then made her way to sit on the arm chair as she rested her chin on her hand as she leaned against the arm of the chair as she sat. Still on hold, her muttering something about “Fucking man, learn to pick up the damn phone you fucking cat.” Wait what?_

_Dakota looked over at Cavendish and only saw the older man shrug. It seemed that he didn’t get the choice of words either. Looking down at the cat, he couldn’t help but wonder… Crystal had said she had two so where was…_

_“He doesn’t like people so he’s hiding in my room most likely. I’d get him but when he’s panicked he’ll scratch and bite. I’d rather not, he prefers to stay in there till he thinks you guys are safe or something like that.” Crystal calmly said before she shrugged. “I think it’s because it was always just us three.” She gestured to herself and Luna._

_Maybe._

_“Finally!” Crystal suddenly said, causing Dakota and Cavendish to look over at the young woman. Her eyes angry, even to the point that her cheeks regained some colour to them. “I swear to all that is holy that if you don’t start to pick up sooner-“ Crystal stopped talking for a moment before rubbing at her forehead. “Yes, yes I know you were-“ Crystal rolled her eyes. “No, I don’t need you to come back here.”_

_Wait what?_

_“Look, just let me talk please.” Crystal said as she let out a soft sigh. “Okay, I need a favor.” Crystal was silent for a moment. Crystal would sigh and roll her eyes here and there. It made Dakota wonder what the person on the other line was saying. Though at the same time it made him wonder why she didn’t just leave a voice mail for her friend but thought that maybe she hated leaving messages with friends? Hard to say. “I need you to look at a friend… yes it has to be you. You’re the only doctor I can trust with this.”_

_Dakota looked over at Cavendish as he saw the older man just leaning back on the couch. Seemed even he was rather comfortable with the seating right now. The younger man looked down and just stared at the cat. He reached up with his free hand and started to pet her. The cat let out a meow and just purred happily at the attention. Weird that she wanted him to pet her, maybe she sensed he was okay? Maybe…_

_“Look, this is what’s going to happen…” Crystal suddenly said, causing both men to look over. “If you don’t help him right now, I will report you. Do you hear me? You will be reported to m-“ Crystal suddenly cut herself off. Then she had a big grin on her face. “Great, I knew you’d see things my way. So, when can he see you?”_

_Dakota was kinda curious as to what kind of threat Crystal was going to say. Mostly due to the fact that the woman had her threat cut off but it made her think that maybe this was something that they did many times if the person was still her friend. “What do you mean you can’t see him right away? Really? You can’t even squeeze him in at all for a week?” Crystal sighed softly._

_Silence hit the room before another sigh coming from the young woman._

_“Fine, but what if it gets worse?” asked Crystal._

_More silence hit the room before Crystal gave a small nod. Making the men wonder if that was just habit or she honestly thought that someone could see her actions. “Okay, so if he starts doing that then you’ll see him as an emergency? That will work? Okay. I’ll see you later. No, I won’t bring you coffee, I just want to stay home right now… bye.”_

_Crystal hung up her phone and sighed softly. Rubbing at her forehead as she said “Good news, he’ll see you. Bad news, won’t be for a week. He’s full seeing other patients right now so he won’t be able to do anything.” Rubbing the back of her head, wincing a little from the pain as she said “But, he would see you if it gets worse. So, best thing we can do is wait a week and Cavendish will just have to keep an eye on you.”_

_Dakota sighed softly. Yeah, this was going to be a long ass week that’s for sure. Though he just hoped that it wouldn’t get worse for him. That was something that he didn’t want to deal with._

So, here they were a week later…

Dakota felt himself fidget a little in his seat. The waiting was a pain in the ass, and it just made him all the more nervous about all of this. Looking around the room, the young man saw Crystal scrolling through her phone. Humming softly as she had one of her earbuds in her ears. Most likely so she can still hear the people around her, but also to distract herself from people’s emotions.

She was still having some trouble with emotional overload, but it wasn’t as bad as before. Since she was at least able to help Dakota up when he had thrown up in her apartment a week ago and it was getting steadily better since then. Though, she still insisted that if they needed her attention, and she’s distracted to just grab her sweater without grabbing her.

His gaze soon went to Cavendish, who was sitting right next to him. Cavendish was reading a book based on the paranormal. Something that Cavendish had started to read a little more often about since they became full fledge investigators with the agency. Though at the same time, he had noticed that before it was just the odd time he’d read. Lately? Since Dakota’s first full moon he would read more about werewolves hoping to find something that Crystal hadn’t been able to find or had even thought of.

Dakota couldn’t help but feel a little nervous, as well as nauseous once again. Whimpering, the young man wrapped his arms around his stomach, trying to get himself not to vomit what little he had in his stomach.

A tap to his leg caused him to look over and stared at the concerned eyes of Cavendish. “Here.” He said as he held out some saltine crackers. Dakota blinked in shock but smiled a little.

Accepting the crackers, Dakota said “Thanks…” He nibbled on the crackers, feeling like he was in some kind of laboratory. Sure, he knew that he wasn’t in a lab, that he was just seeing one of Crystal’s friends who just so happened to be a doctor but damn it all. He felt like he was having some kind of a panic attack. But what was he supposed to think? What was he supposed to feel in the first place? He rubbed at his forehead, sweat starting to beat there from how nervous he was getting.

“Dakota, everything will be okay. That is why we are here with you.” Cavendish calmly said, wrapping an arm around the olive skinned man’s shoulders. Causing him to look up into the bright turquoise eyes of his boyfriend. Dakota felt a little better seeing how calm Cavendish was right now. Odd how before Dakota was trying to make sure that Cavendish stayed safe and well _alive._ Now? He was the one trying to be calmed down because of whatever was making him sick was causing him to panic.

“Shouldn’t be too much longer anyway.” Crystal calmly said, causing both men to look over at her in confusion. “He’s effective when it comes to seeing all of his patients. Plus, he knows what happens if he doesn’t hurry up when it comes to me.”

What does that guy go through when he hangs out with Crystal?

“Crystal, so you did come!” came a chipper voice.

A strangely familiar voice.

Dakota, Cavendish and Crystal looked up at the entry way. Standing there, was the mystery man from last week. But he had on a doctor’s jacket instead of the leather jacket he wore before. Even his shaggy hair was pulled back into a short ponytail yet a few loose strands fell out and hung over his amber coloured eyes.

Okay, he had to admit this guy was a handsome man but still nothing compared to Cavendish.

The man looked over at the two men and his face became unimpressed before he looked over at Crystal. “So, what brought you here anyway? I know you wouldn’t threaten my livelihood unless it was serious.” He calmly said, a fond smile on his face as he looked at the woman next to him.

“I’d rather we have a secured room to talk too alright? It’s better for everyone that way.” Crystal calmly said. Dakota and Cavendish blinked as they looked at each other before looking back at Crystal and this mystery man. Doctor? Whatever at this point.

The man just rolled his eyes before letting out a defeated sigh. “Sure, follow me.”

Everyone started to walk down the hallway. Dakota looked around as he wondered where it was that they were going to go. He couldn’t help but feel a little curious as to what they were going to do. Honestly, he felt like there was a lot of things that would happen in the room they were going to go too. But he just hoped that it wouldn’t be anything bad that they would need to do.

Taking a deep breath, Dakota felt a little nervous once again. Cavendish though, seeming to understand what Dakota was going through, had reached down and grabbed a hold of Dakota’s hand. The young man looked up and blinked as he saw Cavendish smiling down at him. A gentle, loving smile was on his face, yet it warmed Dakota’s heart.

“Everything shall be fine, I’m sure of it Vinnie.” The way the older man says his name, his _first_ name with such affection and love… it made Dakota happy. Feel the love that he has wanted and craved his entire life. Though he was still grateful that he could be with Cavendish, even though it was by Crystal locking them in a closet.

Soon, the mystery man stopped at a closed door as he opened it. “You head in Crystal, I want to talk to these two real quick.” The mystery man said, causing everyone to stare at him in confusion. Though, Crystal gave him a bit of a serious look before he just waved her off a little saying “Don’t worry, I just want to talk to them for a quick moment before we all have a proper chat to why you’re all here.” He said with a chuckle.

Crystal still looked nervous. Yet the man kept a big grin on his face and just chuckled once again. “I promise, I won't do anything to upset you.” Crystal sighed and walked into the office. The man closing the door behind her before slowly turning to stare at the two men.

The man just stared at them. His smile already starting to disappear and be replaced with a very unimpressed frown, only for his entire expression to turn angry. “I’m just gonna say this. I don’t like either of you.”

“Why-?” Dakota tried to ask but never even got to finish before the man interrupted him. Giving Dakota a light shove to the wall. Cavendish gasped out in shock as he went to help Dakota. But the mystery man just glared at the older man and pulled him back.

“You should be lucky that I won’t hurt you.”

Cavendish ripped the man’s grip away from his shoulder before helping Dakota back up onto his feet. “You alright?” He asked softly.

“Yeah Cav, I’m okay… I don’t feel worse than before.” He said with a chuckle only to snarl at the doctor. “What the fuck did we do?” asked Dakota.

“It’s your fault that Crystal was almost killed.” He all but snarled at the two men.

Their eyes widened in shock at that one. He knew? He knew about the attack? Did that mean he also knows about the supernatural? Dakota looked terrified right then, thinking that Crystal had told him everything about him being a werewolf. Wait, why wasn’t Crystal coming out here right now?!

The doctor took a deep breath as he glared at them both. Looking like he wanted to tear them apart, wanting to hurt them for what had happened two weeks ago. If he was that mad why hadn’t he gone to their apartment in the first place? Dakota was trying his best to keep himself calm, yet he couldn’t help but snarl at the man.

Though it seemed that the snarl didn’t surprise the doctor. “If it wasn’t for the fact that Crystal likes you both, I’d kick you both out of this hospital. Maybe injury you but if anything. As for you, mutt,” He gestured to Dakota, who growled a little. “Would fight me to the death and I’d rather not die yet.” Both men stared at him in confusion on that one. What did he mean by that one? “I’ll allow Crystal to answer the questions that are most likely swirling around that brain of yours. Because I know, that you know I’m not as I appear… because even I know that you aren’t as you appear.” With that, he opened the door, walking into the office space with a chuckle.

“Don’t worry Crystal I didn’t do anything stupid.”

Did she really not sense what was happening just now or did this guy have some kind of reverse empath abilities?

Wait, is that even possible?

Upon all the men getting into the office, Dakota made sure that the door was shut behind him before taking one of the few seats in the office. The doctor took a seat behind the desk and leaned back. “So, Crystal was saying something about you being sick… what brought this on?” asked the doctor. Cutting to the chase it seemed.

Dakota blinked as he shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know. I thought it was something I ate but, Cavendish and I have been eating the same things and he’s fine.”

“Okay, so tell me what you’ve been feeling lately. Anything that’s been out of the ordinary, I know that werewolves don’t normally get sick-“

“You know I’m a werewolf?”

“I did call you mutt remember?”

“Oh… right…” Dakota mumbled, a soft pink dusting his cheeks.

“Anyway, what have you been feeling at all? Anything can help, and don’t worry nothing will be let out of this room. Only other person that will know is Crystal but, mostly due to her being in here with us.” The doctor calmly said.

Dakota had to think back on anything that he hadn’t really noticed at all. It was hard to tell if there was anything else out of the ordinary for him other than the nausea that had been happening lately. “Well, I did throw up at Crystal’s place last week but, I’ve been feeling sick to my stomach for the last couple weeks now.”

“Couple weeks?” the doctor questioned.

“Yeah,” Dakota said with a wince.

Cavendish looked worried and concerned but, instead of being angry he just rubbed at Dakota’s back. Giving him a faint smile, most likely just more concerned as to what was wrong with Dakota rather than him hiding anything else from him. The younger man just gave his boyfriend a small smile before looking at the doctor who was giving both men a bored stare waiting for more answers.

“Right, sorry.” Dakota whispered softly before he started to think more on other things that he’s noticed that could have been off with him. “I’ve had a couple cramps, mostly after my jogs in the morning. Though, I’ve also noticed that I have been a little exhausted here and there but otherwise I think that’s about it.”

“Hm, not a lot to go by but okay.” The doctor said leaned back in his seat, deep in thought.

Dakota and Cavendish looked at each other for a moment before looking at the doctor that was before them. He hated them that much was for sure. After all he had pretty much tossed Dakota into a wall when the doctor had Crystal go into his office and the doctor closed the door behind her. The young man wanted to shout at the doctor about that but, he knew that he couldn’t shout. This guy was the only one that could help him most likely, since he was also the only one to know that he was a werewolf.

But did this guy really have to shove Dakota into a wall?

“Wait what?!” shouted Crystal, causing all the men to blink as they stare at her in confusion. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at the doctor. “Damn it Blade! I thought I told you to stop hurting people just because of me!” shouted Crystal. She then reached over and punched him in the arm…

Only he didn’t react but had a look of guilt in his amber eyes.

Wait did she call him Blade?

“Your name is Blade?” asked Dakota.

“Yeah, I’m Blade Nynz.”

Odd name… but, again everyone in this room had a strange last name at this point.

“Crystal has this happened before?” asked Cavendish.

She let out a sigh before running a hand down her face. “Sadly yes, I try to keep it from him but sadly Blade here can always smell the blood on me. More so when it’s mine but what can I say? I kinda had to tell him the truth since he had started to notice another scent on me-“

“Wait smell? Scent? Crystal what’s going on here?” Dakota asked with a frown on his face.

Crystal blinked her eyes innocently at the two guys before looking over at Blade. She gave him a look before he let out a groan. “I can’t say no to you Crystal, you know that.” Crystal then went to glaring at him. What was with their dynamic? It was rather odd, but Dakota couldn’t help but think that it was a bit different than his and Cavendish’s own dynamic.

“Whelp, I guess I should just say it.” Blade said with a chuckle before looking at both of the men. “You though, you knew I wasn’t human since you, to me, don’t smell human.” Dakota could only nod at that. “Well, you sensed right. I’m not human and it’s most likely why Crystal brought you both here since only I can understand.”

“Wait are you a werewolf?” asked Cavendish.

“No, I’m far from being a mutt.” Blade calmly said before rolling his eyes. Dakota growled a little at that insult but Cavendish gently wrapped his hand around Dakota’s. Lacing their fingers together in the hopes of calming him down. Dakota gave his boyfriend a grateful smile before looking back at Blade. The calm amber eyes stared at Dakota for a moment, turning to Cavendish before letting out a soft sigh. “I’m a nekoline.”

“A what line?” said the younger man.

“I’m pretty much a giant cat that can take on a human form. It’s similar to a werewolf, but I was born this way, I am part of myth and legend. Something that is rare that there is no records about my kind anymore. Actually, Crystal is the only one that knows about me.” Blade calmly stated, stating the facts with a calm exterior to himself.

The two men could only stare in shock and confusion.

“Now…” Blade said with a chuckle. “Let’s do some tests shall we?” He then got up from his chair and started to make his way out of the office.

“Crystal, is that why you asked him to help us?” asked Cavendish.

“Hm? Yeah, Blade is a good guy… he was the best option on trying to figure out what is wrong with Dakota since I’m not a doctor. I’m just a researcher, so I don’t have the means of figuring this out.” Crystal calmly said as they started to walk down the hall as they followed Blade to another room. It made Dakota rather curious as to what they were going to do. What they _are_ going to be doing. Though, he wasn’t sure, and it had him afraid.

Cavendish wrapped his arm around Dakota’s shoulders. Dakota couldn’t help but blink as he looked up at his boyfriend. This was happening a lot lately. Not that Dakota was against the idea of his boyfriend knowing when he was upset, but it was something different. More so since the taller man wasn’t even looking at him where he should have seen Dakota’s expression to know he was upset but hadn’t.

Odd…

“Here we are everyone.” Blade said, causing everyone to look up and frown as they saw it was a privet medical room. Just one bed, most likely for Dakota to lay on so they could lay on while they did some tests on him. “I’ll just need you to change into his gown here and we’ll get to work on you. Do you want him with you?” Blade gestured to Cavendish. The young man nodded his head quickly. “Alright, Crystal I hate to do this to you but you’ll have to wait out there.”

“No problem. You know I hate being in hospitals.” Crystal calmly said as she sat on a chair just outside of the room, putting her earbuds in and listening to music.

Dakota blinked at that. She hated hospitals? Huh…

After that, Dakota made his way into the room, Blade having given the shorter man a gown before making his way to a divider and stripped down from his tracksuit and changed into the gown. It was odd to be wearing this but sighed. At least he had a male doctor and not a female one. Once he took a seat on the bed, he looked over and saw Cavendish sitting by the bed on the one side and Blade on the other, holding his clipboard.

Taking a deep breath, Blade calmly said “Now, while you’re comfortable tell me your name and his name as well so I can add it to a file.”

“Vincent Dakota.” Dakota calmly said.

“Balthazar Cavendish.” Replied Cavendish.

Blade nodded his head as he started to write down their names. Most likely trying to make notes for himself most likely. Dakota couldn’t help but fidget a little, feeling nervous though having Cavendish around helped to make it a little more bearable. Turning to Blade, he saw that the man had set the clipboard aside for a moment before pulling out a blood pressure cuff as he wrapped it around Dakota’s forearm.

It seemed that he was wanting to make sure that everything was in order.

Checking blood pressure, his ears, eyes, his throat, the usual spiel when it comes to doctor visits for things like this. Even his temperature. Cavendish tried to comfort Dakota by rubbing the back of his hand in a soothing motion with the pad of his thumb.

Yet nothing seemed out of the norm so that made Dakota a little confused. “I may have to draw some blood to do a test here. Maybe there is some kind of anomaly here, since it isn’t common for werewolves to get sick…” Blade went silent for a moment. Shaking his head before reaching into his pocket and pulled out a needle. He then drew some blood making Dakota whine a little at the idea of having his blood drawn. It had him scared that someone was going to find out what he was.

“Don’t worry, no one will know.” With that, he turned himself around and that was when Dakota noticed that Blade.

A thump was heard, followed by an “Ah! Crystal I’m so sorry! I forgot you don’t like blood!”

She didn’t like blood? Weird.

Wasn’t Crystal a researcher? Wouldn’t she have to deal with something like this or did she do something else? Plus, didn’t she draw some of Cavendish’s blood for one of his tests?

While it was the two of them alone, Dakota squirmed a little on the bed. Feeling his boyfriend’s gaze on him the whole time. It made Dakota feel bad that he hadn’t told Cavendish about everything. The things that he should have told Cavendish, it made Dakota feel bad about it. “Balthazar I’m sorry for...”

“Vinnie, don’t.” Cavendish calmly, yet gently said as he grabbed a hold of his boyfriend’s shoulders. “I’m not mad at you.” Dakota blinked as he looked over at his boyfriend. Confused Dakota blinked as he just stared at him. Waiting for more on what he wanted to say. “Vinnie, if I didn’t get mad about that week you were in heat… even though I had a right to be mad after you bit me, I wasn’t.”

Dakota blushed a little at the reminder of that. It was something that he didn’t know what to do about. Even Crystal didn’t know about that, but he knew that Cavendish hadn’t become a werewolf since he was still a human when the bite took place. Crystal had assured him that Dakota would have to be a wolf for the bite to take any kind of effect on anyone. Plus, Cavendish hadn’t shown any signs of anything so, that made it better for the most part.

“But, I am a little disappointed that you hid it from me.” Cavendish showed that he was hurt a little. The younger man just sighed and nodded his head. Knowing that he deserved this… Pulling his knees to his chest, Dakota let out a soft sigh. “What if this thing would kill you? I don’t want to lose you… you’ve already gone through so much saving me over and over again.”

“I know.” Dakota whispered softly.

“I don’t want to ever lose you Vinnie.” Cavendish whispered softly before hugging the younger man. Dakota sniffled a little as he wrapped his arms around the older man. Not wanting to worry his boyfriend anymore, Dakota pulled him down for a kiss. Just wanting to enjoy everything the time they have while they wait for Blade to return.

But, sadly they knew that they were in the hospital. Not their bedroom… something they may have to save for later.

Taking a deep breath, the young man hugged his boyfriend as he whispered “Just… thanks for being here Balthazar. I’m grateful for you being in my life.”

“I’m more grateful for you being in mine. If it wasn’t for you, I’d be dead a hundred times over.” Cavendish said with a chuckle.

Dakota gave him a small smile, just as he was about to say something the door opened.

Both men looked over at the door as Blade walked into the room and he looked… well they couldn’t tell, his expression was blank once again. Yet, that wasn’t the only thing they noticed that the man had brought with him. In fact, they saw that it was some kind of… was that an ultra sound? What was wrong with him?! Was there something in his blood that told Blade to bring that?! On shit!

Blade turned to stare at the men, he calmly said “Well, I got the results back but I’m not a hundred percent sure about that. So, I want to try something to be sure. I’m pretty sure the blood results was correct but… I just want to be sure.” With that, Blade brought the machine over to Dakota’s bedside as he calmly said “Cover your lap with the blanket and lift the gown to show your stomach.”

Uh… okay?

Doing as he was asked, Dakota and Cavendish could only watch as Blade pulled out the bottle of the gel that was to be used. When he squeezed it onto Dakota’s belly… well…

_”Fucking shit that’s cold!”_ shouted Dakota, shivering like mad.

“Well yeah, it was in the freezer.” Blade said without any kind of emotion. Both men looked up at the doctor with wide eyed shock.

“Why the fuck would you keep that in the freezer?!” shouted Dakota.

“Yes, that seems rather odd.” Cavendish replied.

“Why not put it in the freezer? It can’t freeze.”

Is this guy insane?!

Blade just shrugged his shoulders, as if he didn’t care about their behavior. It seemed as if he just wanted this to be over and done with. Just as he put the wand onto Dakota’s belly, Crystal walked into the room, standing next to Blade as he looked at the screen.

“What are you trying to find?” asked Crystal with a frown.

When did she wake up?

Blade just gave a hum in reply, as if trying to focus rather than listen to what she had to say right now. Though it seemed that Crystal knew that he needed to focus as she looked away, giving the odd time that she would look at the screen. Though, both men were starting to get a little confused as to what the guy would be looking for in the first place. Or what he was expecting to find.

“Hm?” Blade hummed once again, blinking his eyes in shocked confusion before nodding. “So I was right. You got a bugger in there.” Blade calmly said.

“I got a what?”

“Ya know, ya got something there in your womb Vincent.”

“I got a what… in my _what?!”_

“You… you did know you had a womb right? I mean, how else you would be able to carry a baby.”

Both men just stared at Blade with wide eyes. Skin growing pale as they stared at him. “Uh… you’re pregnant Vincent, congrats I guess?”

Both men fainted, Blade of course hissed as Crystal slapped him upside the head. Yelling at him while calling him an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, I won't lie, when I came up with this plot point? I got the idea from another Dakota/Cavendish fic that involved the supernatural. I won't lie, the fic itself was fantastic and very well written. It had mentioned that Dakota and Cavendish could have a child together even though trans or nothing was mentioned, and that Dakota himself had just turned into a werewolf at the beginning of the fic. Then there was another fic where, again kinda the same thing, they met their great-great-great granddaughter who, had looked like Dakota and had Cavendish's eyes but never explained on the 'how' only that they were from the future they'd figure it out. So, I came up with this part of the plot, and an explanation in the next chapter. I also kinda got it due to a foster puppy my parents had years ago. The dog seemed female but at the animal rescue reunion they found out that the dog had BOTH male and female reproductive systems sooooooo yeah, that was my thought process, I just hope that you all still enjoy this fic because I do plan to finish it regardless. Also, as for blade? he's an OC I created years ago, Crystal is kinda the same (she was still pretty much me either way I just changed her appearance a bit) so their characters are kinda the same but not? Okay, that's all I got for now, see ya next chapter, I may post it later tonight since I plan to write a lot tonight and tomorrow.


	26. Theory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakota had gone into shock learning he was pregnant, Blade gives a theory as to how it became to be.

After coming to a few hours later anyway, Dakota just stared down at his lap in wide eyed shock. How was that possible? How was it fucking possible?! Last time he checked, he was a man, born male and had always been male. He’s never done anything to have changed his sex that much was for sure. Yet, he just couldn’t help but stare at his lap. His grip tightening on the blanket that covered his legs as he tried to think.

But his mind kept repeating the word that Blade had muttered.

_Pregnant…_

He just couldn’t get over that word. Nothing could stop that word from repeating itself within his head. It made him want to shout, want him to scream and break something at the mere idea of such a thing being possible. Yet, he just wasn’t sure if he was even truly angry. Maybe shocked, baffled but angry? He didn’t know…

Soon, he felt an arm wrap itself around his shoulders, it was warm and comforting. Tightly shutting his eyes, Dakota started to tremble.

“How is this possible though?” asked Cavendish.

“How should I know? I’m just a doctor, not like I spend every waking moment looking up on paranormal facts and trying to see if they are fact or fiction. What do you think I am? A paranormal researcher?” Blade pointed out with a raised brow at the two men. Dakota wasn’t really paying all that much attention, yet he lifted his gaze a little.

Actually he wasn’t the only one to move their gaze, as everyone looked over at Crystal who just blinked her eyes innocently at them.

“What?” was all she could say.

“Well, you’re a paranormal researcher, don’t you have an idea as to how this happened?” asked Cavendish.

Crystal just blinked at the older man before looking between him and Dakota. Only to shrug as she said “Paranormal magic?”

“That… that isn’t a very scientific answer.” Replied Cavendish.

“Hey, I’m just as much in the dark as you are. Get the fuck off my back here.” Crystal said with a bit of a snarl.

Blade though just had a big grin on his face. Dakota could faintly see the doctor from the corner of his eyes. Seeing the way that Blade would look at Crystal… it was… he didn’t know. His brain was fried right now, and he didn’t think that he could really think of anything right now. It almost felt like his brain had shut down yet still being somewhat aware of what was going on around him somehow.

Cavendish let out a soft sigh as he tightened his hold on Dakota’s shoulders. As if trying to keep himself from falling apart. “What are we going to do then? Everyone at HQ, they knows that Dakota is male…”

Crystal hummed softly while trying to think on what they could do. It made her wonder what they could do in order to protect Dakota from this. There had to be a way that they could do in order to ensure that he was safe. Away from HQ, away from that crazy ass werewolf bitch that was after him in the first place. There had to be something that they could do.

But also, there had to be some kind of explanation as to how this even happened in the first place. It just didn’t make sense that Dakota could all of a sudden, carry a child in the first place. Would it even be safe? Would he even be able to carry the child? Was Cavendish’s worries valid right now or were they just worries for a man that he had just finally been able to get to love and be loved in return?

Blade let out a soft sigh as he rubbed at the back of his neck. Eyes closing for a moment as he said “Well, I highly doubt that it would hurt him. If anything, I may have an idea as to what happened.” Crystal looked over at Blade and frowned a little.

“Give me a second to check something.” Blade calmly said as he went over to a lone computer that was resting in the room. Did most rooms have computers or was it just there for shits and giggles? Either way that seemed rather convenient. “Ah, says here Vincent stayed here for about a week after being attacked.”

“Yes, he was unconscious for that whole week till he was able to go home. Well he woke up once but he wasn’t conscious.” Cavendish confirmed.

“Well, here is my theory then.” Blade calmly said as he walked back to his chair near the bed. Everyone, not including Dakota who just kept staring at his lap, stared at Blade.

“During Dakota’s time in the hospital, most likely while he was unconscious, a faux womb was being created, due to Dakota’s preference in a partner. Or in other terms ‘mate’.” Cavendish nearly choked on air hearing the ‘mate’ part. Dakota almost wanted to laugh but he just couldn’t bring himself to laugh right now.

Blade crossed his arms, his gaze taking on a serious look from what Dakota could make out as he slightly turned his head to stare at the man from the corner of his eye. “Because of the bite, Vincent’s body was going through a change, a change to become a werewolf. Though since he wasn’t a natural born female, and was male, his body was slowly adjusting to the changes both internally and externally. Once he would go through his first heat, was when his body would be ready to accept and create a new life from within.”

Dakota swore that he felt the blood rushing to his face. Most likely the only real colour that he would possess right now.

“Though there isn’t a lot of common knowledge among others such as Dakota since he himself is a rarity compared to other werewolves. I’m sure Crystal had some notes that could have been used from past researchers studying them.”

Everyone, minus Dakota looked over at Crystal who just blinked innocently. She looked down before she calmly said “I never looked up on the notes before because I thought nothing of them, and just assumed it was from when the researchers had gone insane from trying to understand it.” Crystal rubbed at her arms, it seemed that guilt was starting to find its way to the pit of her stomach right now. She went on. “And having found a note about one of them being in love with a werewolf and had a similar result. Not much else was written about that one. I thought it was just the past researchers having lost what sanity they had left so I left those alone. I can grab them later, I just have to… um… find them again.”

“Okay, but… if that was the case though with Dakota in the hospital why didn’t they find it before?” asked Cavendish. Now that was a good question to Dakota, he wanted to know!

“As for why no one found it before hand, the doctors in the hospital most likely never bothered to check since from what they could see, all of his injuries were externally and did simple examinations. Only bothered to check on his broken bones, as the only internal thing to bother looking for.” Blade calmly replied, his shoulders moving in a slight shrug before he went on. “Same with Crystal since she isn’t a doctor, not in those terms anyway therefore, no one had figured to look for anything related to him having the ability to have children till well, he got himself knocked up.” Dakota flinched a little at that. “Though, if anything if he wanted he could still get a female pregnant if he wanted too.”

“So, you theorized that because Vinnie became a werewolf, that he had somehow, by _pure chance alone_ gained the reproductive system of a woman, so he could not just carry a child himself because he’s with a man… but also possibly get a woman pregnant if he was with a woman?!” Crystal hissed, as if trying to fully understand this herself. “Do you know how crazy that sounds?!”

“As crazy as the puppy who went in head first in helping a werewolf learn of his nature so he could figure out how to control himself.” Blade said with a bland stare.

“Shut it! I’m also not a damn dog!”

Blade just chuckled a little, saying “But I said puppy, puppies are adorable and cute animals!” He chuckled once again before looking over at Dakota and Cavendish. “Either way, it doesn’t change the fact that these two are expecting a child now. They have one of two options, three if they go with the one.” Blade calmly pointed out with a sigh. Dakota didn’t even say anything, even though he wanted to say something…

“Option one… you could abort this baby and pretend that it was never there in the first place.” Blade calmly said.

“Blade that is disgusting!” Crystal shouted. It seemed that she didn’t like the idea of killing an unborn baby.

“I know how you feel about that Crystal, but it is their choice in this matter. Not ours.” Blade pointed out, seeming to be following the oath and yet giving Dakota and Cavendish a choice in what they want to do in this. “Now, option two, you can keep this baby and raise it like any loving parent would.”

Crystal looked away as she sat down on one of the spare chairs in the privet room.

“And the third option?” asked Cavendish, seeming a little nervous.

“Option three, lines up with two. You could keep this baby but give it up for adoption. Risking the chance that it could be a werewolf like your boyfriend here and hurting someone later- ow!” Blade hissed as he glared at Crystal.

“Stop trying to guilt them Blade!” shouted Crystal.

“I’m sorry, but they need all the information here before they make a serious choice. This is someone’s life Crystal. Again, I know you don’t want anyone to kill a baby but you know as much as I do that this is their choice, not yours or mine!” Blade shouted back.

“… it…” Dakota whispered, causing everyone to look down at the man, who had been silent the whole time since he had woken up.

“Dakota?” Cavendish whispered, trying to lean in closer to hear his boyfriend speak. “What did you say? We couldn’t hear you.”

Dakota gulped a little, his throat feeling very dry right now but tried to say it again. His voice still strained from shock but he didn’t stop trying to speak. Tightly shutting his eyes, his body trembling a little as he tried to say it again. “Keep… it…”

“You, you wish to keep this child?” asked Cavendish, not sounding angry, or upset, just curious.

Dakota could only nod. His body trembling in fear at the thought of Cavendish leaving him because of this choice.

He knew that this was going to be a big change, a huge one itself. But he knew that this was his choice… almost his whole life, he had feared that he couldn’t have a family because of being… different. That he couldn’t have a child with anyone, not just because he wasn’t interested in women, because he couldn’t have anyone in his life.

To finally have Cavendish, to have Balthazar in his life now? To even have his child none the less… He was afraid that now, he was going to lose his boyfriend, to lose the man that he loved because of a choice that he had decided to make without Cavendish’s consent and now, there was a real good chance that he was-

“Okay.” Cavendish whispered, wrapping his arms around Dakota. Dakota thought that, this was his boyfriend’s way of telling him that they were now over. Yet…

The hug, it was comforting, the taller man’s arms was starting to tremble. He had no idea if it was due to shock, anger… or what. Dakota blinked as he looked up and looked over at Crystal. His eyes full of confusion and fear. Thinking that Cavendish was just going to let go of him out of anger and hate toward the shorter man.

But, when he saw Crystal with a big smile on her face. Tears sparkling in her strange coloured eyes, he felt like she was… happy for him. She gave him a bigger smile and nodded at Dakota as she made a gesture for him to say something. Anything. To get it off of his chest so he wouldn’t worry himself sick. Slowly, Dakota looked up at his boyfriend as he asked “Are… are you mad?”

“Why would I be mad? I won’t lie… I am worried, and concerned but never mad.” Cavendish whispered before kissing Dakota’s temple. “I’m not leaving you Vinnie, after everything we’ve gone through? Especially what Crystal had to do to get us to confess?”

“My closet still stinks because of you both right now.” Crystal grumbled. Tears long having dried up.

“Crystal, how long are you going to hold that over us?” asked Dakota.

“When my closet no longer stinks of sweat, your cologne stinking up my closet, no amount of bleach will get that shit out.” Crystal hissed at the two men.

“Puppy, you did what now?” asked Blade with confusion.

“I told you not to call me puppy!” Crystal whined.

Blade though just laughed.

Dakota smiled a little as he wrapped his arms around Cavendish. Not wanting to let him go. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he felt relief washing over him.

Sure, this whole situation made no damn sense. But then again he himself, made no sense now didn’t he? After all, he was a werewolf that loved, and protected people rather than killed and harmed people that were around him. There was no way that he would allow himself to be lost in this. He would prevail in order to keep those he cared about safe.

Though, now he just had another life to keep safe from any and all danger that would come his way.

“Well, now that we got all that stuff out of the way.” Blade said suddenly, causing everyone to look over at the man. Seeing that the doctor was writing something down on a clipboard. “Since you are about a month along, and we don’t know if you’ll have a normal pregnancy or not, it’s best to get you out of work right now.” Blade explained, causing everyone to blink at him. Crystal of course crossed her arms as she tried to think on what was going on right now.

Since she knew that Blade didn’t like Cavendish or Dakota for what happened.

“Why are you even doing this for us? We all know you hate Cavendish and I.” Dakota said with a frown on his face.

The doctor looked up at the two men as if trying to calculate what he was going to say. His gaze went to Crystal for a moment and saw her glaring at him. Blade of course, just gave her a small smile… Dakota noticed that the way Blade would look at her for a moment, his gaze was soft and happy… it was something that he wanted to figure out but right now he had his own issues to deal with. Such as him trying to figure out what they were going to do about his situation with work right now.

What more could he do right now?

Blade though ended up cutting through the silence. “I’m just making a doctor’s note that will excuse you from work, with pay mind you since you were injured on the job correct?” Dakota and Cavendish both nodded their heads at what Blade was saying. “Plus, Crystal was doing ‘experiments’ correct?”

“Yeah, she was helping me with my werewolf transformation.” Dakota answered. Still a little confused as to what Blade was trying to say in the first place.

“I think what Blade is _trying_ to say is that because you’ve been helping me with my experiments that you had gotten hurt doing the testing’s that we’ve been doing that would allow you to get some time off of work for a year if not a little longer. Just till you have the baby and get yourself adjusted to being a parent and even looking after them for a year which if I recall is required to have a parent home with the baby.” Crystal said with a smile on her face.

Both men just blinked at that. They could do that? It was actually possible for them to take time off, just so Dakota wouldn’t be found out that he was not just a werewolf, but a _pregnant_ one at that? It was odd, and baffling but at the same time he was grateful for it. Closing his eyes, Dakota just took a deep breath as he felt a little bit of relief.

“Anyway, I just have to get it typed up on the computer, print it then sign it and you can take it into your boss.” Blade then frowned as he thought of something. “Actually, have your boyfriend take it in instead… if they see that you aren’t really injured or anything they may reject it and just have you keep working.” Blade sighed softly before he went over to work on his computer to get the note ready.

Crystal walked over to the two men as she gave them a small smile. “I really have no idea how this happened, but what I do know is that well if you guys need help just ask me alright?” She had a big grin on her face. “I love kids, makes me think back to when my cousins were expecting their kids.”

“Thanks.” Dakota said with a faint smile.

“Yes, thank you Crystal.” Cavendish replied.

“No problem. Now, I have some notes that I have to work on back at the office, as well as find some old notes by past researchers. I think that this should at least be noted in case since this _is_ a werewolf thing or just some weird act of god that had played some kind of part.” Crystal gave them a small smile as she said “Now, I think you all deserve a nice break here. Get dressed and I’ll drive you back home.”

“Thanks.” Dakota said with a faint smile.

Dakota managed to get himself out of the bed, grabbed his clothes that were left at the side as he changed behind the divider once again. Walking out of the room, the young man looked up at Cavendish and smiled softly. Even though the day started out stressful, it ended in some weird light note to say the least. Even though it was beyond odd and strange for him.

Taking a deep breath, Dakota was about to walk of the door till Blade’s voice stopped him.

“Hold on, you need your doctor’s note. Then you can head out or else I’ll just shred it with my claws.”

“What claws?” Cavendish asked.

“Oh, he has claws. But while he appears human he can easily hide them much like the rest of his true form.” Crystal calmly explained. Seeing that both men looked at her in confusion, she just blinked her eyes innocently. “What? I’ve seen his true form before. How else do you think I knew that he wasn’t human?” Crystal said innocently.

“I’m afraid to know on the _how_ you saw his true form.” Dakota mumbled.

“Agreed.” Cavendish agreed before looking down at Dakota with a smile on his face.

Blade walked over to them and carefully handed Cavendish the note. Crossing his arms, he had a calm expression before saying “Look, you all know that I don’t like you. Well, Crystal is a given since she’s my friend.” The doctor chuckled a little before rubbing the back of his neck. “Otherwise, I am willing to help you through this pregnancy with appointments or anything else that may happen.” Blade dug his hands into his jacket pockets.

“Um… thank you?” Dakota said with a blink of his eyes in confusion.

“Look, I’m sure you can understand how I feel about this. I just felt… nevermind. Just get that I really don’t like you both. You know that and I know that but what I can’t bring myself to do, is to allow someone to get sick or die because I could have done something and chose to ignore it. I’m not going to ignore that you are sick or anything of the like. Plus, Crystal likes you both for some reason.” He snarled the last part slightly. Crystal gave him a glare, making Blade sigh. “I’d rather not have her hate me.”

Crystal rolled her eyes as she said “Yeah, because the moment I start to actually hate you is when I’d have to report your ass to my boss because you aren’t supposed to be here.” The young woman started to walk out of the room. Dakota and Cavendish blinked as they watched the young woman walk out of the room. Cavendish, of course accepted the note and set it in his jacket pocket before looking up at the doctor. Both men knew that he was going to try something else but he just stood there.

“I can have you in once a month so we can keep progress over everything. I’ll set up the appointment and text Crystal since I don’t have your number. I don’t plan to keep your numbers either.”

“Seriously, you are mad at us for something that was out of our control.” Dakota said with a frown.

“She was still in danger because of you both. If you hadn’t gone and accepted her idea to learn how to use your werewolf nature then she wouldn’t have been attacked!”

“I wouldn’t have been able to confess to Cavendish that I loved him!” shouted Dakota. “It was because of her, that we could confess and I won’t regret having her in my life, in _our_ lives! Crystal is a good friend, and like a sister to me!”

“As she is to me.” Cavendish replied.

Blade shut up in that moment. He just gave them both a bland stare before he swiftly turned away. “You know your way out.” Was all he said before typing away at his computer.

Well, that was weird…

Both men, just left the hospital and went on home to plan for their child…

Still weird to think that he was having a kid but, he was happy…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, this is the theory that I came up with on how Dakota could, well have a kid. Now, I hope it all made sense because I had a friend look over the theory to make sure it well, made sense. He liked it and well I went for it. Now, next few chapters, Dakota will be having freak outs maybe and trying to keep his emotions bottled up for a few chapters till he'll explode. Who will it happen to? Wait and see. As for the editing, last chapter thought I got everything, I didn't, this chapter I tried to go over twice to add to the theory and that's about it. Now, as for the abortion thing, I myself am not personally into it but I also don't force people to do what I believe in, so I had Crystal against it kinda vocally as you've noticed. Blade of course just gave his own opinion and gave the two men (mostly Dakota) choices in what he'd want to do. What do you think he's having? also the chapters will be taking place in months, maybe a couple being close together but that's about it. I hope you liked this chapter.


	27. Not Like Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakota deals with some stress that is surfacing. Something that he had thought he was over but, seems like he wasn't.

It had been a month since Dakota’s appointment. Making him about two months along now and honestly? He wasn’t showing though, he figured that was due to him already having a pudgy stomach in the first place. (The one thing that hadn’t disappeared since his transformation while he did gain some muscle on his arms and legs from the runs) But, he wasn’t going to complain about that.

Though, because he didn’t know if running would be safe for him to do right now, Dakota had to do something else to occupy his time.

So, here he was at home… alone…

Cavendish had gone to work since only one of them was allowed to work. So, that would leave Dakota home alone for most of the day. Something that he hated, but at the same time he knew that there wasn’t much that they could do since they needed to pay rent and bills among other things.

Sure, he was still getting paid himself while being on med leave thanks to Blade’s doctor’s note but it still didn’t help cure his boredom.

Breathing deeply, Dakota sighed softly as he just laid on the couch. Staring up at the ceiling as he tried to think on what he could do right now. There just had to be something that he could do right now. Cavendish wouldn’t be home for a few hours. Which would leave him alone all the more. A soft whine escaped him at the idea of not seeing Cavendish for such a long time.

Rolling over onto his side, he looked over at the coffee table and flipped open his laptop. Maybe he could listen to some music and do… something?

Typing away at his laptop, Dakota hummed softly as he looked over some videos that he wanted to catch up on. Nothing. “Ugh, I want something to do!” Dakota whined loudly like a child.

_Ring_

Huh?

Dakota blinked a little as he looked over and saw his phone starting to go off. Quickly, he picked it up and saw that it was Crystal. Answering, he said “Hey Crystal.”

_”Hey Vinnie, was wondering if you wanted some company? I saw Cavendish earlier and figured you could use some company.”_ Crystal suggested.

“Please? I’m so bored!” whined Dakota, even letting out a small whimper.

_”Okay, I’ll get some food for us to eat and we can just talk if you want okay? I think that I found the notes that I had seen before. I think these may help you in what to expect further down the road with the pregnancy.”_ Crystal calmly said, yet she had a bit of a hopeful tone to her voice. Most likely hoping that this would help him with how he was able to carry the baby in the first place. Everyone was still baffled.

But, it would still be nice to be able to even just have some kind of company in the long run.

_”Is there anything you’d want to eat?”_ Crystal asked.

Dakota had to think on what one. He wasn’t sure what he would want to eat. Honestly, he wasn’t really all that picky. He didn’t have any desires for just one thing, though at the same time he was up for anything so long as it was meat related. So… “Anything with meat.” Was his reply, he couldn’t help but feel his mouth watering at the idea of eating some meat right now.

_”Let me just double check, do you mean meat as in burgers or… Cavendish?”_

…

Dakota felt the blood rushing to his cheeks before letting out a squeak before he could hear Crystal laughing loudly. She was laughing so loudly that he was sure that she was losing her voice right now. “Crystal! That wasn’t funny!” shouted Dakota.

_”No, you’re right… it was hilarious!”_ Crystal wheezed out before letting out an ‘oooh’ most likely wiping away at the tears. He was going to have to find a way to get back at Crystal for that one. Though, he wasn’t sure as to how he could even get back at her. Yet.

Taking a deep breath, Dakota rubbed at his face as he whispered “Just… just anything with meat that I can eat and sustain in my stomach.” He hoped that he wouldn’t have gotten himself in another joke. This was not something that he wanted to deal with, really he just wanted company but he was starting to regret allowing Crystal to be that company.

A laugh reached his ears once again. Causing him to look over at the phone as Crystal calmly said _”Okay, I should be there soon. Do you want a drink at all?”_

“No thanks, got lots to drink here.” Dakota said with a chuckle.

_”Okay, see ya in a bit.”_ With that, Crystal hung up, leaving Dakota alone once again.

Alone…

Shaking his head, Dakota took a deep breath. No, he wasn’t a child anymore. He knew that better than anything. Jeez, why was this happening to him now? Why was he thinking about that now of all times? He hasn’t allowed it to bother him in years so why?

Looking down at his stomach, he wondered if it was due to knowing he was expecting a child of his own now. Thinking that, he was going to end up being like his parents. Being cruel, only thinking about what the child would bring him later on in his own life. That his child, was going to be nothing more than a tool.

Placing a trembling hand on his stomach, tightly gripping at the fabric of his jacket he couldn’t help but feel himself shaking like a leaf. No, he couldn’t end up like his parents right? He wasn’t like them, he would never be like them. That much he knew for a fact. Even as a child, growing up he hadn’t acted like them. Was merely scared of them and nothing more.

He hated his parents.

Tightly shutting his eyes, Dakota tried to get himself to calm down. _’I’m not like them, I’m not like them… I’m… I’m not like them…’_ He thought to himself.

Only to snap out of it when he heard a knock at his door.

Eyes snapping open, Dakota blinked as he looked up at the door. Gulping, he lowered his hand from his stomach and made his way over to the door. Slowly, he opened the door as he saw a smiling Crystal at the doorway. “Hey, sorry I took so long! I had a bit of a line to go through and there were a few people who had large orders. Anyway, I hope you like the double cheese burger with a side of fries.”

Dakota just stared at her, his eyes wide as if he wasn’t really seeing Crystal. Her smile slowly started to disappear as she said “Hey, you okay? You’re kinda pale…” Frowning, she added “You’re worried about something. Is it the baby?” Dakota merely shook his head before opening the door more, he put on a fake smile on his face, making some off colour joke that should have made Crystal herself blush but she just stared at him in concern.

“So, what was it you bought? I’m hungry.” Dakota quickly said, hoping that Crystal would get the idea that he didn’t want to talk anymore about it. Or, even want to start the conversation about it in the first place.

“Um… like I said, I bought you a nice double cheese burger and fries.” Crystal said, seeming to get the idea that he didn’t want to talk about it. Though he knew that she would bring it up later on. But, till he was ready, he didn’t want to talk about it.

“Thanks, that smells awesome.” Dakota said, a big smile on his face as he accepted the bag of food and made his way over to the couch. Crystal made her way over to the chair as she started to nibble at her own food. Seeming that she wanted to ask him but at the same time she didn’t want to pressure him. For that he could at least be thankful but… he just wished that she wouldn’t worry. Cavendish did enough worrying for all of them at this point.

“How’s your head?” asked Dakota.

“Hm? Oh it’s getting there. I still get a little overwhelmed with people’s emotions, more so when I feel them touching me. Last time someone brushed against me I had a headache for a few days and was dizzy as a result. But, other than that I didn’t black out so that’s good.” Crystal said with a small smile. It seemed that her injury was healing, but the scratches on her cheek though, that seemed to remain for the most part.

Yet, her rosy cheeks made it a bit harder to see them unless you really looked at her cheek to see the scars. But, she was alive so that was all that mattered.

Lowering his gaze, Dakota tried to think on what he was to say. “Crystal, have you ever seen that werewolf again? Or sensed it? Anything?”

Crystal could only shake her head. “No, if anything she thinks I’m dead. But, we will have to try to lay low for your safety Vinnie.” He knew that she also wanted to add ‘and the baby’s.’ But, he knew that she was right either way. If that werewolf was after him, then she would try to go after the baby that he was carrying. More so if she knew that it was Cavendish’s.

Shivering at the thought, Dakota felt panic welling up within his chest as he tried to get himself to calm down. He couldn’t allow himself to panic right now. He knew that he still had to calm down. Knowing that if he did anything that there was a chance that it would hurt himself or the baby. He hadn’t known what he could or should expect in the future. Looking up at Crystal, he saw that he wanted to ask her something.

Dakota bit his lower lip, wanting to ask her this but his own fears and worries prevented him from even asking. Letting out a soft sigh, Dakota ended up asking “Have there ever been any records about werewolves like me? Um… in uh…”

Crystal raised an eyebrow, as if trying to understand what he was trying to ask of her. Until her eyes widened and her mouth opening into an ‘o’ shape. “Well, from notes created by past researchers there have been past records of werewolves having their own children. Not just creating them through bites like you were.” Crystal frowned a little before letting out a soft sigh. “There haven’t been many notes about male werewolves having children.”

“But there was something right?” asked Dakota.

“Yes.” She looked up at Dakota and saw him starting to fidget in worry. Even though he didn’t want to be worried, he couldn’t help himself right now. His nerves were tangling themselves up at this point. “The males that would have children would have some difficulty when it comes to the birthing process.”

“What do you mean?” asked the young man.

“Well, werewolves have quick healing…”

“Yeah?”

“Well, the only way for you to have the baby would be by C-section.”

“Uh… okay?” Dakota wasn’t following.

“Vinnie, think about it. In order for them to give birth they had to keep going through the same cut over and over again in order to give birth or at least clamp the wound open so you can have the baby.” Crystal said, Dakota felt the blood draining away from his face. He gulped a little before he was about to open his mouth to speak but no words came out. It almost felt like the words died in his throat before anything else could be done.

Crystal took a deep breath and gently patted his hand, wincing from what she most likely feeling was coming from Dakota. “That’s why I had asked Blade before coming here.” Dakota blinked as he looked up in confusion. “I got worried for your health as well as the baby’s so, I asked Blade if he had an idea on what to do since both of you are from paranormal heritages right now.”

“And?” Was all Dakota could say.

“He has a special anesthesia that is perfect for those who need help with something since not all of the paranormal or supernatural can heal properly or for those who are half-human-“

“Half-human?”

“Yeah, there have been some paranormal or supernatural people who are unable to heal much like their non-human parent.” Crystal calmly stated, causing Dakota to blink at her in shock. Would that mean the baby would be only half as well? Since Cavendish was human?

Crystal shrugged a little, as if understanding his thoughts. “To be honest? I don’t know if your baby would be half or not. Since you yourself was human but was turned. So for all we know the baby could still be a pure werewolf or even half.”

Dakota sighed softly as he nodded his head. “So, what’s so special about the anesthesia anyway?”

“Right, I was saying that it reacts to the human aspect I believe Blade said. Saying that it slows down the healing process should they need to do, in your case, a C-section so that way they can take the baby out and bam. After that, just have to wait for it to wear off and you’ll heal in no time. Though you’ll be very exhausted.”

Dakota merely nodded his head. At least this was helping him to calm down… a little. Okay, maybe not a lot but still a tiny bit better than before. Before he could ask more, the door suddenly opened, causing both young adults to look over at the door as Cavendish walked into the apartment. He was holding a plastic bag in his hands. Was that take out bags?

“Ah, Crystal I didn’t know you’d be here today.” Cavendish said with a smile before walking into the living room. Closing the door behind him as he walked. “I didn’t think of getting food for you, my apologies.”

“No, it’s okay. I thought Vinnie could use some company so I came by to keep an eye on him.” Crystal said with a small smile before frowning as she said “Though, I had brought food for Vinnie and I so… um…” Crystal felt a little bad that she brought food when Cavendish had the same idea. Though, Cavendish didn’t seem mad in the least. In fact he just chuckled a little more as if he was laughing at some kind of inside joke.

The older man set the plastic bags on the counter as he calmly said “Well, there is nothing to worry about when it comes to food. If anything, Dakota is even more ravenousness than before. After all he is expecting.” Dakota blushed a little at that. _’Why does he have to give that smile when he said that? I know I can eat a lot but come on… I… I don’t eat that much do I?’_ He thought to himself.

“What’s today…” Cavendish whispered softly, causing Dakota to blink as he looked over at the older man. His boyfriend frowned as he looked over at the fridge, checking the calendar before his gasp of shock hit their ears. “Oh no! It’s the full moon!”

“So?” Dakota and Crystal both said.

“You’re going to transform!” Cavendish nearly cried out.

“And?” Both young adults said while taking a bite of their food.

“The baby… Vinnie, the baby!” shouted Cavendish.

Oh, wait could transformations hurt the baby? Dakota looked over at Crystal who just blankly stared at the two men. Her gaze would switch between the two of them for a moment before setting her food back on her lap as she merely said “Look, Cavendish by the time you found out that Vinnie was pregnant he was already a month in. He’s already experienced at least one full moon. The baby was fine then, and its fine now.”

“But…”

“You need to stop worrying so much Cavendish. You have a top researcher looking up on information on werewolves.”

“You don’t sound full of yourself at all.” Dakota said blandly.

“Shut it. Then there is Blade who is a doctor and perfect for Dakota during the entire pregnancy.”

_’Still weird thinking about it.’_ Dakota thought to himself.

“So, everything will be okay?” Cavendish asked, wringing his hands together in a nervous fashion.

“Yes. Plus, you can always call me if something is wrong with Vinnie.” Crystal calmly said before pushing herself up onto her feet and started to make her way to the front door. “I’m gonna head home, I think you two need to talk things out about this. I can still tell this is kinda weird for you both.” With that, Crystal walked out of the door…

Leaving Dakota and Cavendish alone.

***

Cavendish looked over at Dakota, watching as the man nibbled at his burger in a nervous fashion. He knew that for the last month that Dakota has been nervous about the whole thing. Thinking that Cavendish wasn’t along for the ride about this whole thing. Cavendish took a seat next to his boyfriend and pulled him into a side hug.

Dakota blinked as he looked up at his boyfriend in confusion.

“Dakota, are you having second thoughts about this?” asked Cavendish.

“No… I’m just afraid that you are.” Dakota whispered.

Cavendish frowned a little before kissing the shorter man’s forehead. “I will not lie Vinnie,” Cavendish whispered gently, pressing his forehead against Dakota’s. “This isn’t really conventional but, I’m not going to wish for anything else.” A soft smile graced his lips before he pulled himself back to give Dakota a look over. “Think about it though Vinnie, our whole lives have been unconventional in the long run. We have such different in personalities yet we got along. We fell in love… even though we didn’t admit it right away.”

Dakota laughed a little at that. He was starting to miss that laugh, it had felt like a million years since he heard his boyfriend’s laugh. “And we kinda ruined Crystal’s closet.” Dakota chuckled.

“Yes, she just won’t let that go.” Cavendish muttered softly.

Dakota and Cavendish both laughed. Just cuddling on the couch while Dakota ate the food that Crystal had brought for the werewolf that, just so happened to be his boyfriend.

“So… Balthazar can I ask you something?” asked Dakota.

“What is it?” He looked down at the shorter man.

“Are you sure… that you’re okay with this? With the baby I mean…” Dakota was still nervous it seemed about this. Cavendish sure, he was nervous about this whole thing himself but, he loved Dakota more than anything else in this world and well, this was just a physical form of that love being created to him.

Taking a deep breath, Cavendish wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, holding him as close as he could without hurting him. “I’m nervous Vinnie, I am really nervous but…” He pulled himself back as he looked down at the olive skinned man. A small smile on his face before kissing Dakota’s forehead. “So long as we’re together, I know we can do this without any problems.”

Dakota blinked up at Cavendish before smiling a big, radiant and beautiful smile. It made the older man’s heart swell with love toward this man. Kissing him happily, Cavendish and Dakota spent the day talking among themselves. Of course they had eaten the food that Cavendish himself had brought. Dakota seemed to be even hungrier than before.

The moon, full and beautiful as it was rose in the night sky. Dakota had transformed, and well, he just wanted to snuggle with Cavendish.

Yet, the couch didn’t have enough room for them both on it. So, Cavendish had pushed himself up from the couch and made his way toward their room. Getting on his own bed, Cavendish patted the bed, Dakota jumped up on the bed and snuggled up with him. The older man just smiled and ran his fingers through his fingers. Dakota was fine, just fine.

The wolf was just content, wagging his tail happily as he scooted closer to the older man. Even going as far as pressing his nose against Cavendish’s neck. Dakota blinked up at Cavendish with an innocent gaze. His mismatched eyes looked so beautiful even surrounded by that yellow light.

Even though Dakota was a werewolf, or even just a wolf while in this form, he still found and felt love for his boyfriend no matter the form that he was in.

“You are rather silly Vinnie, but you’re my silly wolf.” Cavendish said with a chuckle before grabbing a book from the side of his bed. Flipped over to the page that he had left off on and started to read. Petting Dakota’s furry head as he did so. Honestly, he felt rather comforted to be able to hold his boyfriend like this. Though, in about seven months, they would have a baby to hold.

Even though seeing himself as a father was far from the table for him at the time… Cavendish found himself to be a little excited about the aspect. A child, created from the love that both of them had for each other and it gained a physical form. Yes, he had been in shock about such a thing happening but he was also grateful for it all the same.

Looking back down at the wolf snuggling with him, Cavendish smiled a little before kissing the wolf’s furry head. Dakota looked up at him in an innocent way before licking Cavendish’s cheek. The wolf yipped a little before laying his head on the older man’s lap. Letting out a content sigh as he seemed to coil himself as best as he could around Cavendish.

Cavendish gave another gentle smile before petting Dakota once again. “You are the best thing to happen in my life Vinnie, nothing will ever stop my love for you.” He whispered softly before letting out a soft sigh. Looking back to his book, he felt like the night was going to be long and interesting, mostly because he had his boyfriend right here, snuggled up with him even though, he’s a werewolf at the moment he was still happy either way.

The older man felt peace and content.

And it was all thanks to Dakota.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, Dakota is gonna deal with some stress for a few chapters, it'll get better for him at some point. Plus, he still finds it kinda hard to believe that it's all real but he'll get used to it at some point XP


	28. Emotional Outburst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakota gets jealous over how much love Crystal had in her family while he had none. He ends up finally exploding and fears that he just destroyed a friendship. Fuck his life.

Crystal tossed and turned in her bed. Mumbling things to herself as images flashed within her dreams. She couldn’t figure out what they meant, but the only things that she could see and hear… the sound of two bangs. Cries, screams, shouts of anger and fear. The colours of red, green, yellow, orange and a few others that she couldn’t be sure about as they blurred together.

Fear though, was the main feeling that she could feel for the most part before it would be turned into shock, then a burning anger that she didn’t think it was possible to feel from anything, or anyone. Let alone a dream.

Before more could be shown to her, Crystal shot up in bed. Breathing deeply as sweat drenched her forehead as she looked around her room in some kind of crazed frenzy. Looking around once again, the young woman tried to make heads or tails over what the dream was. Breathing deeply, she looked down at her lap and saw both of her cats looking up at her.

Luna, the calico getting up in her face and licked Crystal’s nose. The other cat, a little smaller than Luna was white from his chin to under his belly and a bit of his face. While from his left eye, going over his head, ears, back and tail were all grey. With three black spots on his nose. He just stared at her, Crystal smiled a little and pet both of her pets.

Yet, her smile faded.

It was another premonition. This one though was stronger thanks to her head injury but it was starting to happen more often than not. It was making her worry about when this would happen. Why was this happening in the first place? Was it supposed to be a warning? To prepare her for an attack that could happen if they kept going down this path?

Rubbing at her forehead, Crystal looked at the time on her alarm and sighed. “Seven in the damn morning.” She mumbled before throwing the blankets aside. Her cats meowing in protests for a moment before her one cat, Marshal would let out loud meows, walking around in circles as she made her way to their food container and fed them both.

As she made her way to the kitchen, Crystal knew that she had to think about that premonition before it would happen. Yet, what she would see? Well, she couldn’t tell what it was. What it was trying to tell her and that was what confused her more than trying to understand about Vinnie’s werewolf nature and him being pregnant of all things.

Shaking her head, the young woman felt like everything was happening around them rather quickly. It felt as if the flow of time was quickening, mostly because of fear. Fear was a key factor to all of this and it was all centered on that monster of a werewolf that attacked her. Everyone was scared, scared of the werewolf coming back and attacking. She knew that they had to ensure the safety of people but at the same time, she knew that would involve telling their boss.

If their boss found out, then there was a good chance that it would get Vinnie discovered. Get him to be experimented on and then the baby itself. Cavendish would never forgive her if he lost Vinnie or their child.

Taking a deep breath, Crystal needed something to distract her right now. She needed to do something just so she could get her mind off of that dream… Her body shuddered at the thought of such a thing. Closing her eyes, Crystal was about to get her bowl of cereal before a ring started to hit her ears.

Ears perking a little, she made her way back to her room. The familiar tone of Japanese music hitting her ears as she reached her phone and saw Vinnie’s name lighting up on the screen. “Wonder what he wants.” Answering the call she said “Hey Vinnie, what’s up?”

_"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to the store… to pick up… uh…”_ Vinnie sounded really nervous right now. Something was up though she had a feeling what it was that he wanted.

“You want to pick up baby stuff eh? Shouldn’t that be something you’d want to do with Cavendish? I mean, it’s his kid too.” Crystal said with a frown.

_”You’re right but, I… I’m kinda nervous going out.”_

“Says the man that danced with nuts and squirrels in his pants.” Crystal mumbled softly.

_”How do you know-“_

“Cavendish told me once while we waited for you to turn back from a transformation. But, it takes shopping for a baby to make you nervous?” Crystal wasn’t trying to sound mean, just trying to understand. It was harder to sense people over the phone but, she could tell that he was really nervous. More so than one should be…

Vinnie let out a soft sigh as he shuffled something around on his end. Crystal wasn’t sure what he was doing but it made her think that maybe he was changing clothes maybe? _”I just… feel awkward going out alone. It’d feel a little better going to get stuff with a woman when it comes to the baby.”_ Crystal frowned. Okay, she could understand that to a degree, she always got embarrassed easily on something. Hell, even praise made her nervous…

“Okay, but if anyone asks, we’re shopping for a relative alright?” Crystal muttered as she started to walk toward the kitchen and started to pour her cereal in a bowl.

_”Deal.”_ Vinnie replied, a relieved sigh escaping him. Crystal shook her head but smiled a little. It seemed that this was bothering him for a while.

“Okay, when do you want to meet up then? I’ll drive.” Crystal said with a smile.

_”Maybe around noon… maybe we can look and if we get hungry we can go eat.”_ Vinnie said, a smile could even be heard in how he spoke. He was even starting to sound like himself. He had been stressing himself over everything that was happening around him. Maybe a nice trip outside would be what he needed since he wasn’t even showing yet… right?

Crystal just smiled as she said “Well, it sounds like a good plan. I’ll see you then, now if you’ll excuse me I have some cereal calling my name!” With that, she hung up and went to get some food.

* * *

Once noon had hit, Dakota made his way outside. Having decided to wear a nice heavy coat as the snow had started to fall. Amazing that the weather had changed so much in the last few months. He couldn’t help but look up at the sky as the snowflakes fell upon him. It was cold, yet oh so beautiful. He couldn’t help but smile a little at that. It was the one bit of weather that he could enjoy was the snow. How the snow always looked on the ground. Undisturbed, pristine and never tainted from cars, people, animals… anything.

Honestly, he wanted to enjoy such a day with Cavendish but, Cavendish had to work. One of them had to make some kind of a living right now.

Taking a deep breath, he looked down at the parking lot and blinked as he saw Crystal’s car coming up to a stop. It was a simple black car, nothing overly fancy about it other than that she can connect her phone to the speaks to play her music.

Making his way over to the car, Dakota slid into the front seat as he looked around. The seats were red, of course, red and black. Her favourite choice of colour combinations.

“So, what do you wanna do first? Shop or wanna get something to eat?” asked Crystal as she started to drive on toward the mall.

“Well, I just had some cereal bars so I guess shopping first.” Dakota said with a grin on his face.

Crystal smiled back. “Alright.” Dakota couldn’t help but lean back, he was a little tired but, he couldn’t help but feel a little more relaxed. It had felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Maybe because he didn’t have to go to the store alone while Cavendish was at work. He didn’t want to wait, he wanted to get the shopping done as soon as he could.

“So, do you know what you want so far for the baby?” asked Crystal as she focused on her driving.

“I thought well, that we would just get what we see so long as it’s good in price since Cav and I don’t really have that kind of money to get it all at once.” Dakota calmly said.

“Makes sense, my brother had to do something similar when he got his son.” Crystal said as they turned the corner.

“Got?”

“My one nephew is adopted. Cute little guy though he can be such a trouble maker.” Crystal said with a smile on her face. “I remember when I first saw him. He was so tiny and cute, I knew he’d be a good fit for the family and that my brother and his wife would love him.” Crystal had a bigger smile on her face at the mention of her nephew.

Dakota couldn’t help but feel a little envious over that. Hearing all of the stories that she had spoken about when it came to her family. All the things that she could remember with such fondness in her eyes and a big smile on her face. Dakota couldn’t help but look away, unsure if he could really say anything else about it.

“Didn’t get to hold him much though, after it became official for him to be in my brother’s care before the official adoption, I broke my arm so I couldn’t hold him anymore. All I could do was record videos, couldn’t hold him till I finished physio but in one pic I swear he looked at me like I was some kinda weirdo.” She laughed happily before adding “Actually that would be true.”

His heart thudded sadly in his chest.

Crystal looked over at Dakota briefly for a moment, most likely sensing his emotions once again. “Hey, what’s wrong Vinnie?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Vin-“

_”I don’t want to talk about it alright?! Can you stop sensing my emotions for five minutes?!”_ Dakota shouted, causing Crystal to stare at him with wide eyes for a brief moment.

When he looked at Crystal, he saw tears in her eyes. Most likely not liking to be yelled at, and he felt bad for yelling at her. When she looked away, Crystal sniffled a little as she said “I can’t help with what I sense Vinnie, you know that.” The young woman sniffled once again, but the drive was silent the whole way there.

Dakota felt like shit.

The rest of the drive was silent, no longer as cheery as it was before. Dakota wanted to say he was sorry for yelling. He knew that Crystal couldn’t control whose emotions and feelings she felt. It was just how it was for her. It was something that made him wonder if it had always been hard for her. To always sense people’s emotions, to always know what someone felt, could she even tell everyone or she just spoke out random things that made her be believed to have been odd?

He looked over at the side of his vision, Crystal’s eyes looked a little red from her trying hard not to cry. When they arrived at the mall, car parked both young adults got out of the car and started to make their way inside. Dakota dug his hands into his pockets as he looked over at Crystal. No backpack this time, most likely because she wasn’t planning to buy anything that couldn’t be put in plastic bags.

Though she still had a winter coat on, with her signature sweater around her waist. And of course a twin tailed hat that ended at the middle of her back. Him? He just wore a simple orange and red winter coat with an orange cap with a red puff ball atop of it.

Looking away, Dakota felt a great amount of guilt washing over him. Was he really angry? Was it because he’s been stressed over his own feelings over the last couple months? He didn’t know, but he felt bad for taking it out on Crystal who, he had asked to come with him to the mall just so he wouldn’t be alone and what does he do? Yells at her for something she has no control over.

Closing his eyes, Dakota took a deep breath as he looked over at Crystal and saw that she was scrolling over her phone. Was she texting someone? Gulping a little, he asked “Um… who are you texting?”

“My brother, seeing if there is anything he thinks is best to grab first for the baby.” She whispered softly, as if she was afraid to speak louder.

“Look, Crystal I’m-“

“I don’t want to hear it right now Dakota.” He winced, she’s never called him by his last name. “Let’s just get the shopping done and we can go to our own homes.” Dakota winced all the more, he’s never heard her voice sounding so cold before. Did he fuck up their friendship just because he yelled at her?

Guilt was eating up at him more.

He’s never felt this much guilt since he had to come clean about all the times Cavendish died, to him, because they landed on the Island of Lost Dakota’s.

Taking a deep breath, the young man whispered “Actually, I’m hungry… think we can… get something to eat?” He whispered, maybe even to get them to talk. He wanted to talk, he wanted to give an apology that she would listen too. He didn’t know what his yelling would do to her, since he knows that she seems to suffer from anxiety, and self-esteem issues.

Yelling most likely made it worse.

“Sure, whatever.”

Rubbing at his face, the two young adults made their way into the mall to the food court. Hoping that he could talk to her. Fuck, he thinks that he really did fuck up their friendship.

And, he had a good chance that Blade would try to kill him.

Just like the drive, the walk to the food court was also rather quiet. This was killing Dakota right now and he hated it! Looking over at her, once again scrolling through her phone. Did her brother even text her back in the first place? Or had she even texted her brother in the first place? Gulping, he asked “Um… did your brother text you back?”

“No, sometimes he doesn’t so I texted my sister-in-law. She normally replies.” Crystal whispered softly once again.

This wasn’t like her at all. It was nerve wrecking. Once they ordered their food, grabbed a seat that was far away from people, they started to eat their meal in silence. Dakota though, couldn’t help but peek up at Crystal now and again. Her usual expression, just like when they first met, was back in place. Lowering his gaze, Dakota started to think back on everything that they have been through.

She offered to help him.

Comforted him.

Calmed him.

Fuck, she nearly _died_ because of him and he thanks her by yelling at her about her own powers?

Shaking his head, Dakota said “I’m sorry.”

Crystal stopped eating her food as she looked up at Dakota. As if waiting for him to say what he wanted to say. Did she know that he meant his words? “I’m sorry for yelling, I… I’ve been stressed about this whole thing and… and… and…” Dakota started to stutter, tears in his eyes as he felt like he was about to lose his composure over everything that was happening in his life. It brought back bad memories, feelings that he had thought were long buried deep within his heart.

His body started to tremble, he thought he was panicking and was about to get up and just walk home but then he felt something atop of his hand. Looking over, he saw that Crystal was clutching at his hand, her hand… was wearing a glove. Looking up, Dakota frowned a little as he saw her staring at him with a hint of worry in her eyes. “Vinnie, keeping emotions bottled up like that will only harm you more than any wound ever could. It isn’t good for your mental health nor your physical health.” Crystal whispered. At least she said ‘Vinnie’ instead of ‘Dakota’. So, did that mean she had calmed down herself?

Lowering his gaze once again, Dakota took a deep breath. “Yeah, you’re right… I’m sorry.” Dakota whispered softly, leaning his arms on the table as he let out a soft sigh. “I’m… scared.”

“Of what?”

Dakota looked up at her once again before looking back down at the tray that held his food. Nibbling on some of the noodles he bought, Dakota tried to get himself to calm down. “Mind if… I ask a question?” He wanted to ask her this, he had to know… before he would give his own answer.

“Sure.” Crystal calmly said before eating a hot dog.

“What was it like… to come from a loving family?” asked Dakota.

Crystal seemed a little surprised by that. “Well, it was fine I guess. I mean, sure there were times where I hated it and felt like I was worse off sometimes. But, I was a kid, a brat actually and as I got older I learned that I could have had it worse.” She finished her hot dog before looking over at Dakota and frowned a little. “I know you’ve had it worse, but I knew that I still came from a loving family either way. That I had people who looked out for me, who loved me. I even had family in my one brother’s dad’s family even though I wasn’t related to them by blood, they loved me and I loved them.”

Dakota lowered his eyes, listening to her story the whole time before he didn’t think he could face her right now. So, she had her own troubles yes, but she even admitted that his life was far worse than anything else. At least she didn’t judge him for his life… Closing his eyes, Dakota whispered “That sounds nice actually…”

“What brought that question on Vinnie?”

“I’m afraid of being like my parents.” Dakota admitted.

Crystal frowned at him, it was obvious that she was confused as well as concerned about what was going on in his head right now.

“You know I didn’t have the best experience growing up.” Crystal nodded at that. “I didn’t have anyone to love me, just my grandfather and even then that wasn’t a lot to go by.” Dakota whispered with a soft sigh. He was picking at his food a little, trying to think on what more he could say. It seemed that this itself was just a huge struggle for him. It was something that he hadn’t even told Cavendish yet, because he didn’t want to worry his boyfriend any more than he already was.

Breathing deeply, he whispered “I worry that I’m going to be like them. No, I’m terrified of being like them.” Crystal just sat there as she waited for him to keep going. “I keep thinking that I’ll end up treating my kid like that. That I would see it as nothing more than a tool for my own path in life.”

“Vinnie…”

“Every time I think about the baby now? I’m scared, scared that I’ll end up hurting this baby and think of it as nothing more than a failure.” He gave a humorless laugh as he whispered “I fear… that I’d think of this kid as a freak. I know, I know I chose to keep it. I did, but… it isn’t stopping my own fears and worries right now.”

The young woman leaned forward, her hand still atop of Dakota’s. Giving a small squeeze as if trying to comfort him, or encourage him to keep going with his words. With his worries to lay them all out on the table. He sniffled a little. “I… I’m afraid of hurting my child Crystal, I don’t want to do that but I didn’t have the best experience, the best teachers on how to be a parent. How am I to be a parent if I didn’t have one myself growing up?”

“Vinnie, you know what I can say about that?” She asked softly.

“What?”

“The best thing you can do, is to do what your parents _didn’t_ do for you.”

“Huh?” Okay, that was… weird.

Crystal gave him a small smile as she said “Think about it Vinnie. Your parents were cruel, abusive, and controlling. You? You’re kind, carefree, and protective yes, but also a loving guy.” Crystal smiled all the more as she stared at the man before her. “You can be the person that your parents weren’t. Just because you were raised by terrible people, doesn’t mean that you have to be them.”

Dakota blinked his eyes a couple times at what she said. “Plus, you aren’t alone anyway! You have Cavendish helping you and I’m helping you aren’t I?” The young man just nodded his head a little at her. “There, you have nothing to worry about. To allow them to rule over your life will just hurt you more in the long run Vinnie.”

Sipping at her drink, Crystal looked over at the man once again before chuckling. “Because if you allow your emotions to run rampant any longer, it could cause you to oh, I dunno, explode at people who care about you and only want to help?”

Dakota winced.

“Okay, I’m sorry.”

“Vinnie, we’ll do some shopping but you should still talk to Cavendish about this too. The more you talk to people about your feelings the better it’ll be for you later on down the road.” Crystal calmly said before giving him a little smile. Dakota smiled a little at her before finishing his own food.

Crystal was right, he kept hiding his feelings. Kept hiding secrets from people because he didn’t want to worry anyone else. Just like how he was hiding what he knew about the island from Cavendish till he ended up finding out anyway later on.

He just kept doing it either way. Knew that it was unhealthy but he just… kept doing it against what people would tell him to do. He’ll have to try to teach himself not to hide things anymore, knowing that if he kept doing it, he wouldn’t just be hurting people around him, but he could end up harming his own child in the future.

Once he was finished with his own food, Dakota smiled at his friend and they got up and went to do some light shopping.

Upon returning home, Dakota and Crystal put the baby items. (Mostly baby clothes actually) Crystal wouldn’t let him do any heavy lifting so they settled on clothes for the time being. Especially since they were clothes, they weren’t heavy and she had mentioned that she had a bad arm and bad back. She could still do some heavy lifting it seemed and she just ignored the pain.

Crystal made sure that Dakota was set up for the day, or at least that he would be comfortable. She didn’t want to leave him alone, thinking, or worrying, that he was going to have another moment where he would end up yelling at Cavendish next.

Dakota of course just waved her off and gave her a smile. Telling Crystal that should he need to talk, he’d want to talk to Cavendish first. Knowing that if he kept relying on her too much, that it could cause her to get overloaded next due to her absorbing so much of people’s emotions. Which wasn’t good for her either.

The young woman blinked before grinning. It seemed that she was at least happy knowing that he wanted to try to solve his problems with Cavendish now. She seemed proud of him and for that he was happy. “I’ll see you later okay? Call me if you need anything.”

“Sure.” The young man said with a smile before closing the door. Crystal of course had already started to make it toward her car the moment he went to close the door.

As, it just so happened, the moment Cavendish returned Dakota told him what had happened. Telling him about his worries, his fears, and concerns. Everything that had been swirling within his mind for a couple months.

“Vinnie, why didn’t you tell me?” Cavendish had said, concern showing not just in his voice but within his eyes. It broke Dakota’s heart to hear his boyfriend’s voice sound so hurt.

“I didn’t want you to worry.” Dakota whispered.

“Not telling me, will be what worries me.” Was the older man’s reply.

Dakota knew, that this was what Crystal was trying to tell him. That keeping everything to himself was only going to hurt the people around him instead. He knew that if he was going to go through with this new path in his life, he’ll have to be more honest with people when it came to his feelings so he wouldn’t have to deal with the pain anymore. Bottling everything up? Really did cause more harm than good until he would end up exploding at people.

“I won’t ever keep anything from you again Balthazar.” Dakota said with a small smile as he looked up at the taller man.

Cavendish smiled before pulling Dakota close to him, kissing his forehead as he whispered “Good.” He then kissed the shorter man before him. Dakota of course just smiled into the kiss. Starting to feel like his life was getting just a bit brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, I figured that because Crystal always brought up how much love and fond memories that she had growing up that Dakota would finally explode. Mostly due to a mix of hormones, mood swings, and jealousy. As for Crystal's dream, well its her premonition coming back, warning her that it's still to come but she still doesn't know what's going to happen or even when for that matter. I'll post the next chapter tomorrow morning, also I should mention I may get a little busier with work, I'm getting a couple extra shifts a week I believe because I normally write before and after work to save time. I hope you're all having a good day.


	29. To Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cavendish worries about Dakota's safety, so he decides that a change in location is in order, not just because of needed space, but because of attacks happening in the city.

“Agent Cavendish, it’s good to see you.” Said one of the agents. Cavendish had gone to headquarters in order to get to his and Dakota’s office. Wanting to pack a few things so he could study some of the paranormal himself back home. Since, Dakota was about four months along now he wanted to spend some more time with his boyfriend. But, no one knew that now didn’t they?

“Likewise.” Cavendish answered as he looked at the agent. He couldn’t really recall his name, or who he was. Didn’t matter either way, but it had him curious as to why this man was bothering him.

The man chuckled a little as he said “I heard that your partner got sick. I think the poor guy has some rotten luck.” Cavendish nearly panicked, he had to keep his face emotionless so they wouldn’t figure out that something was out of the norm for Dakota as well as Cavendish. “To think, poor guy gets attacked by wolves, nearly killed and works with that crazy bitch Researcher Starr.” Cavendish glared a little at that one. “And gets sick from her experiments.”

Cavendish took a deep breath as he calmly said “Ms. Starr, isn’t as much of a bitch that you make her out to be.” The other agent though just laughed. That made Cavendish angry, though he kept the anger off of his face.

“Come on, she’s odd and crazy-“

“She is a good person that actually likes to help people.” Cavendish calmly stated before turning away. “She’s done far more for Dakota and I than we could ever repay her for.” Wanting to end this conversation, Cavendish kept on walking toward his office. How can people still think that Crystal was crazy or a bitch? It was odd, she hadn’t judged anyone else. Hadn’t even judged other people even accepting what they call her.

Cavendish sighed softly. It was what Dakota always did… He would just accept what people said about him, even allowing some people to walk all over him to a degree and that angered him more than anything else in this world.

He blamed Dakota’s parents for that.

Upon arriving to his office, he started to dig around for some notes and books that he could study with when it comes to the paranormal. Maybe he could study a bit at home, and even try to educate Dakota a little since the man hadn’t really left the apartment since he started to show. Even though he had a nice thick coat to wear that would hide his belly, that would only last for so long and Cavendish wished that he could do more.

Letting out a soft sigh, he grabbed a box as he started to pack up what books and notes that he could. Even going as far as to go on their computers to gather more information. The notes that Crystal had been able to find had proven to be helpful but sadly, it wasn’t enough for Dakota. The man was worrying himself sick and that only made Cavendish worry as well…

Even now, he can feel the worry from Dakota.

Reaching up, fingers brushing against his skin between his neck and shoulder, faintly feeling the puncture marks left by Dakota’s fangs. Even though he wasn’t in his wolf form, the bite hadn’t really done anything to him physically. He was still the same man that he’s always been but, something had definitely changed that was for sure.

He could feel Dakota’s emotional state to a degree. Sensing when Dakota was worried, but he couldn’t tell what the emotional state would lead too or what the cause was. How was Crystal able to do that? She could tell what someone was thinking by their emotions yet he couldn’t even tell when Dakota was upset.

Such as when he was internally panicking about his fear of being like his parents when it comes to their child.

Letting out a soft sigh, Cavendish felt like a fool for not noticing sooner. It took the younger man, not just yelling at Crystal due to a mixture of stress, fear, panic and hormones running rampant… but talking to her in the end about his own fears. Whatever Crystal and Dakota spoke about though, had gotten him to share his feelings about his fears and worries about being a parent with Cavendish, and that made him a little happier about such a thing.

For, Cavendish never wanted Dakota to feel like he couldn’t talk to him about anything.

Taking a deep breath, the older man moved his hand away from the scar and went back to his task at hand. Just wanting to get all of this packing done and head on home before Dakota would try to do something foolish.

“Excuse me, Agent Cavendish?” came a female voice.

The older man blinked as he looked over his shoulder. It was the boss’s secretary. What was her name? Gwen was it? The woman was slender yes, orange hair pulled back in a tight bun and glasses. Made him think of his old boss’s secretary.

“Yes?” Cavendish said, folding his arms behind his back, after fixing the collar of his shirt to hide the bite mark, as he wondered what it was that she wanted from him.

“Mr. Block has asked me to give you these images. He says that with Agent Dakota out on med leave again, that it was best to give these to you. He thinks that you would find them rather interesting.” The woman said, a hint of worry in her voice.

Cavendish raised an eyebrow at that one before accepting the file from her and looked at the cover. It had Dakota’s name on it, which caused a jolt of worry to hit him. “What is it?” asked Cavendish, afraid to open the file

“These are about recent attacks by a wolf. We don’t know if the victims are connected in anyway, but…” Gwen went quiet in that moment. A hint of worry in her eyes, making a chill go up the older man’s spine. There was something wrong, and he could see that much. "The victims, they don’t look alike but I felt like there was some kind of connection.” Cavendish nodded his head, as if asking her to keep going with her tale. “The attacks, from what we can gather are from a single creature.”

Cavendish felt his eyes narrow as he nodded. “I’ll take a look into it, and if I shall find anything I will report my findings.” Gwen nodded her head and left the room.

Cavendish looked down at the folder and let out a soft sigh. He knew that this was going to bother him, whatever this was it involved Dakota somehow and he didn’t want to be panicking the whole time till he would finally have a chance to look it over. So, he figured that he would look while he could. Opening the folder, Cavendish saw… pictures? Huh? “What the devil?” He whispered softly before he started to go through the pictures. Setting them on his desk, one by one as he saw the pictures of the people who were killed by this werewolf.

They were men. All of them were men.

Once he set the pictures aside, Cavendish got a good look at all the images of the poor souls that had their lives ended far too soon. All of them were olive skinned men. Cavendish already started to feel a chill go up her spine.

One man… had the same nose as Dakota.

One, had the same curly brown hair.

Another had the eyes, odd to find another person with the same eye mutation as his boyfriend but it still shocked him either way. Some even had the same smile as Dakota from what he could make out of their before pictures. As the folder possessed both images of what they looked like before, and after their attacks.

Cavendish felt the blood in his veins freeze into ice.

Dakota was a target… he had to be, why else would all of these men that had one thing like him… be dead?

_’I have to do something to ensure his safety… and I have an idea.’_

* * *

Cavendish returned to the apartment, his thoughts muddled with his worries and fear over his boyfriend. He knew that this was something that had to be done. That this was something that needed to be done for Dakota’s safety. Closing his eyes, the older man made his way up the stairs, carrying the box of books and paperwork that he had managed to collect from the office.

The folder with all of the images he had left at the bottom of the box so he could lock it away from Dakota. He didn’t want Dakota to have more stress than he already felt as it was.

Taking a deep breath, the older man unlocked the door of the apartment as he started to carry the box to his desk. Making a quick stop to get back to the door locking it up. Once that was done, Cavendish looked around the area from where he stood. Wondering where Dakota was.

Only to smile softly as he saw the young man asleep on the couch.

Dakota was sound asleep, his glasses resting on the coffee table, his one arm hanging over the edge of the couch, his hand resting on the floor. While his other was settled over his stomach. Honestly, the scene itself was too cute for Cavendish to handle. Pulling out his phone, he snapped a picture, thankful that his phone had no flash that would wake up poor Dakota from his peaceful sleep.

Putting his phone back into his pocket, Cavendish made his way over to his boyfriend before grabbing the blanket that was draped over the back of the couch. Carefully, he settled the blanket over Dakota’s sleeping form and carefully tucked it under him. The man stayed asleep, without a single care in the world. This was the most peaceful that he has seen his boyfriend be in months.

Smiling softly, he couldn’t help but lean forward and kissed his forehead. Dakota mumbled something in his sleep, something about food before he turned his head, almost as if he could sense Cavendish nearby. Wanting to lean more of himself against Cavendish’s lips.

Pulling himself back, the older man just smiled down at the peaceful expression of Dakota. Carefully, he ran his fingers through the young man’s curls before he went back over to his desk. He’ll let Dakota sleep a little before asking him what he was in the mood to eat. He knew that Dakota has had a little trouble sleeping lately, so he would allow the man to get as much sleep as he could whenever he could.

Breathing deeply, Cavendish pulled out what he could of the books and notes before he reached the folder that contained the photos of Dakota’s slight lookalikes. Looking over at his boyfriend, just sleeping away without a care in the world. He couldn’t even detect anything from the man, it was as if all of his worries and fears were a washed in the depths of his dreams.

Such as how it should be.

Looking back at the folder, Cavendish hid the folder in his drawer and locked it. _’I won’t allow Dakota to worry himself sick again. He almost lost a friendship already and I don’t want to make his stress worse than it was before… not while he’s so calm now.’_ Cavendish thought to himself before he let out a soft sigh.

With that thought in mind, he sat at his desk as he booted up his computer. He wanted to do some digging on the people who died. Wanted to learn something that would give him an idea as to where they were going or what they were doing. So many possibilities and yet he had no idea as to what it could have been. If the one attacking was the same werewolf that attacked Crystal, there was a chance that she was starting to get aggravated from not being able to get Dakota.

He shuddered at the thought of a possibility.

Breathing deeply, hoping that a few deep breaths would be enough to calm himself down. Knowing that if he didn’t do something to calm himself he may end up being the one to panic. Soon, he started to type away at the keys, looking up on anyone and everyone that was targeted. Maybe if he was lucky he could even get headquarters to protect everyone that could be a target. At least, without putting Dakota at risk of being discovered.

So, there he was, typing away at his computer till he himself had ended up falling asleep at his desk. Arm folded under his head while his other arm was stretched over the desk as he just snoozed away without a care in the world.

Soon, Cavendish felt something shaking his shoulder. He let out a soft groan as he tried to push away at the person who dared to bother him while he tried to sleep. Mumbling something about heroes needing rest. That it was not allowed to disturb a heroes rest. Though a playful laugh reached his ears.

“Well, you are a hero Balthazar but I think even heroes need to eat.”

Eyes fluttering slowly, the older man looked up and blinked slowly as he looked up and saw Dakota standing over him with a big grin on his face. Cavendish just blinked slowly at him as if trying to figure out what was happening right now. His mind, trying to catch up as he slowly started to look around the room before a frown marred his face.

Turning his gaze back up at Dakota, he blinked a couple times as he said “Vinnie?”

“I sure hope I’m Vinnie!” Dakota said with a laugh.

“What time is it?” asked Cavendish with a yawn, rubbing at his face.

“Uh… it’s about four in the afternoon.” Dakota answered. “Um… did you put a blanket over me?” asked the now blushing man.

“Of course I did. It isn’t proper to allow someone to sleep without a blanket, they would catch a chill.” Cavendish said with another yawn before placing a hand over Dakota’s slightly bulging belly with a gentle smile. “More so when it is someone carrying a new life.”

Dakota blushed a little more before placing his hand atop of the older man’s. “It’s still amazing that this is real sometimes.” The olive skinned man replied, a faint smile on his face.

“Indeed.” Cavendish whispered softly before looking up at his boyfriend’s face as he asked “Are you hungry?”

“A little…”

_’By a little, you mean a lot…’_ Cavendish thought with a chuckle before asking “What are you in the mood for? Want me to cook or just want take out?”

“I wouldn’t mind some of your cooking. I’m kinda craving something spicy.” Dakota almost looked like he was salivating at the idea of Cavendish’s cooking alone.

Nodding his head, Cavendish pushed himself up onto his feet as he shut his computer down and made his way to the kitchen. “So, what have you been up too while I was away?” asked Cavendish, wanting to distract Dakota, not wanting him to ask what the older man was searching for on the computer. Normally he wouldn’t mind but, at the moment? He just didn’t want to cause any stress.

“Nothing really, I was just looking on what I should expect in the on coming months.” Dakota said with a shrug as he dug his hands into the pockets of his track suit. Wouldn’t be long till he wouldn’t be able to wear that anymore. Honestly, it wouldn’t surprise Cavendish that Dakota would be stuck wearing his under shirt and boxers since those at least stretched. “Though, I also was hoping to find something that I could do to go outside without being spotted.”

Cavendish looked up at Dakota on that one. “Dakota-“

“I know, I know. I can’t go out as often now since I’m starting to show but come on Cav! I can’t just stay in for the next five months! I’ll go insane!” Dakota whined.

He had to admit, Dakota was rather adorable when he whined.

Though, the older man knew that Dakota made a valid point. Staying inside for five more months? That was a nightmare alone. Honestly, he was amazed that the young man stayed in as much as he did now. There were the few times he would go out for appointments, thanks to Crystal picking up Dakota so he could go while Cavendish went to work. Then of course there was Blade going out of his way to ensure that Dakota and the baby were safe.

It still worried him about their safety when they were outside.

Unless…

“Well, you could always wear a wig maybe?”

“Are you suggesting I cross-dress?”

“Wouldn’t have been the first time. Remember on a mission you dressed up as a woman-“

“I lost a bet.” Dakota grumbled.

“Yes, and I was grateful that you lost that bet. But you made a fantastic woman for that mission even though you were being hit on quite a bit.” Cavendish chuckled at the memory as he worked on some spicy tacos for Dakota.

“Yes, but if I remember you were also kind of pissed off that they were hitting on me. Now I know why that was, you were jealous.” Dakota said with a smirk on his face.

Cavendish sputtered a little, face exploding in red before he looked away. As if the mere thought was preposterous. But, it was true.

Letting out a sigh, the older man mumbled “How can I not be jealous? Look at you Vinnie, you are radiant no matter how you dress.” Cavendish looked away before looking over at his boyfriend. Dakota had settled to sit on his desk, most likely just to rest a moment. Well, he may as bring this up while he had a chance, with the mood so light. “I was thinking Vinnie…”

“Hm? About what?”

“Well, I was thinking we move to a new home…”

“Why? What’s wrong with this one?” asked Dakota with a frown.

“Do you not see that we don’t have the space to raise a child? Let alone ourselves?”

Dakota blinked his eyes innocently before he started to look around. As if finally seeing the room for the first time. The olive skinned man just blinked once again before letting out a sigh. “Okay yeah I see it. So, what do you suggest?”

“Well, I can do some looking for a place. Whatever places I find, I can suggest and we pick whichever one that we both can agree on.” Cavendish suggested. Dakota just blinked his eyes, his expression changing to a thoughtful frown. Honestly, Cavendish had hoped that the young man would agree. Not knowing his ulterior motive. Sure, having more space was great, fantastic even, but safety… Dakota’s as well as the baby’s safety? That was all he cared about right now. And he would do whatever he could to achieve that.

“Guess that makes sense. Then we’d both have a choice.” Dakota spoke up suddenly, a big smile on his face. Cavendish’s heart did a little flip in his chest making him smile a little at the man before him.

“Good, now I believe food is ready. How about we cuddle on the couch, eat and just enjoy each other’s company.” Cavendish said with a chuckle.

“What if, I wanted something more?” asked Dakota.

Cavendish raised an eyebrow at the young man. As if trying to figure out what it was that his boyfriend wanted. Until a smile slowly grew on his face. “Well, we’ll just have to see where the mood goes now don’t we?”

Dakota just grinned before accepting the plate that Cavendish handed out to him. Making his way to the couch and sat down as he ate with a big and happy smile on his face.

As for the other man, he couldn’t help but smile softly at the olive skinned man. Honestly, he found him very lucky to have someone like Vinnie Dakota in his life. He didn’t want to lose it, never wanting to lose it but, for some reason he felt like there was something big heading their way, much like how something in this town always happened…

It was only a matter of time now wasn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, the attacks? Let's just say it involves that whole mental state of 'can't have something no one will' for the time being so that's why Cavendish took this step to moving. It will be for safety as well as the space, next 2 chapters will be emotional/shocking so be prepared.


	30. Seriously?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakota is not happy with how he has to dress just to leave the apartment for appointments. But, he also gets a little surprise when it comes to his pregnancy it seems.

Dakota sighed softly as he went through some of the clothes that he had in a box. It was from his time as a time traveler. He and Cavendish would change their clothes for the different time streams that they would visit. The many things that he would be forced to change into were the female costumes. _’I’m starting to think Cavendish just liked it when I crossed dressed so he could… I dunno.’_ He wasn’t sure what Cavendish saw as him dressing up as a woman.

Kinda didn’t want to know actually.

Running a hand through his curly hair, Dakota felt like he was losing his mind. Groaning, he pulled himself back and placed both hands on his lower back and arched himself back. Hoping to relieve some of the pain in his spine. Looking down at his stomach, he mumbled “You are heavy kid, you sure your Cavendish’s kid?” He didn’t really expect an answer.

Sighing softly, the young man rubbed at his stomach with a bit of a pout. He was only five months but he felt… well, kinda large actually. It made him wonder if this was normal, or maybe he was just the acceptation because he was a werewolf?

Shrugging to himself, he tried to go back to looking in the box, muttering about how he could lift the damn thing but Cavendish would have a fit if he heard that Dakota had lifted a ‘heavy’ box on his own.

Just as he went back to looking, a knock reached his ears. Dakota felt a shudder go through him, he had started to notice that he would want to rush at the door whenever someone was knocking. Hell, even wanted to tackle anyone that would be on the other side. It was a hard thing to fight, more so lately since before he would normally just go out to meet them rather than have them knocking.

When it was Cavendish just walking in, that was something else since he wasn’t knocking to show his presents at the apartment.

Taking a deep breath, Dakota made his way over to the door, sniffing at the air since he didn’t want to open the door should it be the landlord. Or worse, some kind of religious nut coming by and saying something off handed that would make him want to rip their head off. (Which was happening a lot more lately and it scared him sometimes) Yet he didn’t smell a stranger at least, and it wasn’t the landlord.

It was a nice calming scent of vanilla.

“Crystal?” He called out.

“Yeah, it’s me! I came early to help you out before we leave for your appointment.” Crystal called out, causing Dakota to sigh softly. He wanted Cavendish to go with him to the appointment, but he couldn’t get out of work today. So, Crystal used one of her many days off to help the young man to get to his appointment in order to make sure that the baby was developing alright.

“Come in, it’s unlocked.” Dakota called out.

Crystal opened the door and quickly shut it behind her. Not wanting anyone else to see Dakota, which he was thankful for. He had been kinda nervous about anyone outside of his friend group seeing him like this. Maybe that was why Cavendish suggested the crossdressing after all. “So, you ready to go to your appointment?” came Crystal’s voice, a big smile on her face as she walked toward the werewolf.

“Not really, I was hoping to find something to wear so no one knows that… well… it’s me going in.” Dakota muttered softly, a faint blush staining his cheeks. Jeez, he was embarrassed enough as it was right now. He gestured to the box that was on the floor, Crystal’s gaze fell to the box and frowned a little. “I can’t crouch down long enough to look through it and Cavendish would have a fit if he knew I lifted the box.”

Crystal shook her head before setting the plastic bag over on the side. She lifted the box with no problem before setting it on the desk. “Let’s take a look.” She suggested as she started to dig around in the box. Humming softly as she did, holding up outfits here and there on Dakota, and seeing if it would fit him or if it would even be enough for him to stay warm in this weather.

She would mutter about it being ‘too small’ or ‘not long enough’ even ‘not even close to being warm enough’. Dakota sighed softly as he took a seat. His feet were starting to bother him at this point before leaning back in his seat as he let out a soft sigh. Unsure as if Crystal would even find anything in there in the first place.

“Hm, none of these are gonna fit you Vinnie. They’re too small for you, even without the belly, they wouldn’t have fit anyway.” Dakota wanted to snarl at that. Of course they wouldn’t fit him before. “Good thing I came prepared!” Crystal said suddenly, causing Dakota to blink a little at that. She reached over and grabbed the bag that she had brought with her and pulled out a few clothes.

Were those yoga pants?

“Uh…” Was all the werewolf could say.

“Well, would you believe me when I say that Cavendish asked me to bring some clothes for you to wear? Female, clothes?” She gave him a smirk and wiggled her brows at him. “I didn’t think you had a thing for crossdressing.”

“I don’t! Cavendish seems to have a thing for when I wear girly clothes!” Dakota whined before crossing his arms across his chest in a pout. “I just kept losing bets so I had no choice but to wear clothes, but it would have been weird for a tall woman and a short man I guess.”

“Or, he rigged the bets on those so he would win and you had to wear the dresses so he could check you out.” Crystal blandly said before rolling her eyes at him.

_’That son of a bitch…’_ Dakota thought to himself before sighing. “So, what did you bring?” asked Dakota.

Crystal grinned as she started to pull out the outfits that she brought. Saying something like that this was the best way to ensure his safety when it came to getting him to the hospital and back. She even had a story to tell people who would ask them why she was with Dakota in the hospital while they waited. “I figured if anyone asks, I could just say you’re my sister-in-law and that my brother was too busy to take you in since he couldn’t get out of work.” Crystal calmly explained when she pulled out a big t-shirt.

“So, what are you planning on having me do then?” asked Dakota as he looked at the shirt with a frown. “Cause… that will cover my belly but still won’t give the illusion of me being a woman…”

“Oh that’s easy.” Crystal said as she held up… oh dear god was that a bra?!

“Oh hell no!”

“Oh hell yes, you are wearing this, at some point you’ll be warm in the hospital so you’ll end up taking your coat off, if you can at least simulate that you have boobs, and you may have to change your voice a little.”

“Kill me now…” Dakota said with a soft sigh.

* * *

“I can’t believe you bought all of that.” Dakota muttered low enough so only Crystal could hear. Here was Dakota, wearing nice and stretchy black yoga pants so he didn’t feel smothered. How the hell did women wear these? In winter of all things? Then of course she had him wearing a nice flowing top that was a mix of red and orange. At least she got the colours he liked so, he guessed he could be happy about that?

Maybe.

But the one thing that irritated him more than the outfit was the wig.

Crystal had managed to get him a long flowing brown wig that was full of curls that was similar to his own hair style from when he first met Cavendish but the hair was longer, so the curls weren’t as tight as they would have been like with how short his hair was. Actually, the wig was a bit curlier than Crystal’s hair and she had some thick curly hair.

“Well, Cavendish wanted to ensure your safety so this was the best thing that we could come up with. He had a feeling that the clothes you guys had weren’t going to fit so he asked me to find something for you to wear.” Crystal calmly explained as she stared at her phone. Once again she had an ear bud in her ear to listen to music. Most likely to block out the emotions as well as her own feelings when it comes to hospitals.

“Ms. Dakota?” came a woman’s voice, causing Dakota to look up then turn to Crystal. Crystal just gave him a thumbs up.

“Go on, I’ll wait here.” Crystal said with a smile on her face before putting her other earbud in.

Dakota nodded his head, though his face had gone red when the nurse had called out to a ‘Ms.’ not a ‘Mr.’ which made him all the more nervous and frightened if he dared to even think that. Letting out a soft sigh, the young man followed the nurse to privet room that Blade was using. It hadn’t taken long to arrive to the room. She smiled down at Dakota before saying “Doctor Nynz will be with you soon. Just take a seat.” With that, the nurse walked off.

Dakota blinked in confusion before walking into the room. He looked up at the chair. Bed? Chair bed? He didn’t know, it was like some kind of weird hybrid. Shrugging, he sat down, humming to himself while he waited for Blade to show up.

Dakota jumped a little in his seat as he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. Thankful that he kept his jacket on him. Reaching into the inside breast pocket of the jacket, he pulled out his phone and smiled as he saw a text from Cavendish.

_Have you seen Blade yet?_

_Just got in the room, waiting on him to show up. By the way… do you want to know what the baby is or do you want to wait?_

_Hm, I think it would be wonderful to wait. It’ll be a nice surprise for us actually._

Dakota smiled a little. Sure, he liked surprises, this definitely being a big surprise for sure. Though, would it be a bad thing to wait and see what they were having? Honestly, he was more worried about the baby’s health than anything else.

_Vinnie?_

_Sorry Bal, I was kinda distracted._

_That’s rather dangerous of you to do isn’t it?_

Dakota chuckled a little before replying back.

_I’m happy with waiting actually, honestly it doesn’t matter to me so long as the baby is healthy._

_Agreed, I’ll see you at home then. Would you like another home cooked meal or would you prefer take out again? Your pick._

Cavendish has been letting him do a lot of picking lately when it came to their take out options. Even after getting out of the hospital the first time. It wasn’t that he was complaining about the choice itself or at least being allowed to have the choice but, it made him worried that Cavendish was only doing this because of something more that the older man wasn’t telling him. Frowning, Dakota texted back quickly. _I have always been choosing, I think it’s fair that you choose, so long as I can get something spicy and sweet._

_Alright, love you Vinnie._

Dakota smiled, a blush staining his cheeks as he texted back _Love you too Balthazar._

After that, he heard the door open and closed. Causing Dakota to blink as he looked up as he saw Blade walking into the room. He blinked at Dakota, only to smirk a little. “Oh, I’m sorry miss, I was looking for another patient. I think I’m in the wrong room, please excuse me-“

“It’s me jerk.” Dakota glared.

“Heh, yeah I know. Your scent pretty much told me but… damn, if I knew Crystal was really going through with it when it came to the crossdressing I wouldn’t have been so easy going with this. You actually look like a woman thanks to those soft features of yours.” Laughed Blade.

_’Prick…’_

“So, how has everything been going for you?” asked Blade, taking a seat as he lifted a leg and pushed it against a wall. Rolling himself toward the hybrid of a chair and a bed. Dakota raised an eyebrow at the man before rolling his eyes. Honestly, he just wanted to smack Blade upside the head for the comment he had made earlier but figured Crystal would do that instead.

Shifting a little in his seat, Dakota calmly answered “Well, I’ve been pretty exhausted… craving sweet or spicy things. Sometimes both at the same time so that’s new. I normally never got into spicy food this much.” Dakota thought back to the other things that he had gone through over the course of the last few months. “My mood has gotten a bit better, though I think that was due to stress.”

“Yes, Crystal had brought up how you yelled at her.” Dakota winced at the memory.

“She told you?” Dakota whispered softly.

“She tells me everything.” Blade calmly said as he went over his clipboard. “Have you been taking your vitamins? I know they’re not great but they’re for the-“

“Yes, Cavendish makes sure I take them every day.” Dakota whined.

Blade just hummed softly as he wrote down everything.

Dakota couldn’t help but stare at Blade. The way the guy was, or at least how this guy hated Dakota and Cavendish bothered him. More so because the reason was beyond anyone’s control. Blade asked a few more questions, Dakota of course would answer, which only made Dakota frown a little. Blade looked up at Dakota for a moment with a brow raised. “What?”

“I just want to know why you hate me, yes Crystal got hurt-“

“More like nearly killed because of you.”

“You’re acting like I sent that wolf after her! I didn’t even know there was another one here! That wolf was looking at me, watching us!” Dakota sighed softly before he ran a hand down his face. Blade just rolled his eyes. “I didn’t ask her to leave my side then, she went off on her own but she had asked me to look for her if she wasn’t back by a certain amount of time. She knew about my danger senses, so she knew that she’d be safe-“

“Of course she would.” Blade whispered, a cruel laugh escaping him. Dakota blinked at him as he saw doctor before him rubbing at his face. A sigh escaping him, was his hand shaking? “She would plan a fail-safe should her suspicion be right.”

Fail-safe?

“Anyway, lets-“

“You like her, don’t you?” the olive skinned man said suddenly, it hitting him almost like a ton of bricks. Blade looked at him, an angry look on his face as he let out a cat-like hiss. “That’s what I’ve been seeing, the overprotectiveness? The fondness? You like her, does she even know?”

“No.”

Crystal doesn’t know? But that makes no sense to him, how does she not know? Actually… “How does she not know? How did she not sense the hate you had for us till we mentioned-“

“I learned to block my emotions from her. With how much it can hurt her, I wanted to make it easier on her so I learned how to hide my emotions under another, or even just blocked them off entirely.” Blade calmly said as he pulled out the blood pressure cuff. Checking Dakota’s blood pressure most likely, to make sure that he wasn’t stressed. Which, for a while now he hasn’t felt stressed out. Actually he felt pretty good all things considered.

The young man looked at Blade. He had to say something, right? “I can understand how you feel-“

“No, you don’t.” Blade snapped as he wrote down what Dakota’s blood pressure was at.

“Actually I do.” The young man said with a frown.

Blade just peeked up at Dakota, his expression blank and void of all emotion. So, was he listening? “I’ve known Cavendish for years, ten years actually.” Dakota went on, the doctor just went on with his tests. The werewolf sighed softly. “I’ve loved him during all that time but never confessed because I thought he didn’t feel the same. Turned out he did.”

“Hm.”

“But, he also thought I wouldn’t return his feelings too. Took Crystal to get us to confess after us walking on eggshells around each other for ten years. She locked us in a closet.”

“Wait what?” Blade said as he looked up in shock. Seemed that he thought that was a joke that was between the three of them. Though the werewolf just nodded his head at that. Blade lowered his gaze as he mumbled “Didn’t think she’d do that again.”

“Huh?”

“Oh, she once locked her brother out of the house when he wouldn’t let her watch TV. He was cooking something on the barbeque outside. So, dinner was burned.” Blade calmly said.

Crystal was crazy…

Blade pushed himself up from the chair as he started to make his way toward the ultra sound. Bringing it over toward him. “Whelp, ready to see your baby?” asked Blade.

“Guess as ready as I’ll ever be.” Answered Dakota. “Just… don’t put that freezing stuff on me again.”

“Fine. Ruin my fun.” Blade muttered before grabbing a bottle from the table. Dakota though glared at the doctor before him. Seemed that the man before him sensed what Dakota was thinking before he just rolled his eyes at him. “It’s fine.” Was all the doctor could say before making a gesture for the werewolf to lift his shirt.

Rolling his own eyes, the young man lifted his shirt showing off his belly to the… cat? Should he think of Blade as a cat? He was a nekoline, whatever that was since he has yet to see the ‘other form’ as Blade pretty much deemed it. Blade set the gel on the werewolf’s belly and set the wand there, looking over everything to make sure that everything was in order for the baby.

The silence was kind of killing him at this point.

“So, how _did_ you and Crystal meet anyway?” asked Dakota.

Blade looked up at Dakota for a brief moment. He looked away as he asked “Crystal didn’t tell you?”

“Never asked, figured she had her plate full as it was with, well, my bullshit.” Dakota calmly said, before he looked down. “Look, I want to understand you here. Want to try to understand you a little better since you are my doctor right now.” Blade looked over at Dakota for a moment.

The doctor looked back at the monitor, his expression blank and void of any and all emotion. Maybe he wasn’t willing to talk after all. After all, made sense since Dakota himself was still a stranger and there was nothing more that he could do about this. Just as he was just about to lean back, just to relax Blade finally spoke.

“I can see why Crystal likes you after all.” Dakota blinked as he looked down at the doctor. “Maybe why she saved me, saved me from injuries, and saved you from yourself.” Okay? Weird thing to say but maybe that meant Blade was opening up a little? That had to be a good sign, if he wanted to keep a doctor he may as well at least try to get along with him even though they are pretty much a cat and a dog at war with each other in some weird war that no one else could see but them.

Blade took a deep breath as he finally spoke.

“I was in a gang war.” Blade whispered, causing Dakota to look over at him. “I was fighting other Nekolines who thought it’d be fun to fuck with humans.” Wait so his race wanted to mess with humans? That was, rather weird but then again maybe it was like how with every good person, there was a bad and it worked that way with the supernatural and paranormal people. “I was badly injured, I found myself in an alleyway waiting to die.”

Wait, Blade had been about to die?

“Till I saw someone.” Huh? Blade let out a weak laugh as he whispered, a fond smile on his face. “Crystal had seen my sword reflecting from what little light had shined in the alley.” Wait this guy has a sword? Okay, he had to admit that was awesome!

“So were you like Link from Legend of Zelda?” Dakota said suddenly, eyes wide and full of wonder and amazement.

“You are an idiot.”

“Hey, only Cavendish can call me that.” Dakota said with a pout.

“Whatever. Want me to keep going or what?”

“Please.”

Blade just rolled his eyes before he kept going with his tale. “It was obvious that I wasn’t human, but she didn’t seem to care. Crystal helped me up and started to take me to her home. When people would look at us, I could recall her saying to them ‘Oh, he was at a cosplay gathering, he drank too much and got into a fight. I’m taking him to a hospital don’t worry!’ But, I didn’t know what she was going to do.” Blade frowned as he stared at the screen, tilting his head before moving the wand a little more.

God, this was weird to feel the wand on his stomach.

The cat took a deep breath before he went on with his tale. “When no one was around, Crystal would keep muttering about ‘don’t worry, you’ll be safe with me’. I thought humans would just try to destroy what they don’t understand.” Blade let out a soft sigh before adding “When I came too, I was patched up, sleeping on her bed with her one cat snuggled up against me.” Figures her cat would snuggle with him. “She asked me who I was, what happened… so concerned and worried about my own safety well, I kinda started to like her from then on.”

“You never told her the truth.”

“Can’t, Crystal has a lot of self-doubt and self-esteem issues. I don’t want to push it, so I stick to just teasing her.” Blade calmly said, taking a deep breath before looking up at Dakota. “Look, don’t think we’re friends alright? Sure, I shared a story but seems fair since I knew yours.” He looked back to the screen as he paused the image and pulled the wand back. “Well, everything seems to be in order. Though there is one little hiccup it seems. A little unseen circumstances it appears.”

The young man just blinked a little at that one. What was wrong? Was there something wrong with the baby?! Panic started to well up in his heart at the fear of something was wrong with his child. Blade held up his hand, as if trying to get Dakota to calm down. Was the room spinning right now? “Just calm down, nothing is wrong with your baby.”

“Then why did you word it like that?!” shouted Dakota, his voice coming out a tad high pitched from the shock.

Blade rolled his eyes a little at the panicky pregnant man before him. “I was going to tell you but you started to freak out before I could even get the damn words out.” He then started to rub at his eyes before letting out another soft sigh. The doctor calmly said “Look, what I was going to say was that you seem to have a bit of a surprise on your hands.”

“Surprise? What is that supposed to mean?” asked Dakota with a frown on his face.

“What I mean, is that it seems that you are having twins.”

Dakota just stared with wide eyes. Did he hear right? Was he hearing anything right, right now? Blade said that he was having twins? Gulping, the young man tried to speak, tried to say anything but instead, the room started to spin around him. Everything almost felt like it was closing in on him. Breath quickening before he felt darkness take over his vision once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, its twins. I've been planning for twins from the get go, I do have an idea as to how the twins would look but not sure if that would still count as them being identical/fraternal twins or not soooooo I'm gonna wait and see plus, come on, I thought it'd be funny that Dakota would have to crossdress to get out and that maaaaaaybe Cav has a thing for it when Dakota is dressed up as a woman. I don't really know if its an actual thing or not but I went for it, hoping it worked out XD oh and yeah Blade has a thing for Crystal but they won't be the main focus in the fic


	31. You're the Failure!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today was supposed to be so happy, telling Cavendish about him and Dakota having twins, learning a little something about Cavendish's family but then... someone has to ruin it.

Dakota had returned home. After he had come around, he saw Crystal yelling at Blade. Yelling at him for being so blunt about telling Dakota that the man was having twins. Twins… twins…

_’Twins… I’m having twins? But how? I don’t think there are twins in my family.’_ Dakota thought to himself before shaking his head. The drive home had been rather quiet, well, he was quiet while he was trying to think on what had happened. Crystal would talk, just saying some random things as if hoping to get the quiet man to speak. To say something, anything really.

Yet he hadn’t spoken a word.

Just trying to process everything really. Honestly? He wasn’t against the idea of twins but it didn’t make it any less shocking. Now he just had to find a way to tell Cavendish the news of the baby. Looking up, he found himself already standing at the door. He had been at the hospital for a while, he had left around noon and now… well it was later on in the afternoon anyway. Maybe four? Maybe a little later than that.

Taking a deep breath, Dakota was trying to mentally prepare himself. Thinking that he would have enough time to change into something a little more comfortable than this outfit. _’I have to get Crystal back for this at some point…’_ He thought to himself with a small growl. Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply before opening his mismatched eyes once again and unlocked the door of the apartment and made his way inside.

“Ah, Vinnie welcome back!” came Cavendish’s voice, nearly making Dakota yelp in shock. Eyes wide as he looked over toward the kitchen just as the older man came out. Holding a mixing bowl in one hand and a whisk in the other. Having been in the middle of baking it seemed. “Vinnie?” He said with a blink of his eyes.

“Uh…” Was all Dakota could get himself to say.

Cavendish just stared, blinking his turquoise eyes in shocked awe. Wonder. Amazement. Dakota felt his heart beating rather quickly within his chest. He wasn’t sure what the other man was even thinking right now and it made him all the more nervous about it. Shit, what was he supposed to do in a situation like this?! Normally he had no issues dressing up to be undercover but to be caught in an outfit, without Cavendish even seeing it beforehand just made him all the more nervous!

“You look…” Cavendish whispered, as if trying to find the right words to this. Dakota tightly shut his eyes, feeling nervous and almost wanted to shake but he had to fight himself from doing that. “You look fantastic.” What? Dakota blinked his eyes open as he stared at Cavendish who had a small yet soft smile on his face. “I knew I asked the right person to find something nice for you to wear though, this isn’t what I planned on you wearing.”

Dakota felt the blood rushing to his face at the way Cavendish was staring at him. “I may have to thank Crystal with some baked goods for this wonderful treat to my own sight.” Cavendish said with a chuckle before setting the mixing bowl aside and took a few long strides to make his way over toward Dakota. Wrapping his arms around him and pulled the shorter man to his own chest. “I must say, the sight is worth everything I’ve both had to deal with at work today.”

“What?” Really, after everything that Cavendish had to say that was all he could even say?! _’Damn it Dakota you are unable to even say anything after all the nice stuff your boyfriend had to say to you?’_

“Ah, they had me look into a case. Nothing serious, just trying to figure out a link, nothing more.” Cavendish said with a small smile before he reached up and placed his hand in the long strands of hair. The wig was still on his head. Dakota blushed madly as he reached up to remove the wig. “Wait, let me Vinnie.” Cavendish said as he took the wig off and chuckled. Gently grabbing a lock of his short curls as he said “I much prefer your natural curls than those of a wig.”

Dakota just grinned. “That so?” He said with a chuckle.

“Indeed.”

Dakota just grinned all the more. Honestly, he was happy that was for sure though he was starting to feel a little smothered in these fucking yoga pants. How the hell do women even wear these things in the first place? Before Dakota could even say anything else, Cavendish removed his hand from the shorter man’s head and placed it upon his cheek instead. The young man blushed softly as he looked up in confusion. “What’s wrong Cav?”

“Just thinking about how beautiful you are of course my dear.” Cavendish said with a soft smile.

Dakota blushed all the more, feeling his heart beating rather quickly within his chest. Ah fuck it, he may not even wear this outfit again. May as well take advantage of it!

Reaching upward, Dakota gently pulled Cavendish down and kissed him. The older man seemed rather shocked by this turn of events but he chuckled. Carefully lifting the shorter man into his arms and placed him on the couch. All but pinning him down onto the cushions with Dakota’s back laying down. Most likely trying to make sure he was comfortable.

Cavendish had reached up and gently cupped his boyfriend’s cheek against the palm of his hand. His fingers slowly trailing against the young man’s sideburns. Dakota shuddered a little, Cavendish had his other hand on the couch, most likely so he isn’t putting his weight atop of Dakota. (Even though he wanted to be pushed down on the couch, they knew why they can’t)

Wrapping his arms around the older man’s neck, trying to pull himself up to get into a better position. But man, he didn’t think he’d be making out with his boyfriend, still wearing women’s clothes of all things. But, he couldn’t deny that he wasn’t enjoying the attention. Passion, love, so much more was wafting through the air for the two of them. Dakota wanted to enjoy all of it, wanting to enjoy so much more, but…

He knew that he had something important to tell Cavendish.

Pulling back a little, he whispered between kisses “Bal, have… something… to tell… you.”

“Later.” Cavendish whispered, kissing Dakota before trailing kissing along his throat. Dakota shuddered a little, tightening his hold over the man’s shirt collar, trying to compose himself but damn, his boyfriend was making it hard to do so. Even his mustache was making it hard to focus with how it tickled his skin.

Dakota shuddered once again whispering “No, important.” Why was his mind getting foggy? Maybe he was getting lost in the moment.

“Okay… what?” Cavendish said with a small pout.

That pout was so fucking adorable!

Gulping, Dakota knew that he hadn’t really planned on how he was going to tell Cavendish. Telling him about the twins that they were now expecting to have but he hoped that the man would understand his choice of wording. “Well uh…” Dakota bit his lower lip as he said “Had the ultra sound to see how everything was going.”

“How is our child?”

“Well, we’re not having _a_ baby.” Dakota calmly said.

Silence.

Looking up at the older man above him, trying to read him. Though it seemed that Cavendish was a little confused as to what Dakota was saying. “What do you mean you’re not having a baby? You’re pregnant Vinnie.” Why did he sound so hurt by that?

“Balthazar, you’re not listening to me. We’re not having _a_ baby.”

More silence.

What was with him and staying quiet? It just didn’t make sense to him and it made the young man want to shout in frustration. “Again, you’re pregnant. You are expecting a child, so of course we are having a baby.”

Letting out a sigh, Dakota was wondering how this man could be so smart, yet so dense at the same time? Sometimes he wondered but at the same time, well he loved him. “Balthazar, we aren’t having _a_ baby, as in, singular. Ya know, since we are expecting twins. As in, more than one? Because twins is normally two babies.”

When he looked up, Dakota couldn’t help but blink as he saw the older man’s eyes slowly starting to widen in shock. It made the young werewolf wonder what was going through his boyfriend’s head right now. Was he shocked? Was he mad? Angry? Worried? Confused? He didn’t know, but what he did know was that he was pretty sure that the mood had been destroyed in that moment.

Cavendish soon moved his gaze down to the swollen belly of Dakota. As if trying to put the pieces together. Despite the fact that Dakota had admitted to them having twins. The older man gulped a little as he slowly moved his hand from Dakota’s cheek and slowly placed it upon the mound that was his boyfriend’s stomach. The man hadn’t really done this a lot since they found out, but as their children grew, Cavendish did this more often but now? It was as if he was just trying to confirm Dakota’s words as fact.

Frowning, Dakota pulled a hand away from the older man’s neck and slid it into his jacket pocket. Thankful that he was still wearing it as he pulled out the printed image of the sonogram. “Here.” Dakota calmly said.

Blinking his turquoise eyes, Cavendish slowly lifted his hand from Dakota’s pregnant belly and took the image from his boyfriend’s hand. Pushing himself off, Cavendish sat down on the couch, Dakota of course pushed himself to sit up properly.

His mismatched eyes looked over at Cavendish. Watching as the older man just stared at the image as if it held the secrets to the universe. He slowly reached up and placed his fingers over the blurred images of their children. “Twins…” He whispered softly, fondly. He couldn’t help but chuckle a little. “I shouldn’t be surprised.” Huh? “My mother, she was a twin. Or at least she had a twin.” Cavendish whispered softly, his gaze turning sad.

“Had? What happened?” asked Dakota with a frown on his face.

“Ah, it’s sad really. They were little, maybe around seven years of age? I can’t fully recall. Mother was the older of the two, being maybe ten minutes older. She and her sister were supposed to swim in the lake near their cottage.” Cavendish just stared at the image before his smile slowly disappearing. “But, my aunt didn’t want to wait for mother to return so she went into the lake. Alone.”

“Balthazar?”

“When mother went back outside, she couldn’t see my aunt. She got my grandparents and looked everywhere for her but… turns out my aunt’s ankle got caught on some rope that was left behind in the lake. It pulled her under… she drowned.”

Dakota frowned a little, wrapping his arm around the older man’s shoulders. He felt sad for his aunt, his aunt had a full life ahead of her and yet it had been cut short. “What was her name?” asked Dakota, placing a hand on his boyfriend’s knee, trying to show support and comfort.

“Hm? Oh, Sophie. Mother wanted to name her first born daughter that but, well as you can see I turned out to be a man and mother never had another child.” Cavendish calmly answered before leaning his forehead against Dakota’s shoulder. “I should have suspected though that there was a chance, of us having twins.” He chuckled a little, wrapping an arm around Dakota, a soft laugh escaping him. “Thank you for such a gift Vinnie.”

“You’re welcome Balthazar.” Dakota said with a chuckle.

“Ah, right I almost forgot!” Cavendish said suddenly, shooting up from the couch and made a mad dash to the kitchen. Dakota frowned a little, watching as Cavendish stuck the sonogram to the fridge before rushing to his desk and pulled up some… were those print outs? “I had looked up on some new homes for us between breaks and searching.” Cavendish chuckled a little before making his way back to the couch, plopping himself next to Dakota as he set the printouts on the table.

Dakota blinked as he looked over at the printouts that rested on the table. There was at least five different options. All of them were houses. No apartments, had Cavendish decided that it was best to get a house with the… well, when they had expected one baby at the time? (Man, still odd that they were expecting twins now)

Looking over at the choices, Dakota had to admit, that the houses were nice. Some of them though were a little too fancy for his liking and almost made him feel a little intimidated at the idea of having a house that looked like that. Frowning, he didn’t know if there would be a house that would scream out to him.

Turning his gaze over to the last choice, he couldn’t help but blink a little in confusion. Picking up the printout, he saw that it was a simple styled house. Or, at least an old fashioned one. Dakota wouldn’t lie, he liked old fashioned houses. Sure, his parents had always preferred the newer houses, wanting to show off that they had money, but Dakota didn’t like the newer houses.

It made him think of the style of houses that Cavendish would show him when he took them on a tour of the 1870’s which was where he based his style of dress. Looking over at the other images of the houses interior, he couldn’t help but blink all the more. It was a bit more modern for this century inside the house, but it was still a nice looking house.

Perfect actually.

“How about this one?” asked Dakota, holding out the printout to the older man. Cavendish blinked as he accepted the house before smiling.

“To be honest, I was kinda hoping it’d be this one, its nice house.” Cavendish rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous fashion. “I wasn’t really sure what kind of houses you’d like so, I picked some newer ones and old ones but this one here really spoke out to me.” He let out a soft sigh as he looked over at the young man next to him. “I wanted to ensure that you had a choice in the matter. I didn’t want our first home as a family be one that I picked myself.”

Dakota smiled softly before reaching out and grabbing a hold of his boyfriend’s hand. “No worries Balthazar. Personally I like older styled houses anyway. Had enough of the fancy houses growing up.” He chuckled a little more saying “I’m gonna go change into some normal clothes. I’m tired of wearing these.” With that, he rushed off toward the bedroom, closing the door behind him as he went to get dressed. He was happy that Cavendish was thinking about what he himself wanted though he wished that Cavendish would trust his own instincts when it came to choosing.

Personally, Dakota didn’t care where they lived so long as they were all together.

Changing into a pair of one of his ill-fitting track suit pants, and under shirt, it barely fit his form, Dakota just shrugged to himself. Not like he was going anywhere right now anyway. At least he could get them on, just not suitable in hiding his belly while out and about. _’Though I have a feeling I’ll be stuck wearing women clothes when going out and about.’_ Dakota thought with a bland stare before shaking his head and walked out of the room.

“So, what were you baking?” asked Dakota with a smile on his face, the idea of Cavendish’s baked goods made his mouth water.

The older man chuckled, just as he was about to answer, a ringing his their ears.

Both men looked at each other before checking their phones. Nope, not their cells.

So, did that mean?

Turning their gaze over to the monitor that was built into the wall, it was the monitor that they used when they had first moved here. It was a means of communication with their boss when they were time agents. Now? It was mostly just used as a means to order things from the future that they couldn’t get here. Dakota was a little nervous, wondering who it was that was calling them.

It sure as hell wasn’t their old boss calling them since he had made it clear he wanted nothing to do with them. So, who could it be that was calling them?

“Want me to answer Vinnie?” asked Cavendish.

“Yeah, I… I don’t want anyone seeing me like this.” Dakota whispered softly, feeling nervous.

Nodding, the older man made his way over to the screen, making sure to block the slightly trembling man from view. Hitting a button, the screen lit up as he said “Greetings, this is Cavendish how can I-“

_”We are looking for our son. We were told that we could contact him through this portal through time.”_ came a familiar female voice.

Dakota felt dread creeping up his spine.

“Your son?”

_“Vincent! Now where is he?!”_ shouted a familiar male’s voice.

Cavendish moved his head slightly, not enough to give the two people on the screen a chance to see the movement, but Dakota knew that they would argue with Cavendish till they got what they wanted. They would just keep calling till they got a hold of him. They would keep calling, and calling till he would finally speak to him. (Which baffled him that they would want to talk to him in the first place since they made it clear that they wanted nothing to do with him anymore)

Taking a deep breath, the young man made his way over to the screen, standing next to Cavendish as he said “Hello mother, father… what brings on this call?” Dakota hated speaking this way… hated it that he had to talk this way to them. He hated it… hated it… _hated it!_

The woman, who looked to be about in her early forties. (Though she was older than that) Still had her curly brown hair that was so much like Dakota’s. Her hair maybe had a few streaks here and there but other than that you’d never guess that she was the age that she was. Her skin, olive just like his own. Eyes, brown as the darkest of chocolates that any man would have swoon for though, Dakota knew that it was like looking into a lightless home.

She wore a simple white blouse with golden buttons. The only thing that he could see as the image was from the waist up.

As for the man that was next to her, his hair was black and slicked back with hair oil. Just like it always was. Though his sideburns had turned grey over the years. His eyes, dark and cold as ever… Actually he looked like an older version of Dakota himself. Dakota was afraid of looking like his father in twenty or thirty years from now.

He wore a simple dark blue business suit. With a black tie, his arms were folded behind his back as he stared coldly at Dakota. It made the young man almost shrink from their gaze, making him feel like he was nothing more than a child being scolded for another fight at his school when really, he had only been trying to stand up for someone who was being picked on.

_Well Vincent, we have recently discovered something rather interesting.”_ came his father’s voice, causing Dakota to flinch.

“What is that father?” asked Dakota.

_”Your father and I, well we found a book among your older brother’s belongings. He is studying on the paranormal and we saw that one of his books was based on werewolf research.”_ came his mother’s voice, yet there was no taunting tone to it. In fact she almost sounded… impressed? _”It was written by someone that we have discovered worked where you are now.”_

_”Indeed, a Crystal Starr I believe it said.”_ Dakota’s head shot up as he stared at his parents in wide eyed shock. _”It mentioned that she was able to get her research due to the help of her assistant Vincent Dakota. Since there was no one else in our family there around this time, we knew that it had to be you.”_ his father said with a small smirk on his face.

Dakota looked up at Cavendish, who looked down at him with a shrug of his shoulders. It seemed that even he didn’t know what could have brought on this call. It was something that they hadn’t been bothering to expect. Dakota especially was confused about all of this. “So, what do you want then?” asked Dakota.

Both of his parents looked at each other, as if they were offended that he would even ask them that in the first place. That they hadn’t even just given him the answers that he had always wanted in his life. His mother looked back at him, a blank expression on her face. Did she ever smile in her life? Even once? _”Well, since you have made a name for yourself.”_ (Not really since he was pretty sure Crystal never even wrote the book yet, didn’t even know that she would even write a damn book!) _”That you have earned your right back into the family.”_

What?

_”Indeed, all we ask of you is to give up your sinful ways.”_ his mother said as if she was scolding a child.

What?!

_”You must give up your sick fascination with men and marry a good woman.”_ came his father’s words.

Dakota felt his eyes widened at that. Okay, to be asked to be back in his family was something he had wanted before. Once. But, to live a life where he was never happy again? Where they were only accepting him for something that hadn’t even happened yet for him? Then of course give up Cavendish? To give up the life that he had wanted for so long with the man he loved? Dakota shook his head. “No!”

_”Now, now Vincent. This is the way it should be, plus I think staying in that time has gone and given you poor eating habits. You have rather let yourself go it would seem.”_ his father said with a sneer.

Narrowing his eyes, Dakota placed a hand on his stomach. “I’m not fat! Not like that anyway!” Cavendish went to place a hand on his shoulder, as if trying to silence himself. Dakota though just shrugged his shoulder away. “I’m fucking pregnant! With your grandchildren! This man right next to me is the father of these two and you can’t say shit about that!” shouted Dakota.

_”What?!”_ both of his parents yelled. Finally some emotion from them it seems.

“That’s fucking right, I’m not going to leave Balthazar, he’s the man I want in my life and you can’t say shit about that!” shouted Dakota.

His parents were silent for a moment. Dakota was glaring at the, as if daring them to try to say anything about that. To defy his words in some way. Yet his heart was pounding within his chest, he almost felt like he was having a mini panic attack but he was still calm otherwise. Because for a change he was standing up for himself right now. And nothing was going to stop this! Nothing! Even though, a part of him was still terrified of his parents.

_”You are nothing more than a failure after all! You couldn’t give up your disgusting desires for men!”_ shouted Dakota’s father.

“Father-“

_”I knew I should have aborted you when I had the chance.”_ Dakota stared at his mother with wide eyes at that one. The blood draining away from his face as he stared at the woman who had given birth to him.

“W-Wh-What?” Dakota stammered. Body trembling in fear and shock at that little revelation. Did his mother really just say that? She couldn’t have said that, sure he knew that she hated him for years but to actually confess that… that she had wanted to… to…

_”When your father and I found out that there was an infection while I was pregnant with you I was given a choice to give birth to an imperfect child, or to remove you before you could take that first breath. I chose to have you but I guess I chose wrong. You should have done the same and removed those disgusting spawn of sin!”_ His mother shouted at him.

Dakota lowered his gaze, tears building up in his eyes. His mother… truly hated him that much. His hand clutching at the fabric that covered his belly, that kept his children growing and safe within him while he sustained them so they could be brought into the world.

_”You had one simple job Vincent! You just had to be a perfect child, and marry a lovely girl that your mother and I had chosen for you!”_

But that would be him living a lie… he couldn’t, he wouldn’t.

_”Instead you break your father’s and my hearts because you lusted for men rather than being able to love a woman!”_

Because he loved men he lived a life of sin?

_”You were to help your brother’s take over my company so your mother and I could retire in peace!”_

But he would be doing a job he hated, it belittled people on their looks, called them out on how they looked and forced people to fix themselves. Making their lives miserable.

“Sir, ma’am, you do not need to belittle Vinnie, he’s a good man. He’s a fantastic man, you should feel proud of the man that he’s become and-“

_”You shut your damn mouth! It’s because of you that our son is a failure!”_ shouted Dakota’s mother.

_”Indeed, if it wasn’t for people like you, our son would be normal and would have loved the girl that we had chosen for him! Instead he would rather be with disgusting pieces of trash like you, in fact you should-“_

“Shut up…” Dakota whispered, feeling his anger bubbling deep inside himself.

_”And another thing-“_

_”Shut the fuck up!”_ Dakota shouted, lifting his head as he snarled at his parents. Both of them staring at him in shock. “You want to fucking talk about failure?! Well okay, fine then! The failures here right now are you two!”

_”Vincent, you shouldn’t-“_ His father went to say but Dakota cut him off.

“Shut the fuck up! I’m Vinnie, not fucking Vincent! I refuse to allow you both to call me that anymore! Or anything ever again! You are not my parents! You shouldn’t even _be_ fucking parents!” Dakota shouted, snarled and growled at the people who had raised him. Eyes aglow in a bright yellow light that even started to slowly surround his irises and slowly making their way to cover his pupils. Breathing deeply, Dakota’s fangs and claws started to grow in, it seemed that he was struggling to keep his werewolf nature down, to keep himself from transforming.

Yet a part of him didn’t seem to give a damn. He just didn’t care though at the moment. His mind surrounded by nothing but pent up emotions. The wolf deep within him, was telling him to protect his mate, to protect their children from these two people. People that were supposed to love and support him. But he was always judged and ridiculed for things that he preferred and enjoyed out of life. “You are the failures! Both of you! Ever wonder why Nicholas is in jail?! Because you drove him to rob that convenient store! Wonder why Hector turned to drugs?! I’d keep going but you fucked up all of your children’s lives!”

Cavendish, he could feel the man’s gaze on him, wide in shock at the revelation at what Dakota had said. Of course he’d know of his brother’s terrible choices in life. (Having kept up to date by getting the newspapers sent to him from the future and burning them after) But he knew that it wasn’t their fault, not completely. Breathing out deeply, his hand still resting on his belly as if trying to shield his children from these terrible people. “I’m the only one that turned out even remotely alright! You know why!? Because I had grandpa in my life! He loved me, he actually gave me the love that I craved as did Balthazar!” shouted Dakota, snarling, trying to keep himself in control. His breath was coming in and out in quick pants as if breathing itself was becoming a chore for him.

_”It isn’t our fault that your brother’s turned out the way they did. They simply couldn’t handle the pressure to take over the company-“_

“That’s fucking rich coming from you _father_ since you can’t even fucking accept that you did a shitty job being a damn parent!” Snarled Dakota, eyes glowing brighter and brighter, the glow overtaking his eyes entirely. Flexing his hands, he added “I won’t ever be like you! Never! I will love my children, I will give them the love that they damn well deserve because they are gifts to Balthazar and I! Just know, that you will _never_ meet your grandchildren. I’ll fucking make sure of it because you won’t ever see me again I’m sure.”

_"You will come back to us this instant and remove those spawn from your body son! We will send-“_

Dakota let out a laugh that sounded like a mix of pain, suffering and dark humor. Narrowing his glowing eyes at his parents, the young man just snarled all the more. “It seems that your listening skills haven’t improved at all in your old age fuckers. You didn’t seem to listen to me, I won’t let you in my life. I won’t be your fucking pawn ever again! You want someone to take over your company?! Find someone who is perfect that isn’t your family because I’m sure they all will say _fuck you and go straight to hell!”_ With that said, Dakota threw a punch at the screen, shattering the screen into shards.

His fist was bleeding a little, but not enough to make him feel pain.

Breathing deeply, the young man fell to his knees, breathing deeply as more tears streamed down his cheeks. His vision was darkening at the edges, yet he kept trying to keep himself composed but his heart, it hurt… it hurt to know that his parents still thought of him as a failure that his mother had been close to killing him before he had been born. Made him think, that if he had been like them, even for a split second that he could have… could have… could have…!

“Vinnie!” shouted Cavendish, the werewolf felt his face being pressed against the older man’s hands. Forcing him to look up at the concerned face of his boyfriend. Dakota’s breathing was coming out quicker as he stared at Cavendish. Tears still streaming down his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around his stomach, as if trying to protect his children from any and all danger that would dare come their way.

Cavendish’s expression was serious for a moment, before his expression started to soften. “Focus on me alright? Don’t think of anything else but me. Focus on the sound of my voice. The feel of my hands on your face…” Cavendish whispered softly, gently, trying to coax him to calm down from the attack that was plaguing him from his overwhelming emotions that tried to overpower him. Tried to overtake him from the emotional overload.

Was this what it was like for Crystal some days?

The older man gently wiped away at Dakota’s tears with the pads of his thumbs, giving the young man a bit of a bigger smile. “I’m proud of you, you know that right?” Proud? Of what? What could he be proud of? Losing his temper? Yelling? Screaming? “Because you finally stood up to the people who have made your life miserable for so long. You stood up for what you believed in Vinnie, for what you wanted in your life.” Cavendish’s smile grew bigger before pressing his forehead against the werewolf’s own.

Dakota felt his heart rate starting to slow down a little from the quick pace that it was at during his shouting match. Sniffling, the young man let out a whine, reaching out toward Cavendish with a trembling hand as he clutched at the older man’s jacket. More tears poured his cheeks as he stared. “Just focus on my voice okay? Nothing more and nothing else. Just focus on the sound of my voice, my eyes… my hands…” He whispered a little more gently, rubbing more and more of his tears as they poured down his cheeks.

He wanted to cry more, wanted to hit something more. Wanting to shout all the more and howl out his anger and rage. Just wanting to do anything that would allow all of these pent up emotions to release their hold over his heart at long last.

Shutting his eyes, Dakota tried to speak, tried to say something, anything more. Yet it seemed that his voice had left him. His body trembling like a leaf, shock starting to wear itself down on him as it had started to sink into his mind finally.

He stood up to his parents.

He protected his children.

Protected his boyfriend from the people who had spent their entire lives to make his miserable.

Ensuring that they would never be able to contact him again. To ensure the safety of his family at long last.

To never… allow himself to be like them ever… He would _never_ be like them.

Soon, Dakota opened his eyes and looked up at Cavendish, his face coming into focus which only caused the older man’s grin to widen all the more. Even his moustache twitched upward. “There, there are those beautiful eyes that I love so much.” Cavendish whispered gently, carefully taking the tinted glasses off of his boyfriend’s face as he planted a kiss over Dakota’s eyelids as he blinked. Once he pulled back, the older man placed the glasses back where they belonged.

More tears rolled down Dakota’s cheeks in that moment. “Balth… azar…” He whispered, before pulling the older man to him. Burying his face against Cavendish’s chest as he cried. His breath coming out in hiccupping gasps as he felt his body shaking and trembling with each wheezy breath that he would let out. All that time, he had thought that he wouldn’t ever be free of their grasp, that he would have never been able to stand up for himself.

Yet, he did…

He finally stood up for himself. Finally stood up to the people that he felt no love from, nor love for them. Dakota couldn’t help but let out a weak laugh while he held onto Cavendish. The older man wrapped his arms around the younger man, rubbing his back while Dakota cried his heart out. Just letting out years of pent up pain and torment that dwelled up within his heart for so many long years.

Once Dakota had calmed down, he went back to sniffling and weak hiccups. Cavendish pulled himself back as he looked down at Dakota. Reaching up, he helped to wipe away at the rest of the tears that still stained his face. “How about I help you to bed, and you go lay down, shall we? I think after that you could use the rest.” Cavendish whispered softly, before reaching down and rubbing at Dakota’s belly. “All three of you need your rest for sure.” He whispered softly.

Dakota nodded his head slowly. Honestly, all of that crying had worn him down to the point that he just wanted to sleep.

Being helped up to his feet, Dakota found himself being walked to their shared room. He was being taken over to his bed, they really needed to get a single bed. That was going to be the first thing they get once they move. Looking up at Cavendish, he found himself being sat down on the mattress as Cavendish went to move away. Dakota though quickly grabbed his wrist. “Don’t leave… please?” The older man blinked his eyes in confusion. “Just… stay till I fall asleep? Please?”

“Of course Vinnie.”

Dakota smiled a little at that, moving himself over on the bed so both men could just cuddle on the bed. Dakota snuggling himself against Cavendish, his scent rather soothing and relaxing for him. He nuzzled his nose against the older man’s neck, against the bite mark that he had left on the other man. It smelled like home to him…

Slowly, Dakota drifted off to sleep, feeling Cavendish’s arms wrap themselves around him as he slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured that SHOULD Dakota do something good in his life, like accomplish something in his life that his parents would find out since, ya know time travel. They'd want him back in their lives since he did something to help the world. But, they're assholes, simple as that as you've most likely read. Now, as for why I even brought them in here? I figured it could be a healing factor for Dakota to be over the way his parents had treated him and never standing up for himself as a child. Now? He isn't just standing up for him, but Cavendish and their children. As for how Cavendish is trying to calm Dakota down? THAT is something I got from my parents. see, my mom has panic/anxeity disorder and when she has one of her attacks, my step dad used to grab a hold of her face and talk to her, telling her to focus on nothing more than him and so on till she calmed down, he was the only person (that I know of anyway) that would and could ground her during those attacks and that was what gave me the idea for Dakota to panic and Cavendish to calm him down. I hope you like this chapter but I should warn you, this, this chapter here? isn't the only one where there will be a heartbreaking scene so to speak one will come up again later and I think you all may be a tad upset with me. Later!


	32. Nightmares and Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cavendish loses sleep due to nightmares, and Crystal tells the guys what emotions are felt within the scars at long last.

_He was in a void again. Cavendish had found himself in this place once before and it was months ago… hard to believe that it had been so long ago. Yet, he felt like he could fight this nightmare again. Knowing that he had an idea as to how he could stop the nightmare from happening right? There was nothing more that he could do about it happening, but he could at least ignore it._

_Breathing deeply, Cavendish started to walk through the void. Yelling and calling out for Dakota. Calling out for him with panic and fear lacing his words as he tried to find any sign of the man. Him wearing his signature track suit. (Something that had gotten a little harder for him to wear lately thanks to the twins growth) He had hoped that he could get Dakota out of there before anything else happened._

_Eyes wide and fearful, Cavendish called out “Vinnie, please come out! I know you’re out here. Please just come out! I don’t want to play this game again!” By that, he means from the last time he had this nightmare. From how Dakota had fallen to the ground much like how he looked when the older man found him. Near dead… only to die in this nightmare._

_Cavendish shuddered all the more. It felt like he was rewatching an old horror movie that he couldn’t look away from. All the blood and gore, it was like a train wreck that he could never look away._

_Running around, feeling like he was going nowhere. No matter where he ran, it felt he wasn’t going anywhere once again. He was starting to panic, he couldn’t go through this again! Not again!_

_His heart was racing within his chest, trying to keep himself from having a panic attack._

_Soon, a voice hit his ears, it was soft, childlike, and innocent._

_“Papa?”_

_His heart felt like it was frozen in that moment. Slowly, he turned around and saw two children. Their faces blurred out from him. He almost thought that they were just random children, trying to screw with his mind. Trying to get him to let his defenses down, but the faint traces of olive skin?_

_He felt like, deep within that these were somehow his children but, that can’t be right. They were at least five years old in this. Their faces, with them being blurred out, he couldn’t tell what they were. Even though he and Dakota agreed to have it a surprise, he… he almost wanted to know what they were now._

_“Papa, why did you fail us?” said the child on the right._

_What?_

_“Wh-What do you mean?” asked Cavendish._

_“You failed us, you allowed us to be killed… even daddy was killed because you are weak.”_

_Cavendish felt his heart seize in his chest in that moment. “No, no! I tried so hard to keep you all safe! I’m doing all I can!” Shouted the man, panic and fear swelling, growing in his chest. Then tumbling down to the pit of his stomach like a stone and it weight him down._

_Breathing deeply, Cavendish was about to speak, till blood started to appear on their flesh. Cuts, scratches, bites… all of those appeared on the children’s skin. Cavendish tried run to them, to wrap them in his arms, wanting to shield them from more attacks. Yet he wasn’t moving closer to them, and that only made his panic all the worse._

_“You failed them as a father, and me as a partner.” Came Dakota’s voice, he slowly appeared behind the two children._

_Cavendish stared at them with wide eyes. No, no! Dakota looked like he did when he was sent to the hospital the first time. Before his transformation into a werewolf. Yet, he was standing, staring at Cavendish with empty eyes. Even his glasses were gone… yet his eyes, those beloved brown and blue eyes that he loved so much were empty, glazed over as if he had already died._

_“Vinnie…” Cavendish whispered._

_“You failed us all Cavendish. You’re weak, you could never defend us. I’m a werewolf and I couldn’t even protect our family, how could you, a human be able to protect us? You can never protect us, you are nothing more than gum under my shoe.” Cavendish felt his heart being twisted within his chest._

_“Vinnie, no! I love you, all of you!” shouted Cavendish._

_“If you loved them, you’d allow him to be with his own kind.” Said another voice, causing Cavendish to look up as a shadowy creature started to walk behind Dakota and the children. Cavendish tried to rush toward his family, trying to save them. Screaming, shouting to reach them but he couldn’t seem to get any closer!_

_“No!” he shouted, just as the shadow swiped down their large claws, cutting down his beloved, and their children._

_Laying on the ground, blood spilling on the ground. The pool of crimson growing bigger, and bigger as it surrounded his loved ones in a pool of their own blood. Tears started to roll down his cheeks as he stared at the remains of his family._

_Suddenly, he rushed forward, this time being able to move once again. The man shook Dakota, then shook the shoulders of the children, as if hoping to wake them up from the sleep that they were in…_

_But not a twitch could be seen._

_“No… nononononononono!” Cavendish said in shocked horror. Tears spilling down his cheeks as he hunched forward, his body trembling and shaking like a leaf. Biting his lower lip to keep himself from crying out. Only to throw his head back as he let out the loudest scream that he could ever bring himself to do. A scream that was of pain, loss and suffering that he had never known that he could ever feel in his entire life._

_Yet, here it was. The bodies of those he loved, torn and mangled in a pool of their own blood._

Cavendish shot up in bed, breathing heavily, nearly screaming as he looked around in a wild frenzy. Breathing deeply, clutching at the blankets in a tight grip as his knuckles turned white, he took in his surroundings, trying to see where he was. Hoping, praying that the images he saw had truly been nothing more than a dream. Nothing more, yet the only thing that he saw was the images of the bedroom.

The other bed, bare and empty… there was always one empty bed. Always…

Gulping, he tried to get up till he found himself feeling a weight across his lap. A soft snoring hit his ears, causing Cavendish to look down and blink. There, snuggling up right against him was Dakota. Sound asleep, wearing his rather ill-fitting shirt, the blanket had fallen off of him mostly. Most likely due to Cavendish’s tossing and turning like he would normally do in his sleep when suffering a nightmare.

Though, he was grateful that Dakota’s boxers fit properly. Most likely due to the stretchy waistband.

Looking down at the sleeping face of his boyfriend, Cavendish gently reached out, running a hand through the curly locks. Uncurling them a little and watched with mild amusement with how they just seemed to bounce back into place.

Gulping a little, the older man reached toward the sleeping man’s wrist and grabbed a hold of it. His fingers curling themselves around the olive skinned man’s wrist. Fear still had its icy grip over his heart, fearing that… that…

Tears dripped down onto his hand while staring at Dakota’s wrist. Relief was washing over him though, the fear was disappearing from him as he felt what he was searching for.

A pulse… steady, and strong.

Sniffling, Cavendish looked over as he stared at Dakota’s belly. He knew that… that if Dakota still had a pulse that… that their children were still alive right? He just came from an appointment the day before, and showed that the babies were okay.

Breathing deeply, Cavendish just laid back down, wrapping his arm around Dakota after releasing his hold on the man’s wrist. Holding him as close as he could. Unsure if he would even fall asleep tonight or not, but… eventually he had drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Dakota hummed softly as he started to put the boxes together. It had taken them a while for them to collect boxes but it was worth it. Since Cavendish wouldn’t allow Dakota to even lift anything heavy, despite the fact that Dakota was a werewolf, and a lot stronger than he was as a human, the older man wouldn’t allow any heavy lifting.

Yet, the one thing that Dakota couldn’t really complain about was the fact that they were moving.

They could finally leave this place. Not that they didn’t have _some_ good memories here but, Cavendish was right. It wasn’t a suitable place to raise a child, let alone two.

Taking a deep breath, he finished taping up another box for Cavendish to start using to pack stuff into it.

Turning his gaze over toward the older man, he saw that Cavendish looked exhausted. Dakota had woken up a little later on in the day, but when he had fully come around he saw that Cavendish was just holding him. Holding onto him, rubbing the shorter man’s arm as if trying to comfort Dakota in his sleep. Cavendish though, he just looked so exhausted as if he barely had any sleep at all last night. Though, now that he thought about it, Cavendish has looked exhausted for maybe over a week now…

When he asked, Cavendish just shrugged it off. Saying that he just didn’t ‘sleep’ well. But, he felt like there was more to it than that. Yet, the older man just wouldn’t share anything and that had Dakota a little worried. It was unlike Cavendish to hide things and that made him all the more worried.

Letting out a soft sigh, Dakota leaned back on the couch. He was just so exhausted, and it was steadily getting worse as the months went on. Even today he slept longer but, he had been so comforted by Cavendish’s scent lately. Maybe that was something that had a part in it? Hm, maybe it was something that he should bring up to Crystal when he sees her next. “You alright Vinnie?” came Cavendish’s voice.

“Hm? Oh, yeah just tired. I think these two are taking up what energy I have. Ya know, because I’m pregnant. Carrying twins is exhausting since well-“

“Must you make those poor jokes? I swear your sense of humor had gotten worse lately.” Cavendish said with a roll of his eyes.

Dakota blinked as he looked up at the older man. Cavendish had managed to tape up another box and started to carry it over to the ever growing pile of boxes that was their personal belongings. Yet, just as he set the box down and started to walk on…

Into the wall.

“Balthazar?!” Dakota shot up from the couch as quickly as he could and rushed to him. The older man groaned a little as he rubbed at his face. Mumbling curses that he’s never ever said before. “Go to sleep, go have a nap, even just lay down! You are exhausted Balthazar!”

“I’m fine…”

“No, you’re not!” Dakota shouted. Tears building in his eyes as he tried to keep himself calm. Damn hormones was making him too emotional right now and he hated it more than anything else in the world. Cavendish nearly jumped a little at his boyfriend’s outburst. “You’re exhausted, you have fallen asleep standing a couple times. Yesterday!”

Cavendish just stared at Dakota.

Dakota wiped at his eyes as he sniffled a little. “I’m worried about you Balthazar. I don’t want you to end up passing out on a mission and dying. I can’t bring you back if that happens remember?! We have limited use of the time vehicle and I can’t use it to bring you back. More so since I’m pregnant! We’d end up having not just two Dakota’s in this place, but two sets of twins! Which could possibly be werewolves like me! I don’t think the other Dakota’s could handle twin werewolves on the island!”

Cavendish looked away, guilt shining in his eyes. “What has been going on? Have you been sleeping at all?” The older man didn’t look at Dakota. Yet the guilt seemed to have been growing more and more as he gazed into the pools of turquoise that he loved so much. “Please, talk to me Bal.”

Letting out a soft sigh, Cavendish looked at Dakota, his gaze dropping down to his belly before looking away. “I haven’t been sleeping well for maybe a week? Maybe longer, I’ve lost track by now.” Cavendish whispered softly. Dakota blinked his eyes up at him, so he was right. “I’ve been having the same nightmares, over and over again.”

Nightmares? What could bother Cavendish enough to have him wake up so often in the night? Enough so to exhaust him to the point that he was bumping into walls, doorframes and so on? Rubbing at his eyes, Cavendish whispered “I keep dreaming that I’m back in that void again. Just like when you got out of the hospital…”

Huh? Oh, right… he woke up Cavendish from a nightmare he was having when he got back from a jog. Cavendish had been so scared, so terrified of what he saw that he held onto Dakota and even admitted that he saw the nightmare of Dakota dying in front of him. Was it the exact same dream or was it something different this time around?

The older man looked down at his boyfriend, reaching up and pulling him into a hug. “I dreamt that… I didn’t just fail you but our children.” Dakota blinked in shock. “They kept telling me that I was a failure. That I was weak, even you said that I couldn’t have protected you, that even with you being a werewolf that if you were defeated how could I defeat it?” He let out a bitter laugh, tears dripping onto Dakota’s shoulder in that moment. “I was scared, scared because I watched you all die in front of me. The wolf, it killed you three and I couldn’t even reach either of you again.”

“Balthazar…”

“They kept calling me papa, Vinnie. It broke my heart hearing them call me that and I failed as a parent.” Cavendish tightened his hold over Dakota. Sniffling, trying to gain his composure but seemed to be failing in that. His exhausted mind made him all the more emotional vulnerable. “Then… I was told that it was better for you to be with your own kind but… I… I can’t. I won’t.”

“Bal…”

“I love you too much to _ever_ want to give you up! I never want to lose you or the twins! I love you all and I can’t! I won’t! I’ll never allow anyone to take you away!” Cavendish was starting to panic, it was obvious with how he was rambling.

Pulling himself back, Dakota pulled at Cavendish’s jacket and kissed him. Needing him to stop talking, to get him to calm down so he can think clearly. Just as he was about to pull back, the young man felt his boyfriend’s hand slowly tangling his fingers in the dark curly brown locks that was Dakota’s hair. The other hand, Cavendish wrapped it around Dakota’s shoulders, pulling him ever closer which was a little difficult with the man’s belly getting in the way.

Dakota just pulled at the other man’s jacket, holding him ever closer. Just enjoying the kiss when originally, he had only did this as a means of getting his boyfriend to calm down. Now? It seemed that it was going to become more…

At least, until…

“Yo, guys? You kinda have someone watching here.”

Both men blinked as they looked over and saw Crystal standing there. Arms crossed with the biggest smirk they had ever seen on her face. They both blushed at being caught showing their displays of affection in front of their friend. “Uh…” was all they could both say.

Crystal chuckled a little as she said “Don’t worry guys, I didn’t see that much. But, I came by to help with the packing but, I’m hoping that I’m not interrupting anything?”

“No, we were just talking.” Dakota calmly said, his face stained pink.

“Riiiiiiiight, talking.” Crystal said with a smirk.

Cavendish groaned and covered his face.

Dakota just whined.

Crystal laughed. “Anyway, need help with packing? Or, you guys taking a break for some food?” asked Crystal with a smile on her face.

The werewolf just blinked his eyes innocently before looking at the clock that remained in the room. Oh, it was lunch time now. They hadn’t even gotten food yet or cooked for that matter. Though really, Dakota was starving.

“Hm, how about I cook something for you guys. Do you mind?” asked Crystal as she looked between Dakota and Cavendish.

“We couldn’t possibly impose this on you Crystal.” Cavendish said, before yawning against the back of his hand.

“You’re exhausted Cav, and Dakota I highly doubt can stand long enough to cook. Let me do this, just go and relax alright? I have something in mind for you both.” Crystal reached into her pocket as she pulled out a hair elastic and pulled her hair back in a ponytail. “Though, I’ll need you to show me where your pots, pans and cabinet is so I can look on what to make.” Cavendish nodded and went to show Crystal quickly where everything was.

Dakota could hear Crystal humming softly before she started to look around on what she could make for them. Only to grin. “Sweet, I can cook this. Awesome.” She then started to get a frying pan, some chicken and another pot before filling it with water.

“What are you making?”

“Hm? Oh, some chicken and rice. I was taught on how to make it like you could get it at a Chinese place. It’s fucking awesome!” Crystal cheered as she went to cooking. “Oooh, fantastic you guys have olive oil. It’s better.” She hummed softly.

“Odd that she is cooking for us.” Dakota mumbled softly.

“Yeah…” Cavendish agreed.

“But she has a point, you’re exhausted and I don’t wanna stand.” Dakota whined a little.

Soon, Crystal came back into the living room as she said “Well, while we’re waiting there was… one other reason why I wanted to come here today.” Both men looked over at Crystal with a frown. She looked at them and ran a hand through her ponytail. Did she have to do that or was that just something that was a habit for her at this point? “I can try reading the scars again. I couldn’t before due to my head injury but this time? I should be able to do it without blacking out now.”

“You sure? You were in a great amount of pain last time.” Cavendish pointed out. Dakota nodded in agreement. “Plus, with Dakota expecting wouldn’t you be feeling their feelings as well?”

“I can easily block out the emotions of babies. More so since they don’t really feel a lot yet, more so since Dakota’s what? Six months now?”

“Yes.”

“See, I should be fine don’t worry about a thing. Now… we’ll start with the shoulder first.” Dakota nodded slowly as he pulled down at the shoulder of his shirt. Revealing the angry scar that the young man knew would never disappear from his skin. He knew… just _knew_ that at some point the twins would ask him about those scars and he would have to tell them. “Are you ready Vinnie?” asked Crystal, the young man nodded slowly.

“Okay.”

Crystal took a deep breath as she reached forward and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. Yet, the moment she did, Dakota saw her arm shaking and trembling. Her pupils almost looked blown for a moment before she shut her eyes. Breathing deeply through clenched teeth. “Crystal-“

“I’m fine.” She whispered before pulling her hand back. “Okay, from that one… the wolf saw you as a protective male. Handsome if not a little short.” Dakota whined at that one. “But, also saw potential within you to be a good mate.”

“What?” Both men said in confusion.

Crystal looked at them for a moment before saying “I think the wolf was looking for a mate, but it didn’t feel like she was looking for herself.” Crystal whispered before looking at Dakota. Giving him a stare, as if asking him to show the next scar on his body. Dakota blushed a little before he lifted his shirt from the side of his stomach. The bite had looked like it had stretched thanks to where it was located on the man. Narrowing her eyes, Crystal rubbed her hands together, most likely trying to build up some warmth. He recalled how cold her hands could be, shoulder was one thing, stomach was another.

When her hand came into contact, Dakota flinched a little. Her hands were still cold but, not as much as they normally were. “She commented how you were willing to give up your own life for the sake of others. Even for a child that wasn’t your own.” Crystal commented, her body was starting to shake though Dakota wasn’t sure if it was because she was still getting overloaded or if it was a mix of him, and the twins that she was feeling. “She could even tell that you knew there was a little chance of you surviving.”

“Yeah, I didn’t think I’d survive but I knew that I had to keep going. I had to keep them safe, keep Milo and Cavendish safe. That was all I cared about.” Dakota admitted.

He blushed when Cavendish kissed his cheek.

Crystal nodded her head, looking up at them as she whispered “Last one Vinnie.”

He nodded before setting his foot on the coffee table. Cavendish of course was against this but the young man just shrugged it off for the time being. Right now wasn’t the time for manners but to get some answers. Looking up at Crystal, Dakota gave her a small nod as he whispered “Go ahead.” The young woman nodded her head before reaching out and wrapping her fingers around his ankle.

Her pupils went wider, nearly overcoming her irises this point around. Her breath hitched for a moment before tightly shutting her eyes to calm down. “Okay… okay…” Crystal whispered, making Dakota worry about her mentality. “Saw you as… perfect mate material. She was going to bring you somewhere. To someone.” The young woman whispered, her breath coming out as a shuddering gasp. “To keep someone stable, to keep her mentally sound.”

Releasing her hold over Dakota, the young woman leaned back. Letting out a deep breath, her eyes opening as her pupils were slowly starting to shrink down to their regular size. “Vinnie… those aren’t just normal werewolf bites.”

“What are they?” asked Cavendish, his hand clutching at his boyfriend’s hand.

“They were promise marks. She was going to bring you to someone who she thought you were perfect for. I believe, that the werewolf who attacked me was that wolf that you were promised too.” Crystal whispered as she looked up at the two men. Her gaze serious, yet held a hint of fear within their depths.

Dakota couldn’t help but think that his life just got more complicated in that moment. He hadn’t known that it could be possible, but knew that now they all had a lot just added more on their plate. Closing his eyes tightly, Dakota felt like the world was just getting all the more complicated for him and Cavendish. Taking a deep breath, the young man knew that moving was the right choice… yet, learning what the scars themselves meant? He couldn’t help but say…

“Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, I'm not revealing what the twins are since, the guys don't know with them wanting it to be a surprise. Now, as for the 'children' calling Cavendish Papa? I thought it was cute that Cavendish would be Papa and Dakota would be daddy just so the twins could tell them apart when speaking to them. It was something I kinda got from Modern Family, but in real life since my grandma's second husband, we called him papie (I know I'm spelling it wrong but I don't know how it's spelled but its supposed to be like the flower from remembrance day) I hope you all like this chapter.


	33. A Mark?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving into a new house can be difficult for anyone. Though, it seems that they are learning something new about a werewolf's nature, and what effect it can have on a werewolf's mate.

“Oh wow, this house is beautiful.” Crystal in shocked awe.

“Yeah, Cavendish picked it out among other choices. We had this place pretty much picked out after I found out we were having twins.” Dakota said, wearing his female disguise while staring at the house. He couldn’t help but chuckle a little at that. It had taken a while to try to get everything packed and settled. Though he was happy to see that they got the house of their dreams.

Not to mention, the fence was rather large as well, giving him and Cavendish the privacy that they wanted. Of course, they had to put in a screen in the living room should they ever want to make a call to the future for anything they would need. Such as Dakota’s or Cavendish’s glasses. Crystal of course was confused by the screen at first but didn’t bother questioning it.

Dakota looked over as he saw Cavendish, as well as Blade carrying the boxes from the van and bringing them inside. The young man couldn’t help but sigh as he looked over as the two men moved the boxes into the house. It was odd, he wanted to help but the best thing he could do was maybe unpack things if they were level with him so he couldn’t have to bend over. Or if he was sitting down at that, so he wouldn’t hurt his feet.

“Hey,” Crystal said, placing a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look over at her in confusion. “It’ll get better Vinnie. You have what? Two months left then you can see your feet again.” She tried to make the tension ebb a little. Dakota smiled a little at that one. “Let’s get set to start unpacking a few things shall we?”

“Just remember, if I try to lift anything I’m blaming you if Cavendish gets mad.”

Crystal rolled her eyes. “As if I’d let you lift anything. I’d rather not have your boyfriend attack me with blades, kill me, use necromancy to bring me back and then kill me again.” She blandly said before making her way to the kitchen. “I figured we can unpack some of the kitchen stuff first, then work on some of the more essential things to make it easier later on.”

“Sounds like a plan. Then I can change out of this damn outfit.” Cavendish grumbled the last part. He was really hating this outfit, it was one thing during missions back when he and his partner were time agents. Now? He just felt silly and stupid at this point but tried to hide it from other people. Yet, again Cavendish was the only one that seemed to be able to sense it, well, him and Crystal but Crystal was kinda of a given.

But it was still really weird either way.

Actually, now that he thought about it…

“Hey, Crystal can someone develop the abilities of an empath later on in life?” asked Dakota.

“Hm, I’m not sure. I’ve had my abilities for as long as I can remember. Why?” asked Crystal with a frown on her face.

“Well, lately Cav has been able to sense what I’ve been feeling. I’m not upset about that, it comes in handy more so when I’m having mood swings kick in but… I’m just confused.” Dakota explained.

A soft hum escaped Crystal as the young man looked over at her. She seemed to be in deep thought while trying to think of an answer. “Well, it isn’t impossible for a man to have developed the abilities of an empath but, most empaths are women from what I’ve read about.” Crystal looked up at Dakota, seeing his confusion. Most likely sensing it as well. “But, it could be a number of things maybe.”

The young man nodded his head before helping Crystal to unpack the dishes. May as well keep working on that at least. Crystal would lift the boxes to the counter, after checking them to see if it was something that he wouldn’t have to bend over to put them away. Though there was the odd time that Dakota would have to stop and wince a little. “You okay?”

“Yeah, they’re just kicking me a lot lately. Normally they mostly just kick at me while I’m trying to relax but I guess they want to be active.” Dakota said with a soft sigh as he rubbed at his belly. Mumbling that the twins need to calm down before he would ground them. Crystal just laughed at that. Dakota shot her a glare, which only made Crystal giggle a little at that. “It isn’t funny.” Pouted Dakota.

“You’re right, I’m sorry. My cousin had a similar problem when it came to her baby kicking. But she was a tiny thing so the movements weren’t common.” Crystal calmly said while lifting another box. Or, at least attempting too.

“Damn, what’s in here?” Crystal asked with a frown on her face.

“I think that’s all of Cavendish’s cooking pans and pots. All of them are iron I think, not sure.” Dakota said as he looked over at Crystal. The young woman frowned a little before letting out a soft sigh. “Well, guess this means I’ll have to try harder.” Huh? Crystal tilted the box a little, getting one hand under the box before managing to get the other hand under it and lifted it with a grunt. Dakota stared with wide eyes before Crystal set the box on the counter.

Or, the island that had the stove that faced the dining room.

“How did you lift that?!” shouted Dakota.

Crystal blinked as she shrugged. “I did a lot of heavy lifting for my mom when I was growing up. Her back was bad due to my brother wanting to help clean when he was little. Mom was holding me, I was a baby at the time, and my brother waxed the stairs thinking he was being helpful but he was three or four at the time. Mom fell on the stairs and hurt her back after that, never did recover from that. So, I did a lot of heavy lifting when it came to grocery shopping.” Crystal shrugged as if it was nothing. Only to grin all the more as she added “Plus, in school we were cleaning the court yard in high school. Had to move a bunch of big rocks but only me and a friend could lift them. No one else bothered trying or could. Though, there was one rock I could just get off the ground but my friend couldn’t. I may have a bad back but I’m strong enough to get by.” Crystal pointed out before putting the pans away where Dakota suggested.

“I didn’t know we possessed so many items at all.” Cavendish called out, causing Dakota and Crystal to look over at the doorway. Cavendish was carrying a box that was labeled ‘Dakota’s clothes’. While Blade carried a few boxes stacked atop of each other. From what Dakota could make out, that was the boxes that they packed up for the twin’s bedroom.

“Didn’t think Blade was that strong.” Dakota said in shock.

“Hm? Yeah he’s pretty strong, almost makes me wonder who’s stronger, you or him.” Crystal said with a laugh as she went back to unpacking some kitchen supplies.

Dakota was curious himself, though at the moment may not be the best option. There was no way that he was going to risk his ass for a possibility to prove that he was stronger or not. Maybe after he had the twins he’ll ask but for now? Meh, he’ll ask some other time.

Shrugging to himself, Dakota went back to reaching into a box and pulled out a frying pan.

“Vinnie!” hissed Cavendish, giving Dakota an angry look. “I thought I told you not to do any heavy lifting!” Was he kidding? It was a frying pan, how the hell was that heavy? “Put it back now!”

“Cav, you’re panicking over nothing. It’s just a frying pan, not like he’s lifting a box. I’ve been doing the heavy lifting the whole time we’ve been in the house, you’re freaking out for no reason.” Crystal pointed out while crossing her arms.

_”I’m looking out for the babies!”_ hissed Cavendish.

Crystal sighed as she rolled her eyes. Taking the pan from Dakota as she said “There? Happy now? Nothing is going to happen. In case you’ve forgotten he’s a werewolf. I mean, I get it, he’s also pregnant but come on! He’s stronger than a normal human being. Stronger than I am for crying out loud and I’m not all that strong. Heaviest thing I can lift is maybe around fifty pounds. Anything more I can lift but not for long, Vinnie can easily hold all of us on a couch if he wanted.”

“I’d like to see that.” Blade said with a laugh.

“Blade, not a contest.” Crystal groaned with a roll of her eyes.

“Aw, but come on, it would be awesome to see.”

“Not now Blade. Now what is with you Cavendish? You’ve been acting well one moment and cranky the next. What’s with that?” Crystal said with a frown.

“He hasn’t been sleeping well…” Dakota confessed, making Cavendish glare at the young man. Crystal turned to stare at him, confused by that one. “He keeps having nightmares and they’re only getting worse.”

Crystal crossed her arms as she stared at Cavendish before rolling her eyes. “Okay, I have an idea.” The young woman pushed herself up and made her way over to the older man. Looking up at him, Crystal calmly said “Crouch down a little, I need to touch your forehead.” That was… something odd to request. But then again, when it came to her, Crystal was rather odd with her requests or demands. Such as the time when she wanted to know what Cavendish’s scent was so they could work on his transformations.

Cavendish of course just rolled his eyes but did as was asked of him. Crouching down so they were more eye level. “Now what?” asked the older man with a bit of a bite to his tone.

“This.” Crystal reached up and placed a hand on his forehead, as if checking him for a fever. The young woman hummed a soft tune to herself, the tune itself was calm and peaceful. Even Dakota felt a sense of calm washing over himself while everyone stared at Crystal. Dakota of course had moved his gaze and looked over at Blade, watching as the man had his arms crossed over his chest with a proud smile on his face.

Once Crystal was done, the young woman pulled her hand back only to frown a little in confusion. “What’s this?” She asked softly, gently tugging at the collar of Cavendish’s collar. “Cav, when did you get bit?” asked Crystal with confusion. Cavendish blushed like mad, as did Dakota.

Blade though, just burst out laughing like a mad man.

“What?” Crystal asked innocently.

The cat just fell onto the floor, rolling in laughter which only seemed to have made Crystal the more confused. “What?” she said again, looking between Dakota and Cavendish for a moment, trying to figure out what it was that could be wrong with all of this. She wasn’t sure what it could have been, Dakota kinda felt bad for her right now. Though, even Dakota and Cavendish didn’t know why the bite never faded from the older man.

Blade, collecting himself managed to step up onto his feet while wiping at his face. His eyes still shining with laughter as he said “Crystal! That’s a mating mark!”

Everyone in the room was silent at that one.

“What?” Dakota said in confusion.

Blade chuckled a little more as he said “It’s actually very easy to explain.” He started to giggle like a school girl, Dakota wanted to slap him. Though it seemed that Crystal had sensed it as she had gone and slapped him upside the head. He yelped out in shock and looked at Crystal, who just glared at him. Blade though, just grinned like a fool. “Anyway, the bite? It’s a mating mark.” Blade explained, snickering as he did so.

“Do you want another fucking slap you damn cat?!” shouted Crystal.

“Sorry.” Blade snickered a little more regaining his composure. “A mate mark is created when there is a bond that goes deeper than anything. Even deeper than the skin, it’s created by a bite.” Dakota blinked a little at that one. “In simple terms, it’s created when there is a great deal of love in the mix. Such as you two, anyone with a brain can tell that you both are hopelessly in love.”

“He has a point on that one. If Blade can see it then anyone could.” Crystal said with a nod of her head.

“Yeah, wait what?!” Crystal laughed.

“Okay, so it’s a mate mark, so what?” asked Dakota. Already his feet were starting to bother him and he just wanted to sit down before he started to get cranky.

Chuckling, Blade placed his hands on his hips as he said “Well, you see the mark isn’t just a physical form of the bond but you can sense each other’s emotions. Even when the other is in danger.”

“What?” The young man said with wide eyes. Not sure if he was believing what he was hearing. Turning to Cavendish, it seemed that even the older man was getting the idea over what had been happening. Was that how Cavendish could sense all of Dakota’s emotions lately? That would explain everything lately, his odd sense of knowing his emotions… and maybe, that was how Dakota’s own protective instincts was created as well? Before the mark was created? Was it his desire to protect Cavendish that created that bond, and in turn give Cavendish the desire itself to keep Dakota safe?

Shaking his head, Dakota looked up at Cavendish for a moment. The man looked at him as well before both looked at Blade. “Though, since Balthazar here doesn’t have fangs himself, is just a regular human he couldn’t create the bond back so you’d feel what he feels.” He shrugged a little as he added “But, from what Crystal had told me, you have your own way of knowing when he’s in danger.”

Dakota nodded his head slowly.

“Your body was already prepared to protect him. Simple as that, even when the mark was created, whatever protective tendencies Balthazar possessed was heightened for situations like these. We’ve all seen it just now.”

Dakota nodded to that as well. It was true, Cavendish had been protective, even more so when the nightmares started to kick in. The young man couldn’t help but frown as he stared over at the older man. Cavendish was protective, he did have a bit of a protective streak to him when it came to the werewolf and their unborn children lately. To be honest, he wasn’t against such a thing, he actually liked being the one being protected for a change.

“Though, I bet Balthazar knew something was up for a while now and had been answering to it subconsciously.” Blade answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

“I wanna sit!” Whined Dakota.

Cavendish, without even thinking rushed to the whining man and helped him over to the couch. Thankful that the furniture was the first thing that was brought into the house. Though, he was a little upset about walking as it made his feet hurt more. Maybe it was the mood swings kicking in again and he was starting to get cranky.

“How about we order some take out? Personally I think after all of this I won’t be in the mood to cook either.” Crystal suggested.

Everyone nodded, even Dakota. Honestly, he didn’t want to get back up for a while. God, he hated this, sure he knew that he was lazy sometimes but now that they were moving into a new house well, he felt bad.

“I’ll find something to order if that is okay? Can someone stay with Vinnie?” asked Cavendish.

“Sure, Blade can finish unloading the truck since he’s stronger.”

“But-“

“And can stand.”

“Yeah but-“

“Blade, if you do this I’ll make you that fish salad you like.”

Blade ran out of the house without a second thought. “You have him wrapped around your finger you know that?” Dakota said suddenly, never seeing someone run out of the door that fast before. Crystal laughed a little before looking away. Dakota blinked as he looked over at Crystal. Did she really not know that Blade liked her? Was it one-sided? He couldn’t tell himself and that was saying a lot.

But at least they had learned something else today. Dakota wanted to bring up the book to Crystal (the book his parents had brought up to him) thinking that would give her an idea as to what she could do with the research. Though, maybe it wasn’t the right time to do it? After all, if his parents knew about the book already in the future, then that meant that it was meant to happen. Because if it didn’t, then he wouldn’t stand up to his parents. Even though he hated the idea of punching the screen, it had to be done.

Looking over at Crystal, he saw that the woman was sound asleep. So maybe she was a little more exhausted about everything. Though, at the same time she had used her powers to try to calm Cavendish down. So maybe she had used her powers in order to… help? Whatever it was, he didn’t know but hoped that he would learn someday but for now. Maybe it was best that he just relaxed and went back to unpacking later on.

After all, they had a lot of time to try to get it done.

Turning to Crystal, he frowned a little and turned his gaze over to the arm of the couch. A throw blanket had been placed there. Carefully, he reached over and grabbed a hold of the fabric and carefully settled it over Crystal, making sure that she was tucked in nice and snuggly. Maybe this was good practice for the twins when they were born?

Man, he hoped that he would make a good parent. The one thing that he wanted, was to be a better parent than the ones he had growing up. He would ensure his children’s happiness over anything else, while still being fair. After all, who wants spoiled children?

He knew that spoiled children, would turn into brats or worse end up like his own brothers that had issues from trying to be ‘perfect’ for their parents. He would always make sure that they were spoiled but still raised to give respect when needed.

Smiling down at his belly, Dakota chuckled as he rubbed at his belly as he said “Daddy loves you both. So does your Papa.” His responds was gentle kicks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, I thought it'd be neat if Cavendish's mark (that was something I kinda made up on the spur of the moment) would cause him to be very protective during times such as this. Then of course, he can sense Dakota's emotional state to better prepare himself so to speak. Maybe I'll have Crystal help him learn what each emotions are and how they are caused to the point that he would sense what Dakota is thinking, hard to say yet. Anyway, hoping you are liking this story, I'm almost done writing out the last three chapters, otherwise it'd just be editing chapters that I have written up thus far. Haha, later!


	34. Secrets and Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakota learns what Cavendish had been keeping secret from him for months, but that isn't the only thing he learns about.

Dakota groaned softly as he rolled himself out of bed. Since moving into the house, he hadn’t felt so crowded living here. The house was huge compared to the apartment. It was about two stories tall, plenty of room and well within their budget at least. Though, they still had some unpacking to do was the only downside.

Today though, Dakota had been asked by Crystal and Blade to go out. Just to get some air since everything had been peaceful lately.

Turning his gaze at the bed, he couldn’t help but smile a little. They had one bed for the two of them, just cuddling up all the time like they have since becoming a couple. Now, to become parents…

Dakota couldn’t help but look down at his belly. Two more months, just two more months and he’d get to see the twins at long last.

He couldn’t help the soft smile on his face as he rubbed at his belly. They were moving around under the skin, maybe a kick here and there but other than that he didn’t really feel it all that much. But, them moving was both the strangest and best sensation that he’s ever felt in his entire life. Other than having Cavendish’s arms wrapped around him while they slept.

Chuckling, the young man pushed his hands against his back before making his way toward the kitchen. It was still a bit early in the morning, but he had made plans to go out today. Which, was exciting but also embarrassing as always. Because it meant that he would have to wear one of the many, many outfits that Crystal bought him to wear just so he could ‘hide in plain sight’ while out and about.

He was not looking forward to wearing any of those clothes just to go out but, what can you do at this point? Dakota was only doing this just so he could be safe at all times while outside. It hadn’t been this stressful since he had trouble trying to pick names for the twins but, meh, he had an idea even though Cavendish never brought it up. Maybe he figured Dakota would want to pick the names instead.

Sighing softly, the young man made his way over to the kitchen and started to brew himself some coffee. Happy, that Blade allowed him to have at least one cup of coffee a day. That would help him through the morning. Most of the baby stuff was already bought and set up. Though, Dakota knew that there was still a few things that needed to be paid for before they’d be able to get it here.

Looking around the kitchen, Dakota couldn’t help but frown a little in confusion. He hadn’t seen Cavendish all day. Had him kind of curious as to where the man could have gone. Had he gone to work for the day or was he just out for a walk? Since they were in a nicer neighborhood, he had decided to go for morning walks a couple times a week.

Mostly due to his own stress most likely.

Even though Cavendish tried to hide it from Dakota, he could see that the stress was starting to get to the older man. Cavendish had dark circles under his eyes while he would work away at his desk in their home office. Dakota would often have to try to coax the older man to their bed just so he could get some sleep.

Cavendish was working on something that was for sure. He wanted to know, but wasn’t sure if the man would even tell Dakota anything about it. Sure, Dakota knew that he wasn’t supposed to work himself but, did it still count as work if he was trying to figure out what his partner was up to?

Sighing, he grabbed his coffee and sipped at it. Feeling the nice, freshly brew liquid warming him up from the inside out. Grinning to himself, Dakota started to make his way over to the bedroom once again. He would need to change, unsure when he was going to be picked up but he knew that if anything he would need to be dressed and ready to face the day for sure.

Plus, maybe he’d see Cavendish somewhere in the house.

As he walked, Dakota couldn’t help but notice the pictures that had lined up the stairway. He smiled, memories of their missions. Of the friends they made since living in this time and of course images of Dakota throughout the pregnancy. Even one of him sound asleep on the couch… he wondered when Cavendish took that one.

Shrugging, he kept on walking till he made it to the second floor of the house. Letting out an exhausted sigh, he couldn’t help but feel excited for when he would finally have these two. He’d have to go back to working out again but, he would also get to hold the twins as well. It had him rather excited at the idea of holding them.

Once he got into their bedroom, he made his way over toward the closet that he used to store the… ugh… women’s clothes. Sure, Cavendish liked it when he wore them but damn it, he didn’t like wearing them like this. But…

He loved his kids… and would protect them no matter how uncomfortable he was.

Going through the closet, he pulled out a long orange and sunny yellow top that would hide his belly. Then nice baggy black pants with red and orange swirls on the calves. “At least Crystal is getting my colours right.” He mumbled before throwing the rest of the clothes to the side of the bed before stripping himself down and got dressed.

Now the only thing he needed was the damn wig.

Frowning, he picked up his cup of coffee, he started to walk around the house looking for it. Trying to find any kind of sign as to where it could have been. Where did he leave it last?

Tilting his head a little, Dakota started to make his way toward the bathroom. Thinking maybe he had left it in there.

Nothing.

Checked the twin’s bedroom, thinking maybe he had taken it off the last time he and Cavendish were in there.

Nope.

He checked their office next. “Where is the damn thing?” mumbled Dakota as he started to look around the room. Moving things around his desk, even going so far as getting on his hands and knees to look under his desk to find the wig. “Not here.” He whispered, placing both hands on his desk and used it to pull him back up onto his feet. Breathing deeply, he went over to check on Cavendish’s desk, thinking maybe he had taken it off at Cavendish’s desk and forgot to put it back in the bathroom so he could use the mirror.

“Bingo!” He said with a chuckle as he lifted the curly brown wig from the desk, only to frown as he saw a folder on the table. “Why does this have my name?” He asked softly before flipping the folder open. There were images of different men in the image. All of the men had circles over certain parts of their body, or at least of their heads.

“What the?” He whispered softly as he spread out the pictures. One had a circle around the man’s nose. A note on it saying ‘same nose’. Another man had the hair circled, similar note about it but with ‘same hair’. When one of the other pictures had a circle around the eyes, he noticed that he had the same thing as Dakota himself. He had heterochromia, the same shades as well but the colours were in different eyes.

“The hell?” Dakota whispered before going over a note that was left in the side of the folder. His eyes widened, the blood drained away from his skin as he stared at the note.

_It’s been a couple months now since I was given this mission. Or at least to gather information about the targets. I don’t know what the true cause behind this is, but what I do know is that all of the men do have one thing in common to a degree. It seems, that whatever or whomever is attacking these poor innocent souls, was either attacking due to the similarities that they seem to have with Vinnie, either out of some kind of rage, or hate._

_I don’t know the true purpose, but I do know is that I don’t want Vinnie to worry about anything. He already has enough to worry about as it is. I do not wish to make it worse for him. But, I am still thankful for the idea of how I can get Vinnie to dress up while he goes out to appointments._

Dakota just stared in shock. His heart was beating quickly, that he could swear that he could hear it within his chest. Cavendish… was trying to gather information on attacks? He thinks that he remembered seeing a news report about some attacks going on for a few months now. He never told Dakota this at all, and it made Dakota feel upset. Maybe a little mad about this.

“Dakota?” came Cavendish’s voice, causing the young man to look up, angry. “What are you doing in here?” asked Cavendish.

“I was looking for my wig so I could go out with Blade and Crystal later. But, I want to know this though Cavendish… why the fuck didn’t you tell me about this?!” Dakota was angry, but most of all he was hurt that his boyfriend hid this from him.

“Huh?” Cavendish blinked before he looked down at the desk and his eyes widened. “Vinnie I can explain-“

“Oh really, explain to me why there is someone attacking people just because they have what? Something in common with me?! Such as my nose?! Hair?! Eyes?!” Cavendish flinched a little. “Why did you hide this from me?! Why!? I have a damn right to know this!”

Cavendish stared at the young man before him. As if trying to calculate on what he should or could say to the upset man in front of him. After what felt like forever though, the older man let out a soft sigh. “I’m sorry Vinnie, I thought… that it was best to hide it. You can’t be overstressed, it isn’t good for the babies.”

“Oh, so _lying_ to me is any better?!” Dakota shouted.

“No, you’re right. I just, wanted to keep you safe is all. I don’t want anything to happen to you Vinnie, I love you.” Cavendish said with a frown on his face.

Dakota though was pissed. He wanted to shout and scream but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Even though he can see and understanding the reasoning for it, he still didn’t like that it was kept from him either way. “But you should understand, _not_ telling me, while I’m going out and about even dressed up as a woman, still puts me in danger! If I knew I could have tried to protect myself a little better, be prepared! I’m a werewolf Cavendish, I can take a lot more to my body than you can.”

Cavendish looked away, guilt was in his eyes. “I’m going out, I’ll be out with Blade and Crystal, Blade can at least keep me safe from any _attacks_ like you claim there will be one on me. Don’t worry about a thing though Cav, I’ll be back to chew you out more later!”

With that, Dakota walked out of the room, just wanting to get as far away from his boyfriend as possible. Just wanting some time to cool off right now, he just wanted… he just wanted to relax and breathe.

Maybe once he cools off he’ll be okay with Cavendish and they can talk about it some more. Right now? He just wanted to get away right now and be with friends.

* * *

After walking out of the house, Dakota saw Blade walking up the path of the house. “Blade? What are you doing here?” asked the werewolf.

“Ah, Crystal messaged me to come and get you. She said something about having to do something so, meh.” Blade shrugged his shoulders a little as he looked over at the young man only to raise an eyebrow at him. “You okay? You look upset.” Dakota looked away at that. It was weird that Blade would show concern but, maybe it was the doctor in him?

“It… it’s nothing.” Dakota whispered.

“You know that you can’t lie to me Vincent. What’s wrong, you aren’t one to be able to hide your emotions very well. Come, let’s walk while we talk.” Dakota sighed softly, he started to tell Blade what he had discovered. About how he was looking for his wig so he could leave the house. Had gone to their home office and found his wig by Cavendish’s desk but then also found the folder of people who had been attacked.

Then even going as far as telling Blade that the people who were attacked had at least one thing in common with Dakota. All of them had one part of their physical appearance that matches Dakota’s. Such as their noses matching, or their eyes or even just their hair and so on. He couldn’t help but feel a little nervous and scared. But was more hurt that his boyfriend tried to keep this from him.

Blade looked over at Dakota for a moment before leaning in closer. Sniffing at the young man, which made Dakota a great deal uncomfortable. “What are you doing?” asked Dakota.

“Well, if these attacks have been going on for a while, then it goes to differ as to how you haven’t been attacked yet. Your scent would be on the paths that you’ve taken when you lived at the apartment, or even at your home.” Blade pointed out, causing Dakota to blink a little in confusion. But, that actually started to make sense. How is that possible? How wouldn’t he have been found out by now?

Blade, taking that as a sign that he can go back to what he was doing before, had gone back to sniffing the werewolf. Dakota yelped a little as he was about to move back. “Just hold still Vincent.” Blade whispered before sniffing once again. Nodding his head, he pulled himself back as he said “Well, that makes sense. You’re natural scent, is nearly completely covered up by blackberries, cinnamon and… hm… two blends of your scent and the other.” Crossing his arms, the cat man just stared at the werewolf as he said “If anything, the scents are Balthazar, and the twins. Which overpowers your own scent thus keeping you safe.”

Dakota stared with wide eyes at that bit of information. So, the whole time while he’s been pregnant, and snuggling with Cavendish that their scents (despite the fact the twins weren’t even born yet) were able to cover his own scent with theirs like a blanket? Wait… “How are the twins scent protecting me?”

“Ah, normally around the time that their sexes are known, is when the scents are created and can be scented. Mostly by those who have a great sense of smell like you and I. Say if a woman you knew was expecting a child herself, you’d be able to smell the other scent coming from her after a while.” Blade explained before running a hand through his hair. “For now, your own scent is covered by the scents of your family.”

Dakota blinked at that one. Lowering his gaze, he didn’t know what to feel for that one. Sure, he was actually greatly grateful, but did that also mean that Cavendish smelled like him because of all the times they’ve well, snuggled and fucked? He wasn’t sure, but he just hoped that the man would stay safe then.

“I’ll have to tell Cav later then.” He whispered softly.

“Yes, but just know he’s trying to keep you safe. Thanks to the bite, he has a great sense of protectiveness coming from him, thanks to your protective instincts. It’s sent to him, but only enough to make him protective.” Crossing his arms, he chuckled a little before saying “But, soon it won’t just be you he’ll be protective of. He’ll also be protective of the twins as well when they’re born.”

Dakota laughed a little. That one was going to be a given for sure. Looking up he saw that they had arrived at Crystal’s building already. “Huh…” He didn’t know that they didn’t live that far from Crystal. Then again, a lot had been going on for sure, though he just hoped that he could make it inside the building. “Please say we’re gonna drive after this?” asked Dakota.

“Yeah, today is gonna be about having fun and you whining isn’t fun.”

“Jerk.”

“Heh.”

Walking toward the building, Dakota was about to buzz Crystal’s unit in till Blade stopped him. “What?” asked Dakota.

“I have a key, Crystal gave me a spare set of keys.” Blade answered with a chuckle before they walked into the building and toward the elevator. Dakota sighed softly as he rubbed at his lower back. His back was sore from the walking, but not as bad as before. Most likely thanks to all of the walking that he had been doing lately.

But, didn’t mean he was immune to the pain.

A ding was heard, causing Dakota to blink as he looked up and saw the door opening onto Crystal’s floor. Dakota and Blade started to make their way toward Crystal’s apartment. “So, did Crystal know how long it’d take to get from my place to hers?”

“Nah, Crystal isn’t really good when it comes to distance, measurements or how long things can take. She’s a slow walker so isn’t sure how long it takes.” Blade points out with a chuckle before getting to the door. Though that wasn’t the only thing that they’ve noticed.

They could hear a person singing.

_All I know, all I’ve ever known_   
_Is I stand alone, I stand all alone_   
_I am here on my own_

Dakota looked up at Blade and blinked up at him. Blade though had a small smile on his face before he fished out the keys once again and opened the door. As both men walked in and closed up behind them as they made their way into Crystal’s apartment and blinked. Or at least Dakota stared in shocked confusion for standing in the middle of the living room was Crystal, listening to a pair of headphones, eyes closed. Her hands held up to her chest, palms facing toward the ground as she let out a deep breath, hands lowering to the ground.

_With this weight upon my chest...how can I keep breathing?_   
_Just let the darkening rain wash away the pain...please_

Dakota could barely hear the song coming from her headphones. It was a soft song, beautiful from what he could hear and he couldn’t help but be in shock that Crystal could sing at all. Her voice, her regular voice sounded much different compared to her singing voice. With the beat, she would move along to it, her feet and hands almost seeming to match with the flow of the melody.

_While I am trapped here, with shadows closing in on me_   
_Is there still beauty in this world that could comfort me?_   
_Though I yearn to believe_   
_There’s no way it could be_

Looking up at Blade, Dakota saw the smile on the cat-man’s face. Blade crossed his arms as he stared at Crystal. Dakota blinked as he looked over at Crystal as she kept dancing. Movements slow and almost seeming to be trying to be as graceful as she could though, it was hard since she wasn’t watching her movements, maybe this was more comforting to her?

_All that I am, broken and a worthless mistake_   
_Wondering just how many tears will this world take?_   
_Ringing out through the void_   
_Is a voice that’s calling me_

Falling to her knees, Crystal held her hands close to her chest as if she was trying to pray. Pray for something, he wasn’t sure what it could be. Her head tilted upward as if she was trying to call for the heavens itself, but it had almost felt like the gods themselves wouldn’t hear her cries.

_Even if I wanted to die, nothing would change_   
_Noone would be waiting for me, always the same_   
_All I know, all I’ve ever known_   
_Is I stand alone, I stand all alone_   
_I am here on my own_

Dakota swore that he smelled salt coming from Crystal in that moment. A soft sniff came from her, causing her to open her eyes as she wiped away at her tears. “Heh, didn’t think I’d cry when listening to sad songs.” She whispered softly before pushing herself up onto her feet and let out a soft sigh as she pulled down on her headphones.

“That was beautiful puppy!” shouted Blade, causing Crystal to blink as she looked over. Her face went through many shades of red in that moment. A squeak was heard, causing her to open her mouth in what Dakota could best describe as a silent scream.

“Uh… Blade? I think you broke her.” Dakota pointed out with a frown on his face.

After over an hour of trying to calm Crystal down from her near break down, she mumbled about how the guys should have knocked or called her since she had her headphones on, her phone would have alerted her to a phone call. Dakota though, just pointed to Blade, as if trying to point out that it was his fault since he was the one with a key.

Crystal gave Blade an earful of course and tried to slap him but refrained herself from doing so. She glared at him for a moment before walking off to her room to get dressed. “You just better be lucky that its spring now or else I’d use my winter hat to strangle you Blade!”

“Aw, but puppy you know you love me!”

“Shut up!”

Crystal walked out wearing her usual attire. Red and black with the sweater. She grabbed her wallet from the coffee table as she said “So, ready to head out?”

“Yeah, I kinda wanna get something sweet right now.” Dakota said with a grin on his face.

“You are _really_ craving some sweets eh?” Blade said with a sigh. “Figures, you’re craving sweet and spicy things, most likely because you’re having twins.” Dakota just laughed a little.

Crystal rolled her eyes. “Okay, when your bromance is over, let’s head out.” She mumbled before grabbing her keys and started to make her way out of the door. Both men following right behind her. “So, what is this place that you wanted to go to?” asked Crystal, looking over her shoulder as they made their way down the elevator.

“Well, it’s a doughnut shop that I’ve been to before. I went there before becoming a werewolf but after the bite.” Dakota said with a chuckle. Talking about how the baked goods there was fantastic, that he has taken Cavendish there before. Even going on about how great their coffee was. Blade seemed interested in the coffee.

Crystal though seemed interested in the pastries.

Dakota chuckled, just happy that they could all go out and enjoy themselves. Though, he couldn’t help but watch as the buildings went past them after they had started to drive off from Crystal’s building. The young man couldn’t help but chuckle as he leaned back. Just happy that he could be out and about, sitting down of all things as his feet stopped hurting him for the time being.

Though he also couldn’t help but look on ahead. He had offered to sit in the back seat so he would have some more leg room. Letting out a soft sigh, he rubbed at his belly and chuckled a little. They were moving around in there, maybe they knew that he was happy. Looking over at Crystal and Blade, hearing them talking among themselves about directions and the like.

“Just turn here.” Dakota calmly said.

Crystal did so, and they had arrived at the doughnut shop.

As soon as they parked, Crystal, Blade and Dakota got out of the car. Crystal of course helped Dakota out of the car when she saw that he was having a little bit of trouble getting out. He let out a soft sigh before fixing his shirt and looked up at the building before smiling at Crystal and Blade. “Yeah this is the place. Oh and thanks Crystal.” Dakota said with a chuckle.

“No problem. Let’s go inside shall we?”

“Yeah!” Blade and Dakota said with a cheer.

As they walked inside the building, Dakota couldn’t help but sigh in content as he smelled all of the baked goods. “Oh man it smells fantastic in here.” Blade said in shocked awe.

Dakota nodded as he made his way over to the display cases of baked goods and licked at his lips. Crystal and Blade stood by Dakota, also looking at the choices that they could choose from. “So, what do you want to get?” asked Crystal as she looked at Dakota with a smile on her face.

“I always get the same thing here since right now I’m just craving sweets.” Dakota calmly said with a chuckle before pulling himself back up. One hand on his belly and the other on his lower back. Looking over at Blade and Crystal, he saw that Blade was looking at the choices of coffee. Crystal though was looking at the cinna buns that were on display.

Maybe he should buy her something since he did try to steal her secret stash of cinnamon rolls when they were first doing his tests on his werewolf nature. Though more tests wouldn’t be a while yet, maybe after he has the twins and can stand longer than a few hours at a time if he was lucky.

Taking a deep breath, Dakota looked around and saw that it was a little quiet in here for a change. Maybe because it was still early in the day yet. But he just shrugged it off for the time being. Could just be over thinking on this, after all anything could happen right? Anyone could be doing their own thing instead of being in this building.

“Got your choice Blade?” asked Dakota.

“I think I’ll just get coffee and a bagel.” Really? That sounded so boring to Dakota. But, who was he to judge since he mostly just had coffee and the pastries. Mostly the tarts, he’ll have to get some for Cavendish later or at least get him something to apologies since he may have gone overboard with his anger and being upset with the man.

Even though he felt justified about the whole thing.

But, maybe he and Cavendish could talk about their problems with secrets and just try to talk it over and maybe they could try to overcome this. He didn’t want to fight with Cavendish.

“How about you Crystal?” asked the young man.

“Yeah, I think I’ll just get some sticky buns.” Oh that sounded so good actually. Crystal jumped a bit when her phone let out a notification ring. It mostly just yelled out ‘Bitch I’m adorable!’ Odd ring but okay. She turned away a looked at her phone as she started to text someone, Dakota didn’t pay attention.

“Hello everyone, what can I get for you today!” a familiar female voice said.

Dakota looked up and saw the same doughnut worker as before. How was it that she was always here whenever he came in here? It was weird, or maybe just the luck of the draw? She looked at him and frowned a little in confusion. Most likely trying to try to figure out where she had seen him before. Dakota though wasn’t going to say anything right now.

“Have I seen you before?” the woman asked in confusion.

He smelled something off about her, it was odd but oddly familiar.

Dakota was about to speak but Crystal grabbed a hold of him. Causing the young man to look at Crystal and saw that her skin had grown pale. What was wrong with her? Turning back to the woman, he saw that she was looking around Dakota, Crystal and Blade for a moment, when her face was turned, Dakota thought he saw something on her cheek but couldn’t get a good look at it right away.

The woman pointed at him for a moment as she said “You look so much like a regular customer. Vinnie I think his name is.” Huh?

“Um… yes, he’s her twin brother.” Blade calmly said, his voice was tense for a moment. Causing Dakota to look over at Blade in confusion. There was something going on here and he had no idea what was going on here. Before Dakota could even speak, Crystal tightened her grip on Dakota’s arm, causing him to look back down at her.

Crystal’s hands were shaking, trembling like a leaf and it made him wonder what was wrong with her.

“Actually, we should get going.” Crystal said suddenly, causing Dakota to frown in confusion.

“But-“ Dakota was about to say before Blade cut him off.

“Yes, something came up.”

Soon, Dakota was being dragged out by both Crystal and Blade. Dakota was a little confused as he tried to figure out what was going on. Unsure as to what was going to happen right now but before they left the store, the woman called out “Say hi to Vinnie for me!”

Once they were outside, Dakota, Crystal and Blade were making their way to the car. “Okay, what the hell just happened?” asked Dakota.

“It’s her.” Crystal said suddenly, causing the young man to look down at her in confusion. As if sensing Dakota’s confusion, Crystal shuddered a little as she rubbed at her face. He’s never seen her shaking this much before, at least not since she had her panic attack, felt the scar on his body to sense the emotions and of course when she blacked out.

“What are you talking about?” asked Dakota with confusion.

Looking up at him, Crystal said “That’s the woman who attacked me. Vinnie, she’s a werewolf.” She snapped.

“How are you so sure of that?” asked Dakota.

“I could smell Crystal’s blood on her. It was faint, but I could still smell her blood when I got close enough. Kinda hard to smell it from the gloves though.” Blade said softly.

“Plus, oh I don’t know… I have a fucking scar on my cheek damn it!” hissed Crystal.

Dakota blinked as he looked between the two people, confused and baffled. “But, you said silver worked on the werewolf, she handed me a silver pen before and-“

“Gloves, Vincent, gloves.” Blade deadpanned at the werewolf with a sigh.

Dakota blinked as he looked between the two for a moment. Trying to put the pieces together as he tried to think of everything that has happened over the year?

The woman handing him a silver pen, she did wear gloves back then… did the gloves protect her?

“Silver has to be touching flesh for it to burn.” Crystal pointed out.

Oh.

Then, he started to think about when he saw the woman’s face. He hadn’t been able to really see much of anything on her face before but he knew that she never had a scar on her cheek before…

“I stabbed her cheek with silver remember? Silver can leave scars.” Crystal pointed out.

Dakota felt his eyes slowly starting to widen a little as he looked at Crystal for a moment as he asked “You sure that she’s the one who attacked you?”

“I’d know the face of the bitch that scratched my fucking face! Plus Blade smelled my blood on her! Even though it’s faded, he still smelled it! You should have as well!” Dakota blinked a little at that, trying to think back to when they were in there.

Yeah, he remembered smelling her blood. It was hitting him like lightning before he looked over at Crystal, then back to Blade as he tried to calculate everything that was said before. Then, something else hit Dakota in that moment.

“She knew my name…” He whispered.

“Huh?”

“The few times I was there, I never once said my first name. Even Cavendish never said my name the last few times we were here.” He slowly looked over at Crystal, his eyes widened and filled with fear as he tried to think back to the night she was attacked. Crystal had called him ‘Vinnie’ a few times while they were out and about. But they had been alone during that trip but at the same time, they hadn’t been.

The werewolf was near them…

The werewolf had heard Crystal call him by name.

The doughnut shop worker called him by name when he knew, he’s never told her…

“Oh shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yup, so long as the doughnut shop girl wore gloves, her skin was protected as silver has to touch flesh. She was wearing gloves when she handed Dakota the pen. lol now, I should bring up, next chapter? you maaaaaaaaaay hate me for it but bear with me here! it'll still have a good ending! also as for how Crystal sings, well its kinda like me. I have a bit of a deepish female voice (weird I know, when I worked in fast food, a couple times, despite making my voice a little higher pitch on the speaker, I'd still be called 'sir' which would piss me off) when I sing, I change my voice from how I always sound to something else, its hard to explain but I can't do high notes, voice can't handle it. As for the song used, its called 'Here' which is another translation and the lyrics were created by Lizz Robbins I think or Lizz Roberts. enjoy.


	35. Hearts Turmoil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakota tries to think over everything that had happened. His heart can't handle all of this stress and pain that was hitting him... Now, he has to deal with the worse pain he's ever thought to be possible for him.

After they had left the doughnut shop, everyone had gone to a family restaurant. They had a nice big dining area, but what they really wanted was to be left alone and out of sight, but still get some food to eat of course. When they had left the doughnut shop, Crystal telling everyone that the woman working was the one that had attacked her, and Dakota confirming the slip the woman had done, made them nervous.

“You don’t think she knew who I was do you?” asked Dakota.

“I don’t think so, her emotions were actually confused but then again… when she attacked me her emotions were rather twisted and almost warped.” Crystal said with a soft sigh.

Blade reached over and patted Crystal’s back.

Dakota though, couldn’t help but bury his face in his hands. Elbows resting on the table as he tried to process everything that was going on. How was it that this was happening? How _could_ it have happened in the first place? How hadn’t he known that the girl was a werewolf? Was it because he hadn’t smelled another werewolf before? Or was it because he just hadn’t had a really good smell of her before?

Rubbing at his face, the young man looked up as he asked “You sure that she is a werewolf? I couldn’t smell anything from her.”

Crystal looked ready to explode at Dakota till Blade patted her back. She looked up at him and frowned. “It’s an honest mistake Crystal. He couldn’t have smelled her natural scent due to all of the freshly baked goods. Even I had trouble smelling it because of that, plus the faint trace of your blood." Blade calmly pointed out before he let out a soft hiss. “But I’ll kill the bitch for hurting you.”

Dakota shivered slightly. He was nervous, and downright scared right now. Sure, he knew that his scent was hidden thanks to all the times he had spent with Cavendish, and while being pregnant but at the same time he couldn’t help but feel nervous and frightened. Breathing deeply, the young man tried to get himself to calm down. He had to try to focus on trying to calm himself down from all of this information.

“Hey, you gonna be okay?” asked Crystal with a frown.

“I… I honestly don’t know.” Dakota whispered softly.

“Listen here Vincent.” Blade said suddenly, causing Dakota to look up at him in confusion. “We aren’t going to let anything to happen to you alright? You are carrying the future of your family. Which, to werewolves is the future of any and all packs. You must be sure of yourself and never allow yourself to falter alright?”

Dakota blinked his eyes at the man with wide eyed shock. That was something that he hadn’t expected to hear from Blade, but he couldn’t help but slowly agree with that. Taking a deep breath, the young man closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, hoping to calm himself down from his mini attack. He had to calm himself down right? Had to stay calm because too much stress wasn’t good for him, not just because of the babies but because if he panicked, they couldn’t come up with a plan.

Leaning forward as best as he could, chin resting on his the back of his folded hands, elbows resting on the table as he said “I’m curious…” Dakota looked between Crystal and Blade, this had started to bother him the moment he knew what she was but, hadn’t been able to bring himself to ask… not yet. “Why couldn’t we just call work? Report her? She’s a werewolf and had attacked you Crystal.”

“Actually that’s a good point. Why didn’t we report her?” asked Blade with a frown as both men gazed over at Crystal.

Crystal had her hands folded on the table, her eyes seemed clouded though Dakota couldn’t tell if it was out of anger, fear, worry, or what have you. Yet the slight tremble that overtook her body told him that she did indeed have a reason for why she had them all leave. “If we reported it to the boss, you would be in danger Vinnie.”

What? What did she mean by that?

Crystal took a deep, shuddering breath before covering her eyes from everyone’s view. “Think about it Vinnie, we have no actual proof over anything. Only that I was attacked for ‘no’ reason in the eyes of the state.” Crystal bit her lower lip as she added “Then, they’d do more digging into how I could be a hundred percent sure as to if that was her that attacked me. Then of course as to the ‘why’.” She looked up at Dakota, her gaze looking exhausted.

“The why?” asked Dakota.

Crystal nodded her head as she looked up at the werewolf, her gaze calculating and… almost cold. “Yes, Vinnie, because if we point out a werewolf, they will ask how I know. I’d say that I was attacked. They’d ask how I lived, then I’d say that I was saved by another werewolf which they would think is bullshit.” Dakota felt a sudden chill going up his spine right now. “If that were to happen, then they would ask me questions, such as to if I knew the werewolf that saved me. If I lie, they’ll know. Then they’ll ask me who it was, even if I lie, they will go over all the people that I’ve been in contact with.”

Dakota was starting to panic right now.

“They would keep going over all the people in my life and then, they’ll narrow it down to you or Cavendish, since you both were in my lab a lot.” Crystal pointed out.

Dakota started to shake, eyes wide with fear.

“Then they’ll know about not just what you are Vinnie, but with you being pregnant and try to use your children for their own sick and twisted experiments and maybe end up killing you and Cavendish.” Crystal concluded as she let out a soft sigh.

“They… they wouldn’t would they?” asked the trembling man.

Crystal frowned at the man before her before reaching over and grabbing a hold of his hand. Hoping to send calming thoughts most likely. Yet, for once he couldn’t. It was as if his body was rejecting the calming effects that Crystal would try to send him. “I can’t… I can’t lose these babies.” Dakota whispered softly.

“It’ll be okay. That’s why we’ll have to get her exposed. We’ll get her before anything happens I promise.” Crystal gave him a comforting smile, hoping and praying that it would be enough to calm him down. Dakota felt like he was suffocating right now, everything was closing in on him right now. Unsure if he was having a panic attack or what, but he knew that he had to get out of here.

“I… I need some air.” Dakota whispered before tightly shutting his eyes. “Order my food for me I want this.” He pointed to the item on the menu before pushing himself out of the building, just to get himself some air to clear his head. And hopefully to calm himself down.

* * *

Cavendish had tried to unpack more of the boxes from their old apartment to the house. Wanting something to do, needing anything to do. He wanted to try to clear his head but wasn’t sure as to what he could do. He had been in this daze for hours now, he wasn’t sure if it was even night time right now. All he knew was that he just wanted to keep himself busy. In the hopes that maybe it would keep himself distracted, but at the same time steer his thoughts away from what he and Dakota argued about earlier.

Yes, he knew that he had done wrong though.

By keeping all of that that had been happening in the city for months now, he knew that it had been a stupid thing to do. Taking a deep breath, he ran a hand through his hair as he tried to get himself to calm down.

He didn’t even know if these feelings were even his or Dakota’s anymore.

Looking back at the file, Cavendish couldn’t help but glare at it. It was that stupid case that made this happen. If he hadn’t taken the case for Intel on what the link between everyone was, he wouldn’t have had to hide it from Dakota. He wouldn’t have had that fight with the man, and they wouldn’t be angry with each other…

No, not they, Dakota was the only one mad.

And Cavendish knew that he had fucked up. He shouldn’t have kept it from him yes. Knew that the young man was a lot stronger, could easily handle himself but he was just… what did Blade call it again? Ah right, protective. Apparently it was normal for those with a mark from their… mate was it? Something along those lines. It was something that he hadn’t truly understood at the time but he felt like it did make sense.

After all, almost as soon as he got this bite, he had been able to sense Dakota’s emotional state.

Then finding out about the twins? He became more protective over him and their children. Wanting to ensure their safety, in the hopes that they would always be safe and kept away from harm. Yet, at the same time he knew that it was silly as Dakota was much stronger than him. He if wanted, Dakota could easily rip the older man in half.

Closing his eyes, the older man tried to keep himself calm and collected. Wanting to clear his mind yet at the same time he wasn’t sure what she could do right now. It just seemed that nothing would calm him down. Damn, was this Dakota’s emotional state right now or was it his own panic?

Breathing deeply once again, the older man made his way over to the kitchen to get something to drink. All of the moving around had him rather thirsty and wanted something to drink. Plus, he wanted to grab something to eat in a bit, but he wasn’t sure what he would even want right now. It just felt like he had no energy to even cook, but knew that he still needed to eat.

Just before he grabbed a glass, his phone started to go off. A notification alerted him to either a text, or just some update that he didn’t want.

Looking over, the man made his way over toward the coffee table as he lifted his phone as he saw an unknown number texting him.

_I know who you are._

Okay? Odd, Cavendish was about to reply back thinking that maybe they had the wrong number.

_Your name is Cavendish, or at least that is what I’ve heard you be called._

That made a chill go up his spine. Cavendish messaged back. _How do you know me? What do you want?_ He was nervous as to who this person could be. On what they would want from him. There was no way that this was normal, but he knew that he couldn’t allow himself to give answers that would give away to him being nervous. If that was possible anyway.

_I know that the man you’ve been spending time with, is going to cheat on you._

Wait what? Okay he knew that was ridiculous, there was no way that Dakota would cheat on him. Or even attempt to do so as Dakota was nervous just trying to tell him about his feelings of love. That much was for sure, though before he could reply back about how stupid this person was, he got a reply.

_If you don’t believe me, then go ahead and look. Because if you can prove that he wasn’t unfaithful to you, then I shall never message again. But if I’m right, then don’t say I didn’t warn you now did I?_

Cavendish didn’t believe this person. But, he also kept having this nagging feeling in the back of his mind. He couldn’t tell if it was Dakota’s feelings or his own, but it almost felt like there was fear, worry, concern and nervousness. Was that something that he needed to look out for what this person was saying?

He couldn’t help but frown, he couldn’t believe that Dakota would try to cheat. No, Dakota was loyal to the people he cared about to a fault. Why else would he have sacrificed himself so many times for Cavendish himself? It made no sense to him, but wanted to prove that Dakota cheating was ludacris among other things.

_Fine. I will prove that I am right, that he hasn’t been unfaithful._

With that, Cavendish grabbed his hat, his jacket and his wallet before starting to make his way out of the house. Making his way toward the door, Cavendish froze when his hand held the doorknob. Fear became more known in his head right then, now he just wasn’t sure as to what was going on with him. God, he hated it when he didn’t know what was going on with him, but maybe he was just over thinking this. There was nothing wrong, there was nothing bad that would happen.

He was sure of it.

* * *

Dakota got outside, trying to get himself to calm down. The cool air felt good on his skin right now, and it was almost relaxing. Closing his eyes for a moment, the young man tried to get himself to relax. Tried to allow himself to remove any negative feelings that would hit him now and again. So much was happening around him, and it was all because of that stupid bite that he received.

Ever since that mission, he had been on a hard path for sure. He was turning into a werewolf, and feared for the people around him. But to think, this only happened because the wolf was… what? Trying to find someone for someone? He had no idea, but he feared that the wolf would still find him. Or worse, try to take one of the twins for their own.

That had frightened him as he didn’t know how all of that worked. So, it had him a little worried and concerned for his family and his friends.

Closing his eyes, the young man felt like his body was starting to shudder a little. Unsure if it was due to the chill of the spring air, or if it was just nerves. Pressing his back against the wall behind him, Dakota could faintly hear the people going into the restaurant, most likely having some room that they could now get to sit down and relax.

To enjoy their night.

While Dakota felt like his night had been ruined because of all of this bullshit that was starting to hit the fan.

Sighing, the young man opened his eyes and looked down at some broken glass that laid by his foot. Narrowing his eyes, the young man hated this. He wanted to live a normal life yes, but knew that he couldn’t live a normal life because of that werewolf.

But… at the same time it was because of that monster turning him that he could meet Crystal. And thanks to her, she got him and Cavendish together. To finally get them to confess their love for each other and well, then he was gifted with two children on the way.

So, yeah it had its ups and downs, but it wasn’t all bad. So much good came to his life because of it but, as much good there was, there was still the bad and he did hate that sometimes. But, he knew that he had to keep himself controlled when that happened. Though, he couldn’t help but still be angry though, mostly about having to wear woman’s clothes just so he could go out and about because he had to hide himself.

Narrowing his eyes a little, he ripped the wig off, not just out of anger but because it was itchy as hell. Normally he didn’t wear it this long, and he hated it. At least no one else was around, so he could be happy for that. Once he calmed down, he’ll put the wig back on and make his way back inside to eat his food. Leaning himself back once again, Dakota closed his eyes as he whispered “What am I to do now?” He didn’t know how long he had been out here.

It had almost felt like he was out here for over an hour or so, but he knew that couldn’t have been the case. Crystal would have come out to get him. So maybe he had only been out here for a few minutes if that?

“Hello… Vinnie.” Came a voice, causing Dakota to look in front of him with wide eyes.

Shit! It was the doughnut chick!

“Uh.” Was all Dakota could bring himself to say as he pressed his back against the wall. “How did you…?” He whispered softly, fear clutching itself around his heart.

“Oh, you should know. After all, you did just see me in the shop with your friends.” Wait she knew?! She just gave him a big smile that almost held a hint of insanity behind it. “I had hoped that you would have come to see me the first time I tried. I gave you my number and yet you never called me. I tried to do what I could to get your attention the times you’d come in but they were not working.” She sounded like she was trying to guilt him into it.

Dakota felt his skin getting goosebumps right now. Feeling like he was in danger, yet his danger senses weren’t kicking in. Did that mean that it only worked on the people around him? Not for himself? “Look, I’m… I’m just not interested okay? That’s why I never called. You’re a lovely girl and all but I just don’t like you that way.” He gave a nervous smile. Come on, please don’t let her be that crazy. He didn’t want to deal with any crazy people right now, give him another month then he can deal with crazy!

The girl just gave him a pout as she said “But, I like you so why can’t you like me? We’re perfect together.” She looked down at his large swollen belly and frowned a little at it. “Though, once you lose the belly weight you could become more attractive again.” What was with people thinking he gained weight?! Then again that makes sense, since, when was there a pregnant man?

“Look, ms-“

“Susan.”

“Okay, look Susan, I just don’t find you to be attractive in my standards.” He calmly said, giving a nervous laugh. “I won’t lie yes, you are beautiful but just not my type.”

Susan blinked her eyes up at him with a frown. It made Dakota kinda worried about what was going on in her head right now. Though, he knew that he would have to get moving soon. If anything, his food had arrived and he needed to eat in order to sustain the twins own food source so they would be strong enough for when he would have them.

Looking toward the door, he swore that he saw Crystal coming toward the door. Well, more like smell her scent coming toward the door. Just as he was about to call out to her, or even Blade for help, he felt something grabbing a hold of his top and pulled him down.

Susan had not just grabbed Dakota, but wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

The young man’s eyes were wide in shock, so much so that his brain couldn’t register what was going on. His body couldn’t even move in that moment. It had even felt as if time itself had slowed down on him. Before he could finally muster the strength to get Susan off of him, she pulled back and had a big smile on her face.

She just had a big smile on her face, Dakota just stared in shocked panic.

“Vinnie?” came Crystal’s voice.

“Vincent?!” Blade said in shock and worry.

But the one voice that reached him, was a voice that sounded broken…

“Vinnie…?”

Dakota whipped his head as he looked over at his friends, and Cavendish. Crystal looked scared for Dakota, most likely thinking that he had been about to be attacked. Blade looked ready to brawl with Susan in order to protect the people in the area.

Cavendish, he stared with wide eyes. Pools of turquoise looked hurt as they stared at him. Tightly shutting his eyes, the older man turned away and started to walk away. “Cav wait!” shouted Dakota as he ran after his boyfriend as quickly as he could bring himself too.

Susan, had already walked away with a laugh escaping her. One that Dakota nearly missed but honestly, he didn’t care. He just wanted to reach Cavendish before anything more could be done right now. “Cav, please wait! Come on Balthazar!” shouted Dakota as he grabbed a hold of his boyfriend’s shoulder. Thanking god that the man wasn’t running.

“Let go of me Vinnie.” Cavendish whispered softly, his voice sounded so hurt that it was breaking the young man’s heart. He released his hold on the taller man and frowned.

“Look, Balthazar, it wasn’t what it looked like! I swear to god it wasn’t! She kissed me! I didn’t kiss her!”

“Sure didn’t seem that way.” His voice was far too calm sounding and that scared Dakota a little. “Looked to me, that my boyfriend, who is also carrying our children was kissing another. A woman at that, when I was sure you said you weren’t interested?”

“I swear she kissed me Balthazar! I wouldn’t lie to you! Please! Believe me!” Dakota begged, pleaded as tears started to build up in his eyes.

“I want some time to think. I won’t make a choice Vinnie but… right now? I want to be alone, away from you for the time being. Once I have my answer, I will contact you.” With that, Cavendish started to walk away, Dakota was left standing alone, right where he was.

His heart was shattering.

His legs trembling and shaking as he stared at where his boyfriend once stood, getting further and further away from his sight till he was no longer there. Tears no longer being able to stay back as they spilled over his cheeks as he couldn’t hold himself up anymore.

Arms wrapped themselves around him, saying “I got ya! I got ya Vinnie.” It was Crystal, Dakota couldn’t help but bury his face against her chest as he sobbed. Sobbed his heart out as his cries echoed through the alley near the restaurant.

Yet, it didn’t just hit him, as Cavendish couldn’t help but reach up and clutch it right over his heart. Feeling Dakota’s pain hitting him through their bond.

Both men were hurting in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T KILL ME! I got part of this idea from some friends of mine, also a gay couple. (in a way they kinda remind me of Cavendish and Dakota to a degree, while the one, he is just so adorable to tease) and one of them (worked with one, wasn't introduced to the other till we became friends because we worked together) had told me that when he and his boyfriend fight, or at least get into an argument, they go to separate rooms before the fight can turn into an emotional one. Not wanting to get into a fight that could end up hurting both beyond repair, they just go to separate rooms to cool down and try to talk it out. So, that's how I got this idea because I figured that Dakota and Cavendish well, despite what the 'cause' of Cavendish leaving was a means to think clearly but it still hurts Dakota because... hormones is a horrible thing to go through... sooooo yeah... DON'T KILL ME! PUT THE PITCH FORKS DOWN AS WELL AS THE TORCHES! as for who texted Cavendish and how? I'll explain it in a later chapter, just finished chapter 37, I should have the last two chapters written by this weekend.


	36. Emotional Roller coaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakota is depressed, Crystal can't stand to see her friend destroying himself but seems that it isn't just his depression that she is dealing with.

Crystal couldn’t help but look up from her laptop as she gazed over at the couch. There laid Vinnie, both of her cats snuggled up against him as if trying to comfort the man. It was so odd to see Marshal snuggling someone, though then again it had been two weeks since Vinnie had been staying with her. The man had been in a depressed state of mind since Cavendish walked off so he could ‘think’ about what he wanted to happen.

Yet, the waiting itself was what depressed Vinnie the most. Well, that and the fact that he hadn’t been able to see Cavendish since the problem arose.

The doughnut shop girl, Susan was it? She kissed Vinnie and Cavendish saw it. How did that even happen in the first place? From what Crystal could sense, there was a feeling of… victory? Joy? Possessiveness and it all belonged to her. It confused Crystal and she knew that there was something missing here.

Rubbing at her face, the young woman didn’t know what she was missing here. It had felt as if there was something huge that she was missing. Yet, she wasn’t sure what it could have been. But, she just couldn’t figure it out and that was what was driving her nuts!

Well that, and Vinnie’s lack of looking after himself.

Frowning in concern, the young woman pushed herself off of her chair, setting her laptop aside as she put her glasses atop of her head. Making her way over toward her friend as she gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Right away, she had a jolt of sadness and depression hitting her. Even tears streamed down her cheeks as she held onto the man.

Sniffling, Crystal took a deep breath as she said “Come on Vinnie, you need to eat.”

“Not hungry…” He whispered softly.

Biting her lower lip, Crystal knew that was a lie. He was always hungry, even from what she had been told before he turned into a werewolf. The man was almost always hungry, and had also been a stress eater. Now? It wasn’t just his life that he was putting at risk right now without eating. “Vinnie, you need to eat.”

“I don’t wanna.”

“Vinnie, if you don’t eat then you’ll get sick.” To be honest, Crystal couldn’t bring herself to say that the babies could die if he didn’t eat to sustain their own health. It just broke her heart to see her friend like this. Made her want to go find Cavendish and wring her hands around his neck and shake him until she shook some sense into the man.

The door of her apartment opened, causing Crystal to look up as she saw Blade walking into the apartment, carrying some plastic bags in his hand as he closed up the door behind him. “How is he?” asked Blade.

Blade had been staying with her, as had Vinnie but she was grateful. To be honest, she didn’t want to risk hurting Vinnie should something happen during his stay at her apartment. Having Blade around helped her so she could keep an eye on him during his depression and Blade could go out to get food or whatever.

“Same. Though I can’t get him to eat right now… I don’t know what to do.”

“I can hear you.” Mumbled Vinnie sadly.

Blade let out a soft sigh as he set the bag aside and made his way over to the sad man. Crystal of course, backed up, unsure as to what her friend was going to do to the werewolf, but knew that he was going to do… something.

The doctor shot his hand out and lifted Vinnie up by his shirt. (Crystal was thankful that Blade had at least gone to Vinnie’s home to pick up some clothes for the man to use while staying with her) Blade snarled at the werewolf. “Blade that isn’t-“

“Do you love your children Vincent?!” shouted Blade.

“Yes, I do.” Vinnie said with a blink of his eyes, a sniffle escaping him as he reached up to wipe at his eyes.

“You sure have a shit way of showing it Vincent!” Blade shouted, glaring at Vinnie that she swore his own eyes were glowing at the werewolf. Becoming more cat-like as he glared. “Do you not get what _not_ eating can do to your children?!”

“I-“

“You are _killing_ them Vincent! They rely on your intake of food and nutrients to survive while they are inside you right now!” Did he honestly have to word it that way? “Not feeding them just because of your depression is just harming them more than you!” Blade narrowed his eyes as he said “Because at some point, they will get desperate for a food insource and turn to eating you from the inside out!”

Wait what?! Could that even happen?!

“At least they’ll have some form of food then.” Vinnie whispered.

That’s… it…

“Blade, set him on his feet, facing me.” Blade blinked at the young woman before doing as she had asked of him. Once Vinnie was in front of Crystal, the young woman stared at Vinnie. To see her friend in such a sad state, it broke her heart. His eyes rimmed in red from crying. His face stained in tears from the last two weeks of him crying on her couch.

With anyone, it would have been earth shattering. World shattering and made her want to slap Cavendish all the more because he just didn’t seem to trust himself to talk to Vinnie over what had happened. Instead deciding to walk off to think. (Okay, she was at least happy that he hadn’t yelled at Vinnie but still) Now, Vinnie was just giving up on his life right now! Allowing his health to decline and in the result was harming his children. If what Blade said _is_ true, (dear lord she knows that isn’t normal for human babies but werewolf babies? She shuddered to think of it) then at some point the babies would try to eat at Vinnie from the inside out.

That left Crystal one thing to do, something that she had to do in order to get him to snap out of this sorry state of mind.

_Slap_

“Ow.”

_Slap!_

“Ow!”

_Slap!!_

“Ow! Stop!”

_Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap!_

Before Crystal could give another slap, she felt Vinnie grabbing a hold of her wrist, staring down at her with the most menacing stare that she’s ever seen from the man. Crystal nearly felt her blood running cold as he said “I said to stop.”

“I’m sorry but I was trying to knock some sense into you Vinnie! Do you know what you are doing to yourself! You are destroying yourself!” Crystal had tears in her eyes that started to run down her cheeks. But these weren’t Vinnie’s tears, but her own. “I won’t stand by and watch my friend destroy himself! I refuse to allow that to happen!” She had more tears in her eyes, feeling her heart breaking. Making her think to the tales that she had heard from her mother, and her grandma about her uncle.

A man that had so much talent, so kind to those around him and had so much going on for him in his life.

But he ended up taking his own life.

This was what Vinnie was doing to himself, and it made her think about the pain that her family had gone through at the loss. She never wanted to go through anything like that, not if she could prevent it herself. Because it was guilt that had caused the pain in her family, as well as the loss. She couldn’t go through with that, not ever! Not so long as she could have done something to stop this from happening in the first place! She felt like shit for even allowing it to go this long!

Vinnie blinked his eyes before looking away in guilt and shame. “I’m sorry.” He whispered before he let out a soft sigh. Letting go of Crystal he whispered “I… I just don’t know what to do. I haven’t spoken to Cavendish, thinking maybe it’s better to give him space but… I… I miss him.” Crystal frowned as she wiped at her own eyes as she could understand. He was worried sick and worried about the worse happening.

“Now, are you ready to try to eat something Vincent? Even if it’s something small, your children need to eat something.” Blade calmly said as he crossed his arms, only to frown. “Hm?”

“What’s wrong Blade?” asked Crystal with a frown on her face.

The nekoline sighed softly before he started to walk back to the door, picking up Crystal’s car keys. “We’re gonna need to get to the car.”

“Why?” asked both Crystal and Vinnie.

“Because Vincent’s water just broke.”

…

Crystal blinked as she looked down at her friend and blushed dark red. “Oh shit.”

_”I’m not ready! They’re early!”_ cried out Vinnie.

“Blade get the wig, I have to clean this up!”

* * *

Cavendish sat in the living room of the house that he and Dakota had bought together. His thoughts having nearly bounced off of the walls as he had finished unpacking everything. Even unpacking all of Dakota’s items, as well as getting the nursery set up for their children. There had been so much going on during the two weeks that he had been away from Dakota and one thing was for certain.

He missed him.

Over the two weeks, he wanted to do something to help him clear his thoughts. Wanting to do something, anything in order to help give him some kind of clarity. Yet, at the same time he hadn’t been able to get his thoughts to clear. His mind still clouded over with the memories of what happened.

Dakota kissing another…

Reaching up, he clutched at his chest, right over his heart as it twisted painfully. He hadn’t been sure what he could do. What he should do right now. Breathing deeply, the older man leaned back on the couch as he looked up at the ceiling. No matter what he did, his thoughts were still clouded with thoughts of Dakota.

“Vinnie…” He whispered softly.

He missed him so much…

Cavendish closed his eyes, wanting to calm himself down. Thinking back to all the times that they had spent together. All the times that he thought from the moment they met, to them becoming partners and all of their missions and adventures together. All of them had brought the men closer. Even to the point of them growing closer until they had fallen in love. Though, Dakota had been in love from the get go. It had taken Cavendish a while afterwards he believed.

Sighing softly, he thought to everything that they had gone through.

Traveling, goofing around on their days off… the trips to the zoo, the amusement parks…

Cavendish felt tears running down his cheeks. Why did this have to hurt so much? Why? Dakota kissing another had hurt him so much, much more than it should. After all, it was to the woman that Dakota had told him that he had no interest in her.

Letting out a choked up sob, Cavendish just wanted all of this pain to stop right now. He didn’t know what was going on, he didn’t know what to do. What to think, or even what to say. Having Dakota out of the house had hurt him much more than the kiss ever did. Is it because he loved Dakota so damn much? Because they had gone through so much together that had created a near unbreakable bond?

Or, had their bond actually broke?

Cavendish leaned forward, burying his face in his hands as he tried to get himself to calm down. Yet his sobs kept hitting him. He had so much planned for him and his boyfriend. He was going to… going too…

Biting at his lower lip, trying to keep himself from crying out once again.

Lifting his gaze a little, Cavendish tried to clear his thoughts once again. Knowing that something was off about the whole situation itself. Sure, he knew that it was silly to still allow this to even happen in the first place but, his thoughts were buzzing around in his head once again. Thoughts buzzing around his mind about the missions with Dakota. Thinking back to all the times they had spent on missions and the like.

But there was definitely something wrong with it.

During all their time together, Dakota had always been honest. Lazy, laid back and always happy but at the same time, had always been honest with him. Then of course, he had always gone out of his way to ensure Cavendish’s safety, even his life remaining intact. That was not a lie, that wasn’t a sign of showing pity for a coworker, a partner, but he had seen genuine concern and worry for his friend even as Dakota told the truth about the island so long ago now.

Was… had it been true? About the cheating?

“It… it couldn’t have been true.” Cavendish whispered softly.

Covering his face, he whispered “I am such a fool. There is no way that Vinnie could forgive me, not after walking off on him.” Even if it was just to allow himself to think, he still felt bad about it and it made him want to punch himself for such a thing.

“I need to see him, to apologies and hope that it isn’t too late to fix this.” Cavendish pushed himself up and went to grab his wallet, his keys, his phone-

_Ring!_

“Crystal?” He hit the accept button before pressing his phone to his ear. “Hello? Crystal is something-“

_”Get your fucking ass to the hospital right the fuck now you fucking idiot!”_ shouted Crystal, causing Cavendish to pull his phone away from his ear. What the hell is going on? Why would Crystal tell him to go to the hospital-

Dakota.

“Is something wrong with the babies?! Is something wrong with Dakota?! What’s going on?!” Shouted Cavendish, panic and worry lacing his words.

_”Vinnie’s water broke!”_ Crystal shouted over the phone, wait was that traffic he heard? Was she driving while on the phone?!

“You’re not driving are you-?!”

_”I have you on Bluetooth right now! Blade is in the back with Vinnie trying to keep him calm right now, but you need to get to the hospital right now Cavendish! If you don’t, there is no way that any of us will forgive you after you walking out on Vinnie!”_ Crystal shouted.

“Can Dakota hear me?”

_”Yes.”_

“Vinnie, I am coming for you and our children. I’ll be there, don’t worry about a thing alright?!”

_”Bal… it hurts.”_

“Just keep breathing Vinnie, I’ll be there. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure that you aren’t alone in this alright?!”

Everything was silent on the other end. The only sounds that he could hear was the traffic that Crystal was driving through right now. (As well as her cursing up a storm, did she have road rage?) Dakota’s rapid breathing even hitting him, it was enough to tear at his heart in that moment. To know that Dakota was in a great deal of pain, though it still hurt him knowing that he wasn’t with Dakota when his water broke. Fuck, he was _early_ for crying out loud!

_”Okay…”_ Dakota finally said.

“Good, Crystal, please keep looking after Dakota after I’ve been nothing more than a fool the last two weeks.”

_”Always.”_ Crystal said, only to end up adding _”Just know though, I will need to give you both a chewing out and a slap upside the head! Do you understand that Cavendish?! I’ll make sure you know that you seriously fucked up!”_ before ending the call.

Honestly, he’d allow her to slap him multiple times, he deserved that and so much more.

Cavendish narrowed his eyes at the phone, as if it was mocking him in that moment. He may have not been there the last two weeks for his boyfriend, but he will be from here on out! Nothing would stop him this time around! With that in mind, he grabbed the last thing he needed and rushed out of the house, locking up behind him and made a mad dash to the car and started to drive to the hospital.

* * *

Dakota didn’t know that he could have felt such intense pain before in his life. He had been hit, punched, shot at, bitten, and whipped around like a doll being thrown about by a child. Nearly _died_ many times and almost had made Cavendish feel bad about losing him. That was one thing that he never wanted to feel again was pain.

But this time, it was a pain for his children’s survival, for their lives to finally begin.

Blade had started to get to work on everything for the birth. Even getting that special anesthesia that would slow down his healing long enough to get the babies out of him.

Digging his claws into the bed, his body having gone through a partial transformation though not much. Just his claws, fangs and eyes glowing at the moment. The rest of him stayed human for the most part, though he had most likely transformed so he could try to protect his children, even though they hadn’t even been born yet.

“Just relax Vincent, just gotta hook you up and once it kicks in we’ll get to work on delivering these babies.” Dakota could only nod, he leaned back and whined loudly. Fuck, this was painful, he just wanted all of this to end already but he couldn’t relax yet. Breathing deeply, he looked over as he watched Blade hooking Dakota up, it would take a little bit before he would go numb from the pain.

“How are you feeling right now? Not physically but emotionally.” Asked Blade as he went over the check list on his clipboard.

“I don’t know.” Dakota whined softly, letting out a gasping breath, his hands clutching at the bed once again till the pain passed for a moment.

“Okay, let me rephrase. How do you feel about Crystal calling Balthazar? I know you haven’t seen him in two weeks but-“

“I’m scared.”

Blade looked up and blinked at him in confusion. Dakota sniffled a little as he tried to think his words carefully. “I’m scared that Cav will just yell at me but… I think that’s just the fear or depression talking.” Dakota admitted before looking over at blade once again and sniffled from the pain. “But, I’m happy he said he was coming here. To be with me for the children.” He had a big grin on his face before wincing again. The pain was starting to ebb a little, but it didn’t make it suck any less right now. Breathing deeply, as he moved his hands to the metal bars on the bed as he squeezed so tightly that he swore he would have breaking the bed itself.

“Vinnie!” shouted a familiar voice, causing both Blade and Dakota to look over to the door as he saw Cavendish having slammed the doors open. His breath was hitching every now and again. As if he had ran a marathon just to get here. “I’m so sorry! I would have gotten here sooner but the van ran out of gas half way here so I ran and gotten lost on the way here a couple times and then had an argument with Crystal and now here I am!”

Dakota couldn’t help but stare in shock but also happiness at seeing the other man. “Balthazar, you really came!” (He really wanted to be mad right now but honestly? He was just happy to have someone with him right now) He sounded exhausted, as well as breathless from the mix of the pain hitting him and of course the pain killers finally hitting him.

Leaning back, Dakota felt a little more at ease. The pain had for the most part left though it was just really dull.

Cavendish rushed to Dakota’s side and held his hand. Ignoring the feel of Dakota’s claws most likely so he wouldn’t break Cavendish’s skin or his hand itself. Blade though looked over at them as he said “Alright, it’s about time to get them out. It’s been enough time to allow the pain meds to kick in for you.” Blade chuckled a little before he set the clipboard aside and put on gloves and a face mask. “Ready?”

Dakota nodded his eyes as he just tightly held onto Cavendish’s hand while Blade stood in front of the werewolf, scalpel in hand as he went to work. Dakota tightly shut his eyes, he could faintly feel the cold steel of the blade as it cut his flesh, just in order to get the twins out of him.

“It’s okay Vinnie, I’m here with you. Nothing will happen to you I promise.” Dakota looked up at Cavendish, a sniffle escaping him as he stared at the loving face of his boyfriend. Or, at least he was sure that they were still together since no one said that it was over between them. Plus, Cavendish was here for him, he had come to be with him instead of just saying no and staying home where no one could get a hold of him.

“Balthazar, they’ll be okay right?” asked the young man.

The older man just smiled as he kissed the knuckles of his boyfriend before kissing his forehead. Dakota tightly shut his eyes, wanting to enjoy the feeling but he couldn’t really focus on anything right now. His body was numb and he felt drained. He almost felt like he was going to drift off to a blissful sleep. “Vinnie? You okay?”

“Is something wrong?” came Blade’s voice.

“I… I don’t know. Should he be drifting off like this?” came Cavendish’s voice, yet it sounded so far away. Blinking slowly, Dakota looked over at his boyfriend, why was everything blurring on him right now? Looking around the room, he saw that the room was starting to spin on him though not in a way that would make him want to throw up or anything like that. It was just odd that everything was spinning and fading from his line of sight.

“Vincent you alright?” came Blade’s voice.

Dakota could only hum in reply, unsure as to what he was to say. Or what he should say at this point. It just seemed odd that he couldn’t bring himself to speak. Blinking slowly, he looked over at Blade as he saw the doctor staring at him. His gaze falling back down at his belly again before looking back up. He could see the mask moving on his face, a sign that he was trying to speak but he couldn’t make out the words.

Why was Cavendish’s grip tightening on him right now? Slowly he looked over and blinked slowly at the worried eyes of his boyfriend. _’Such beautiful eyes…’_ Dakota thought to himself before he blacked out, the last thing he heard was the sound of loud crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, the guys are going to talk next chapter, don't worry! I figured that Dakota was more focused on the fact that he's in pain too much to worry about the whole 'Cavendish walking out on him' thing. Cavendish will redeem himself in a way, I THINK its next chapter or the chapter after I don't remember which. Don't worry about a thing! as for Crystal's worries about Dakota destroying himself? well see, before I was born my mom had a little brother, he was a fantastic artist and talented in his own right, I won't go into too much detail but let's just say that something happened, and his own emotional state caused him to take his own life. It made my mom and aunt feel so much guilt for not seeing the signs of depression sooner (they didn't know he had anything like depression he was a teen) and they still feel that pain now almost 30 years later. My grandma, her health already not being perfect (she actually lived much longer than she was supposed to, she wasn't supposed to live past her teens due to her poor health) had started to decline after her son's death. I have seen that pain all my life, and I never want to experience it myself so I know that if I can stop someone from hurting themselves like that, I'd try to stop it, almost had it happen to someone I worked with. She had told me that she had wanted to kill herself and asked me not to tell anyone, I said 'fine, but if I know that you are going to go through with it? I'm telling someone, no, don't tell me not too, I've seen what guilt did to my family all my life and I refuse to go through something like that. If I know I can do something to prevent it, I will fucking do it' sorry, I got carried away, hope you enjoy the chapter either way.


	37. No!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakota finally speaks to Cavendish over everything. Gets to see his children at long last and thinks he can finally be happy, well, life has a way of stabbing you in the back.

“He hasn’t been eating?” asked a voice.

“He was in such a depressed state, it would take a lot of coaxing to get him to even eat a little.” Came another voice.

“Did you have to threaten him like that though? About the children eating him from the inside?”

“I thought it’d work. It didn’t, took Crystal slapping his face repeatedly to get him to come around.”

“Wait Crystal _slapped_ Dakota?!”

“I’m sorry, I just couldn’t stand to see him like that.”

Dakota could hear voices, trying to focus on who was speaking. There were so many people in the room and it had him curious and worried about what was going on. Blinking slowly, his vision was a little blurred from sleep, but he felt a little better to say the least. He hadn’t thought that he could feel this way before in his life. Everything in his mind was surrounded by nothing more than a fog.

Yet, when his gaze fell onto the blurred images of his room he couldn’t help but frown. Who were they? They sounded so familiar but he just couldn’t be sure as to why they would be in his room but felt like they were important to him. But, the one man, the tallest of them all… Dakota felt like he was the most important to him. Blinking his exhausted eyes, he tried to speak. His voice didn’t want to work it seemed.

“So, you had decided to slap him because he was depressed?” asked the one man.

“I was scared he’d kill himself!” the woman defended with a whine.

“I highly doubt that he’d do that!” shouted the one man, the voice that Dakota knew so well that he loved. God, what was with his mind right now? Why couldn’t he figure out who these people were?

“Cavendish, he wasn’t eating, the babies would have been dead!” shouted the woman.

“Babies…?” Dakota whispered softly, causing everyone in the room to go silent.

Blinking slowly at everyone, who was now staring at him, the young man just well, stared back. He didn’t know what was going on but he felt just how tired he was but at the same time he could tell that they themselves were exhausted. “Vinnie?” came the female voice.

Vinnie? Was that his name?

Wait, yeah it was. He was Vincent Dakota, though he liked Vinnie so much more.

“You okay?” came the concerned voice of the other man. His voice filled with so much worry and concern for… well was it for him? Blinking his eyes slowly, he felt his vision starting to clear up and he started to remember what had happened. “Do you remember what happened?” asked the… older man? Wait, he remembered him! Cavendish! His partner, his boyfriend!

The man that had left him alone for two weeks…

“You left me…” Dakota whispered softly.

The room once again went silent. Cavendish looked at the other two. He made a gesture for them to leave the room. The woman, Crystal looked like she wanted to protest, but seemed that she understood the reasoning behind it. Letting out a soft sigh, she looked at the other man, right Blade, and started to drag him out of the room.

Leaving him and Cavendish alone.

Dakota looked up at the older man, watching as he grabbed the chair near the bed and sat down before scooting it closer to the bed. Once he was comfortable, the older man rested his elbows on the bed’s edge, his chin resting on the back of his folded hands as he gazed at the younger man resting on the bed. Dakota wanted to shout, wanted to scream at Cavendish for leaving him. Even though they hadn’t left on a sour note, it still hurt him a great deal. Two weeks of pain and misery made him want to hurt someone, hurt himself mostly but still hurting someone!

“I’m sorry.” Cavendish whispered softly, causing Dakota to blink at him in confusion. “I have no words, to display just how wrong I was back then. I… I was scared Vinnie.” Cavendish admitted, causing Dakota to blink at him in confusion once again. The older man let out a soft sigh as he covered his face with his hands. “I was afraid, that because of our fight… because I was stupid and kept that mission from you that you would do something out of retaliation and… I’m just so sorry.”

“How did you know to even come Cav?” asked Dakota, feeling like there was more to the story.

Cavendish though, looked up at Dakota for a brief moment before lowering his gaze again. “I was weak.” He whispered, rubbing at his face as he let out a soft, yet guilt ridden sigh. “I was unpacking, I wanted to clear my thoughts from the fight so, hoping to find a way to talk about it when you returned.” He gave a weak laugh, a few tears slipping down his cheeks. “But… then I got this stupid text-“

“Text?” Dakota leaned up a bit, trying to sit up only for Cavendish to push against his shoulder. The young man whined a little, causing the older man to give him a small yet sad smile. He wanted to know more about this text, what could it have been that had caused Cavendish to even go see Dakota in the first place. Or, even how he knew Dakota was even there in the first place.

Cavendish sat back down as he let out a soft sigh. “Yes, I got a text from an unknown number.” He whispered, making Dakota blink a little at that. “It told me that you were going to cheat on me and, personally I didn’t want to believe it.” Rubbing at his forehead, he added “I didn’t believe it till it told me where to find you and when. That was when I found you being kissed by that woman.”

Dakota blinked at that. Wait, Cavendish knew where to find him? And at the right time just so… Cavendish would see him being kissed? That seemed rather odd. Shaking his head, Dakota shifted himself as he pushed himself to sit up, much to Cavendish’s protests before pulling the older man into a hug. “You were tricked Balthazar.” Cavendish just blinked in shock. Dakota could tell that he was confused. “It was her, she was the one that made you go. Poked at insecurities that you didn’t know you even _had_ in the first place! Made you want to think that I would cheat just because you were afraid of a stupid fight!”

“But how would she-“

“It’s the doughnut shop girl Cav!” Dakota shouted as he pulled back, staring at the older man with a serious stare. “Her name is Susan, she’s the one that attacked Crystal. The one that had tried to kill her, Blade and I could smell a faint trace of Crystal’s blood on her, she wore gloves when she handed me that silver pen! She had a scar! She knew my _name_ when you’ve never said it in front of her.”

Cavendish blinked as he stared at the young man before him. Dakota was breathing deeply as if all of this had taken nearly all of his energy. In a way it had, he didn’t even know why he was so exhausted. His grip going slack as he fell back against the bed, breathing deeply as he tried to get the room to stop spinning. “Dakota?!”

“I’m okay, just… so tired. Why am I so tired?”

“Blade had a miscalculation during the birthing process. He used too much on you and that was what knocked you out during the C-section. Since you were a little underweight from not eating much to help sustain the babies.” Cavendish explained, using a button on the side of the bed to help Dakota sit up better, so they could face each other properly.

“I’m still mad…”

“I know.”

“So, I’ll forgive you on one condition.”

“Name it!”

“I want to make the choices of our take out options for a year.” Dakota said with a big grin.

“Alright.”

“Come on why can’t you- wait what?”

Cavendish chuckled a little, the first true smile he’s seen for two weeks. It made his heart skip a beat seeing that smile again. “Well, after everything you’ve been through, I was thinking maybe two years if you wanted.” Dakota smiled a little at that. At least they could try to move past this, for that he was thankful, he just wanted to rest a little longer till one thing hit him like a ton of bricks.

Quickly jolting upward, Dakota suddenly called out “The babies! What about the babies?! Where are they?!”

“Calm down.” The older man said with a soft tone to his voice. Dakota looked up at the older man as he felt fear wrapping itself around his heart. “They are safe. Let me go get them alright?” Dakota nodded his head as he leaned back. With that, Cavendish left the room…

Leaving Dakota alone with his thoughts.

He couldn’t help but look up at the ceiling as he tried to think on what Cavendish had said. He got a text message from a mystery number, a number that he didn’t know that just so happen to know that he and Dakota were together. A number that told Cavendish that Dakota was going to cheat… a number that gave Cavendish a location, and a time to find Dakota in the midst of a kiss.

There was something wrong with that, how would that have worked in the first place? It just didn’t make sense to him and yet it made him wonder how it could have happened in the first place. There was just too many things that he was missing here and he just couldn’t be sure as to what it could have been.

Just how the hell did that woman even get Cavendish’s number?

Shaking his head, the young man rubbed at his face before he looked down at his now, flat stomach. Or, at least it was the size it was before he was pregnant. Still a bit pudgy though he figured maybe that was due to part of his werewolf healing that kicked in once he was taken off of the anesthesia… at least, that was what he thought it would be.

Reaching forward, he placed a hand over his stomach and winced a little. Nope, still tender and sore. Most likely he would be in that state for a while yet. Though, if he was smaller again, that was a sure sign that he had indeed given birth but, even though Cavendish said that had been the case he just couldn’t help but stare at the proof of such a thing in the first place.

Breathing deeply, the young man looked over at the door, just as it was starting to open once again. Dakota wondered who it was that was coming into his room till he smelled blackberries and cinnamon as well as two other scents hitting him.

In came Cavendish, wheeling in a bassinet with two squirming bundles. Dakota felt his heart leap into his throat as he stared at the bundles. “Here are our bundles of joy.” Cavendish said with a chuckle as he pushed the bassinet closer to the edge of Dakota’s bed. Of course, the younger man tried to push himself up more so he could look into the bassinet, but Cavendish held up his hand, to stop the younger man’s attempt.

“You can’t reach into the bassinet and grab one. I’ll hand one to you but first…” Cavendish grabbed one of the pillows that had been set aside for Cavendish. Dakota figured it was in case the older man fell asleep at some point. (And by the shape of the dent on the pillow before Cav lifted it from the edge of the bed, he had been sleeping on it) He set the pillow on the young man’s lap and then reached into the bassinet and pulled out one of the squirming bundles. A soft whine reached Dakota’s ears, causing himself to lean forward, wanting to comfort the baby.

Carefully, the older man set the bundle in Dakota’s open arms. The werewolf gently wrapped his arms around the bundle and couldn’t help but stare with wide eyes. Tears building up in his mismatched eyes as he stared at the face of one of his two children. Slowly, shakily he reached up and moved the blanket out of the baby’s face, trying to see the face better.

“That’s our daughter.” Cavendish said to him, causing Dakota to look up at him in shock. Daughter? They had a daughter? Looking down at her, she had light olive skin, lighter than Dakota’s but still darker than Cavendish’s. She looked up at Dakota, she also had mismatched eyes like himself. But, instead of one of her eyes being blue like Dakota’s, she had a brown and turquoise eyes.

She was beautiful.

“You sure she’s mine?” Dakota said with a watery laugh.

“She is indeed.”

Their daughter cooed softly while staring at Dakota. Reaching up with one of her chubby hands to grab a hold of Dakota’s face. Despite the fact that his face wasn’t near hers. “She’s so beautiful.” Dakota whispered softly.

“Far more beautiful than we are.” Cavendish said with a chuckle.

“Yeah.”

The young man looked up and blinked as he saw Cavendish reaching into the bassinet, pulling out the other baby as he made his way to Dakota. He made a face at the side of the bed. Understanding, Dakota shifted his arms so he could still hold his child and move himself over. To allow Cavendish to sit next to him as they both held a child. Cavendish managed to sit down when he looked over at the olive skinned man next to him. “And this, is our son.”

“Son?” Dakota whispered softly as he looked at the other bundle of blankets. Cavendish had already moved the blankets away from the baby’s face. Turquoise eyes staring up at Cavendish before looking over at Dakota. Even their son has olive skin like Dakota’s but light, just like the little girl.

“Indeed, we have a son and a daughter.” Cavendish said with a chuckle.

Dakota smiled at he looked down at both of their children. How was it that they were blessed with not just two children, but two beautiful children? He couldn’t help but smile all the more as he sighed softly and kissed their daughter on the forehead. “I know… we never discussed names but, I was hoping that I could name our son?” Cavendish asked softly, shyly.

It was cute.

“What do you plan to name him? I wanna hear it first.” Dakota calmly said, unsure if he even would like the name that his partner would pick for their son. Sure, like what Cavendish said, they hadn’t really spoken about baby names. And, that was their own fault for that one though Dakota already had a name picked out for a daughter, which he was thankful that they ended up having.

Cavendish blushed a little as he said “Well, I kinda like the name Victor.”

“Victor?” Dakota blinked a little in confusion.

Cavendish looked away a little sheepishly as he started to explain. “I got curious about your grandfather, so I looked him up. I wanted to honor him in some way because of all the things that he did for you.” The older man let out a soft sigh as he added “And, I had discovered that his middle name was Victor.” He let out a chuckle as he added “I would have gone for his first name but, well your first name is also Vincent and I didn’t want out son, should we have one, to be confused so I looked up a middle name and saw it was Victor.”

Dakota felt tears building up in his eyes hearing that. Cavendish went through that just to try to learn his grandfather’s name to see if they could use it? Dakota wanted to cry, he wanted to hug Cavendish but wasn’t able to move his arms as they were not just still holding their daughter, but because he was afraid of letting go that he would somehow hurt their daughter.

“I wished that I had looked up more names, but I just wasn’t sure what name suited a little girl-“

“Sophie.”

“Huh?”

“I wanna name our daughter Sophie.” Dakota said with a smile as he looked over at Cavendish. Giving the older man a small smile as he said “I won’t lie, when you told me the tale of your aunt, I had kinda hoped and prayed to have a daughter. I wanted to honor your aunt somehow.” He let out a small laugh as he said “But, I guess we both had names picked out though, I just wished that we had discussed names more should we end up with two boys or two girls.”

Both men laughed happily. Just happy that they could finally hold their children, happy that they finally had names even though they hadn’t even discussed names in the first place. Personally, Dakota wasn’t going to complain about it. After all, things were for the most part starting to look up for them. Cavendish adjusted his grip over Victor and wrapped his arm around Dakota’s shoulders. Everything was starting to look up it seemed, though Dakota knew that their lives were just beginning.

Though there was one thing he wanted to ask…

“When can we go home?”

“Today actually. Blade said that you would be well enough to go home. You’d just need rest, you’ve been asleep though for almost an entire day. So, we should be able to get you dressed up and heading home.”

“Sweet.”

“Though, the van is still down… Crystal’s car couldn’t be parked closer when she went to pick up some clean clothes for you, so we may have to walk a bit.”

Dakota nodded a little before looking down at Sophie. He couldn’t help but smile all the more, chuckling as he said “I won’t lie, she is going to be spoiled a bit. Maybe she’ll become a heartbreaker.”

“Oh, if she’s anything like you she will be. Which is why I decided she isn’t allowed to date till we’re both dead.”

Dakota blinked up at Cavendish at that one before looking down at Sophie who was sucking on her fist. She was a beautiful, without a doubt and he wasn’t sure how she would look when she was older but there was one thing that he did want to say. “I totally agree.”

Both men laughed.

* * *

Once the papers had been sighed, and Dakota had changed into his regular clothes. Which, he was grateful, seeing that he would be able to put on his signature track suit once again. He felt so much at ease once again. Though, he was still rather exhausted from the procedure (yesterday?) but at least he could go home.

_’Just wished Crystal’s car was closer… or the van was working and close.’_ Dakota thought to himself as he looked over at Blade. The man offered to carry the twin’s carriers to the car when they arrived. He offered to do so, because Dakota couldn’t carry them with his strength being far weaker than it should be at the moment, mostly due to using too much of the anesthesia.

Crystal stayed with Blade to ensure that the babies were still calm. Both of them were just cooing softly while they just being carried around in their carriers. Dakota wanted to hold his babies more but, knew that till his strength had fully returned that he would have to limit his time holding the twins and even take extra precautions to ensure their safety.

Breathing deeply, the young man looked around at everyone as he smiled. Life was good for sure. Felt like his life was complete for the first time in his life and he looked up at Cavendish and smiled happily at the man. He went to grab a hold of Cavendish’s hand before a new sound stopped them all.

“Get away from Vinnie.” Said a voice, causing everyone to look up.

Dakota felt his heart freeze in his chest in that moment.

“Susan?” Dakota said in shock.

She had a cruel smile on her face, it made Dakota fear for everyone with him right now. Gulping, he took a step forward as he asked “Why are you here?” He had to know why she was here, better yet how did she know that they were walking down this street? There was so many things that could have hit them but Dakota had to know right now, he had to protect is friends and family.

“I came for you of course Vinnie. You were promised to me by my sister.” Sister? Dakota looked over at Cavendish who merely shrugged. Turning his gaze to Blade and Crystal, who also just shrugged their shoulders. The young man turned his gaze back to Susan who just stared back with that cruel smile on him now.

“Sister? What sister?” asked Dakota.

“Oh, my sister was the one who bit you of course! She was out looking for a mate and when I smelled her scent on you from the bites I knew you were the one she chose for me!” She had a big smile on her face and giggled like a school girl. Dakota felt his blood freezing in his veins in that moment. The young man was clenching his hands into fists as he tried to think on what he was to do. Or what he could do right now. “But then, you and your partner killed her and our pack!”

She let out a sniffle but then it was replaced with her smile once again. Susan just laughed a little as she stared at Dakota. Tilting her head a little at the young man before her, she said “So, with you I can make a new pack!”

“How did you find us?” asked Cavendish.

“I just followed Vinnie’s scent of course! Though, I was kind of confused as to why it was so muddled with three scents other than his but, oh well! His scent is nearly back to normal again!” Susan giggled a little more. Dakota had no idea what to say to this woman, he wanted to call this bitch crazy at this point. Trying to think everything through, he wanted to speak a little before she would try anything crazy. Insane maybe?

“I want to know something.” Came Blade’s voice, causing everyone to look at him.

“Okay.” Susan said with a smile.

“Why did you attack Crystal? Why did you try to kill her?” asked Blade with a glare. That… actually was a good question to be honest.

Susan blinked her blue eyes innocently before looking over at Crystal before they narrowed. “Because she tried to steal my Vinnie of course. I had to try to kill her. Had hoped that knocking her glasses off would prevent her from seeing me should she somehow escape.” So, she saw that Crystal had recognized her after all. “But seems her eyesight isn’t as bad as I thought it was.”

Crystal glared back.

Susan just shrugged as she said “But, one thing I do know, is that she is still a threat. Just like that other guy with the blackberries and cinnamon scent.” Dakota felt nervous right now, his danger sense was starting to kick in and it had him nervous and scared right now. “After all, men don’t belong with other men. Men should be with women so they can have children.” Susan said with a big smile on her face.

“Seriously?! What kind of backwards thinking is that?! You do know that in this day and age, men can easily love another man like he would a woman, and a woman could easily love a woman like she would a man!” Crystal shouted.

“She’s right.” Blade said, nodding to Crystal’s words.

Susan gave Crystal a cruel and cold stare as she pulled up something from her pocket. It glistened in the dim light of the sliver of silver light from the moon above. “You won’t get in my way again you bitch. I’ll make sure that you won’t get in the way between me and Vinnie.”

_Bang!_

“Crystal!” shouted Blade as he rushed forward. Dakota shouted in shock and fear, fear for Crystal. Fear for his children that Blade had in his possession for protection. Though one thing he noticed, not only did Blade tackle Crystal to the ground to get her out of the way from the bullet, but it seemed that… he made a few tails appear behind him. Blade had… four long, slim yet rather fluffy tails appear from his lower back. Wrapping themselves not just around the handles of the carriers, but also shielding the twins from the bullet should it miss and hit Blade’s tail.

Crystal cried out in shock and pain as she hit the ground. “You okay?!” asked Blade as he looked down at the woman in his arms. Breathing heavily before he looked over at the twins. Checking on them as well it seemed. The only sound from them was crying, but to Dakota, they were cries of fear. “They’re okay!”

Dakota felt relief hitting him in that moment before he looked back over at Susan who just laughed like a lunatic. “I can always try again with her later.” She said with a twisted smile on her face. Damn, that was the face he swore he’d only ever see in those animes that Crystal would watch when he stayed with her.

It was creepy as fuck!

She pointed the gun at Dakota, smiling all the more. “You have a choice Vinnie, join me and we can have all the children we could ever want. After all, you don’t really have a mate. It isn’t possible for a man to love another man. You are meant to be with a woman. That is how it should be, the way it is meant to be.”

Dakota narrowed his eyes at her. She truly was deranged that was for sure. The young man wasn’t sure what he was to do, what he could say to this. Cavendish walked up and stared at the woman. Dakota was about to speak but the older man beat him to the punch.

“You do not understand anything.” Cavendish spoke. Susan just glared at him. “Vinnie and I are in love. We have children together, and you can’t take that away from us. The mark on my neck speaks that he loves me like no other.” Dakota felt tears building up in his eyes hearing such a thing. The young man wanted to reach out for Cavendish to hold his hand but a scream hit his ears, causing him to look over at Susan as she pointed the gun at them.

“No! _You_ don’t understand! Vinnie is meant to be mine! _Mine damn it!_ So that means that no one will get between me and what is mine! Not even some old man like you!” Susan shouted as she used her thumb to pull something at the back of the gun. A click was heard, Dakota figured she was preparing to shoot the gun once again. “If I can’t have him, then no one can then! He is starting to turn into a disgrace among werewolves!”

Before Dakota could even react, his muscles and movements having slowed down a great deal thanks to trying to recover from birthing the twins… he felt his body freeze in an instant.

“No!”

_Bang!_

Time slowed down for Dakota as Cavendish quickly shoved the young man over. The olive skinned man let out a yelp as he found himself falling to the ground and landed with a groan of pain shooting through him. How Cavendish could shove him so easily, he wouldn’t know but had an idea as to how it could happen. Yet, when he looked up he saw Cavendish falling backwards. The scent of blood hitting his nose in that moment. Eyes widening in shock, pain, and horror as he saw Cavendish fall onto the ground. Tears filling his eyes as he shouted one thing.

_”Balthazar!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, Cavendish shoved Dakota out of the way. The twins are born and they had a girl and a boy, I had tried to pick names that would have versions for both male and female that both men would try to use should they have two boys, two girls or one of each. Yeah, I gave Sophie Dakota's eyes because, why not? But gave her one of Cavendish's eyes instead of a blue one like what Dakota had. And little Victor, I gave him Cavendish's eyes. Hope you liked this, the feels, and the next chapter will be emotional as well I hope.


	38. This Bitch is Mental!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakota is fighting for his friends and family, but this fight is very, VERY onesided but he doesn't give two shits. He'll fight to the end!

Dakota could only stare with wide eyed shock. The scent of blood filling the air as he stared at Cavendish as the man laid on the ground. He felt his breath hitching in his lungs as he stared at Cavendish. His gaze falling onto Susan for a moment before returning to Cavendish. He just couldn’t believe what had just taken place, he hadn’t expected the man to have done that…

Cavendish pushed Dakota out of the way.

He protected the werewolf from a bullet…

Tears welled up in his eyes, thinking that Cavendish had died. Died protecting him and he had no means of going back in time to stop this from happening! He couldn’t be dead!

Dead…

Dead…

Dead!

_Dead!_

_’Dear god please don’t be dead! I can’t lose him! I won’t lose him! This can’t be the end for us-‘_

Before he could even voice his woes out loud, a groan hit his hears. Followed by a “Bloody hell that hurts!”

“Cavendish!” shouted Dakota as he rushed toward the man, gently lifting him up, wrapping his arms around him. Blood still stained the air as he looked down at the older man. Cavendish had his eyes tightly shut, gripping his shoulder so tightly that his knuckles had turned white. Looking over at the man’s left shoulder, he saw that the jacket was starting to become stained in crimson. “Holy shit she really did shoot you.”

“What do you expect knocked me over Dakota?!” shouted Cavendish with a wince.

Crystal had pushed herself up and rushed forward and grabbed a hold of Cavendish. Helping the man up with Dakota. Yet, the young man looked over at his friend and saw that her skin was growing pale. Right, she hated the sight of blood, it was amazing that she hadn’t blacked out right now. Her breath hitching, much like Dakota’s had though he felt like there was something else that was causing her problem.

Susan was just laughing.

Dakota looked up and snarled.

That bitch was going to pay…

“He has a bullet in his shoulder. I don’t see an exit wound.” Blade said as he rushed toward them. His tails still holding the carriers, shielding the twins from any and all attacks.

“Get Cavendish to the hospital.” Dakota whispered softly.

Crystal looked over at Dakota for a moment, sensing what was going on. “Vinnie, you can’t! You aren’t strong enough right now!” shouted Crystal.

“I don’t care. She’s fucked with me for the _last fucking time!”_ His claws and fangs started to grow in. His ears stretching as they formed his fuzzy ears, his tail growing out as he let out a loud and angry snarl. “Susan! Fight me like a real werewolf!” Shouted Dakota, his body trembling with anger and rage as he moved away from Cavendish, Blade, Crystal and the twins. There was no way that he was going to allow himself to fight near them.

He’s never fought as a werewolf before, but this was something that had to be done.

This bitch shot at his mate.

Shot at his friends.

Put his children in danger!

_Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! She tried to kill our mate! Kill the bitch!_

The voices were all but shouting in his head, trying to stay in control over himself. He knew that his wolf wanted out, wanted out to rip this woman to shreds for shooting at those he cared about. “Vinnie!” shouted a voice, causing the werewolf to look over his shoulder. Glowing eyes staring at the people he cared about. Yet his gaze went to Cavendish right away. Crystal was holding onto him, which was hard with her being shorter than him.

Cavendish gave Dakota a serious expression. His hand tightly holding onto his shoulder while his other arm was draped over the woman’s shoulders to support himself. “Don’t die on me. I don’t want to raise our children without you. They need you just as much as they need me. I love you Vinnie.”

Dakota didn’t trust his voice, he couldn’t bring himself to speak thinking that if he spoke it would come out as nothing more than snarls or growls. His body trembling before he turned to stare at Susan. Letting out a howl, his body shifted into his wolf form. Ripped clothing littering the ground under him as Dakota snarled.

“Oh my god he’s transformed!” Cavendish said in shock.

“We need to get out of here.” Blade calmly said, trying to get everyone to follow him.

“But Dakota-“

_”Go! Now!”_ growled out Dakota.

“He has control.” Crystal whispered, only to say “He’s right though, we need to go! Now! It’s too dangerous here for us. We’ll just get in the way here.” With that, Dakota could hear the sounds of footsteps rushing away. Dakota knew that this was going to be dumb, that he was stupid for trying to fight someone while he was in such a state.

His body was weakened, that was for sure. Still recovering from the birth of his children, had hoped that he had stayed in the hospital a little longer but he knew that he couldn’t really control that now could he? Couldn’t go back in time to change the course of history at the moment before he let out a deep breath as he started to stalk toward Susan. She was going to die for what she did to him.

All the shit that he has had to deal with? The bite, him almost dying, Crystal nearly getting killed and him and Cavendish nearly breaking up! All because this girl wanted him for herself!? _”How did you message Cavendish?!”_

Susan giggled a little as she said “Oh, that’s easy!” She folded her hands behind her back as she stared at transformed man before her. “I saw your friend texting him, without anyone noticing I wrote down the number and after you guys left I sent a message to him. Telling that man that you were being unfaithful and was going to cheat so I could put my plan in motion.” Susan let out a sad sigh as she rubbed at her face as she let out another sad sigh. “I had hoped that you would have come to me but, you didn’t. I kept waiting, and waiting and then I followed your boy toy to the hospital and waited for you both to leave.”

Dakota narrowed his eyes at her.

“Didn’t think you were pregnant of all things. Rare indeed among our kind, but that won’t come in handy for you anymore. After all, once I kill that man for sure this time you’ll come to me. Not like you marked him.” She said with a giggle before tossing the gun aside. As if she knew that she wouldn’t need the gun this time around. “Though, maybe after the fight I can go after those children of yours, remove them and we can have _normal_ children instead of those freaks.”

He’s never felt more anger within him before. First she shoots at his friend, shoots his _damn_ mate and now… dares to call his children freaks?! Threaten their lives?! Dakota howled in anger and rage before rushing forward to kill her.

Though, he was confused as to why she would toss the gun aside. Perhaps she was going to fight him as a werewolf instead of with a gun.

She only partly transformed, it was as if she knew that she would win or something. Or she was just very full of herself, there was no way that he was going to allow her to win this fight.

Narrowing his eyes, Dakota rushed forward. Susan smiled as she merely dodged. Dakota swiped his paw at her, she merely ducked down to avoid the attack. Sending a kick against Dakota’s muzzle, causing him to yelp out. “You’ve gotten really slow. Are you perhaps healing? Odd that you haven’t healed yet. You’d think that you would have healed by now.” She said with a giggle.

Dakota snarled. _”Shut up!”_ He shouted as he rushed, slamming her into a wall. The woman though just laughed as she slammed her elbow into the side of Dakota’s head. He had to win!

Soon, Susan grabbed a hold of the scruff of his neck and threw him into a building. A yelp was heard from Dakota as he laid on the ground and whined from the pain. Pushing himself up onto his feet, shaking his fur as he snarled. Eyes glowing brighter than ever before. He wasn’t going to allow himself to be defeated. If he had to keep fighting to protect is friends and family then so be it damn it!

This woman knew how to fight, knew how to pick at the weakness that was hitting his body harder and harder the longer he was fighting. But, he knew that he had to keep fighting. If he could defeat her, maybe he can get back to the others and meet up with Cavendish and the twins. Looking over at his clothes remains, he saw that he at least had a pair of pants and a jacket had survived.

That was something at least, so he had a means of changing back into clothes before going to the hospital.

Looking up at Susan once again he yelped as she had rushed forward and kicked him in the face. The transformed werewolf screamed out in pain as he rolled on the ground and groaned. Breathing deeply, Dakota felt blood spilling down a cut above his eye. Had she scratched him? Breathing deeply, he looked up at and just stared at Susan as she smiled. Her sickenly sweet smile was on her face as she stared at him. Dakota wanted to rip her apart, wanted to hurt her much like how she had hurt him during this whole fight but, it was so very one sided.

Pushing himself up onto his shaky legs, the young werewolf let out a shaky breath. This was something that he had to do, had to ensure the safety of his family and friends but damn it. At this rate he won’t survive long enough to see his children grow up. Shaking his head, Dakota knew that he would survive this. He would ensure that he’d survive.

_”I will defeat you. I won’t allow you to hurt anyone else!”_ snarled the werewolf.

“I am rather amazed that you can control your werewolf now. Normally it takes years to fully control yourself.” Susan said suddenly, only to giggle as she added “You must have been meant to be a werewolf Vinnie. Our children will be so lucky to have you as a father.” Was she mental!? What the hell is wrong with this bitch if she kept thinking that he would even go with her willingly? Let alone fuck her so she could have children?

She was mental, had to be mental.

Breathing deeply, the young werewolf started to walk forward. Knowing that this was suicide for the most part, but he didn’t care. Knowing that, should he run off to the hospital that there was a good chance that she’d follow and kill other people- _”I have to know, why did you attack those people? Was that you? Attacking those people who had some similarities to me?”_

She blinked her eyes innocently before smiling. “Oh, I just got upset and whenever I saw people that I saw that looked like you or at least were similar. I just felt so mad and well, I lost my temper.” Wait what? What?! She got mad and killed people just because she got upset because he wasn’t with her?!

Dakota felt true horror building up within his heart in that moment. There was no possible way that this woman could be so unhinged from reality. Was this what some of Crystal’s animes called uh… what was it again? A Yandere or something? He felt like he was going to be sick.

Now he kinda wished that he ate something just so he could have some kind of energy. _”You’re fucking crazy!”_

Susan pouted as she crossed her arms. Looking like a child that was being scolded from their parent. “I’m not crazy, I’m just upset. After all, your partner is the reason why I’m like this in the first place.” Huh? “When he killed my pack, it left me alone. A werewolf losing their pack can have some dire consequences.” She then had a big smile on her face as she added “So, after I take you to my home and lock you up so you can be my slave forever, I’ll have to go look for him and eat him! An eye for an eye, he killed my pack and my sister, so I’ll have to eat him.”

Dakota stared at her with wide eyes. No, she couldn’t be serious. Couldn’t be serious could she?! Why would she think that eating Cavendish would get her to… all because her pack was killed? He was starting to hyperventilate. Shaking his head, the werewolf snarled. No, he wouldn’t allow that to happen. If the twins had to lose one parent, then it would be him before he’d ever allow Cavendish to be killed.

Sure, he’d prefer to live for his family but, if that wasn’t an option then so be it.

Snarling, eyes glowing brighter as the glow overtook his irises and pupils, Dakota snarled out _”I’ll never let you lay a hand on my mate!”_

“Mate?”

Before she could even ask anything more, Dakota rushed forward with speed he didn’t know he even possessed. Tackling her into the wall, he snapped his jaws onto her shoulder and tried whipping her around as if she was the toy instead of it being the other way around. He had hoped, and prayed that she would be screaming from pain or at least shock.

She wasn’t.

She was _laughing_ like this was a fucking ride!

Throwing Susan into the nearby wall, Dakota breathed deeply, his body trembling from exhaustion. Susan managed to push herself back up and looked down at her shoulder. Poking it as if it was just a mere scratch than a bite mark. “Hm, wonder if this would count as a mate mark. Though, now I’m kind of curious.” Dakota was breathing deeply, trying to keep himself calm and collected right now but damn it, he wanted a nap right now. “Are you really mates with that older man? Why? I’m so much prettier than he is!”

_”It’s none of your business why I’d choose Cavendish over you! Just know, I love him more than anything in this world. You know nothing about love.”_ The young werewolf snarled out. Feeling as if his body was starting to fall apart. His healing still hadn’t kicked in and it made him all the more worried for his own life. Sure, he knew that rest was the main thing that he needed, but damn it he wished that someone’s car had been close by so they could have just driven home!

Susan just shrugged her shoulders as she let out a soft sigh. She almost sounded disappointed. “Well, doesn’t matter. My plan will still stand either way.” Her voice had a bit of a chipper tone to it, and she looked over at her shoulder before rubbing it. “Well, my injury is mostly healed though would still take a while yet. Did you know that a werewolf can easily hurt another? That their healing takes a lot longer to heal compared to they normally do? Still quicker than a human, but still slow for a werewolf.”

Dakota kept trying to catch his breath. Damn it all, his healing was being really slow because of not just her own attacks but… damn it! Shaking his head, the young werewolf knew that this was now or never. He had to do this. Had to jump in and attack her before she could fully recover her strength in her arm. If he could get in a solid hit to something vital, then maybe he could pin her down till help arrived?

Narrowing his eyes, the young werewolf rushed forward once again. His speed had slowed down a great amount, making the young man think that maybe he wouldn’t be getting any faster. He was starting to slow down within that moment. Pulling his lips back over his teeth, the young werewolf slammed his body against Susan, having turned his body over so his ribs had slammed into her torso.

Dakota thought for sure that he had gotten a decent hit in this time around.

Only to feel searing pain hitting his side. Looking down to his side, Dakota felt his breath hitching once again as he noticed that Susan had managed to pull out a knife from her pocket. (Thankfully it wasn’t silver, most likely since she didn’t have gloves on) Then she had stabbed him with it. Dakota backed off a little, his body was shaking all the more.

“Don’t worry! I didn’t lace it with anything, I didn’t want to kill you of course!” Susan said with a giggle before she started to walk on toward Dakota. The werewolf groaned, whined and struggled to breathe a little. He fell to the ground as he stared up at him. His glare was powerful and made him want to scratch at her but damn it all, he couldn’t even move!

Tightly shutting his eyes, Dakota was thinking that he was going to lose at this point. That he was going to lose his family all because of some crazy bitch!

Okay, so maybe he wanted to be selfish but damn it all! He wanted his family, he wanted to stop this woman and wanted to make sure that everyone would be safe from her. If he didn’t do something, he knew that it wouldn’t just be Cavendish in danger but the twins. His protective parental instincts were telling him to get up. Telling him to fight back and to be the parent that he was always meant to be the moment he learned he was pregnant.

They were in danger!

Breathing deeply, Dakota tried to push himself up onto his feet, paws? He didn’t know what to think of it at this point. But he knew that he had to get up and _fight_ for their future!

“Don’t worry Dakota, soon you’ll be with me and our lives will be perfect!” She said with a giggle. Looking up, Dakota saw her reaching out to him, as if she was going to pet him. Yet he could see the claws getting longer and longer as if she was getting ready to scratch him.

Then, a scream was heard.

Dakota blinked as he looked up at Susan, staring at her as her hand was it was pinned to the wall. A sword glistening in the dim light as it not only pinned the werewolf to the wall, but her flesh was smoking!

“Sorry bitch but you aren’t going to get what you want!” called out a familiar voice, causing Dakota to look over and stare in wide eyed shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can all of you guess who threw the sword? come on, I know you all want to guess! and yeah, Susan is very unhinged, see I have it in the story that should a werewolf lose their pack they will be unteathered to their emotions and seem mentally unwell I guess is the right term? Either way, say on a scale of one to ten, before her pack was killed? she was maybe at a 4, pack dead? maybe around 8-9 at best. Losing a mate? That would cause the werewolf to not want to be alive anymore and do what they could to end it, unless! they had something to live for for a time being. it'll be explained I think later, not sure, I'm working on the last chapter now XP


	39. Recover?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blade goes in to help Dakota and they are able to finally settle the score once and for all. Then Dakota ends up getting the biggest surprise of his life.

Crystal never knew that she could have panicked so much in her life. Sure, she’s seen some weird ass shit since coming to the P.I.G but, just _damn!_ The one thing that she hadn’t expected to see, was the premonition to take place in that moment. The gun shots, even though one missed their target, one had hit Cavendish in the shoulder. Blood pooling and staining his jacket but at least he was still alive.

The emotions themselves, they belonged to everyone, even the babies! Little Sophie and Victor had been crying almost the entire time that they’ve been walking to the hospital. Cavendish of course cursing to himself now and again. Crystal could even feel pain in her shoulder because Cavendish felt pain and it was being transferred to her. “Are my children alright?” asked Cavendish for what felt like a hundred times.

“Yes, they’re safe. Just shaken up a little-“

“What?!”

“I meant they’re scared Balthazar, not actually shaken like that!” Blade snarled a little. “I still can’t believe that Vincent is actually in control right now.” That was another thing, how was Vinnie able to control himself right now?! Was it some weird bizarre feeling that came over him when he saw Cavendish shot? To actually see him hurt instead of just smelling him being hurt?

Looking up at the older man, she saw that his eyes were tightly shut from the pain that was hitting him more and more as they walked. She couldn’t do much for pain, sadly because he looked like he was in much more pain than he was letting on. Even through her sensory she could tell he was trying to hide most of his pain.

Breathing deeply, Cavendish said “He must have gone into some kind of weird protective state. You said so yourself he’s a protector Crystal.”

“Yes, but I don’t know what that fully entails.”

“Maybe, because his mate had almost been killed, and his children were at risk that it caused the mental barriers that he had subconsciously put up to fall apart, allowing him to pretty much say ‘screw being scared, my family need me now’ and ended up transforming and fighting back.” Blade guessed. Crystal looked at him for a moment before he shrugged a little. It had her curious if that was the case. Should that have been the case, then it was something that she would have to look up on later on. Though for now, now was not the time to do such a thing. “Nekolines are similar to that aspect. When we love something, we do whatever it takes to keep it safe.”

Crystal blinked as she stared at the nekoline for a moment as he gave her a serious look. “Anything.” He said with a more serious tone to his voice, did his eyes glow in that moment? A blush stained her cheeks before she looked away.

“So, what you’re saying is that Vinnie had pretty much allowed himself to let go of his fear of his nature in order to be able to protect his family and us right?” Crystal asked.

“Yes.” Blade calmly answered as he took a deep breath as he looked down at the kids in the carriers that he held onto. “Most likely, more so since he had just given birth so his protective instincts are on an all-time high, and not to mention when his mate was shot, it made Vincent want to keep fighting. Though I cannot speak for his thoughts itself, but his body says otherwise.” Blade explained as he looked back down at the two crying infants. “I hope we’re almost there, these two are really freaking out right now.”

“They have a right to be scared, they had seen someone get shot at! And one of their parents is bleeding while the other is fighting.” Cavendish said with a glare.

He had a point, Crystal knew that with both parents in a sense hurt, children sensed that. More so when it came to their parents, and with these two being werewolf children well, there was no way of knowing what it was that the children could sense. Looking up ahead, Crystal saw that they were close to the hospital now. She had turned to stare at Blade for a moment, fearing about his tails till she saw that his tails had disappeared. Okay, so he looked human again. Thank god for that.

Turning back to the hospital Crystal cried out “Help! Someone help! We have someone that was shot!” Some of the hospital workers had looked over at the approaching people and saw one was clutching at his shoulder. Blood soaking the shoulder of his jacket.

Without missing a beat, they rushed toward Cavendish and grabbed him from Crystal. Crystal had some of the older man’s blood on her, she was trying hard not to pass out from the sight. But knew that she had to try to stay composed. Her body trembling at the sight, at the feeling of blood as it stained her clothes and her skin.

“Doctor Nynz! What brings you by!” shouted one of the nurses.

“I was helping my friends walk home when we were attacked. Balthazar was shot at, please take care of him and his children here. Check the little ones for any injuries as well. They were jostled a little from a fall.” Blade calmly said. Once he handed the babies carriers off to the nurse, he had looked over to Crystal and saw her falling over. “Shit!” Crystal heard him shout as he rushed over and caught her. “Got you!”

“So much blood.” Was all Crystal could say. “Damn it, of all the things that had to bother me it had to be blood? Ugh…”

“Everything will be okay, I promise.” Blade calmly said.

“You need to go back for Vinnie, he isn’t strong enough. His strength has dwindled, you need to go and help him Blade!”

Blade looked at her, Crystal of course gave him a pleading look. Honestly, she was begging him to go and save Vinnie from the werewolf. If there was one thing that she knew besides his lack of strength due to his weakened state, he was no killer. “Please Blade, don’t let him kill her. Vinnie will never forgive himself even if he feels justified over it. Doing something like this would just destroy him.”

The man just sighed softly, he reached up and clutched at his necklace as he said “Of course puppy. Don’t worry, I’ll go save the mutt.” He gave a smile before he rushed off, running off into the night. Though, as he ran Crystal swore that she saw his body surrounded by a bright blue light.

* * *

Blade knew many things growing up. In his long years of life, of all the things that he had seen and felt there was one thing that he never wanted to go through again.

To see Crystal sad, to see her look so broken. He has only seen those a couple times in his time of knowing her but he knew that it broke his heart to see such a sight. Narrowing his eyes, the young man jumped from building to building as he clutched at the charm from his necklace and ripped it off. A bright blue light shined in his fisted hand as a sword formed from the charm.

A narrow of his eyes as he leapt past a window that showed his reflection. His dark hair was blown back. Almost as if a gust of wind had decided to blow his dark locks back, giving him a wild sort of look. His bangs, had a puff of orange in the mix as they hung over his now glowing yellow, slitted eyes. Atop of his head was a pair of cat ears that flickered from the sounds that surrounded him.

Resting on his cheeks were dark lines that resembled whiskers. His canines of course had sharpened, as had his nails. That was something he and Vincent had in common but that was where it ended. To complete his transformation he had his four tails swaying behind him. Looking around, he wondered if they were even in the same place they were when he and Crystal took Balthazar away to get medical attention.

Sniffing at the air, he hissed at the scent of blood. “He’s hurt, stupid mutt.” He mumbled before he jumped to another building trying to find where Vincent could have gone too. That mutt was lucky that Crystal liked him or he’d let the man rot where was.

Okay, he couldn’t deny that he got along with the man. So, he kinda saw him as a friend or at least hated him less now.

Sounds of groans hit his ears, causing him to narrow his eyes. “Looks like I found the mutt.” Blade mumbled before he rushed forward and landed atop of the roof and watched as Vincent laid on the ground. He was bleeding badly, though not in any real danger. Since werewolves were pretty much indestructible though, not unkillable.

Narrowing his eyes, he jumped down from the building, landing in a crouch as he acted quickly and threw the sword from his hand.

The moment it went through the girls’ palm, imbedded it into wall next to them. “Sorry bitch but you aren’t going to get what you want!” Blade shouted, causing Vinnie to look up at him with wide eyed shock. The girl just snarled at him as she tried to rip the sword out of her flesh. Only to hiss as the sword shocked her. Blade smirked as he held out his hand, the sword pulled itself from the wall and flew right back to Blade. “Sorry, but this kitty is gonna make sure that you don’t hurt anyone anymore.”

“Damn cat!” shouted the woman, Susan he thinks her name is. Susan pushed herself up, holding her bleeding hand as she looked between Blade and Vincent. The nekoline looked over at the shocked werewolf, he could tell that the young man was confused as to what was going on here but Blade just gave Vincent a nod.

Blade hoisted his sword over his shoulders as he stared at Susan and smirked. “Bring it on girlie, I’ve seen wars that would make you want to piss yourself.”

Susan glared before rushing at Blade. Though, Blade was much quicker. He jumped from the wall, bouncing from wall to wall till he reached Vincent. Even having managed to grab the remains of the young man’s pants as he reached the werewolf. “Here, transform back. You can’t win while in your werewolf state. Go for your partial transformation right now. At least that way you’ll have hands.”

_”Blade?”_

“Yup.”

_”How-?”_

“Nekoline, this is my own partial transformation. Not like yours but this way I can utilize my full abilities in my humanize state.” Blade calmly said before pushing himself to stand once again. Facing away from Vincent, he heard the breaking of bones and ripping of flesh before the young man stood next to him. Susan glared down at them. “Okay, Vincent I’m going to say something here. We can’t kill her.”

“But-“

“I know, you’ll feel justified over it. Feel like you have every right to do so but, Crystal knows your emotions more than you could ever understand. She knows, that once you kill Susan, you’ll regret it. You’ll feel like a monster. Vincent, she fucking _begged_ mutt. _Begged,_ Crystal never begs. So I know, that if she’s begging like that, it’s hurting her and you know how I am when it comes to her feelings.”

Vincent stared at him for a moment. Blade knew that he was thinking, it was obvious. Taking a deep breath, the nekoline calmly said “She’s coming. Get ready.” Blade rushed forward, Susan went to slash at the cat. Blade though jumped to the side and spin kicked her in the air. His leg slamming into her ribs and throwing her into the wall.

Susan growled out in pain. Blade flipped through the air before landing on his feet, his expression calm as if this was an everyday thing.

Vincent had rushed forward in that moment. Throwing a punch at Susan who had been focused on Blade, she went into the nearby building from the sheer force of the werewolf’s punch. The nekoline smirked a little before he wiped that smile from his face as he walked toward the building. Holding his arm out to Vincent to tell him to stay where he was. Taking a deep breath, he took another few steps forward till he felt something slamming into him.

Both the nekoline and female werewolf rolled on the ground. Blade though pulled his legs toward his chest and slammed his feet into her stomach. “Vincent go!” Susan went flying in that moment.

Vincent jumped into the air and kicked her in the shoulder. Wrapping his tail around her before spinning his body into the air. Building up momentum as he threw her into the ground. Susan cried out in pain as she had all but bounced once from the ground. Vincent landed next to Blade as he looked up at the nekoline. “I’m curious, what is your sword made of? Why was Susan’s skin smoking?”

“My ‘weapon’ is made out of silver.” Blade said with a chuckle.

“I’ll… get what I want!” shouted Susan as she pushed herself up from the ground. Her arm was bent at an odd angel. Blade knew that it was broken but it wouldn’t stay that way for long. He turned to Vincent who was growling at the woman. It had felt like he was trying to decide on what his next course of action would be. He had promised not to allow Vincent to kill this woman, no matter what. But, didn’t mean that he wouldn’t allow him to have his own little revenge for everything that had happened.

“No you won’t!” shouted Vincent as he rushed forward. Throwing punch after punch, each punch landing a hit on the girl’s body. Her blonde hair was soon getting stained in her blood, as well as the blood that would drip down from Dakota’s face onto his knuckles.

She grabbed a hold of the werewolf’s shoulders and threw him away from her before she went to go in for another hit. Blade of course rushed forward, almost seeming to just appear in front of Susan. Stopping her in her tracks. She looked scared, actually scared. Blade though just smirked a cat-like grin. “Well, this cat has seen a lot of things indeed. But, seems that my curiosity is gonna get the better of me.” He chuckled a little before looking at his claws.

Susan was about to run around Blade to get to Vincent till he threw a punch at her face. Sending her into a wall. Spinning his sword around by the hilt, it glowed a bright blue before it turned into a silver spear. Throwing it as hard as he could, the weapon went through her shoulder, pinning her to the wall.

Vincent was breathing deeply, taking a few steps forward before falling onto his knees. “Damn it.” He mumbled. Blade looked over at the werewolf, noticing that his tail and ears had disappeared. Must have exhausted himself back into his human form.

Rushing toward the downed werewolf, Blade calmly said “Just relax. The charm itself can’t be used by anyone but me. She can’t even touch it.”

“How the fuck did your weapon change-“

“It’s hard to explain. Let’s just say it’s something that’s been passed in my family for centuries. Every weapon is the preferred weapon of my ancestors.” Blade calmly explained.

“Why did you come out here to help me?” asked Vincent.

“I did it for Crystal. I was not going to make her cry because you would be a dumbass and kill someone and end up hurting yourself in the long run.” Blade pointed out before he looked down at the werewolf a little before saying “But, yes, only people in my family can touch the charm so long as it’s been passed down to them. I don’t plan to pass it to anyone yet so no one can touch it.”

Vincent just nodded his head before he looked up at Blade, his eyes wide with fear, as if he was still expecting her to come and attack them again later. Though, the nekoline just shook his head and gave him a smirk. “She can’t hurt anyone so long as that is in her shoulder.” He chuckled a little before looking over and saw Susan snarling and growling. “Though, you’ll have to call this in. There is no point in hiding this anymore Vincent. I know that it’s scary as shit but, if it got down to it, you can just say she attacked you since she is still in her partial form.”

The young man nodded. Breathing deeply, and shakily he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his phone. Thankful that it was undamaged right now.

Now was the most difficult call he has ever had to make in his entire life. This was going to be hard but he knew that it had to be done.

“Mr. Block… I’d like to report a werewolf attack. I’m the victim, as was Cavendish.”

* * *

Cavendish groaned a little as he opened his eyes. Blinking slowly, he looked around the room, wondering how long he had been out for. He recalled arriving at the hospital, Crystal had stayed with the twins when they took him in to be treated. For that he was thankful for her being there. As for Blade, he had taken off… he didn’t know where but he hoped that it would be for Dakota.

Looking over at his shoulder, he saw that for the most part he was shirtless. His shoulder was bandaged up, having the bullet removed, and the bandages wrapped around his torso as well but at least the bleeding stopped.

Turning his gaze to look around the room, he saw that he was alone. Not even Sophie or Victor were in the room with him. Must be with Crystal elsewhere in the hospital still. She wouldn’t have been allowed to stay with him in the room since they were only friends, not relatives of the like. Despite that she had his children with her, they most likely didn’t want the babies to witness such a gruesome sight as it was.

Yet, the quiet did give him some time to think. He had wanted to try to ask Dakota the most important of questions but, he hadn’t been able too. Had thought that maybe it wasn’t the right time to ask, as Dakota had passed out during the delivery. Then they had to talk about what had happened. Try to move past the issues that Cavendish had brought upon them and hoping against hope that they could overcome it.

For the most part, he felt like they had but it would still take a long while before he felt like their relationship was back the way it was before.

Closing his eyes, Cavendish just took a deep breath, wanting to calm his nerves as he tried to think on what he would say to Dakota. Honestly, he would expect the man to yell at him for taking that bullet.

Reaching up, he grabbed a hold of his wounded shoulder, winced a little as he did. It would leave a hell of a scar, but…

He didn’t regret what he did.

Opening his eyes, Cavendish had always felt like he never did enough for Dakota. All the times that Dakota had to give up well, himself just to save Cavendish from dying over and over again. The dozen of hundreds of times that he had gone back in time, preventing his death and sending himself to an island just so Cavendish wouldn’t find out about it.

All the times that Cavendish had called Dakota selfish when he was the least selfish of people that he had ever known in his life.

Then what does he do? He thinks that Dakota is cheating on him when that should have been the furthest of things that he would ever believe in the first place. Yet…

Reacting the way he did though, shoving Dakota out of harm’s way to make sure that he wouldn’t get hurt. Taking that bullet, stupid as it was to allow himself to be hurt, knowing that Dakota would have just healed… he couldn’t stop himself from acting the way he had. He had just gone and shoved Dakota, taking that bullet to his shoulder before anything else ever came to him.

He didn’t regret his choice.

“Balthazar?” came a shy voice.

Cavendish blinked as he looked over at the doorway of his hospital room. There, was Dakota, wearing torn pants and a slightly torn jacket. Huh, he thought that his clothes would have been in worse shape than he thought. Dakota blinked as he looked down and rubbed the back of his head. A nervous chuckle escaping him. “My transformation didn’t ruin my pants and top too much. Blade noticed that my undershirt was still in good shape for the most part.”

The older man just nodded slowly.

Sitting up more in his bed, the older man took a deep breath as he asked “How are you feeling? You okay?”

“I should be asking you that!” Dakota said with a frown on his face before walking into the room. Grabbing a chair before he pulled it over to his partner’s bedside. The young man frowned a little as he asked “Why did you do that Cav? I would have survived that hit.”

Cavendish blinked as he looked over at Dakota. Of course he’d ask something like that. Giving him a small smile, he simply said “Because I wanted to protect you.” Dakota blinked a little at that. “You’ve done so much to protect me, I’ve done little to nothing to show how much I love you.” Dakota blushed. “So, I didn’t even have to think. I didn’t hesitate, I just went for it Vinnie, and I would do it again if it meant keeping you or our kids safe.” Dakota sniffled before burying his face against the older man’s lap.

Of course, the older man couldn’t help but frown a little as he ran his fingers through Dakota’s dark curls. Wanting to comfort the young man, but he wasn’t sure how else he could do such a thing since he couldn’t really move his arm fully yet. “By the way… what happened to that woman?”

Sniffling, the young man lifted his head, still filled with tears. “I called the boss.” Cavendish’s eyes widened at that. “Blade suggested it, it was better that way, than to kill her.” The thought of killing, the older man didn’t think that Dakota could ever do such a thing. It was unheard of. It was something that he knew for a fact that if Dakota ever did such an act, that it would have destroyed him.

Letting out a shudder, Dakota looked down at his hands as they gripped at the blankets that covered Cavendish’s lap. “You see, I wanted to kill her. But, I guess Crystal asked Blade to stop me from doing so.” He let out a laugh before burying his face against the blankets. “I wanted her dead Cav, I wanted her to die for all the shit that she put us through!”

Cavendish carefully reached over and placed a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder. The young man looked up and sniffled. Cavendish gave him a gentle smile before patting the spot on the bed next to him. Dakota didn’t have to think twice before he crawled in the bed. Making sure to lay on the shoulder that wasn’t injured.

Both men just enjoyed each other’s company. Cavendish rubbing at Dakota’s shoulder just wanting to comfort the man. Even though he wanted to enjoy the bliss of the silence for the moment he wanted some other questions answered. “What did Mr. Block say?” asked Cavendish.

“He arrived and Blade had reverted back to his human form.” Huh? “I won’t lie, his nekoline form was awesome! Anyway, Mr. Block came and took Susan away once Blade removed the spear. Mr. Block was a little curious as to why she couldn’t get out from the spear but he didn’t complain.” Dakota let out a soft sigh as he rubbed at his face. Cavendish couldn’t help but frown a little before going on with his tale. “Anyway, he asked why I was attacked, again by a werewolf and I ended up… having to tell him the truth.”

Cavendish nearly panicked but Dakota waved his arms around, as if trying to defuse the panic. “But! When I had told him that I’ve been a werewolf for pretty much a year, and never attacked anyone he decided to let it slide. Even decided to review the rules when it comes to people of the paranormal to make sure that they aren’t a risk and just trying to live normal lives.” That seemed… rather odd. But okay?

The young man looked up at Cavendish before giving him a small smile. “So, does that mean you can still be an agent and the children will be left alone?” asked Cavendish.

“Yeah, though with Susan on the other hand… they’re going to use her for testing instead. Since her mental instability seemed concerning so Mr. Block decided to have Crystal test on her with super vision to ensure her own safety. Blade of course is going to be at her lab during those tests as will I when I can get the time.”

Cavendish smiled a little at that. At least that was working out… Though, he couldn’t help but frown at the idea of someone being experimenting on though, the older man knew that there wasn’t much that could be done. But, at the same time he hoped and prayed that everything would still work out in the long run. The older man just ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s curls.

“Balthazar?” came a shy voice.

“Yes Vinnie?”

“Things will work out now for us right? I mean, we don’t have to worry about crazy werewolves or anyone else trying to get between us right?” Dakota blinked up at the older man. As if he was actually nervous about the chance that someone was going to try to split the two men up once again.

Honestly? Cavendish felt like there was always going to be someone that would try to split the two men apart. That there was always someone that would be against the two men being together because there are still people who are against men being with other men or women being with other women.

Taking a deep breath, Cavendish tightened his hold over Dakota as he calmly said “Honestly, I don’t know. But, I know that we will face it together. No matter what happens, we will face whatever may come our way together.” He looked down at his boyfriend, only to frown when he saw more tears filling his eyes. It seems that the day itself had really worn down on Dakota.

It had been… rather eventful for sure.

“Go get my jacket, I should have my handkerchief in my pocket.” Cavendish said with a small smile.

Nodding his head, the olive skinned man made his way over toward the shelf that had the older man’s jacket. Yet, once he picked it up, something fell out of the pocket. Frowning, Dakota kneeled down and picked up the little box. “What’s this?”

Cavendish blushed like mad as he said “Wait don’t open that!”

Dakota opened the small velvet box, making Cavendish blush all the more.

“A ring?”

He questioned before looking up at the older man on the bed. Seeing the way Cavendish went red, it made Dakota blink as he looked down at the ring in confusion. Of all the things that had to happen it had to be that?! Okay, he knew that he should have put the stupid thing in his pants pocket instead but he hadn’t expected that to happen in the first place. Gulping, Cavendish rubbed at the back of his neck as he said “Um, well I was hoping to find the right moment. I was going to try to ask you before the whole ‘being kissed by a woman’ deal. Then I decided to try to go to Crystal’s to ask you but then you went into labor and… just never found the right moment-“

“Wait, ask me what?” asked Dakota with a frown.

Gulping, Cavendish had never felt this nervous before in his entire life. How was it that he could feel like this in the first place? It just seemed as if the world was spinning on him but he wasn’t sure what the cause of such a thing was. Maybe it was nerves? He couldn’t be sure, but what he did know, was that he had to get the words out.

Taking a deep breath, Cavendish rubbed his face before saying “Hand me the ring first and come over.”

Dakota blinked before nodding his head and made his way over toward the older man’s bed and handed him the box. Cavendish took a deep breath and pushed himself to stand up. Thank god his legs weren’t the thing that was damaged but was his shoulder. Once he was upon his feet, Cavendish looked down at the ring once more. It was a white gold band that had a beautiful opal stone that had swirls of red, yellow and orange. Dakota’s favourite colours and it made him smile all the more. When he first saw this ring, he had thought of his boyfriend right away.

Smiling all the more, Cavendish got down on one knee and looked up at the younger man. “Vincent Dakota, will you…” He said, holding the box up to the man before him as he went on. “Marry me?”

Dakota was silent for a moment, it made Cavendish think that maybe he had fucked up. Gulping, the older man looked away as he said “Well, I can understand that we’ve had a lot of ups and downs lately. I know I messed up a lot but, I know I love you.” Rubbing the back of his neck he added “And, that love will never change. I know that, I’ll love you for as long as I live and I will spend every single day trying to prove that to you-“

“Are you done?” asked Dakota, making Cavendish flinch a little. Thinking that maybe he had truly messed up. Maybe he really did messed things up to the point that Dakota never wanted to get married. When he nodded, Dakota threw his arms around him with a laugh. “Of course I’ll marry you, you silly, silly man!”

Cavendish blinked, only for the tears that he had been holding in to spill over. He started to laugh as well.

“Is this a bad time?” asked Crystal as she stood at the doorway. Blade next to her, each of them holding a baby.

Cavendish and Dakota got up from the floor as they looked over at the two babies. Crystal was holding little Sophie, while blade held Victor. Both babies seemed content but when they saw both Dakota and Cavendish, they cooed and tried to reach for their parents.

Dakota grinned all the more as he reached over and picked up Victor. Cavendish picked up Sophie, then wrapped an arm around Dakota, kissing his forehead. Yeah, life was pretty good now. And he was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea for Blade's nekoline form from a friend, and from other ideas for characters. The charm he has, its normally hidden under his shirt so no one ever sees it. It can turn into any weapon of choice but only by his ancestors choice of weapons. It can't turn into a gun or anything like that because it would use up more and more silver and that would end up chipping away at the charm till nothing remains. So, it sticks to weapons that can either be close range, or weapons that can be a mix of close and long range like uh... damn it I don't know what that one weapon is called, its a spiked ball on a chain. Anyway, yes, Dakota was going to kill but I don't think I can really see Dakota as a killer. Anyway, next chapter is the last one and I am sad to see this fic go. I hope you all enjoyed the story and hope you like the next chapter when I go back to edit and post it tomorrow. Haha, I also will make a note of a possible future Dakota/Cavendish fic, I do have a couple ideas but not sure yet. I only have a plot for one out of the two I have in mind, both are AU's. also, Blade and Crystal won't be confirmed couples since this story is focused mostly on Dakota and Cavendish only, they were more of a side thing, but wouldn't have been confirmed couple.


	40. Finally Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of the wedding, Dakota and Cavendish had gone through so much in their lives to get to this point and now... they feel like they can finally be happy.

It had been about seven years since that fight. Since the birth of the twins… since his control over his werewolf nature. The proposal, his boss finding out about Dakota being a werewolf and so much more. It had almost felt like he was living in some kind of a dream but, he knew that it wasn’t. Life had gotten better for Dakota and Cavendish since Susan was locked up.

As the boss had said, they were going to lock Susan up in the labs at the main building for P.I.G to use for some experiments. Crystal and Dakota had managed to learn more about the nature of werewolves. As it turns out, when a werewolf loses their pack that the remaining wolf would end up going insane. Trying to do anything for any kind of normalcy, but as it turns out, it only gets worse with time.

Susan had gone for almost a year without her pack and that was what had caused her to keep spiraling down into insanity. She wasn’t safe to be let out and about like before her pack was killed. So now, she was just locked up and left to be used for experiments till she could either die of old age (which turned out to be a long, long time due to her being a werewolf, turned out werewolves have slow aging processing) or she would want to end her own life.

Then of course, they had learned from Susan once they could get her to speak, that a werewolf, when they find a mate that the werewolf would never handle losing that mate. Should a werewolf lose their mate, they would want to join them in death no matter what may come their way. Unless, there is something that would get them to put those plans to the side such as raising children to ensure their safety.

It was something that had shocked Dakota to say the least.

To hear that, should Cavendish had died back then he would have joined him eventually because of the twins needing at least one of their parents… it nearly broke his heart. Because at some point, that should Cavendish had died back then and the twins were wolf enough to be on their own… Dakota would have taken his own life.

Over the course of those seven years, Crystal had finished all of her research about werewolves and ended up writing a complete book about it. Dakota of course, had known that a book would have been made at some point thanks to his parents. But to see it after its completion? Well, Dakota could say the least that he had been shocked and surprised about it.

As for the twins, they were almost just like Dakota and Cavendish. Sophie was talented in art rather than music like Dakota when it came to instruments. She preferred to draw when something creative hits her, which could be at any time actually. Though otherwise, she could be laid back and can be lazy though Cavendish would scold her a little whenever she wouldn’t want to clean her room.

As for Victor, he was almost like a mini Cavendish. Preferred to play piano over anything else, always clean but also had Dakota’s protective streak. He was very protective over his sister and would do whatever he could to protect her. Though he was more of using his words to fight rather than his fists which, made both parents proud.

Though the twins had yet to display any sign of Dakota’s werewolf nature to say the least. The only thing they seemed to show was stronger senses though still weak compared to Dakota’s, but stronger than Cavendish’s.

Blade had mentioned, that maybe it was due to them being half-human. That they won’t develop any signs of being a werewolf till they reach a certain age. Kinda like puberty.

Both men were _not_ looking forward to that day.

Crystal of course, had been curious about more of the werewolf nature and kept digging for information and had even created a new term for the twins as to what they were. Crystal had deemed to calling a half-werewolf a ‘Demi-Lupious’. Which, both Dakota and Cavendish actually liked.

The twins went to school every day, though Sophie didn’t really like school while Victor seemed to love it. Learning something new every day was something amazing for the small boy. Though, the twins had always wanted to know why their father’s dressed the way they did. So, Dakota and Cavendish had promised to tell the children when they were older. Both men knew that they had to tell their children at some point about their father’s being time travelers that had pretty much decided to stay in this time because of their friends but, Cavendish would mostly go back in time to pick up his family to bring back to see the twins.

Dakota though, just like he had promised to never allow his own parents to meet the twins. He’d never allow his children to be around such toxic people.

His life had been pretty good otherwise. The young man couldn’t help but stare at his reflection in the mirror. Today, was the day that he and Cavendish were waiting for. It was their wedding of course, a thing that he hadn’t ever expected to go through but at the same time he was excited but also nervous.

During the seven years, he had tried to prepare himself for the event. Inviting people that had done so much for both Dakota and Cavendish in their lives. Though it wasn’t a lot at the same time since there were still a lot of people that Dakota didn’t trust, but his trust issues had gotten better thanks to Crystal and Blade being in their lives.

He knew that he could trust other people in his life, and it made his life better.

Fixing his tie, the young man grunted a little as he tried to adjust the stupid thing. For the wedding, he had settled on a white suit. Thinking that white suited him better than black, most likely due to the fact that it would make him stand out more for the wedding. Dakota couldn’t really do much with his hair, not without looking like his father. Something that he didn’t want on the day of his wedding.

Running his hand through his thick curly locks, he couldn’t help but watch as his hair bounced back to their natural look. Tilting his head a little, he checked his suit for any specks of dirt. Knowing that Cavendish would throw a fit if he saw the young man’s suit dirty.

The door opened, causing Dakota to look over wondering who it was that was coming to him. He wasn’t thinking of anyone that would try to come and see him. Was it Cavendish?

Sniffing at the air, he didn’t smell Cavendish’s scent but he could smell the scents of lavender. “Sophie? Is that you sweetie?”

“Daddy?” came a soft voice, a little girl walked into the room. Sophie had changed a lot since she was a baby. Hard to believe that this little girl was his, but he couldn’t help but smile at the little girl. Sophie was a bit small for her age, but that just made her all the more adorable to Dakota. Sophie’s mismatched eyes looked up at Dakota with innocents as she stared at one of her father’s eyes, rather than having Dakota’s eyes completely. Her hair, long, reaching the middle of her back was curly, even had a couple ringlets in her dark hair.

Though her hair was also highlighted with honey blonde that came from Cavendish’s natural hair colour. In her hair, was a white headband that had a blue flower resting at the side of her head.

Her dress, white with blue lace floral designs that almost made Dakota think that they were blowing in the wind. The little girl clutched at the dress in her hands in a nervous fashion. She was so shy, it made Dakota’s heart ache to see her so nervous.

Looking around in the room, Dakota sat down on a nearby chair before patting his lap for his daughter. “Come here sweetie, what’s wrong?” Sophie blinked her eyes innocently before walking over to her daddy. Dakota carefully lifted Sophie and set her on his lap. “What’s wrong?”

“Do I have to toss flowers?” asked the little girl.

“Well, you wanted to be a flower girl.” Dakota pointed out.

“I know…”

Dakota hummed softly, Sophie hated it when people stared at her. It was rather cute with how shy she was. Made him wonder where she could have gotten such a thing from. Dakota himself had always been outgoing, maybe from Cavendish. “Hm, what if someone walked with you?” Dakota suggested.

“Who?” asked Sophie as she looked up at her father.

Hm, that was a good question. There weren’t many people he trusted when it came to his kids. Though he also knew that he didn’t want his daughter to feel so nervous about this whole thing but hoped and prayed that he could think of someone that could help Sophie walk down the aisle so she could toss the flowers and just stand with Dakota and Cavendish as well as the others- wait. “How about Crystal, I can ask her if she’ll walk with you.”

“Will she be okay? Doesn’t crowds hurt her…?” asked Sophie.

Even as young children, both Victor and Sophie knew about Crystal being an empath, and Blade being a nekoline. Cavendish had decided that it was best to teach the children about the paranormal since they themselves were of the paranormal. (Plus with Dakota transforming at least once a month) Dakota of course had agreed. Chuckling at his daughter, he calmly said “She should be fine, it’s why she’s here after all.” Booping his daughter’s nose, earning a giggle in responds he added “Plus, you know Crystal loves you almost as much as your papa and I.”

“Okay!” Sophie said with a giggle before wiggling herself off of her daddy’s lap and started to run out of the room. Dakota though of course just laughed.

She could be full of so much energy when she wanted to be. Dakota couldn’t help but chuckle a little at the sight before he went back to fixing himself up for when he would walk to the minister.

Giving himself one last look over, Dakota grinned all the more as he chuckled at his reflection. “I look good.” He said, drawing out ‘good’ as he gave his reflection the finger guns before chuckling. He wondered how Cavendish was doing.

* * *

Cavendish was gently tugging at the cuff of his suit. He had decided to wear a black suit for the ceremony. It looked similar to his usual attire, (coat tails and all) though was coloured like a regular tux. He couldn’t help but think about how nervous he was. Today was the day that he could finally call Dakota his ‘husband’ and it was making him also a tad giddy to say the least.

Seven years of waiting since the proposal, seven years of planning, as well as working and raising two kids. Seven years of trying to live a normal life with his boyfriend and their children.

It had felt like the years were so long, yet so quick all at once.

Taking a deep breath, the older man had checked his cufflinks, feeling his heart beating rapidly within his chest. Geez, he didn’t think that it would happen. He was excited, but he almost felt like his heart would beat out of his chest. Honestly, Cavendish hadn’t been this nervous since he would go to the twin’s school for parent-teacher meetings when Dakota couldn’t go.

It was hard to explain how the twins had two fathers that looked so similar to both Dakota and Cavendish but for the most part it was simple enough to say that the twins were theirs by blood. Saying that Cavendish and Dakota had siblings that married, had the twins but died a little while after the twins were born.

Honestly, that was the worst thing he’s had to do but, it was a means of keeping their children safe.

Breathing deeply, Cavendish reached into his pocket and pulled out his watch. It was almost time to get started. He couldn’t help but feel all the more nervous about such a thing. Closing his eyes, the man put the watch away, trying to breathe deeply. “Papa, you okay?” came a voice, causing the older man to blink his eyes open as he looked down.

There was his son.

Victor was a bit tall for his age. Most likely taking after him when it comes to height, while Sophie took mostly after Dakota when it came to height. The small boy blinked his turquoise eyes up at his father and tilted his head. The boy had brown hair, much like Dakota but had a single streak of honey blonde that took up his bangs that nearly hung in his eyes. The boy wore a white suit jacket with black pants. Wanting to try to match both of his parent’s suits to a degree, while Sophie had decided to wear a white dress.

The small boy rubbed at his arm as he looked away. Cavendish gave his son a small smile before kneeling down in front of him. “What makes you ask if I’m okay?” He asked with a chuckle.

Victor blinked his eyes up at his papa before looking down. “I dunno. You looked nervous… or worried.” The small boy said shyly. The older man just chuckled a little before lifting the boy into his arms and smoothed his hair back once again. “Papa! Stop!” Victor whined a little as he pouted. Cavendish just chuckled a little at that.

His children hated it when either Dakota or himself fussed over their hair like that. Though, maybe not so much Sophie, she loved it when Dakota braided her hair. She was almost treated like a princess.

“I’m fine son. I was just thinking about the ceremony so I can marry your daddy is all.” Cavendish said with a chuckle.

“Why are you nervous? You love daddy right?”

“Very much so yes.” Cavendish replied.

“So, why are you nervous?”

Cavendish smiled softly at his son before letting out a small chuckle. “Sometimes adults can get nervous when they are also excited. It’s something you’ll understand yourself when you’re older.” Victor pouted a little. Cavendish of course merely rolled his eyes before letting out a chuckle and kissed his son on the cheek. The boy of course whined in protest.

“Stop it papa!”

“Fine, fine, now go get ready son. I’m sure that that everyone is gonna get ready soon alright?” Victor of course nodded his head as the older man set his son back on his feet. The boy ran off to get the pillow for the rings. Victor of course, was ring bearer, Dakota had thought it’d be cute since their daughter was being a flower girl.

Cavendish was nervous, rightfully so but at the same he was excited as he wasn’t just going to be part of the ceremony, but so would his children would be taking parts. He couldn’t help but feel pride swell within his chest in that moment. Cavendish knew that the wedding was going to be special, but he just hoped and prayed that nothing went wrong with this.

No unplanned surprises that would make him want to slap Dakota.

The ceremony was to say the most amazing. Cavendish stood by the alter as he waited for everyone to walk down the aisle, but he couldn’t help but smile as he saw his daughter slowly making her way toward the runway between the rows of chairs. Crystal walking next to Sophie, most likely to comfort her. Though, he wouldn’t lie that he hadn’t recognized Crystal to say the least.

Crystal wore a red dress with black swirl patterns on the dress and black flats. She also had her normally curly hair straightened. She even wasn’t wearing her glasses though, he saw that the glasses were tucked on her dress. Sophie had a faint blush on her cheeks and she looked away shyly. A lot of people laughed a little though that only seemed to make Sophie all the more nervous and scared.

Cavendish was about to make his way over toward Sophie, till he saw Crystal hold up her hand to stop the older man. The young woman knelt next to Sophie and had a big smile on her face. Sophie blinked her eyes at Crystal, tilting her head a little. Crystal accepted the basket from Sophie, saying something to the little girl before pushing herself up and held out her hand for the little girl to take.

Sophie smiled a little as she did so, and both of them slowly walked down the aisle, Sophie would reach into the basket and toss the flower petals every so often. Many people awed at the scene, Cavendish couldn’t help but smile himself at the scene. It was rather endearing to see his daughter doing this even though she was so shy.

He’d have to thank Crystal later for helping his daughter.

Maybe some baked goods for her and Blade to enjoy would do.

Once Sophie reached the end of the aisle, Cavendish carefully lifted the little girl and kissed her cheek. The little girl squealed in laughter, making everyone chuckle at the scene. “Love you papa!” Sophie said with a giggle, making everyone awe at the scene once again. Cavendish smiled all the more before giving her a hug.

“Papa loves you too my little Sophie.”

Everyone awed once again.

Setting Sophie down on her feet, the little girl rushed to her seat in the front row. Crystal of course had taken a seat next to Sophie, as well as Blade. He had slicked his hair back, a few stray strands of his hair hung over his amber eyes. He wore a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up just below his elbows and black slacks with matching black dress shoes. Cavendish was amazed that Blade and Crystal came together but, they weren’t together.

_’Something to note for later most likely.’_ the older man thought to himself.

Soon, the older man looked up as he saw Dakota starting to make his way over toward the rows of seats. Holding Victor’s hand in his. The little boy didn’t want to walk alone, but he also didn’t want to walk with anyone but his ‘daddy’ and stay close. Even though the boy was a little more courageous than his sister, he still didn’t like strangers much and was much closer to his parents than anyone else.

Even more so than Crystal and Blade, people he’s known his whole life.

Turning his gaze to Crystal, she had on a big grin on her face before she held up a remote and hit a button. Music started to play from the speakers that had been lined up in the hall that they had reserved for the wedding. Crystal had mentioned something about having her brothers help her with the set up since she couldn’t do heights.

He didn’t bother questioning her methods anymore thinking that the answer was something that he didn’t want to hear.

Dakota looked up as the music started, only to grin. The younger man chuckled as he looked at Victor, saying something to him but his voice was drowned out by the music. Victor nodded before he adjusted his hold on Dakota’s hand and they both started to walk down the aisle.

The older man couldn’t help but feel his chest swell with pride, and love of course. This was the moment he had waited for so long for. That he could finally call Dakota his ‘husband’ instead of boyfriend.

Dakota also looked rather fantastic in the white suit.

The moment the man reached Cavendish, he couldn’t help but smile softly. Dakota of course just grinned before they both looked over at the minister. Victor of course had taken a stance nearby so he could give the rings to his father’s.

The minister smiled at both men as he went on with the ceremony. Speaking about love, about how love is a beautiful thing and that it always manages to shine through life in very unexpecting ways. But that love can never be wrong, no matter what others would dare to speak.

_’If only he knew the half of that.’_ both men would think to themselves with a chuckle.

He would speak about how it was that love that brought everyone together to see the union of both Dakota and Cavendish. That it was their love that was pure, that it was a sign that they were meant to be together in the eyes of all the people that cared about them. Dakota of course smiled a big smile that was so much like their daughters. Cavendish of course just smiled softly, a smile that was so much like Victors.

“Now, I understood that you both have written your own vows for each other?” the minister said with a smile.

Nodding, Dakota looked up at Cavendish as he chuckled. “Mind if I go first?”

“By all means.” Cavendish said with a chuckle.

Dakota rubbed the back of his neck before he grabbed a hold of Cavendish’s hands in his own. The older man blinked, he’s never seen Dakota so nervous before. It was actually rather endearing.

Taking a deep breath, Dakota started to speak. “I won’t lie Balthazar, my entire life I had felt like I was in a dark place. I was left alone to the point that I had thought that I could never escape the darkness that was my life.” Cavendish frowned a little at that. “Thinking that the only light I’d get in my life growing up was from my grandfather who cared about me. I was happy for brief moments, like you already know and I just couldn’t keep that happiness even after I lost my grandfather.” Cavendish saw the tears in Dakota’s eyes, he reached up and gently wiped them away from his eyes.

The young man looked up with a bit of a sniffle, yet he smiled. “But then, I met you.” Cavendish felt his heart skip a beat. “Sure, I had pretty much nearly ruined your chances of becoming an agent at our last job and you had the chance to report me for that and ruin my life.”

Okay that had been true.

Dakota rubbed at the back of his neck with a nervous chuckle. “When you defended me well, I started to grow feelings for you. The more we worked together, the stronger my feelings grew.” Cavendish smiled a little before he rubbed the olive skinned man’s tears away from his eyes. Dakota of course laughed a little as he went on “Though, I was afraid of confessing. Fearing that I’d ruin our friendship and of course with everything that happened in our lives from that one mission to now… I’m happy to say that it worked out for us. Thanks to Crystal.”

“You still never cleaned that closet.” Crystal mumbled.

Both men laughed.

Dakota looked up at Cavendish, a big and radiant smile growing on his face. Cavendish swore that he heard a ‘snap’ from a camera somewhere. “I love you Balthazar Cavendish, nothing will change that.”

Cavendish smiled softly as he wiped the remains of the man’s tears away. Wanting to make sure that the tears didn’t stain his face later on and making Dakota worry about his face for the pictures.

“That was beautiful Vincent, now, Balthazar your vows?”

Cavendish nodded his head before he had a thoughtful frown on his face. “I will not lie to you Vinnie. At first, I didn’t really think of you as ‘reliable’ at all.” Dakota frowned. “But, I will say that I had still stood by my statement. You are a good man to have around, someone to look up to when helping people.” Cavendish chuckled a little as he rubbed the back of Dakota’s knuckles with his thumbs. “For years, I had tried to figure out what it was that I felt for you. Years trying to learn and discover what it could have been that I had felt toward you and after a while I had discovered that I had grown rather fond of you.”

Dakota sniffled.

“I knew that I loved you. Loved you more when I learned of all the things you had done to ensure my own safety. When I’ve not done much in return, and I hated myself for that.” Dakota frowned as he squeezed the older man’s hands. Cavendish took a deep breath as he tried to think of his words carefully. Knowing that he wanted to get these words out but knew that it was only going to be hard. “When I had realized my feelings I myself, feared of ruining our friendship.” Dakota gave a small smile. “But, when we could finally confess our feelings? I felt like a great weight had been lifted from my shoulders.” Pressing his forehead against the younger man’s own forehead, he sighed in content. “I wouldn’t have changed a thing, only that I wished we could have met, and confessed so much sooner.”

Dakota smiled brightly at that.

“Beautiful, both of you.” The minister said with a smile. Cavendish and Dakota looked over at the minister as the man went back to a speech. Cavendish knew that this was something that he has wanted to say to Dakota. It was something that he has wanted to speak about though, his words were nothing compared to Dakota’s words.

Soon, the minister spoke the words that Cavendish had wanted to hear almost the entire time they’ve been here!

“The rings!” the minister said with a chuckle.

Victor blinked his turquoise eyes innocently before walking up to both of his parents and held up the pillow. Cavendish smiled as he accepted the white gold ring with specks of gold from his son and held up Dakota’s hand. Sliding the ring on, it fit perfectly. Dakota, had done the same, but the band was gold with specks of white gold, and slid the ring onto Cavendish’s finger. Both men could only smile at each other, each ruffling their son’s head affectionately.

“You may now kiss the groom.”

Dakota of course grabbed the lapels of Cavendish’s jacket and pulled him down and kissed him happily and deeply. Cavendish had stared in shock before he chuckled. Eyes slowly closing as he wrapped his arms around Dakota and kissed him back.

“I may now declare you both married!”

* * *

Dakota couldn’t help but grin. Looking down at his ring, he smiled softly that they were now married. It almost felt like a dream, one that he never wanted to wake up from. A dream that he knew that should he wake up from it that he would feel like he was in some kind of living nightmare that he would never wake up from. Okay, maybe that was a little dramatic.

_’Maybe I’ve hung out with Crystal too much…’_ Dakota thought to himself with a chuckle.

Cavendish smiled down at Dakota. Yeah, this was perfect… so perfect.

“Alright everyone!” Crystal’s voice rang out on the speakers, causing everyone to stare at her. The woman shuddered a little. She really did hate being watched but, she was putting up with it for the most part. She took a deep breath, her eyes closed as she went on. “It’s time for the grooms’ first dance! I know they had a song list prepared for it, but I want to give my friend’s their wedding gift early!” Huh? Dakota looked up at Cavendish, who merely shrugged his shoulders.

Blade walked over to the grand piano that had been sitting in the corner of the room. Both men had thought that maybe it was just there because it was too big to move from the room. But, it seemed that Crystal had something in store for the two men. Crystal opened her eyes for a brief moment as she made her way over toward the piano and smiled at Blade.

The nekoline gave a smile back, Dakota almost swore that Blade purred with a big smile on his face. The cat took a deep breath as he started to play at the piano.

_In a perfect world one we've never known_   
_We would never need to face the world alone_   
_They can have their world we'll create our own_   
_I may not be brave or strong or smart_   
_But somewhere in my secret heart_   
_I know love will find a way_

Both men stared at the pair in wide eyes. Crystal had her eyes closed as she held the microphone close to her. Her body trembled a little, though it seemed that having her eyes closed helped her to deal with her stage fright. Dakota and Cavendish looked at each other before smiling at each other. Cavendish wrapped his arm around Dakota’s waist, the other held onto his hand. Dakota did the same, his smile just as big and bright as before.

_Anywhere I go I'm home_   
_If you are there beside me_   
_Like dark turning into day_   
_Somehow we'll come through_   
_Now that I've found you_   
_Love will find a way_   
**I was so afraid**

Dakota grinned. He and Cavendish swayed to the music, he didn’t think Crystal would be able to handle this but, once again they had been proven wrong once again. Not to mention, she had picked the perfect song for them to have their first dance too. Dakota couldn’t help but look up at Cavendish and gave a bigger, brighter smile as the two danced. Yet, when they heard Blade join in? Well, both men were shocked and surprised as they looked over at the nekoline. Okay, it was one thing to know he could play a piano, but to sing?!

**Now I realize love is never wrong**   
**And so it never dies**   
**There's a perfect world shining in your eyes**   
_**And if only they could feel it too** _   
_**The happiness I feel with you** _   
_**They'd know love will find a way** _   
_**Anywhere we go we're home** _

Both men looked up at each other and just shrugged their confusion away for the time being. Cavendish pulled Dakota closer, both twirling on the dance floor. Everyone in the room had smiles on their faces as they watched the two men dance. It was as if they had never seen two people so in love before. Honestly, Dakota didn’t think it was possible for him to love someone this much. Maybe, it was because he held onto his love for so long, that he was saving it for someone to give that love too. Which, just happened to be Cavendish.

_**If we are there together** _   
_**Like dark turning into day** _   
_**Somehow we'll come through** _   
_**Now that I've found you** _   
_**Love will find a way  
** _ **I know love will find a way**

Cavendish seemed to have decided to take that moment to dip Dakota. Causing the young man to blink his mismatched eyes in shock before Cavendish had taken that time to kiss Dakota. The young man blinked once again before closing his eyes and returned the kiss. A feeling that he loved, a feeling of being loved was what he loved the most. To know that this man, loved him as much as he did. Dakota moved his arms to wrap themselves around the older man’s neck to pull himself closer, to enjoy the kiss. To enjoy the warmth, the sweet scent from his husband. To know that he was finally able to be loved in return at long last.

_Oh yes it will  
_ _**Anywhere we go  
** _ _I’m home  
_ **I’m home  
** _Right home_

The older man pulled them both back to standing positions. Their foreheads pressing against each other. Holding each other in their arms as they both had big smiles on their faces. Dakota’s though, his smile had felt like it was the biggest out of the two. While Cavendish’s smile, while hidden under his moustache, was still bright in his own way. Both men gazed at each other’s eyes, their eyes so bright and shined with love that anyone in a fifty foot radius would be able to not just see it, but _feel_ the love they had.

**If we are there together**   
_**Like dark turning into day** _   
_**Somehow we’ll come through** _   
_**Now that I found you** _   
_**Love will find a way** _   
_**I know love will find a way** _   
_**I know love will find a way** _

Once the song was done, Dakota and Cavendish couldn’t help but kiss each other again. He couldn’t believe that their lives would finally feel complete for the first time in so long. The two men smiled at each other before they laughed happily.

“Leave it to Crystal to surprise us like that huh.” Cavendish chuckled a little before kissing Dakota’s forehead.

Everyone cheered for Dakota and Cavendish from their first dance as husbands. Though, the two men turned to the two that performed before clapping their hands, causing everyone to clap with the two men. Crystal opened her eyes before blushing like mad and covered her face. A few people chuckled.

Blade, Dakota, and Cavendish just chuckled.

Once Crystal calmed down, she had cleared her throat as she started to go on a big speech. “Okay everyone, now that the two grooms here have had their first dance as husbands, I’ve decided to do one last thing.” Dakota frowned a little at that one. He knew that he had asked Crystal to play a song he chose to play after the first dance, but the smirk on her face was making him think of something else was being planned.

“Months ago, Vinnie here had asked me to record something to play after the first song.” She had a big smile on her face. Making the groom gulp a little. She was totally up to something right now. The young woman grinned all the more as she said “So, I decided to take it one step further. Sure, it was a beautiful gesture that he was doing but, well, I kinda wanted to get back at him for something that happened years ago.”

Okay, now Dakota _knew_ that she was still pissed off about the closet right now. Come on, why can’t she just let it go! It’s been over seven years!

Crystal just smiled all the more as she made her way over to the table that had all of the sound system equipment on it and hit a button. A screen started to lower and, was that a projector that she had on the table? “So, I hope that you all enjoy the show and the dance!” The young woman said as the video soon started to play on the screen though it didn’t start with music right away.

_”Okay, so you ready Blade?”_ asked Dakota as he walked into the shot of the video. Guitar in hand as he had a big smile on his face.

Blade just merely rolled his eyes as he let out a groan. _”I know I asked you to teach me to play guitar but did this have to be the favor in return for payment?”_ Wait, was Blade also behind this? Turning his gaze to the nekoline, he saw the man grinning madly. Yup, he was also behind this one. Damn it all!

_”Yeah, come on! This is for my wedding in a few months! I want to make sure that this is perfect! Now, please, just go along with this?”_ Dakota pleaded with a whine.

_”Fine whatever mutt.”_ a few people chuckled at that.

_”Ready Crystal? You’re recording this right?”_ asked Dakota.

_”Oh yeah, totally recording this!”_ Crystal said with a snicker. Now Dakota knew why she snickered back then. Made him want to groan a little at that. Soon, the Dakota looked at the camera, not knowing that it was actually also recording video, not just the audio as the version of him on the screen started to sing.

_Our path will blaze through the darkness to guide us_   
_And show the way to our future._

Dakota and Blade, in the video of course had started to strum their guitars. It seemed that all of that hard work had really paid off for Blade. Blade had asked to be taught to play guitar, as a means of getting Crystal to notice him. (Didn’t work of course) Dakota had of course asked for a favor in return and he had collected. It was why Blade looked so unamused in the video.

_I look into the night sky_   
_And I slowly remember those cries_   
_We've clearly been through so much_   
_So how could you forget of our ties_

The twins rushed to their parents. Big smiles on their faces as it seemed that they wanted to dance with their father’s. Dakota lifted Sophie into his arms and settled her on his elbow. The little girl wrapped her arms around Dakota’s neck as she giggled. Dakota of course laughed in return. Cavendish wrapped his arms around Victor as the little boy wrapped his arms around Cavendish’s neck. Both men used their free arm to onto each other as the two adults held each other close, swaying to the music while they held onto their children.

_We we're strong and could face nearly anything_   
_Even though all the time you'd doubt if you belonged_   
_In our hearts we are sure we'll regain what we lost_   
_And bring back what was dear to us_

Looking at his family, both children had big smiles on their faces while they held onto their parents. Dakota couldn’t help but smile in return. This was the life that he has always wanted for himself. To have a life away from his parents. To have someone love him despite his faults. To know that he could love who he wanted to love. Nothing would stop in his way before, and he would ensure that nothing got in his way now so he could be with the family that he has fought so hard to have.

_We will discover and will recover_   
_The lost pieces of your heart and soul_   
_On that day we will rejoice!_

Dakota looked over and saw that Blade had walked up to Crystal. Holding his hand out to her, his lips moving, most likely asking her if she wanted to dance with him. Crystal of course blinked at him in shocked confusion before she gave him a smile and nodded her head. Both went to the dance floor as they danced. Huh… maybe him learning to play guitar had worked? He couldn’t be sure, but knew that at least Blade got something out of this in the long run.

_Our path will blaze through the darkness to guide us_   
_And show the way to our future._   
_Still if ever you're lost, don't fear cause I am on my way._   
_This fire burning intensely inside me, will one day lead back into your arms_   
_And we will spread both our wings, and fly to a new day._

“I love hearing you sing daddy!” Sophie said with a giggle.

“Yeah, you have an amazing singing voice daddy!”

Dakota blushed a little hearing that from his children. It was always something that he felt nervous about. Sure, he didn’t mind singing in front of Cavendish and a few people, but to have praise from his children… it made his heart swell with love for the two. More love that he didn’t think he could have felt more for. Grinning brightly, he leaned down and kissed both of their cheeks. Sophie of course giggled while Victor whined in protest. Cavendish chuckled at the sight before he too kissed his children, earning the same results.

_I'll always walk beside you._   
_Together we can get through the rain._   
_However strong the wind blows_   
_I'll fight beyond the shadows and pain_

Pulling himself closer to Cavendish, Dakota let out a soft sigh of content. He looked up at the taller man, a faint smile on his face. Cavendish looked at him in worry. Sensing what it was that he was most likely feeling. It was something that the older man had gotten better at over the years. Thanks to Crystal teaching him about what emotions felt like what. Cavendish asked “Are you alright Vinnie?”

_With your smile, you will shine through the darkness of night_   
_Your innocence inside, that stayed and never died._   
_It will give us the strength to break through the despair_   
_So you'll no longer have to hide._

Dakota nodded his head. Tears spilled down his cheeks as he kept his smile up upon his face. Cavendish released his hold over Dakota and gently brushed the tears away. “I’ve never been better Balthazar.” Dakota whispered softly, only loud enough for his family to hear his words. The older man just frowned as he tilted his head at Dakota, expecting a better answer most likely. Dakota knew that was what he was thinking, it was written on his face.

_Although your gone and I'm all alone,_   
_I can feel you here, deep inside me_   
_And my love has never died._

The twins looked at their daddy in confusion causing Dakota to laugh all the more. Honestly, he knew that they would be confused by his sudden spring of tears. He couldn’t blame them for fearing that, after all he was normally all smiles and laughter. To show tears on his face, it would make anyone worry for the young man. Sophie whined a little as she kissed Dakota’s cheek as if hoping to cheer him up.

_the road you choose to follow today may not bring any answers tomorrow_   
_So if ever you're lost, look inside your heart. I'll be there_   
_Take my hand you will find, the courage to move on._

“I’m fine sweetie.” Dakota said to his daughter before kissing her cheek. Not wanting her to worry about him. She didn’t have to worry about him, she was still young. As was Victor. Both kids should just enjoy their time of being children before reaching adulthood and having to be responsible. Until then, it was Dakota’s and Cavendish’s job to be the worriers and they didn’t have to yet.

_You've chased your dreams all around the world,_   
_yet still somehow the answers elude you_   
_The only thing I have ever wished for_   
_is that you will find your path that's true._

“Then, what is wrong my dear?” asked Cavendish with a frown on his face.

_Our path will blaze through the darkness to guide us_   
_And show the way to our future._   
_Still if ever you're lost, don't fear cause I am on my way._   
_This fire burning intensely inside me, will one day lead back into your arms_   
_And we will spread both our wings, and fly to a new day._

Looking up at his family, Dakota just laughed as more happy tears rolled down his cheeks. Wrapping his family in a tighter embrace as he happily spoke.

“Because, now I can truly be happy and it is all thanks to you and our friends.” Dakota laughed.

Cavendish couldn’t help but laugh as well. Finally, both men could be happy with the people they love in their lives. And no one could ever take that away from Dakota ever again. Because if you try to take away his family, you’d try to take away his happiness… and that is something that he would never allow to happen ever again.

He was after all, finally happy, living the life that he’s always wanted.

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the story is now over! I won't lie, I may do a couple oneshots with Dakota, Cavendish and the twins as they grow up. I don't think I'll make a sequel because normally when I do, it's not as good as the original. Anyway, story ideas! 
> 
> my next idea, well I'm pretty sure I've mentioned this in a previous chapter. I see so many fics of different versions of Dakota but you never see a fic of him being a woman. (I've done a couple genderbends before but with a different series) So, I looked up to see if I could find a female version of 'Vincent' and I found one pretty close. So, once I catch up on my other fics to finish those, I'll try to work on it. The idea though, is that Dakota had gone through some rather tough times. (tramua mostly, I won't say what it is) and is trying to live a normal life but is still haunted by it and Cavendish tries to help her overcome it. There will be some twists and turns I believe from the notes I've created thus far.
> 
> Now, another idea, I came up with from reading a fic about a human perry the plattapus and Heinz, Heinz was an incubus but he didn't act like one. Like, he gathered his energy from people around him in coffee shops so he could still 'feed' but not a proper feeding as he didn't believe that an incubus was only about sex. So, it got me thinking, mixing it up with Dakota being a famous singer, but he mostly does it as a means of feeding and Cavendish is either a hunter himself OR just someone who is assigned to protect DAkota not knowing what he is, this one I'm still messing around with so may be a while. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all like this fic because I did enjoy working on it. Now, all of you have a great day! oh! also the songs used was 'Love will Find a Way' and a the other was another translation song, look up shadowlink4321 and the song is called 'Blaze'. I was originally gonna use it for another fic but never got around to going with it. Anyway, enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> I won't lie, this is gonna be a side project when I'm stuck on other fics, I have notes for future chapters for this story but other than that, this is just a side project and depending on how popular I'll keep writing for it. I hope you all enjoy, later. also, I'm gonna try to keep them in character but since I've never written for them before bare with me on this, I'm sorry.


End file.
